


Island Circle: Connected By Fate (Term 1)

by ishipBullshit1995



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: All The Love, All the Smut, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - No One Direction, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Developing Friendships, Drama & Romance, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fairies, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Smutty, Triggers, triggering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 86,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29937417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishipBullshit1995/pseuds/ishipBullshit1995
Summary: Four boys,  who don't really know each other are brought together through fate, or as they like to call it, a broken boat. They end up on an island when the moon rises. The next morning they notice that their whole life has changed.  Nothing is the same anymore. Will they be able to live with this huge secret and more importantly, keep it from the world or are they going to drift apart even more?Warning: A lot of triggering topics and long-ass chapters.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Original Male Character(s), Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Kudos: 6





	1. Fall Into The Depth

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone :)
> 
> This work needs an explanation before we start. Years ago I wrote a fanfic based on a weird dream on Wattpad and last year I changed the story into my original one and made a book out of it, that has four parts by now. But I never finished my fanfic and now I wanna let people know how it would have ended. So, this is my fanfiction version of my book, which means it'S not a classical 1d fanfic. There are a lot of changes:  
> \- Niall's character isn't Irish but Spanish because he takes the place of my original Spanish character. That also changes his appearance but not his character too much.  
> \- Liam also looks a bit different and is German.  
> \- Zayn's second name will be Jonah in this one because that's the second name of one of my favourite original characters and he will mostly be called Jonah in this one.  
> \- Their parents and siblings will mostly have different names to be more fictional. Also, Louis is gonna have two pair of twin sisters.  
> \- The other original characters will all stay the same and won't be renamed but if you want I can tell who they would have been. 
> 
> This all said, there will also be triggering topics such as violence, sexual content, strong language, homophobia, sexual assault and rape, self-harm, eating disorders, panic attacks, etc. Only read this if you're not uncomfortable with this or it could trigger you. 
> 
> Now I hope you can enjoy this and go on this journey with me :)
> 
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------

_**Fall Into The Depth** _

The sun was shining right into his face. The water looked amazing in the afternoon sun. Normally, he would have hung out with his friend Joshua, but Joshua was far away from him. Back in England. Don't get him wrong, he was happy for his mother and glad she has gotten a good job here in Australia now, but moving again didn't make it easier for him.

It was a Saturday. School had started on Monday for him. Until now school has been okay, but it didn't happen that much yet. Just the usual beginning stuff and choosing your classes. He really needed time to get used to the Australian school system. In these three weeks he has been here now he hasn't made any friends yet. Maybe because he was afraid or maybe because he was a little shy sometimes with new people. Or maybe both.

He knew that his mum said they wouldn't move again, but it had happened five times in three years, so he needed time to realize that this time it was different. He could make friends or even find his soulmate ... or rather not.  
  


He was slowly walking around the docks when he spotted three boys from his school. His brain didn't want to remember their names. Except for one. The tall guy with mahogany brown hair and dark blue eyes. He was rather popular and had an interesting reputation around school. His name was Sean O’Kelly.

“Well, you were just right here at the wrong time I guess. Oh, who am I kidding? I can't stand you” laughed Sean at a dark-haired guy on a small boat.

“Please, tell me something I don't already know and by the way, the feeling is mutual” returned the boy rather sarcastic, still with a very calm and smooth voice, but then the boat started to slowly drive off to the sea. “C'mon Sean, you had your fun”.

“Aww, is someone afraid of a little water?” mocked Sean the obviously scared boy.

Enough was enough. He walked towards Sean and his curly-haired watching friend with no idea what he was about to do. They didn't notice him at all though.

“Ey, do you think this is funny? Bring him back” he ordered loudly. He was surprised by himself. Normally, he was way too shy to say something.

“Well, look who we have here. Aren't you the new one? Lewis?” turned Sean to him with a smirk on his face.

“Louis” he corrected him shyly.

“Look, LOUIE. There are two kinds of people. The cool popular ones, that will achieve something in life and then there are people like him. You should choose wisely which one you want to be. Once chosen you can never come back” smirked Sean weirdly at him. That was the stupidest thing someone has ever said to him and that said a lot about this Sean guy.

“That's absolutely ridiculous. Where did you get that claim? From a birthday card?” laughed Louis sassily.

“You're rather sassy for a guy your height. You should watch your back, Louis. Don't mess with the wrong people” threatened Sean him.

“Just leave him be, Sean. He's not worth it” his friend intervened now. His voice was rather raspy and deep. Very interesting and unexpected due to his very lanky appearance. He shook off the thought immediately.

Louis turned his gaze back to the boat. It almost drifted off the harbour. Without thinking about it, he ran down the dock and jumped into the boat. The dark-haired boy let out a little scream of surprise and then looked at Louis in bewilderment.

“What are you doing? Are you crazy? There is no way to get back to the docks except for drowning and now we're stuck together” asked the boy in disbelief.

“I thought maybe I can help you in some way” answered Louis timidly, now unsure why he did it in the first place.

“Thanks, Louis”.

A surprised look crossed Louis’ face. “How do you know my name?” he asked incredulously.

“You're the new one. We have a few classes together. I'm not good at meeting new people or else I already would have said something to you. Sorry” the boy explained a bit ashamed and awkward. Louis was lost for words and didn't exactly know why.

“I'm Jonah, by the way” he introduced himself.

“Nice to meet you” smiled Louis politely at him. “So, why is the boat not working and why did Sean do that to you? Did you do something?”.

“I have no clue, to be honest. Looks alright to me. And Sean ...Well, long story short. We're not exactly friends and he just likes threatening people. So, by helping me you put yourself on his victim list” explained Jonah casually.

Before Louis could answer something someone jumped on the boat as well. He jumped to the side, startled by the stranger.

“Niall, what ... what are you doing? Are you stupid? Wow, now we’re all three stuck here. Two idiots one idea. Why are you smirking like that?” exclaimed Jonah in despair and pure annoyance.

The guy, Louis supposed was Niall, had a smug smirk on his face and leaned over to the engine of the boat. He had copper hair with one bright blue and one green eye.

“You did that again! Wasn’t it enough to get almost caught last week?” breathed Jonah out in realization. Niall just smirked even more if this was possible.

“Sean is an arrogant prick and thinks he can do whatever he wants without any consequences” he stated in a thick Spanish accent while he was screwing on the engine, turning it on like it has been working this whole time. “That's why I decided to make his life a living hell”.

“Typical for you” huffed Jonah with crossed arms.

“Anyone feel like a little jaunt?” he asked cheekily when the engine jumped on without any effort. At this moment Louis knew that he and Niall could be good friends.

While they drove off onto the sea they heard Sean yelling in the background. “Just wait until I get to you. Harry, come on. Let's catch up”.

Louis didn't want to think too much about it. The view was amazing. The Gold Coast was beautiful. The reflection of the sun was visible on the water. Clear blue water. They passed another dock and saw Harry, Sean's friend, skateboarding along this dock. His gaze was directed to them. Apparently, Jonah had noticed it too. He gulped heavily like he was afraid of what might happen. Niall was still focused on the sea.

A blonde woman crossed Harry's way and he turned his gaze away. She winked at him and Louis could've sworn he saw Harry smirking at her. Whatever it was, it distracted him and he overlooked the end of the pier and crashed into the water with his head first. There was a slight panic in Louis, but then Harry reappeared again. However, he didn't seem to be conscious.

“Guys, let's turn around and help him” pleaded Louis responsible.

Jonah wanted to argue but Niall cut him off. “Course. And no, Jonah. We won't let him drown”.

When they arrived at Harry, they pulled him into the boat. He was still unconscious, but he was breathing.

“What do we do when he wakes up? Don't forget he is Sean's best mate” asked Jonah a bit scared.

“I don't let him spoil my fun. I say we drive around a bit more. He can't do anything unless he wants to drown himself with us” suggested Niall carelessly.

Louis wasn't sure what he should think of Niall's argument. But he didn't want to mess up his first chance at making friends by being a coward. For a while, they drove over the sea. Almost forgetting Harry until he coughed quietly and sat up.

“Where the hell am I?” sounded his voice now even deeper than before.

“Well, you're on a boat because you almost drowned yourself. No need to say thank you for saving your life” joked Niall showy.

“You” glared Harry at Jonah. “Turn around. Now! It's not your boat”.

“First of all, I'm not driving it and second, Sean tricked me on it and now I’m having fun with it because he was too stupid to make it work. So …” trailed Jonah off, a little bit unsure of what to say.

“Unbelievable. I'm stuck with three losers on a boat in the middle of nowhere” said Harry more to himself but they all heard it.

“We can still throw you overboard. That way you're not stuck with us losers” mocked Louis him but immediately regretted it.

“Look, who can speak. Listen, Lewis”.

“Louis” he corrected him.

“I don't care. Just keep your sassy mouth shut, okay?!” glared Harry at him.

“Hey, don't talk to him like that” stepped Jonah in. “If it wasn't for him you would be lying on the bottom of the ocean by now. I would have let you drown but there are reasonable people in this world”.

“Whoa, Jonah. I'm impressed. That was many words for you. But if I remember correctly I was in for helping him too” guffawed Niall.

“But not right at the first second” contradicted Jonah matter-of-factly.

“Even now you're still annoying” puffed Harry annoyed.

“Next time we'll let you drown” murmured Louis sullen.

Harry wanted to answer something when they suddenly stood still in the middle of the sea. The boat had stopped for no reason at all, making Niall groan in annoyance.

“It just keeps getting better” sighed Harry sarcastically.

“Oh no, Niall. What did you do?” panicked Jonah directly.

“Nothing. The engine doesn't start anymore. That's not my fault. Seems like something is blocking the engine but there is nothing”.

“Great, and what now?” asked Jonah scared.

Out of nowhere a strong current was coming up and made the boat move. All four boys jumped in surprise and looked around helplessly. The engine still wasn’t working and they had no way to work against the current. To their big shock, the current seemed to pull them over to a circle of four islands in the middle of nowhere. The closer they got the more scared Louis became. Not only because a weird and strong water current was pulling him and three strangers towards four threatening-looking unknown islands. No, he felt something even stronger than the current. Something powerful and he feared for his life.

Arriving at the island, they got quickly out of the boat and looked around. Heavy fog over the woods, but no bird was heard. Some rippling water was heard somewhere in the distance and an eerie volcano towered in the middle dangerously.

“And what now?” asked Jonah, still visibly frightened.

“Does anyone have a cell phone? This way we can get someone to pick us up” suggested Niall way too unbothered.

“My phone is ruined” moaned Harry surly.

“I left mine at home” shrugged Louis simply.

“Which normal person leaves the house without a mobile phone?” asked Harry horrified.

“Someone who does NOT expect to be stranded on an island during a short walk with a total jerk” countered Louis annoyed.

“Whoa. Calm down, sassy Princess” chuckled Harry.

“Call me princess again and you will regret it” flared Louis’ nostrils.

“Oh really? And what do you wanna do, Princess?” challenged Harry Louis provokingly. The anger began to seethe in him, but before it could escalate, Niall intervened.

“Louis, he isn't worth it. We should think about how we proceed” went Niall in between them. Slowly, Louis breathed deeply in and out. Calming down again.

“I have my phone with me, but I get no answers. My messages don't get through to Liam or something” changed Jonah the subject.

“Or he just doesn’t want to answer you” made Harry fun of him.

“He will answer you. He always does. Until then we should look around” suggested Niall plumb.

“You don't really want to go in there?!” shuddered Jonah, pointing to the woods.

But he got no answer. Niall was already on the way. After a few seconds, Louis followed him. For a moment Niall turned around again. “Do you just wanna stand there and stare at the air?”.

Without waiting for an answer, he went deeper into the woods, followed by Louis. Moments later, Louis could hear Harry and Jonah's footsteps behind him. For a while, they climbed through the undergrowth until they came to a source of water. It was a little lake-like water. There was nothing to hear except the running water and a bit of light wind. They were standing on a big rock and Niall was about to climb down the rocks to get over the lake when they heard Harry and Jonah arguing behind them.

“Naw, is loverboy still not answering?” asked Harry mockingly.

“Can you shut up for one second for fuck’s sake?” hissed Jonah at him.

“Why? Is the truth too painful for you?” countered Harry cruelly.

“No, because you’re gonna die if you don’t stop” pushed Jonah Harry against the shoulder.

“Death will be coming for you, not for me” pushed Harry him back a bit stronger.

“Guys, stop it” tried Niall to go in between but it was a useless try.

“You’re dead meat, Styles” glared Jonah at Harry.

“You don’t dare” challenged Harry him.

But to his big surprise, Jonah pushed him back harder than before, causing Harry to do exactly the same. With every push the might got stronger until Harry stumbled backwards and clumsily fell over his own feet, crashing down somewhere deep. Lightning fast, they all reacted, and Louis caught another glimpse as Harry seemed to be swallowed up from the ground.

Immediately, all three ran over to the spot in the rock. They saw a very obvious opening in the rock, which they definitely hadn’t seen before but obviously it must have been there. It led steeply into a dark cave. Harry was sitting on the floor, rubbing his head.

“Is everything okay?” called Louis questioningly into the cave.

“Sure, I just fell into a cave and hit my head. I'm fine” glared Harry at him.

“You're really something. Can you come up?” asked Louis anyway.

“No, you idiot. How?” huffed Harry.

“With your feet? Or do you need your head to move?” shot Niall back sarcastically.

Sighing, Louis shook his head. “I'll go down to him and maybe there’s another exit” he announced to the other two boys.

Niall gasped horrified. “What?”.

“None of you will do it. Am I right?” stated Louis knowingly. And with that, Louis plunged into the hole. With a crash, he landed on the hard ground.

“Wow, you're really a genius. Now we're both stuck down here. And I thought you couldn't be more stupid” commented Harry ungrateful

“Harry, just shut your mouth for a second so one of us can think” shot Louis back. A rattling of earth sounded behind them and the next moment Niall fell on top of Louis.

“You're very comfortable, Louis. Nice ass by the way” chuckled Niall weirdly.

“Sorry Niall, you're not my type” laughed Louis, pushing Niall down.

“Hey, save me that homo fuss! Just for your information, there is no other exit”.

“First, stop being a pain in the ass. And second, how do you know that? From lying on the floor?” sassed Louis cockily.

“Ugh, I hate you two so much” spat Harry in defeat.

“The feelings are mutual” retorted Niall unchanged.

Carefully, Louis looked around in the dark. It was getting darker outside, so it was hard to see anything. The moon was already almost bright in the sky. He spotted a small corridor but couldn't see where it was leading. “Guys, here is a way, but I can't see where it goes”.

Niall turned to the exit. “Jonah, we'll see if we can find another exit. Wait there if you want. If we don't come back ... well, I hope you can run fast”.

“Niall!” exclaimed Louis.

“What?”.

“That's _my_ job” laughed Louis care-freely

“Well then you are now unemployed, or we share” cackled Niall carefree. Niall's laugh was really special. It was impossible not to laugh along with him. Kinda addicting.

“Oh god, what have I done to deserve this?” sighed Harry out and disappeared into the hallway.

Niall and Louis just looked at each other and frowned. Silently, Louis could hear water in the close distance. The dark corridor led to two more openings. Before they could go through one, however, a clunky sound and footsteps sounded. In the darkness behind them, Jonah appeared.

“Aww, you probably couldn't live without us” joked Niall mockingly.

“One day I'll turn your neck around” cursed Jonah threatening

As they walked through the first opening on the right side they couldn't believe their eyes. Right in front of them lay a grotto. Surrounded by volcanic rocks, the water glittered in the dim moonlight and the walls seemed to sparkle in the light.

“Wow” breathed Louis out breathlessly.

“Madness” whispered Niall.

They moved closer to the edge of the water, looking or more like gaping around in pure awe and wonderment. Suddenly, a cell phone beeped.

“Seriously, you get a signal here?” asked Harry incredulous.

“A message from Liam. He is asking where we are. Seems like he got my texts now” ignored Jonah Harry and turned to Niall and Louis.

“Perfect. Text him where we are. He can pick us up with his boat” suggested Niall logically.

“Good ... Wait, how should we get out of here?” asked Jonah worriedly.

“There was a second tunnel. We should try it there. I felt a slight breeze coming through it” remembered Louis.

“And why haven't you said that before we walked into the other tunnel?” groaned Harry annoyed.

“Because you stubbornly already walked into this one and we had to make sure you don't fall down again just because you can't use your eyes” shot Louis back.

“You're such an annoying little brat” grumbled Harry and leaned against the wall.

“Louis, look at that. It looks like there are little crystals inside the walls” pointed Niall at a sparkling point in one of the walls around them.

“Step aside, you little Diablo. Let me see” pushed Harry him aside.

“Guys, can we just leave? It's pretty dark and I only see water everywhere” begged Jonah, but no one heard him. Except for Louis.

“It's gonna be okay, Jonah. I promise. We'll get out of here very soon and you have to never come back and go near water again. Just trust me” smiled Louis encouragingly at him.

“I don't know you at all” countered Jonah doubtfully.

“No, not really. But I can tell you I know how you feel right now. Everyone is scared of something and sometimes you just need a hand that you can hold on tight” extended Louis his hand. After a brief hesitation, Jonah grabbed Louis' hand and squeezed it slightly. That made Louis smile to himself.

“Hands off. They belong into the walls, you idiot” slapped Niall Harry's hand away from the stones.

“Who cares? They could bring me a lot of money” countered Harry greedy.

“You have enough money already. Use your brain for one second” rolled Niall his eyes annoyed.

“Guys, don't fight. Let's just leave” walked Louis over to them, still holding Jonah's hand.

The moment they were all huddled on one spot together, tracing their fingers over the stone walls and at the same time keeping Harry from doing something stupid, the light of the full moon fell down through the cone of the volcano. The air inside the grotto all around them immediately started to rise up like hell and the stones inside those walls were suddenly glowing like crazy and were enveloping the boys into a warm but strange light until they couldn't see anything anymore. They shut their eyes and stumbled backwards, crashing into the walls a bit. This was absolutely strange.

“That's not normal. I can't see you” panicked Jonah, almost squashing Louis' hand.

“You're right. Let's go. The exit is on the right side” agreed Niall and was the first to go backwards back towards the exit. Harry followed him immediately. Jonah paused for a moment, then looked at Louis as the light started to become less, who nodded encouragingly at him and then they stumbled over to the exit, too. They joined the other two boys and went through the second tunnel. After one minute of darkness and silence, the boys found themselves on the west side of the island. From here they had a perfect view of the other three islands. Together they formed a circle. The full moon was directly above them and enlightened all four islands. It looked magical but scary at the same time.

“We have to go back to the North Side or Liam won't find us” pointed Niall out.

That was how they made their way across the shores of the scary island back to the main shore where Jonah's friend Liam had promised to be. Louis felt weird as they walked across those rocks, but he didn't know why.

“Jonah” a calm and warm voice called suddenly.

Immediately, Louis turned to the voice. It belonged to a boy on a boat with dark blonde hair and warm brown eyes. That had to be Liam. One after another got on the boat and Liam gave them blankets and then immediately returned to the mainland. He didn't question them and Louis was thankful for that.

“Hey, what you did for Jonah and Harry was really great. Not everybody would have done that” turned Niall to Louis as they both looked back at the island.

“I was just trying to give him courage and help. It was nothing special” said Louis modestly.

“If you say so. But let me tell you, Jonah normally needs years to trust someone”.

Niall left Louis alone with these words swimming through his head now. His gaze wandered back to the islands and the weird light they had seen surrounding not only their island but the other three islands as well.

\---->

The next morning, Louis woke up way too early. It was Sunday. Why did his head not let him sleep? Half the night he lay awake and thought about the events of yesterday. The islands had something indescribable. There was just no word for it. And has he already mentioned the funny moment in that sparkling light? Creepy.

When he got home, his mother was sick with worry, but he could calm her down when he told her what had happened. Since it wasn't his fault, his mother was simply relieved that he had come home safely.

Grumpily, Louis got up and went to the wardrobe. Without hesitation, he pulled out a white t-shirt with an imprint and red shorts. He still had to get used to the constant warm weather. After all, it was only the end of January. In England, he would freeze to death in his clothes. Shuffling, he slipped into the bathroom and turned on the shower. The first drops of water touched his skin.

Suddenly, his body began to tingle and the next moment he felt how his legs kinda changed. He also felt something on his neck and his hair felt weird. Reluctantly, he turned his head in the direction of his legs. If you could drop your eyes, it probably would have happened at that very moment. Instead of his beloved normal looking legs, he had floating skins between his toes and yellow symbols all over the inside and outside of his legs. Trembling, he touched it. The symbols felt kinda smooth but slippery and slimy at the same time. Kind of afraid, he took a look into the mirror and let out a rather loud gasp. He had visible veins on his neck which formed a strange symbol; he was shirtless with only very tight yellow short pants, if you can call it that, and his hair had some yellow strands in it. He looked like some kind of water creature.

As strange as this was, he had only thought in mind: Did that happen to the others too?

A few blocks away, Jonah stared at similar-looking legs as if frozen. As he was about to wash his face his legs suddenly felt weird and thirty seconds later this thing happened. Tapping helplessly, he sought a towel. With a little effort, he reached it and dried his face. The most incredible thing happened the moment he was completely dry. The symbols disappeared and his legs looked normal again. Slightly shaky, he leaned against the wall. His breathing was heavy.

What the hell was that?

  
  


Niall was sprinting down the street. Nobody would believe him what had just happened. His only thought was: Did that happen to the others too?

His legs still felt weird, but he didn't want to lose any time. He had to find the other two boys to talk to. As he passed the Sea Snack Café, he stopped abruptly. Jonah went straight into it. Was that destiny?

Without thinking about it, he also entered the café. He didn't have to look for too long. He found Jonah in the far corner. Slowly, he approached him. As if he was feeling his presence, Jonah looked up.

“Oh God, Niall. Thank heaven” he breathed out a sigh of relief.

“Only Niall is enough” he laughed half-heartedly and sat down next to Jonah. Before he could say anything, Jonah looked at the door and his face softened.

“There's Louis,” said Jonah observingly.

As if by cue, Louis approached them. “Hi” he greeted them hesitantly.

“Sit down” offered Niall to him.

For a few minutes, nobody said a word. Nobody knew where to start. What exactly had happened?

“So” began Niall cautiously. “Did something strange happen to you this morning?”.

“Define strange” replied Louis with a shrug.

“Strange as in unusual and inexplicable” added Niall a bit more.

“That's the way to put it” muttered Jonah unhappy.

“So _that_ happened to you, too?” asked Louis worriedly.

“If you think that by the touch of water suddenly foreign symbols appear on my legs, then yes” answered Niall weirded out. It was quiet for a while again. They looked around with no idea what to do.

“How do you think that happened?” Louis finally asked the one important question.

“I would guess it has something to do with that island. Before, everything was normal, but since we came back ... well ...” trailed Niall off.

“These symbols look like ...” started Jonah but fell silent in pure fear.

“We look like some weird magical water creatures. Maybe even witches” summarized Louis.

“Pfft, don't talk nonsense. Magic doesn't exist” scoffed Jonah.

“How do you explain the whole thing then, Mister Nine-Wise?”.

“Niall, shut up” hissed Jonah at him.

“Just because I'm not so narrow-minded? I'm sorry that I'm looking for an explanation” snorted Niall offended.

“Let's stay calm. We'll find a solution” intervened Louis calmly.

“What solution? We touch water and we turn into a monster” said Jonah matter-of-factly.

“Water creatures, Jonah” corrected Niall cheekily.

“Whatever” huffed Jonah.

“There's my man!” they heard Sean calling through the whole café. They turned their heads in his direction and saw Harry coming into it. Immediately, their faces froze and they turned pale.

“Do you think the same thing happened to him?” asked Niall his friends in a whisper.

“Logically, why should he be the only one who was spared?” mused Louis out loud.

“I don't give a damn about him. If he turns into a whale, it is not my problem” grumbled Jonah coldly.

“Oh, that's your problem, boy! If he's not careful, everyone will learn about it and also about us” reminded Niall him.

“But why? We have nothing to do with him. No one will associate his filthiness with us” questioned Jonah obviously annoyed

“Filthiness?” questioned Niall shocked. “Maybe we're not friends, but we're talking about Harry here, as in Harry and Sean, the Kings of the school. If he goes down, he'll drag us down with him into the abyss. He'll just expose us in front of everyone”.

“Why should they believe him?” asked Jonah, but you could tell from his voice that he had already given up.

“He's Harry Styles. Who wouldn't believe him? Just a drop of water and everyone knows he's right. Symbols on your legs and neck and colourful strands in your hair are not normal” reasoned Niall defeated. Jonah only rolled his eyes at him.

Louis looked over at Harry and wondered if they were right. Would he really expose them shamelessly? Was he even one of them? Maybe they should just dump water over him to find out.

At that moment Harry looked over at them. Louis' blue eyes met Harry's green ones. In his eyes, Louis could see that Harry knew exactly what had happened. Harry's eyes got darker when he realised Louis was looking at him. He shot him an evil glare and turned back around to his friends.

“Okay, so what do we do now?” turned Louis back to his friends, if that's what you could call them.

“What can we do? We'll just live with it” sighed Jonah out defeated. “Avoiding water won't be my problem”.

“You know water isn't just in the sea or in the shower?” chuckled Niall nastily.

“What?”.

“Water is everywhere, drinks, dishes, school, rain ...” listed Niall but got cut off.

“Whoa, stop it. How should we go to school normally, what do we do when it rains, how do we explain it to our parents? I can't avoid the chores forever” moaned Jonah in despair.

“Easy, Jonah. We think about something. You're not alone. We're all in this together now. With or without Harry, we're here for each other. We'll help each other and listen, yeah?” assured Niall Jonah. They all looked at each other and they understood without words. They would master this together. There was no other way

“At school, we can try to take care of each other. After all, we have a few courses together” added Niall when it became too silent.

The realization hit Louis like a blow and he slammed his hand against his head. “Oh, that's why you knew my name. Now it makes sense”.

“What? Did you think I was such a sick stalker sticking to your ass?” asked Niall amused.

“Why not? My ass is fabulous” laughed Louis and grinned smugly.

“Conceited much, eh? But you're right with that” admitted Niall cheekily

“It's getting too gay for me” commented Jonah, shaking his head.

“Says the gay one” countered Niall laughingly.

“Niall!” exclaimed Jonah indignantly, but Niall just laughed out loud and almost lay there laughing on the floor. Louis already had a stomach-ache from laughing so hard, and even Jonah couldn't suppress a giggle.

“That's fine with me, Jonah. I don't necessarily care about girls either, to be honest” admitted Louis without a problem.

“Why does that not surprise me?”. That’s when Niall was elbowed by Louis. "Ouch".

“Thanks for the honesty, Louis. But how in the world do you know that, Niall? Nobody but Liam knows about it” asked Jonah confused.

“I didn't, but thanks for the confirmation” winked Niall at him. “I guessed it”.

“Wait, you didn't know that? But I thought you were friends” tried Louis to understand confusedly.

“And that means he has to know everything?” prompted Jonah.

“Umm ... “

“And we're not necessarily friends. We're attending the same school for a year now and have some courses together. In addition, we often hang out at lunch with his friend Liam. That's all” explained Niall unbothered.

“That sounds so negative” mused Jonah ashamed.

“Oh, don't worry. That's okay with me. Not everyone is open to new people and spends every free minute with them” smirked Niall at him.

That's how they sat there for a while and talked about everything possible. Not thinking about the problems or Harry at all. When it got late they left for home. Niall and Louis had agreed to go swimming in the morning. Jonah, however, said he wouldn't make it, but both were sure that wasn't the real reason. ****


	2. 1.1 Icy Fears And Burning Boxes

**Term 1**

_1.1 Icy Fears And Burning Boxes_

“Louis!”. 

In a flash, he turned around and saw Niall running towards him pantingly. “Have you been waiting for a long time?”.

“Just arrived” lied Louis. He didn't want to tell Niall that he couldn't sleep again at night. He didn't want to scare his potential first new friend off right away.

“Are we going to leave then?” interrupted Niall his thoughts.

“Course”.

With that said, they cautiously climbed over a few rocks and finally arrived at a secluded part of the beach. Louis' heart was thumping like crazy in his chest. He had shunned water throughout the whole day yesterday and this morning, hoping it was all just a nasty dream. But now he was standing here with his magical colleague, to go swimming for the first time. Who would have thought that he would ever say that ...

Niall took Louis' hand and together they stepped into the water. Louis gasped and his pulse throbbed wildly. Again, he felt this tingling and the next moment he splashed into the water because both boys lost their balance due to the shock of that weird feeling. They weren't very far out yet. Almost amused, the two looked at each other. Without another word, they just swam. The feeling was overwhelming. The ocean was indescribably beautiful. You could see the reef clearly and many fish swam around their legs. They noticed pretty soon that for some unknown reason they were now able to breathe underwater and swim rather fast.

For the very first time, Louis really did take a look at Niall and himself. The sight was so unfamiliar, but it also had something special. Only then did Louis realize that their symbols had different colours. Niall's were green and Louis' were yellow. Their legs looked so much stronger now. Those pants still bothered him though. Gradually, Louis panicked to run out of steam any second, motioning for Niall to float to the surface.

“That was absolute madness” breathed Niall out heavily.

“Yeah, you're right. That was unique. Too bad that Jonah wasn't here” agreed Louis impressed.

“He'll be fine some time” assured Niall him.

“We should go now, or we'll be late for school” reminded Louis him reluctantly. He had absolutely no desire for school today.

“You can really spoil the good mood” grumbled Niall.

Nevertheless, both boys swam back, dried off as quickly as possible, watched as their legs went back to normal and their clothes came back and made their way to school. They were talking about the incredible dive when suddenly Sean crossed their path.

“Aye, what do you want?” grumbled Niall vexed. Sean glared at him.

“I told you not to mess with me and what are you doing? Having fun on my boat. No one steals my boat. There'll be an aftermath, Niall” he snarled at him.

“Aww, does our Seanie boy have a toy less? Daddy will buy you a new one for sure” mocked Niall him.

“Watch what you're saying, Horan” threatened Sean, reaching for him aggressively.

“Hey, keep calm. No reason to be palpable or violent” interposed Louis slightly panicked.

“Not you again. I told you to be wise, Lewis. You picked the wrong group of friends” Sean now turned to Louis. He was so much taller than himself. Pretty intimidating. Especially with that evil look on his face.

“I think I know what's the right decision for me” tried Louis to reassure him convincingly. 

Sean just laughed. “Just look at you two little losers trying to be tough. I'll tell you something. It's not quite working yet. Keep trying”.

“What's your problem, Seanie boy? Was Daddy angry? Did he take your golden toothbrush away from you? Oh no, wait! The scented toilet paper” choked Niall almost on his own laugh.

That was clearly not what Sean wanted to hear. As he was about to run towards Niall and do whatever, Louis unconsciously moved his hand in a certain angle and the trees next to him responded. Shocked and a little confused, he repeated the same movement twice and without knowing how he did it, a heavy wind started to blow and that right at Sean, causing him to stumble back and fall completely face-first to the ground unable to stand up due to the still heavy blowing wind. Immediately, Louis dropped his hand, making the wind stop and stared blankly at Sean. Niall didn't know if he should laugh or if it should scare him. So, he decided on both. He laughed loudly while Louis took his hand and pulled him with him to school. Nobody said a word.

When they arrived at school, they ran to their lockers and then straight into the classroom. First, they had English. All together. That was a relief. After all, Louis knew somebody now. Even if it was due to a scaly matter.

\--->

  
  


Jonah was already sitting in the classroom chatting with Liam as Niall and Louis came in. Immediately, he looked at them. Somehow they looked intimidated. Slightly pale. They both sat down next to him and greeted Liam.

“Finally I can greet you properly and not in the middle of the night in the middle of the ocean” joked Liam as he shook hands with Louis. Jonah had to grin slightly. Liam was special, but that's why he was his best friend since the fifth year.

When Liam was briefly distracted by the teacher's entrance, Niall turned to Jonah. “Psst, we need to talk, urgently. Something has happened. We'll meet in the lab before lunch” told Niall him. Jonah just nodded. What did that mean?

During class, his thoughts drifted off over and over again. To the, how he called them now mystic islands, Niall's words, Louis' facial expression when he came in, but also to Sean and Harry, who both glared at him again and again. Could it get worse?

At the end of the lesson, they set off for their next lesson. On the way, Jonah's thoughts became vague. He wanted to talk to somebody, more specifically to one person but Liam knew nothing and that was already eating Jonah alive.

With every passing minute of his Art Class, Jonah became more restless. It was almost lunchtime. What did Niall mean? What happened? Did they find a way to reverse it? Mh, unlikely. What if they were seen? Were they discovered? After not even two days?

_Okay, just be calm. Breathe. Continue to breathe_ . 

He almost jumped out of his chair when the bell rang. He quickly made his way to the lab. Niall was waiting for him inside the lab. Almost at the same time Louis arrived.

“Sorry, got lost” grinned Louis sheepishly.

“Why am I not surprised now?” snickered Niall amused. 

“Shush it, Niall” laughed Louis when they walked into the lab.

“Can we get to the point? I'm hungry and lunch isn't going to last forever. And Liam is waiting for me, otherwise, he'll catch” interrupted Jonah the two boys.

“Fine, Grumpy. So, on the way to school we met Sean. He wasn't happy about his boat and when he was freaking out, something weird happened ... It was ... show him, Louis”.

Confused, Jonah watched as Louis poured some water into a glass, put it on the table and looked at it almost fearfully. He took a deep breath and held out his hand. He turned it slightly in a semicircle and the unbelievable happened. The water rose windy out of the glass in a kind of column looking like a small tornado lifting the water up until he stopped his movements.

“How is that possible?” he asked in shock.

“I don't know. Guess water and air are my new best friends now” replied Louis, dropping his hand.

“Mine is apparently earth. I figured during my Golf course. Don't look at me like this. I was bored” told Niall them and scoffed when they both raised an eyebrow at him. Niall focused his gaze on one of the plants on the window bay. As he moved his hand a bit, the flower grew more and opened its blossom, which was closed until now.

“Wow. That's amazing” marvelled Louis in awe. 

“Now you” turned Niall towards Jonah.

Jonah just shook his head. “Forget it. I'm not doing anything”.

“Well, then I guess I have to wet you right here and now” smirked Louis evilly at him and moved his hand in the air so the water was coming closer to Jonah. 

“No don't!” held Jonah his hands over his face in defence, though that was pointless. But he didn't get wet. Blinking, he opened his eyes and barely trusted them. The water was completely frozen. Stunned, they stared at the ice. “Did I do this?”

“Looks like it because it wasn’t me” assured Louis him.

“That's so cool” marvelled Niall.

“I don't know if cool is the right word” pointed Jonah out sceptically.

“Whatever, it's our job to keep it a secret,” said Louis determined. Jonah and Niall nodded in agreement.

Slowly, they left the lab and made their way to the cafeteria. As expected, Liam ran towards them. “Where have you been? I've been looking for you”.

“Sorry Lima, we had to do something. Now I'm hungry for god's sake. If I'm not eating right now, I'm going to die immediately” exclaimed Niall dramatically.

After getting their food, they sat down at one of the tables. Exactly one week ago Louis was sitting alone in a corner. Now he was surrounded by three boys, whom he hoped to be known as friends in the future. He ate kinda happily his strangely not so bad tasting school food. Suddenly, they heard how someone climbed on one of the tables and cleared his throat. Annoyed, they turned around and froze at the sight. On the table stood Harry and Sean. Why did he not see this coming?

“Attention! I have an announcement to make!” called Harry attention to him with a loud voice. Niall looked over at Louis, but he just shrugged. “On Wednesday at 6 pm, the mega party is rising at my house. We will celebrate until dawn” announced Harry arrogantly.

“It's his 16th birthday. It's going to be unbelievable. Come on over here. Here are the invitations” added Sean adamantly. They let out a sigh of relief. Could have been worse. “Don't forget he has his own private beach part. If you ask nicely he will open it for you and turn this into a beach party”. 

Did Sean really just say that? Oh-oh.

“Is he crazy?” shouted Niall in a whisper.

“Maybe we were wrong and he's not ... well, you know” whispered Louis back. Instead of answering, Niall cleared his throat and pointed with his head behind Louis. Confused, he turned around and saw Harry coming towards him. Fantastic. Note the sarcasm...

“Here, Liam,” said Harry, handing him an invitation.

“Thank you” cleared Liam his throat.

Harry looked amused at the others. “Liam will take you with him whatever I say anyway” chuckled Harry when he saw Jonah's expression.

“Well, and you two ... maybe one of your friends will take you along. Oh wait, you don't have any” laughed Harry hatefully at them.

“Oh, how funny. Was that really it?” replied Niall amused.

“Maybe I'll find an invitation at the very bottom of my bag” tried Harry convincingly to search for one while he used his power over everyone with joy.

“Don't bother. I wanted to clean up my garage with a cotton swab thoroughly. That has my priority over your beach party anyway. Sorry” teased Louis him cheekily. Niall cracked up laughing and Harry just stood there dumbfounded. Apparently, he wasn't used to comebacks. That was his problem now.

“If you excuse us now, we have more important things to do” added Louis as he got up and pulled a still laughing Niall with him.

“Louis, I love you” laughed Niall dramatically. Yep, the two were destined to be friends.

\---->  
  


“I'm just saying, no matter how much I hate him, maybe we should warn him” stated Louis matter-of-factly.

“Why? It's funny when something pienous happens to him” laughed Jonah at the mere thought.

“Yeah, imagine he's fooling around at his oh-so-awesome party” commented Niall.

“Oh, believe me, I would like to see that. But what if he reveals himself and ... well ... us?” remarked Louis concerned.

“You almost sound like the voice of reason in my head” scoffed Niall.

“How funny,” said Louis monotonously.

“Somebody has to do it” Niall just shrugged.

“But why me? Why not Jonah?” asked Louis dramatically, putting his hand against his chest.

“Hey, stop. Let me out of this. I'm not sensible or responsible” laughed Jonah light-heartedly.

“I'm not fucking either. I'm damn immature ... I'm freaking Peter Pan” sighed Louis heavily and fell back on the bed laughing.

“Peter Pan can fly, Loulou” reminded Niall him with amusement.

“Did you smoke something without telling me?” asked Jonah playfully horrified.

“Sure, when you just looked away” laughed Niall louder.

“Of course, and I've also offered something to my FOUR younger sisters” exclaimed Louis and fell from the bed due to laughing so hard.

“Four sisters?” checked Jonah interested.

“Correct” laughed Louis and climbed back onto the bed.

“You are the only guy in the family?”.

“Yes, Niall. I am” said Louis proudly.

“That explains why you're gay. Ow”. Louis threw a pillow against Niall's head and he fell dramatically backwards.

“I have one younger sister,” told Jonah Louis randomly.

“Now I know why I'm straight. I'm missing the younger sister” laughed Niall. Jonah and Louis glanced at each other and the next moment Niall landed on the floor with a bang. Still laughing.

“Will he ever stop laughing?” chuckled Louis amused.

“I'm afraid not” cackled Jonah exhilarated.

“Aww, you're bonding. Jouis is rising” giggled Niall as if he were drunk.

“What?” both asked at the same time.

“Well, Jouis, your bromance name” explained Niall as a matter of course.

“And you define yourself straight?” asked Jonah in surprise.

“I wanna ship something. I need a ship” wailed Niall like a baby.

“Niall, you're completely stupid” started Louis.

“And never in a million years straight” added Jonah laughingly.

“You complete each other’s sentences. My ship is rising” cooed Niall.

“Niall!” both exclaimed but cracked up laughing.

“Jouis!” screamed Niall out of his throat. Immediately, two more pillows flew into his face and it ended in a huge pillow fight. In a very manly pillow fight of course.

  
  


The next day during the lessons, Louis really tried to concentrate, but he was either busy with Niall or with Jonah. That was pretty blinding. Liam stared at them constantly, confused. During lunch, Niall told them loudly about some of the special sweets from Spain that he must have. If Louis didn't know better, he would say Niall was sure to marry food. Oh, what was he talking about? Sure, he knew better. Of course, Niall will get married to food.

Biology was the worst. He had no motivation for the subject at all. Who needed double lessons?! Tuesdays were awful. That reminded him, tomorrow was Harry's party. He still thought someone should talk to him. But who? Jonah and Harry didn't particularly like each other. No idea why. Niall can't be serious, so it will probably depend on Louis.

Jonah said goodbye right after the class and disappeared with Liam. Niall had some mysterious plans, so Louis was left alone. However, Niall wanted to come over later. That would give Louis the time to talk to Harry, anyway. On the way out, he collided with someone.

“Sorry, I didn't see you” he apologized directly.

“It doesn't matter. It happens to me all the time” a feminine voice replied. A girl with ginger wavy hair smiled at him. “I'm Violetta” she introduced herself.

“My name is Louis”.

“I know, we have English together, among other things” she chuckled, her brown eyes sparkling in the sun.

“Oh, my bad” laughed Louis uncertainly.

Together they strolled towards the Sea Snack Café. Louis learned that Violetta had many classes with him, moved here a few years ago and was friends with Nikki and Victoria. He has seen the two before somewhere, that he was sure of. Arriving at the café, he said goodbye to her, but not without exchanging numbers. If he wasn't gay, maybe he would ... who was he kidding? It was simply impossible for him not to be gay in this universe or every other one.

When he entered the café, he searched for Harry. He was sure he would be here. It was a feeling. And he was right. Harry was sitting at one of the tables by the wall. As Louis approached the table, his heart began to beat faster. He was incredibly nervous. What did he want to tell Harry? Was he like them at all? Did he know about the powers? He didn't like him. Why was he so nervous? Oh right. Because Harry was a complete idiot and could betray them all. Totally forgot.

At the table, Louis cleared his throat. Harry glanced up, grimacing, and returned to his phone. “Can I sit down?” asked Louis cautiously.

“I would be worried if you couldn't”. Louis completely ignored his statement and sat down opposite him. “If you suddenly want an invitation, they're all gone. Oh no, I forgot, you had something in mind already” fired Harry at his head annoyed.

“Whoa, someone is in a bad mood” avoided Louis any eye contact. He didn't know why, but Harry could be pretty intimidating. _But no one beats my sassy ass_. He laughed softly to himself at his weird thought.

“You know, it's pretty weird to laugh at your own thoughts” commented Harry bluntly. Now Louis looked at him. That was a mistake. The knowledge that he had caught Louis sparkled in Harry's eyes. A mischievous grin spread across his face.

“So tell me, Louis. What's the honour for me? What did you want to talk about? Oh oops, I don't have time. I'm so busy” put Harry on a half-hearted look.

“Let me guess, you really need to water your overpriced plastic flowers?!” mocked Louis him.

“What's your problem with me having money? Are you living in a garbage container and now you want alms from me? I'm sorry, but charity isn't really my thing” teased Harry him. Stunned, Louis stared at him. Was he really serious? How could anyone be like this?

“Wow, who would have thought that you are even more disgusting than your already terrible reputation, Mister _'I'll fuck around half the world'_ “ replied Louis sourly. Harry hadn't expected that. You could see the anger in his face. Slowly, he began to clench his fists and glared darkly at Louis. 

“Oh, do you want to tell me anything else? Now I'll tell you something. No one likes new people that don't know where their place is. We’re at the top. You and your little loser friends only come after the cockroaches. Listen, Shorty, take you and your poor ass elsewhere. Just shut up and do us all a favour and go back to where you came from. Don't mess with us. The city belongs to our parents practically. The school is ours. Do you want to go through hell?” threatened Harry him.

Behind his eyes, Louis felt the first tears emerging. Those words hit straight home and it hurt. _No, don't cry. He is not worth it. You're stronger than that. Don't give him that kind of satisfaction._

“You know what, Harry? I just wanted to talk to you about your fucking party because I mean, the beach? You're so stupid. Have fun, could be your last. Actually, I wanted to tell you something important, despite our difficulties, but now you can acidify. I certainly can't wait for it. Niall and Jonah were right. You are just not worth it. Sometimes I can be really naïve. That was a waste of time. I'll g ... What the bloody hell?” ranted Louis angrily but stopped mid-sentence when he smelt fire somewhere. Something was burnt.

“What the fuck?” gasped Harry at a burning box behind Louis near the bar. 

Louis barely trusted his eyes. “That's your power” he murmured softly.

“What did you just say?” hooked Harry sneakily. Louis just shook his head and got up.

“Nothing. Have fun at your party, enjoy it” he said goodbye with dripping sarcasm. Louis left the café and didn't look back. 

\---->

At the same time, Jonah and Liam sat on Jonah's bed staring at their books. Liam got him to study again. It's not even a test upcoming any time soon. Why study then? But he would probably do anything for Liam. After all, he was his best friend. Nobody was more important to him. That's why it was so hard to lie to him. He would love to tell him everything. Tell him that he turned into a dolphin when he touched water. That he has some weird ice powers. That now he was confronted with his greatest fear day after day till the end of his life. He just asked himself every day why it had to be him. He didn't want that to happen to him. Why couldn't that happen to someone who liked water? He was satisfied with his simple life without adventure. Only Liam and he against the cold and cruel world.

But a good aspect had the whole thing. Niall and he finally did something together outside of school and they met Louis. He's pretty cool. The four could really have fun together if it weren't for the Harry problem. Why did he have to be there? Why did he have to turn up again in his life? He was done with him and that was mutual.

Apparently, Liam must have realized that he was deep in thoughts because Jonah suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. “Are you alright? You look depressed” asked Liam worriedly.

How right he was. Liam could read him like an open book. How was he supposed to lie to him? It would be the perfect moment to tell him the truth. Would he run away? Laugh at him? Be disgusted? Have him briefed? Have him examined in the lab because he was a freak? Jonah shook his thoughts away. Liam would never do that. Right?

“It's nothing. I just think a lot, don't worry” he tried to convince Liam, but it didn't seem to work.

“Jonah, I know you better than anyone else. I notice when you're lying. So, what's up?”. 

Concern for his best friend was written in Liam's face. His eyes showed nothing but sorrow. He made it really hard for him, but that wasn't just his secret. He couldn't just expose Niall and Louis. Jonah quickly tried to find an excuse when suddenly his phone beeped. _Thank God_. Immediately, he reached for it and saw a new message from Louis.

**From Tommy:**

“ _We were right. He is one too. He has just discovered his powers. I'm not sure he got it though. The party will be a disaster”._

  
Sighing, Jonah put the phone away.  _Oh great. So it could get worse_ .

“Was that Niall?” asked Liam curiously. Jonah shook his head.

“Louis. It was about the party” explained Jonah and in fact, it wasn't a lie. He just left out a few details.

“Oh right. The party. I completely forgot. Are you going?” asked Liam light-fully. Jonah was glad they had changed the subject even though the party wasn't any better.

“I'm not invited” reminded Jonah him.

“Just because Harry assumed you're coming with me anyway,” said Liam and nudged Jonah against the arm lightly.

“I don't think that was serious” muttered Jonah.

“Hey, I know you're not necessarily friends, but the party could still be fun. Maybe your new friends will both be there. They're kinda cool. Could be fun to spend more time with them. But if you don't want to go, fine. Then I won't go either” clarified Liam.

“What?” exclaimed Jonah perplexed.

“What am I supposed to do at the party without you?” he smiled at him. A smile that gave Jonah an incredible feeling, as if his emotions were riding a roller-coaster. He would do anything for Liam, so he didn't think long before hugging him tightly and whispering into his ear.

“Okay, we're going to the party, but only for you”.


	3. More Like Magical

Wednesday was the absolute worst day. Not because Jonah didn't like his lessons, but because this day just hung in the middle of the week. It wasn't as surly as on Monday, but not as jittery as it was on Friday. It was just unbearable. At least it was almost lunchtime. Louis and also Niall next to him looked like they wanted to jump right up and run away. As always, Liam was focused on the lesson. Nevertheless, Jonah felt watched. As if all the time someone was watching him and his friends and studied every one of his movements. This feeling was very uncomfortable. He didn't dare to look back, as he would tell himself. Totally ridiculous.

Finally, it rang at the end of the lesson. They quickly packed their things and went to the cafeteria. Arriving at their table, they immediately fell into a good and steady conversation. Jonah was delighted that Liam got along so well with Niall and Louis, though they were all so different.

Liam has always been responsible; very thoughtful; very focused; serious; helpful; always ready to listen and always backed you up. Above all, he didn't judge anyone prematurely. He was a big cuddly teddy bear with a heart of gold.

Both Louis and Niall can be very loud, albeit in a different way. Niall was so carefree and acted as if he was just enjoying every second of life. And of course, he's always eating, but what would Niall be without food?

Louis, on the other hand, could be very quiet when he didn't know the person, much like Jonah himself. But once he got used to someone he was very funny; sarcastic; cheeky and just someone to like. But he also has a very calm and helpful side. He plunges into the surf for others without thinking twice. After all, he came to help Jonah without even knowing him, simply because he doesn't support bullying and one should treat people kindly, well, as far as that was possible. Was this guy even human?

“Hi, Louis”. A female voice tore Jonah out of his thoughts. He looked up and saw a girl from his English class at their table. For years they went to the same school, but he had never talked to her. What was her name again? Vivien? Vicky? Vi …

“Hi Violetta, what's up?” asked Louis her joyfully.

“I just wanted to ask if you're coming to the party” she came straight to the point.

“Straight forward. I like that” was Niall amused. Violetta tried to suppress a laugh.

“Mister super cool and his show-off friends didn't invite us” shrugged Louis indifferent.

“Who do they even think they are!” stirred Violetta outraged. 

“You tell me. You know them longer than me” replied Louis indifferent.

“You mean, I've been out of their way for a longer period of time” she corrected with a laugh.

“Direct and cool. That's getting better and better” commented Niall on the conversation.

“Niall, shut up” laughed Louis, slapping his hand against the back of Niall's head.

“Anyway, just come with me and my girls. The house is huge. We'll not even see Harry and co with some skill” she suggested hopefully.

“Did I hear my name there?” came a voice that they knew only too well from behind. “What was it this time? My incredible body, my great hair or my excellent ability to satisfy someone?”.

Liam just stared at Harry. He was just too innocent for that. Niall made sounds like he was vomiting and Jonah himself just rolled his eyes and wondered how he had landed here. While Violetta tried to ignore Harry, Louis had other plans.

“Actually ...” started Louis dramatically. “We just talked about how unbelievably gross an overused cock can be. It has to be really hard when you just don't feel it anymore because it's so worn out. Oh wait, you probably don't even know what really hard feels like. Oops, my bad” grinned Louis innocently, fluttering his eyelashes.

The laughter Violetta had held back was now unstoppable. Niall and she cracked up laughing and lay almost on the ground. Liam just didn't understand the world anymore Innocent puppy.

“Uh burned” chuckled Jonah and also laughed at him. 

At first, Harry didn't say a word. Then he scowled angrily at Louis. “You little piece of shit! Just because nobody wants to get laid by you, you don't have to let go of your frustration on me. Sexual Frustration sucks and makes ugly. Oops, too late. Face it. People want to fuck me, not you. As simple as that. So, Vio, I'll see you at the party?”. Without waiting for another answer, Harry left them, puzzled. Did he just? Just unbelievable.

“What just happened?” asked Liam into the resulting silence.

“Louis, just ignore him. It's not worth it to get upset ...” but Jonah got cut off.

“You know what? I'm coming. Just text me when and where” addressed Louis resolutely Violetta. “Anyone up for a party?”.

Arriving at the party, they weren't that confident anymore. Louis didn't even remember what had led him to come here. Niall babbled next to him about some Spanish movie he really wanted to show him, but Louis' thoughts were louder. How should they avoid water at this freaking party? Just because Harry had totally upset him, he's in this situation now.  _Great_ .

“There you are” greeted Violetta the two of them.

“Oh yeah, Nouis is in the house” tried Niall to make a cool rapper move but failed miserably.

“What is that with you and ship names?” asked Louis amused.

Together with Violetta and her two friends, Victoria and Nikki, they entered the huge villa of Harry's parents. To say he was impressed would be understated. Didn't change the fact that he didn't want to see Harry. But with his luck, he would meet him again. Oh, How much he was looking forward to it ...

Just when they were looking around it was already too late. The devil himself approached them. When he saw Niall and Louis, his face hardened. “Didn't you want to clean up your garage, you little sucker?”.

“I'm glad to see you too, Harold” replied Louis sarcastically.

“First of all, it's Harry” corrected Harry him annoyed. 

“Whatever you say, Harold” Louis just couldn’t help it.

“I would say nice villa, but you know, kissing asses is not my thing,” said Niall bluntly.

“What are you doing here anyway? I don't think that I invited you” ignored Harry Niall and faced Louis.

“Funny story, you're going to laugh” chuckled Niall idiotically.

“Actually, they're here with us. We were supposed to bring friends, didn't we?” intervened Violetta now.

“You're friends with that? Voluntary? Wow, they have to be good in bed” asked Harry, obviously horrified.

“You know, Harold, not everybody thinks with their dick. Some people actually use their minds. Come on girls, let's party” joked Louis as he just left and patted Harry on the shoulder.

For a while they really had fun and the five friends danced wildly to the music. At some point, they saw how Liam and Jonah finally appeared. And no Harry far and wide. Couldn't be better. But Louis gradually got warm in his clothes. He really wasn't dressed for a seasonal party. None of them was. He wore tight skinny jeans, a white t-shirt and a denim jacket to avoid any contact with water. Niall had a similar idea and wore one of his huge hoodies. Really too hot for a party. Looking around, Louis glimpsed Jonah, who was also wearing skinny jeans and a leather jacket over his black shirt. _Same idea_. Louis had to grin at that.

How could Harry just be so calm? He was wearing nothing but swimming shorts. Well, it was still a party and there was a beach, but he was a damn witch or whatever they were. Anyway, not Louis' problem.

After a while, he took a break and allowed himself a drink. Niall was still dancing with Victoria and Nikki. Besides, another boy had joined. Louis had seen him before but couldn't remember his name. Something starting with a B. As he looked around, he wondered where Violetta has gone to. She has just been right here. He got up to look for her. Suddenly, he heard Harry's voice from afar.

“If I told you that you have a stunning body would you hold it up against mine?” asked Harry with a sly grin. Louis saw that Harry had pushed Violetta against the wall, but she didn't seem to like it.

“Forget it, Harry. I'm not one of your whores” she hissed at him.

“But we can change that” he didn't let go of her.

Immediately, Louis walked over to them and tore Harry's hand from Violetta's arm, slightly triggered. “Are you deaf? She's not interested!”.

“Mind your own business” pushed Harry him aside.

“Oh, I am. She's here with me. So, can you kindly fuck off?” grumbled Louis and took Violetta's hand.

“So, he can get in your pants, but I can't? You could have something much better. He can't be that good” called Harry after them when they left, but they ignored him completely.

“Thank you, Louis” she thanked him softly.

“Not for this. He is an annoying sex-obsessed idiot who thinks he is the greatest miracle of the day. I'm glad you didn't succumb to him” smiled Louis at her.

“You know, I meant what I said. I'm not like this. I'm not one for a single time. I want a relationship. Why did that get so abnormal?!” she sighed in frustration.

“I ask myself that, too. I don't want just sex without feelings, but apparently, I'm almost alone with that” mused Louis out loud, feeling that damn familiar but unwelcomed feeling in his guts.

“Come on, let's go. The party isn't that great” she suggested determined.

“Good idea. I just go and get Niall and say goodbye to Jonah. Will you get your girls?”.

“No problem”.

Louis made his way over to Niall when he heard Violetta say something else. “The boy who gets you is really lucky. I hope you know that”.

He turned to her and gave her a genuine smile. Nobody had ever said that to him.

  
\--->

Meanwhile, Jonah sat with Liam out in the shadows far away from the beach. Jonah has always been afraid of water. Liam knew that. So it wasn't unusual to avoid the beach.

“And then she just ran away” finished Liam his story.

Jonah raised an eyebrow incredulously. “She just ran away?”.

“Well, it's possible I scared her off” he admitted meekly.

“You're really special sometimes” sighed Jonah and shook his head.

“I'm hoping especially well” grinned Liam broadly.

“Whatever lets you sleep at night” laughed Jonah amused.

“Ey” snorted Liam and punched Jonah in the arm. “I'll have another drink. Do you want something?”.

“No, but thanks” declined Jonah with a small smile.

“Alright, but don't run away, yeah. I'll be back” joked Liam weirdly.

Jonah watched Liam for a while until he disappeared into the house. When he let his eyes wander, he noticed Harry. The jerk had indeed only swim shorts on and nothing else. Well, that's his problem and Jonah didn’t care one bit. At the moment Harry was too busy to snog a blonde girl anyway. It looked like he was eating her face. It was a gross sight. The girl's name was Tiffany. At least Jonah believed that. To know that, he needed to be interested in the female population.

When he turned his gaze away from Harry, the blood froze in his veins. Sean came right up to him. A devilish smirk on the face. Liam was out of sight. He also didn't see Niall and Louis. He was alone.

“Well, who do we have here? If that's not Zonah. What? All alone? Did your friends abandon you? Where is your little protector Lorian? Did he finally get enough of you? Oh, let me guess. You've got yourself fall in love with his deer eyes, but he ran away in disgust.” laughed Sean maliciously. The anger seethed in Jonah's stomach.

“His name is Liam” growled Jonah at him, ignoring how they mixed up his own two names again just to make fun of him.

“Aww, how sweet. The princess protects her prince. You disgust me”. Lightning-fast, Sean turned around and faced his friends. “Hey guys, what do you think if we have a little fun with little Zonah?!”.

Desperately, he looked around for his friends. Still no sign of them. Sean looked him up and down and the grin came back. “You're definitely still too dry. You've certainly felt nothing damp for ages. We can change that.”

And suddenly Sean grabbed him by the shoulders and dragged him towards the beach and the ocean. Shocked, Jonah tried to get out of Sean's grip, but he was too strong, or Jonah didn't try hard enough.

“No, let me go” pleaded Jonah with dread.

“Is someone afraid of a little water?” Sean ashamed him.

Meanwhile, everyone near the ocean had heard what was happening. Apparently, people found it funny. Jonah looked at Harry but he was busy elsewhere. Although he looked to the ocean, his attention was on Tiffany, who let her hand slide into his pants. Ew, Jonah really didn't need that sight.

“So, on three” announced Sean loudly. Jonah saw his whole life pass by. Not much happened, but he liked his life. He didn't want to end up in the lab.

“1 ... 2 ... and ...” counted Sean down.

“Sean!” echoed Liam’s voice through the air. His voice sounded annoyed. He was one of the quietest people in the world. If he was angry you should rather run away. “Leave him alone. Now!” ordered Liam sternly. Behind Liam came Niall and Louis to the fore. Both with horror in their eyes.

“Okay,” said Sean suspiciously calm, releasing his grip on Jonah's shoulders. 

Jonah wanted to walk over to Liam but the next second someone splashed water on him from behind. He directly recognised the laughter from Sean's stupid friends Ethan and Aidan. Liam immediately ran over to Sean.

“Can you use your brain for once?” he glared at him.

“What's your problem, Loverboy?” shrugged Sean indifferent. Liam was about to chase his fist into Sean's face when Louis held him back.

“It's not worth it” he whispered softly.

“Now look at that. The dwarf protects his friends” laughed Sean at them.

“Sean, just leave it. The mood is ruined. Let's go inside” intervened Harry surprisingly. Sean just shook Harry's hand off his shoulder and disappeared, followed by the rest. Now only five were left.

Before anyone could stop him, Liam ran over to Jonah and grabbed him by the shoulders with worry in his eyes, probably panicking because he knew Jonah just really hated water and everything could trigger his fear.

“Liam, there’s something you need to know” began Jonah to say, swallowing hard. 

But it was already too late. Jonah felt that familiar tingling in his legs and he transformed in front of Liam’s eyes. He didn't dare to look at him, but he had to do it. He couldn't leave without his help. Slowly, Jonah sought eye contact. The sight was scary. Liam stood there shocked and moved back a bit. Anxiously, Jonah kept the eye-contact and saw how Liam's eyes changed. The next moment he pulled Jonah into his arms and just hugged him tightly.

“You could have told me” mumbled Liam against Jonah's shoulder. 

“Isn't only my secret” whispered Jonah but he was apparently heard because Liam pulled away from the hug. 

Liam was baffled and looked at the other guys. “All of you?”. They only nodded in confirmation. Well, except for Harry.

“And what now?” asked Jonah worriedly. He couldn't leave like that.

“Somehow we have to get you out of here. Does one have an idea how to get him dry?” thought Niall out loud.

As if he was awakening from a trance, Harry now came up to them. Without a word, he threw some towels at them and stopped beside them. “I could try to dry you off, but we don't wanna burn your hair, do we?” cocked Harry an eyebrow at them and created a tiny fire near Jonah. 

“That's hot” moaned Jonah and jumped aside. 

“That's what he said” laughed Niall quietly to himself and Louis punched his arm but chuckled, nonetheless.

Jonah's legs turned back to normal in seconds thanks to the towels. A little unsteady, he took a few steps. Nobody said a word. Did Harry just really ...? No, impossible. Jonah should be right.

“Don't look at me like that. I did that for myself. Who wants freaks at their party?! I'm not going down with you just because you can't be careful” justified Harry himself.

“Not careful? Your fucking friends splashed water over him” shouted Niall at him.

“If he was cooler it wouldn't have happened” snarled Harry arrogantly.

“Just amazing” muttered Jonah.

“I want to see you when you're in trouble and you will be at some point. Don't think we'll help you then” let Niall him know.

Jonah and Liam made their way to the back door with Niall, but Harry held Louis back. “One wrong word and I will process you to sushi”.

“Your threats are really cute but believe me, you have to be more careful than us. There are three of us, now four. You're alone. Have fun with your secret, Harold” told Louis him. Harry just snorted and disappeared inside.

“What else did he want?” Niall wanted to know.

“Just empty threats” laughed Louis unimpressed. 

All four sat in Jonah's garden now with the view over the sea. Of course, they had explained everything to Liam by now. With every other word, he looked more astonished than before. After a while, he exhaled loudly.

“So, in conclusion, your element is water or maybe air” Liam addressed Louis, who just nodded. “Yours is apparently earth”. Niall nodded as well. “And yours, Jonah, is ice and you all can breathe underwater and get those symbols and colourful strands”.

“That's pretty much true” sighed Louis thoughtfully. Jonah could understand him well. They had never heard it so clearly spoken out loud. That sounded quite crazy.

“And Harry too? He's the fire? I can't imagine him like that” Liam still couldn't believe it.

“It's really a problem with Harry” admitted Jonah worriedly.

“But it doesn't look like he needs any help, quite the contrary. He looked pretty content today. Not like he's worried about it” said Louis to consider.

“No problem my ass. He just looked content because Tiffany promised him a Blowjob” snorted Jonah.

“Ew, I really didn't need that picture in my head! Thanks, Jonah” glared Niall at him.

“This is crazy!” exclaimed Liam in disbelief.

“Yeah” muttered Jonah quietly.

“Well, maybe not crazy,” remarked Niall, making his friends look at him. “More like magical”. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Liam knows now and they all discovered their powers. How is this gonna turn out?  
> Any ideas what's gonna happen next?


	4. 2.1 The Fear Within

Like a wild monkey, Niall was climbing on a tree, jumping from one branch to another while Liam sat peacefully on some rocks near a deserted part of the beach. In his hands, he had a Physics book and was totally lost in it. Niall could watch him from his spot on top of the tree. Suddenly, a phone disturbed their peaceful silence and Liam answered the call with a sigh.

“Hello?” he heard Liam murmur perplexedly into the device. “Yes, one second”.

Liam stood up and walked over to the tree scattered part near the real dark forest. With an amused eye roll, he knocked on the tree and then waited while looking over the surface of the water. “Call for you” he announced.

After a few seconds, Niall’s hand shot out of nowhere followed by a slightly gasping Niall jumping out of the bushes, trying to scare Liam but he got no reaction and simply sat back down by his rock. “What's up?” asked Niall puzzled into the phone. 

“Interview?”. He still didn't understand a word. “In the water animal rescue shelter? I know you wanted to for ages but ...”. 

Horrified, Liam and Niall looked at each other. “Calm down, I don't understand a thing” tried Niall to calm him down.

At that moment, Louis appeared out of the water and walked over to them. The yellow strands of hair and symbols shimmering in the sunlight. “What's going on? I can hear you down to the bottom of the ocean” he wanted to know.

Liam looked at him in bewilderment. “Who would have thought that I wouldn't question such a sentence?”. Louis just gave him a funny look. “Apparently there is something with Jonah”.

“Alright, we'll think about something,” said Niall goodbye to Jonah.

“What happened?” asked Louis impatiently.

“As you know Jonah was looking for a job to like help animals and stuff and apparently his mother has gotten him an interview for a job at the water animal rescue shelter nearby the Amusement Park” explained Niall the problem shortly.

“What? How is he supposed to work there?” sheer horror was written in Liam's face.

“It gets better. The job is for the turtle section” let Niall them know.

“What should we do now?” asked Louis the question they were all thinking about.

“Mh, we have to find out more about ourselves and our powers somehow. Maybe we can control it somehow” pondered Niall.

“Have you found out something yet?” turned Louis to Liam and his book.

“Not really. Actually, I was studying, you know? That's this thing where you read in a book to learn something” said Liam surprisingly sassy. Louis just gasped at him. 

“I think there's a place where we'll find answers” commented Niall. Immediately, everyone turned their gaze to those four islands.

“We should split up. We can't leave Jonah alone now” suggested Louis thoughtfully.

“I'll go to him right away” pointed Liam out.

“I wouldn't have expected anything else” giggled Niall nastily.

“I will accompany you” ignored Louis Niall. Liam nodded in agreement.

“Then I'll probably make my way to hell,” said Niall emotionless.

“Keep us up to date” heard Niall Louis saying before he disappeared into the sea.

  
  


Under the sea it was beautiful. Quiet and peaceful. It was almost exactly a week ago, but Niall still hadn't gotten used to the sight. Every morning, Louis and he met for a swim and almost daily in the afternoon or in the evening. It was just breath-taking. Just a pity that Jonah never came with them. No one believed his excuses and they would come to understand what he was hiding someday.

The closer he got to the island, the more nervous he became. Nobody had been here since that night. For no particular reason, his thoughts suddenly went to Harry. They have never met him on all their strange dives and underwater races. Was he ever out swimming? Didn't he use this gift? Was he hiding just like Jonah? Or was he just simply ignorant and acted as if nothing had happened? He really shouldn't worry about that now.

Without thinking too much about it, Niall swam towards the shore of one of the islands. As he was looking around he realised it was a different island from the one they had stranded on a week ago. This one was more overgrown and full of high growing trees. Here and there he heard noises from animals running through the thicket. It was as if he was feeling their presence. Seemed like he ended up on his kind of island. The island that fitted his powers. Earth.

For a while he was walking around, taking everything in. As he reached a clearing, the sun fell on one of the very tall trees and something shimmered in it very brightly. Hesitantly, Niall walked over to that tree. A little bit scared he used his powers to let a plant grow out of nowhere so he could climb on it to see what was sparkling in that tree hole. As he reached the hole and looked into it something silver and light blue caught his eye. He reached for it and took a closer look.

It was a broken necklace. A silver chain and a light blue crystal similar to the ones in the heavy stone walls of the grotto. Why was the necklace broken and why was it here? Has somebody been here before them? It must have been like that. How else should the necklace have gotten here? What did that mean?  
  
  


\--->

“What are these things?” wondered Jonah perplexed.

“Records, researches, reports” listed Liam.

“I see that, but for what?” became Jonah clearer.

“Well, you asked me, and I immediately went in search of the best information” explained Liam like it was obvious.

“What ... Oh.” The realization slowly slipped into Jonah's brain. At the beginning of the week, he had asked him about water creatures and because Liam was the best he had searched directly. How did he deserve him?

“And was there anything interesting or helpful?” asked Louis him.

“Not yet. It's just blind theories or fairy tales, but nowhere is there anything about people who turn into something and have superpowers” said Liam enthusiastically. The discoverer came out in him. As far as Jonah could remember, Liam always wanted to discover and explain something unusual. Maybe that was his moment.

Louis rummaged through Liam's paper chaos and looked pretty lost. None of this made sense.

“That'll never work. How am I going to get out of the job thing?” sighed Jonah, burying his face in his hands. Liam slipped over and put his arm around Jonah's shoulders.

“We will come up with something” he tried to build him up.

“What if you're just totally rude and disrespectful at the job interview?” suggested Louis somewhat uncertainly.

Jonah just shook his head. “It won't work. The woman in charge is an old friend of my mother. I would probably have to light the office on fire and dance naked on the table so as not to be taken”.

“An interesting idea” stated Liam, trying hard not to laugh.

Louis, however, couldn't hold back. “Jonah, sometimes, you're really something”.

Now Jonah also had to laugh and all three dropped onto the bed. Jonah noticed that this was the first time they were in his room. Sure, Liam was always here, but not Louis. Let alone Niall. That felt good. As if they have been friends forever.

Suddenly, the door flew open and Niall stood in the room. Breathing heavily, he propped his hands on his knees.

“Niall, what happened? Did anything happen or did someone just steal your food?” mocked Louis him. Breathless, Niall pointed with his finger at Louis. “You don't joke about food, my dear friend. And no, it didn't really happen anything. I just found something on the island and then ran to you the whole way because I enjoyed it” with every word Niall became louder. Louis held his hands up defensively.

“Sit down first,” said Liam and padded a spot on the bed next to him. Niall gave Louis a _'That's how you do it'_ look and dropped onto the bed.

“So, you said you found something” wanted Liam to start the conversation.

“Don't expect too much. Unfortunately, it doesn't provide an explanation, but ...” took Niall a deep breath. “It must mean something. It's not just lying on a weird magical island without a reason”.

With these words, Niall took something out of his trouser pocket and put it on the bed between them. Jonah looked at it suspiciously. It was a broken necklace. A chain and a crystal. Everyone stared at it as if no one had ever seen one in their lives.

“And what's the point with that? It's just a necklace” asked Liam bluntly.

“But it was lying inside a tree on one of the islands. It's not like there's always someone around” countered Niall surely.

“That doesn't explain why you are different now” contradicted Liam.

“Maybe not, but it has to mean something, so maybe we'll get closer” mused Louis logically.

“In what way?” asked Jonah without understanding.

“The person who owns the necklace knows about the cave, probably. The crystals were there. Maybe she or he knows something about the grotto's effect if you know what I mean by that” explained Louis more detailed. Liam just snorted but the three didn't pay attention to him.

“That doesn't sound so stupid. It may not explain anything, but it could still help us. Maybe this person knows how to control it” agreed Niall with Louis.

“I can't believe I'm saying that, but Niall could be right. Louis ...”.

“Whoa, did I get that right? Everyone, listen. Zayn Jonah Malik has just admitted that I'm right” laughed Niall triumphantly.

“I said could, Niall Noelle Horan. And besides, the real idea came from Louis” destroyed Jonah Niall's dream.

“Counts anyway. Today I'll add a cross to my calendar” Niall didn’t let him spoil his fun.

“You don't even have a calendar” laughed Louis amused.

“You're such a spoilsport” huffed Niall.

“You are so lucky that you have me. Without me, you three scatterbrains would probably expose yourself in less than a week” interrupted Liam their silly banter.

“Sorry Daddy, that we know what's fun” joked Niall childishly.

“I know what's fun” claimed Liam poutingly.

“Yeah, of course,” snorted Louis sarcastically.

“Save your sarcasm, Tomlinson,” said Liam sternly, but couldn't help grinning.

Suddenly, a cell phone beeped and Louis reached into his pocket to simply silence his phone.

“Everything okay?” asked Jonah worriedly.

“Yes, just my mother. She simply doesn't want to shut up because of the cancelled gathering thingy” reported Louis vaguely.

“What cancelled gathering?” hooked Jonah interested. 

Louis let out a defeated sigh. “Actually, my mum wanted to throw some kind of welcome party for me tomorrow. More like a get together with a few people from school. Whereby it would be more like a cosy evening with food and games. She's obsessed with that idea of me making friends and spoiling them. Well, it's not my thing and that can't happen now anyway”.

“But why not?” Niall didn't understand the problem. Jonah looked at Louis sympathetically.

“Well, how is that supposed to work? Drinks, cocky people, squirt, spill, symbols. It's far too risky” pointed Louis out. For a moment it was silent. Not a single sound.

“I have to go now. My mother is waiting for me” told Niall them and got up.

“Same here,” said Louis and followed Niall's suit.

“Okay. Have a nice evening and see you tomorrow at the Sea Snack?” called Liam after them in question

“Sure, see you tomorrow,” the two said goodbye and left the room.

Sighing, Jonah dropped his back on his bed and clapped his hands over his face. “How is that supposed to end?” he murmured softly.

Liam lay down next to him, face turned towards him. He stroked Jonah's arm lightly. This sent a gentle shiver through his body. Jonah didn't know why, but right now he didn't want to think about it.

“Jonah?”. Slowly, he turned his head to Liam. He looked like he wasn't sure if he should really ask something. What could be that bad?

“Tell me, why don't you go swimming with Niall and Louis? They keep telling me about their races and new records, but you've never been there. What's going on?”. 

Okay, Jonah hadn't expected that question. He swallowed hard and didn't look Liam in the eye. “I just don't want to. I've never liked water, you know that” he dismissed it.

“Why does it feel like there's more behind it?” checked Liam patiently.

“You have to imagine that. Sometimes you see things that aren't there” denied Jonah everything.

“Jonah, you're talking to me here. Why are you lying to me? Don't you trust me anymore?” asked Liam visibly hurt by Jonah’s dismissive words. The guilt ate Jonah internally. He didn't want to achieve that. He always hurt the people who were most important to him.

“Of course, I trust you” assured Jonah him, but still didn't look at Liam. 

Jonah felt a hand underneath his chin, lifting his head. “Why don't you tell me what really bothers you then?”.

The two of them looked deep into each other's eyes and Jonah's breathing stopped. How could you deny those eyes?

“It scares me to shit, is that what you wanted to hear?” admitted Jonah finally, trying to look down, but Liam didn't allow it. He didn't say a word but gave Jonah the time he needed to talk about everything that was going through his mind. “I just wonder every day, why me? Do you understand, Li? I can't see it as a gift like Niall or try to live with it and enjoy the benefits like Louis does. I'm so scared. I never learned how to swim. How am I going to do that with fucking floating skin? You know I'm a fucking freak” opened Jonah up his heart.

“Jonah, you're not a freak” clarified Liam, but in vain.

“Li, I'm turning into a damn jellyfish” wailed Jonah dramatically.

“Jellyfish have no colourful hair, Z” chuckled Liam light-heartedly.

“Li, I'm serious” whined Jonah.

“Look, you're not abnormal or strange. You don't need to be afraid. You don't have to love it, but don't shut yourself in. Let us help you, let me help you. Jonah, you're simply amazing” assured Liam him with a smile.

“I'm just strange” grumbled Jonah and turned away from him.

He noticed the bed lifting and someone walking to the door. Liam stopped at the door frame and looked at Jonah, who was sitting on the bed with his head down. “Come on” demanded Liam softly. 

Astonished, Jonah looked up at him. Liam had reached out his hand and waited for a response. After a moment of hesitation, Jonah took Liam's hand and followed him out the door. Whatever he had in mind Jonah trusted him.

  
  


Jonah found himself back at the beach with Liam at his side. That explained why Liam had a towel with him. It was dark by now. Almost midnight. The stars danced in the sky and the moon threw its light over the sea. A cold shiver ran down his back. What did Liam want to do? Drown him?

As if he had heard his thoughts, Liam took Jonah's hand. “Jonah, do you trust me?”.

“With my life” clarified Jonah honestly.

With that said, Liam took off his shoes and took a few steps into the water. There were high rocks around them. No one could see them. Even so, Jonah was shaking all over. Maybe his fear of water just overcame his body.

“You can do it. I'll be with you the whole time” assured Liam him softly.

Slowly, Jonah fully understood what Liam was up to. Did Jonah even want that? Did he want to face his fear? Could he refuse that to Liam? He should think of himself. Of his fear. Not about Liam. But that's exactly what he was doing. At night. During school. In every free second. And he was right. He could do it. He had to do it. He couldn't run away forever. So, Jonah took a step closer to the water and took a deep breath in and out.

“Ready?” he asked Liam.

“Ready, if you are” he replied and they smiled at each other.

The moment Jonah touched the water he felt sick. But Liam was right behind him. With each further step, Jonah counted in his head the thirty seconds down to the transformation. They weren't as far outside when Jonah fell into the water because the feeling of the floating skin had startled him. He reflexively closed his eyes, but Liam caught him just in time.

“Are you ready?” he asked Jonah just to make sure. Jonah tried to slow his breathing and then nodded. Liam helped him a little further out to the sea so he could swim better.

“You don't have to worry. I'm right here”. 

These were the last words Jonah heard before he went down. First, the panic rose in his body. Forcibly, he pressed his lips together so as not to breathe in some water. His legs pulled him down slightly as he didn't move them. He tried to find his inner peace. And suddenly his entire body relaxed. He gently moved his legs, feeling the water swirl around his feet. He relaxed his mouth and noticed that he had no breathing problems. That's when he had to think of the words of his friends. For 30 minutes they had managed to stay underwater. Jonah now looked at his legs underwater. The symbols shimmered light blue in the fading moonlight. Almost like ice. He dived back to the water surface and saw Liam with a waiting look.

“Come, swim with me,” told Jonah him excitedly.

“Are you sure?” he hooked for safety's sake.

“Liam, I just want to swim with you” chuckled Jonah care-freely.

“I never thought you would say that” laughed Liam lightly, taking Jonah's hand.

"By the way, please, call me Zayn from now on. It's time" smiled Jonah, now Zayn, at his best friend, who just smiled back fondly. 

Together, they crossed the ocean at night. Again and again, Liam swam back to the surface to catch his breath. Underwater, they grinned constantly at each other. After a while Liam drifted off the water, just lying there, and Zayn swam around him. The scenery made Zayn indescribably lucky. Here he was now. He had overcome his greatest fear, was swimming in the middle of the night as a flounder through the sea and had the most important person of his life by his side, who was always there for him even when he turned into the Loch Ness Monster. It was perfect.


	5. 2.1 Spilled Bear And Late Night Talks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changing Zayn's name back was an in the moment decision, it didn't happen in my book. His second name is still Jonah, don't forget about that. But from now on everyone will call him Zayn.

Stunned, Niall stared at Zayn. Did he just really say that? “Are you crazy?” he almost shouted at him.

“Shh. Shut up” admonished Liam him. As Niall looked around, he noticed the confused and annoyed faces of the customers at the Sea Snack Café.

“Sorry, but you can't be serious. We said we think about something and in the meantime, you just accept the job?” exclaimed Niall in pure shock.

“Now listen to him first” intervened Louis reasonable.

“Oh, wonderful” grumbled Niall.

“I accepted the job because I wanted it. It's a good job” began Zayn to explain.

“But you're surrounded by water all the time. We can't babysit you 24/7” whined Niall theatrically.

“You don't have to. I can handle this and there isn't water the whole time” assured Zayn them.

“Are you sure? There's really a lot of water” hooked Louis still a little worried.

“Positive. I don't want to be scared of water for the rest of my life and hide from everything. We can't live that way; neither of us. We shouldn't see the water as an enemy but use it. I want to live, not only exist” informed Zayn them motivated.

Niall and Louis looked at Zayn, pretty stunned. The boy in front of them wasn't the same Zayn as a few days ago. This one was brave and wanted to face the uncertainty. Something that Niall himself was more afraid of than he wanted to admit. Embarrassed, Niall played around with the pendant of his bracelet that has been a necklace before. The necklace from the island. The one he had repaired at home and turned into a bracelet because he would never wear a necklace. Zayn was right. They couldn't hide forever.

“I'm not hiding. I - I ...” started Louis hesitantly, but Zayn interrupted him directly.

“Come on, Louis, who are you kidding? You're even too much of a pussy to have your mum’s gathering”

“He's right about that” agreed Niall quietly with him.

“Thanks, Niall, you're a great friend” snorted Louis sarcastically.

“But isn't he right or did you change your mind?” Niall didn't give up. He could see the conflict in Louis' eyes. Yes, he was as scared as he himself was, but he didn't want to be controlled by it.

Without another word, Louis took out his phone. “Mum? Yes. Yes, prepare everything, you won. Again. I'll let the boys know” and he hung up.

“Wow, that was radical” marvelled Liam impressed.

Niall had completely forgotten that he was still sitting at the table. He had been so quiet. Liam had such a strange grin on his face. So warm and friendly and quite unfamiliar. Did something happen?

“Who else is coming?” Liam wanted to know eagerly.

Louis scratched his neck awkwardly. “So far, just Violetta and the girls. Hey, don't look at me that way! I'm not here for that long. You don't have some cool friends who aren't idiots and like a nice evening with beer and games?”.

That was a good question. None of them was particularly popular. Not that it would bother them. After all, they had each other. But now maybe that was a little bit bad.

“There's this guy in my media class. I could ask him” suggested Liam a bit uncertain.

“And I also know someone” threw Zayn in.

Niall was still pondering. Sure, it was just a small gathering, but he wanted to invite someone. Suddenly it fell to him like scales from the eyes. A big grin appeared on his face.

“Oh, I also know some cool guys”.  
  


  
\--->

The living room was prepared, and the snacks were ready in the kitchen. Lots of unhealthy stuff and beer. It couldn't be better for Louis. And because it was beer bottles, they were less likely to get wet. At least he hoped for that. For the sake of safety, the boys had towels ready to hand hidden. Was perhaps not the smartest idea, but the only one they had.

“It's all ready, but only us and the three girls are sleeping over, right?” asked Liam as he came down the stairs.

“That's the plan” whispered Louis. He had no idea who else was coming and that scared him shitless.

“Okay, let's go” rejoiced Niall and happily clapped his hands as he entered the kitchen.

The entrance area was separated from the open kitchen by a partition wall. Both were connected by the living room. The stairs led to the upper floor. There was enough space for everyone. Hopefully, no one would think of jumping into the pool outside though.

“That looks good, boys” marvelled Louis' mother as she entered the room.

“Thank you, Mrs. Tomlinson” thanked Liam her timidly.

“Liam, I've already told you to call me Jaz” she grinned warmly. 

At that moment the doorbell rang. “I'll go” sing-songed Niall overjoyed. The other three just shook their heads in amusement.

Liam and Zayn went into the living room, leaving Louis and his mother alone. “I'm so proud of you, Sweetheart” she whispered, hugging her son.

“Thanks for not letting up and being so stubborn” he laughed softly into the crook of her neck.

“Come on, have fun” she encouraged him. “In 20 minutes I'm gone”. 

Louis just nodded and made his way over to his friends. “And don't do anything I wouldn't do” she called after him.

“That doesn't exclude much” he called back cheekily.

Louis happily welcomed Violetta, Nikki and Victoria. Then it rang again and a red-headed boy came in. He had an open and friendly laugh.

“Louis, may I introduce. This is Evan” introduced Zayn Louis to his friend.

“Hey,” said Evan, shaking hands with Louis.

“Hey, come in”.

After a while, Liam's friend, Jim, arrived and had two girls in tow. One with ebony brown hair. The other with dyed purple hair. One slightly larger than the other.

“Bailey!” heard Louis how Violetta exclaimed that excitedly and saw her hugging one of the girls. The one with the dyed hair. Now only Niall's mysterious friends were missing.

As if on cue, the doorbell rang. Niall immediately jumped up and dragged Louis with him. When he opened the door four guys stood in front of him. They, too, had girls in tow. 8! Incomprehensible. All four were wearing black skinny jeans. One was blonde and green-eyed and was wearing a black t-shirt with print. The other was wearing a wide black sweater and had dark hair and eyes. The third one had light-brown hair and brown eyes and was wearing a white tank top and a dark blue headscarf. The fourth one stood out most with his almost white-dyed hair. He was wearing a red plaid shirt with a white cross on his right chest. Niall hadn't promised too much. These guys seemed really cool.

Together they sat in the living room, talking loudly. Neither of them seemed to be the least bit arrogant or insane. Louis was quite relieved if he was being honest. The girls had started to play  _'Would you rather'_ when it rang again. 

Louis looked at the boys in surprise. “Are you still expecting someone?”.

Everyone shook their heads. Expecting the worst, Louis went to the door with Niall and Zayn. When he opened it, it was like a slap to the face and even worse than the worst. Devilish grinning with one girl in each arm, there were none other than Sean and Harry.

“What the hell are you doing here?” he asked in horror.

“It's also an honour to see you” laughed Sean into his face.

“Are you stalking us home to Louis now? Don't you have your own life?” snapped Niall at Sean.

“Don't take yourself so seriously. We heard something rumble. It's supposed to be a party” revealed Sean their motivations.

“This is not that kind of party” confessed Zayn meekly.

“Oh, look. It speaks.” mocked Sean Zayn.

“Okay, you can leave again, and I don't know, maybe get hit by a car” glared Louis at them and wanted to slam the door into their faces, but Sean put his foot in between.

“You really have bad manners for a host. We even have something to snack with us and if I remember correctly, you were at our party, uninvited.”

“Your brain may have to work properly again. Our friends dragged us along, but none of them brought you in. So ...” trailed Louis off, hiding a smile.

“Oh, come on. Don't be so boring, you twat” groaned Harry annoyed.

Louis just glared at him. “I said, fuck off”.

“Louis. Language!” came a voice from behind him and he winced slightly, but he saw the grin on Harry's face. _And now it's all over..._

“Don't you want to ask your friends in?” asked Jasmine as she opened the door.

“Actually ...” squeaked Louis, but Sean stepped in.

“That's very nice of you, Miss. We brought extra snacks”. _Oh, this hypocritical ..._

“That's very attentive. I'll show you where to put it down” and then Sean disappeared with Louis' mother and his companion into the kitchen. Zayn, Niall and Louis stood with their arms crossed. 

Harry came up to them and leaned forward. “You've ruined my party. Watch me destroy yours”.

Harry kept eye contact with them and went backwards. He was so concentrated on staring at them that he overlooked the two steps to the living room and stumbled down. Immediately, they heard the laughter.

“Caution, stairs” Louis just shrugged and disappeared with his friends into a corner near the stairs.

“And now?” asked Zayn lost.

“We wait until my mother is gone, then we'll go on. One wrong word from Harry or Sean and they'll get kicked out” decided Louis determined.

While Niall and Zayn went back to a confused Liam, Louis caught his mother. “Mum, they were not invited and for a good reason”.

She looked at him blankly. “Louis, that doesn't suit you. They are nice, maybe a bit strange, but still. Since when are you excluding somebody?”.

Louis only rolled his eyes and snorted. “Fine”.

Zayn came back into the kitchen to get a beer when Jasmine said goodbye with a joyful laugh. “So have fun and don't be too wild”.

“We won't burn the house down” joked Louis.

“With you here you'll never know, young man. Zayn, keep him away from the stove or the microwave and even the toaster. Anything that could blow you up” she warned him playfully.

“Hey!” protested Louis offended.

“Yes, Miss” saluted Zayn like a maniac.

“You know I love you, but someone who burns soup doesn't belong in a kitchen” winked Jasmine at her son. Zayn couldn't stop laughing hearing that and imagining the scenario.

“I'll go now. See you later, Buttercup and keep your friends alive” she said goodbye.

Louis stood open-mouthed, gaping after his mother. Did she just tell his kids nickname in front of his friend? He couldn't believe it.

“Did she just ...?” asked Zayn flatly.

“Buttercup?”.

The voice made Louis flinch. That couldn't be happening. He pretended he hadn't heard him and didn't turn around.

“You know, that's actually pretty sweet ... for a three-year-old” spat Harry at him.

Like a fury, Louis turned around and headed for Harry. “Just shut up, Harry. Why don't you go and snog your girlfriend or I don't know, fuck a tree”.

“Easy, Buttercup,” said Harry after what felt like an eternity of simple staring. “Despair isn't your thing, but wanking is supposed to help” winked Harry laughingly at him before immediately starting to suck Tiffany's face off again, who kissed him back eagerly and way too desperate.

“This guy is just unbelievable” sighed Louis out and threw his hands in the air.

“Do you think he heard everything?” considered Zayn thoughtfully.

“I don't really care if he knows I can't cook” shrugged Louis, stamping to his friends sitting at the dining table, already fed up with Sean and his court.

“Who is in for _'Never Have I Ever'_? Get more beer, it'll be fun” suggested Sean. 

_Well, that can be funny ..._

  
  


Feeling like hours, they were playing this stupid game. And with all, it wasn't played by Liam, Zayn, Louis, Niall and the three girls. In the beginning, they let themselves be persuaded, but then it got out of hand. And what they had already learned ... Louis would never forget that.

In the meantime, countless empty beer bottles stood on the ground and therefore most were at least tipsy. Evan pulled back a bit and Brandon, Max, Sebastian and Patrick, who were Niall's friends, formed their own little group with Bailey and her friend Maya.

“They really messed up the mood” grumbled Violetta and her friends agreed.

“Yeah, they're all just on Harry or Sean. Who are these girls anyway?” questioned Victoria disbelievingly.

“Some friends of Max and Sebas,” told Niall her carelessly.

“Never have I ever fucked in a public place” they heard Sean ask the next question. So, either Louis had done something wrong in his life so far or these boys and girls were just plain nonsense. _Who does that in public?_ This was far too intimate for Louis.

Sean and three of the girls took a sip of their beer, not really surprising Louis at all. Harry however was still thinking about it. “Define in public. Do you mean in a public building, but in a closed room like a toilet or really outside like in the park?” asked Harry finally. This question shocked Louis more than it should. He knew how Harry was, but that transcended everything.

“Actually, I was thinking about really outside because everyone has done it on the toilet” answered Sean and Harry took a sip of his beer.

“Incredible” muttered Zayn softly. Louis could only agree with that.

“Does the nunnery club want to say anything else?” mocked Sean the boys.

He had apparently heard Zayn’s quiet words. They just ignored him. At least that was the plan. “Hey, you bastards, I'm talking to you”.

“We'd like to talk to you, but we have better things to do” replied Niall annoyed.

“Like what? Sitting around and twiddling thumbs? Looks very interesting. Exciting, absolute party crackers” laughed Sean tipsily.

“God, Sean! Annoy someone else” growled Louis pissed off.

“Does someone have his period?” joked Sean nastily. “Come on, play a game with us”.

“No need” declined Louis surly.

“You're boring. Well, next question” started Sean but his eyes turned in the direction of the boys. He chuckled evilly. “Never have I ever had my first time”. 

And yes, he was drunk. Pissed off drunk.

“What's that lame question? I mean, we had wild sex in the park but are still a virgin? That makes no sense” snorted Harry tipsy.

“Not all of them have answered. Let's go buds, honestly” he urged the others.

“We're not playing at all” reminded Violetta him.

“That says it all,” he said and kept looking at the boys at the table. Everyone except them and the girls drank their beer. Sean grinned mischievously.

“What in _'we don't play'_ do you not understand?” glared Zayn at him. Calmingly, Liam put his hand on Zayn's arm to calm him down.

“Next question. Never have I ever had a boyfriend” Sean didn’t stop. His eyes were still on them. The tension in the room became thicker by the second.

Louis was fed up. Ignoring that sick feeling and being fucking furious, he got up and walked towards Sean. “What's your problem? What are you on about with these questions?” he wanted to know.

Sean let go of a laugh that would be sacred to any movie villain. “It's just a game. It was a harmless question. Did I hit a sore spot? Does nobody love you?”.

Sean came dangerously close. Beer in one hand. Liam, Zayn and Niall were right behind Louis, who was trying to block his words out. “You're not fooling me, Sean. What are you doing?” asked Louis again, but this time more determined. Now, Harry had come over too.

“Nothing. Just have to make sure that none of the prudish pussies is amongst those disgusting people who want to suck cocks. Or have you already shoved your dick in someone's ass and spread the kinky?!” reared Sean up in front of him now.

“What on earth? Sean, what do you mean? Who would voluntarily shove his cock in an ass?” asked Harry in amusement. Louis was surprised that Harry either didn’t know that kind of sex position in general or just bluntly chose to ignore it. Didn’t really suit his character but well.

“You see? He's so disgusted that he doesn't even know how gay sex works” laughed Sean wickedly. “Harry, Darling, fags like it up the ass, but I'm sure they knew that”.

Louis was about to turn Sean's neck right on the spot but he tried to stay calm and not cause a scene.

“Just because someone doesn't have sex in the park doesn't mean they're gay and even if, where is the problem, Sean?” intervened Brandon now.

“Stay out of this, twat” spat Sean at him.

“Don't talk to him like that” defended Sebastian his friend.

“Oh, even more dick-lovers” laughed Sean, turning back to Louis. “Now listen to me, you disgusting shit. There's a reason girls have a pussy and boys don't. There's only one hole to fuck. Everything else is disgusting and inhuman, you ugly faggot”. 

“I think that was your cue to leave, Sean” tried Louis to stay calm.

“Aww, did I expose the little faggot?!” asked Sean mockingly.

“I don't want an irreverent, pitiful, uncivilized scum of humanity in my house. If I were you I would disappear as soon as possible” threatened Louis him and despite the huge size difference, he could see fear in Sean's eyes.

“And you dwarf want to throw me out?” he smirked down at him.

“Exactly” grabbed Louis Sean by the arm. He dragged him towards the door and Harry ran after him.

“Hey, let him go” he ordered with a huff.

“Don't interfere, Harold! You and your fucking friends have been here for way too long” complained Louis irked.

Sean used that moment of distraction to break free from Louis' grip. Dazed, he stumbled back towards the kitchen. Zayn, Niall and Louis tried to stop him, but Sean pulled Harry with him and started beating around wildly.

“Sean put down the beer. You're drunk” said Zayn and tried to stay collected.

“I don't talk to fags” he replied nastily.

Sean tried to move but stumbled over his own feet. He dropped the beer from his hand and the bottle crashed to the ground. All three boys retreated at the same time.  _Phew, that was close._

“Ew, Sean” squealed Harry in disgust. The whole beer did splash on him. Sean just shrugged his shoulders and leaned against the wall.

Harry looked around in panic. Louis knew exactly what was going on inside his head now, but they had warned him. He didn't want their help and now he was in trouble while everyone stared at them from the living room. How was Harry supposed to get out of here?

Louis nodded with his head to his friends to signalise that they should go out of the line of fire. No one knew what he was going to do, but they did it anyway and Louis felt Harry watching him. Louis took a few steps back and fixed his eyes on some beer bottles on the table in the living room. In a flash, he turned his hand and all drinks went up in the air and the bottles shattered into pieces. Everyone screamed and squealed in shock.

“Second door on the left” he whispered to Harry, who immediately understood and sprinted up the stairs while the others were distracted.

“Oops, seems like the party is finally exploding” joked Louis simply and everybody calmed down again, laughing at his stupid joke.

Louis used this moment to grab Sean and dragged him to the door. Immediately, Tiffany and this other girl came running towards them.

“Goodbye Sean” waved Louis at him and pushed him out of the door. His girl followed immediately. That smelled of drunken sex.

“You'll gonna regret that” hissed Tiffany. “By the way, where is Harry?”

“He had to leave very quickly. Apparently, he has a terrible rash caused by too much fucking around” shrugged Louis and pushed her out. Finally, he closed the door and it was silent

  
  


A short time later, Louis and Niall were sitting on the floor surrounded by cushions with Violetta, Victoria and Nikki. Liam and Zayn were sitting on the sofa after cleaning up the mess of the spilled beer and the shreds. One could feel the relief that the disturbances were gone, but sadly almost everyone else has left too by now. Harry was still not back from the bathroom, but no one was thinking about it. Louis still didn't understand why he had helped him. Probably because unlike Harry, Louis helps someone in need no matter how he relates to the person, even if it was Harry.

“Vilu, who is the sexiest guy in Senior Year?” Louis heard Nikki ask.

“Umm ... I would say Peter” she mused briefly, seemingly unsure.

Terrified, Victoria stared at her, wide-eyed. “What? Never. Blake is way hotter than Peter”.

“Pfft, girls you're all wrong. The hottest guy is definitely Dylan. Just look at those thighs” snorted Louis dramatically, gasping for breath. Violetta just slapped a pillow over his head. “Ouch”.

“Louis, you are unbelievable” she laughed, dropping her head onto his lap.

“But no one is hotter than us” interjected Zayn, arrogantly sticking his nose up in the air.

“Of course, no one compares to you” grunted Nikki and fell to the floor, laughing.

“Sometimes it's really hard when you ... Oh, Hi Harry” Niall's voice suddenly became more serious. Everyone turned towards Harry, who was leaning against the kitchen counter and watched the action.

“We thought you were already gone” tried Liam to find the right words.

“I had a small problem to fix. Nice bathroom by the way” smirked Harry dirtily.

“Fuck, Harry. Nobody wanted to know that” choked Victoria. Harry's smirk just got bigger.

“Where is Sean?” he asked as he looked around.

“What do you think?” muttered Zayn under his breath.

“Oh, Seanie Boy? He had to leave” grinned Niall unashamedly.

“You kicked him out?” he almost shouted at Louis.

“You know, it's not that I don't like having arrogant arseholes at my house, but Sean was really in a hurry” joked Louis sassily.

“Oh, that's right. His _‘girlfriend’_ won't be able to walk tomorrow” pointed Niall out. Harry just turned around and took a drink.

“Girls, can I ask you something?” cleared Liam his throat and shifted nervously. Their attention was immediately on him.

“Sure,” they all said at the same time.

“It sounds probably strange and absurd, it's totally absurd to ask that, pretty stupid. Am I stupid? No, I'm pretty clever, but I'm really very ...”.

“Liam, you're rambling” interrupted Zayn him.

“Oh, sorry. It's just that I was wondering if a straight girl can really see and tell if another girl looks good and yes ...” trailed Liam off shyly. Everyone looked at him stunned. Where did that just come from? When everyone noticed that he was serious, they looked at each other.

“Well, I think so, yes. There are girls who, on principle, don't tell anyone they look good, but in general I think so. I can say these two are damn hot” answered Victoria, pointing to her friends.

“Is that possible the other way around?” checked Liam awkwardly.

“You mean if boys can do that?” checked Nikki. Liam just nodded sheepishly.

“Well” intervened Niall now. “I think in principle, yes, but it is far more complicated”.

“In what way?” Liam didn't understand.

“Much is different for girls and boys in society, Liam. While a girl can easily say that Selena Gomez is a sex goddess, a guy can't say that Ryan Gosling is hot without being directly gay in the most negative way possible” declared Niall deadly. Liam frowned thoughtfully.

“Unfortunately he is right” confessed Victoria sadly.

“And that's pretty unfair. What's so bad about Ryan Gosling looking damn good or saying my best friend looks good? Do I have to pretend I'm blind just because I'm a guy? Why are girls allowed to walk through the city holding hands, sleeping in one bed, kissing each other on the cheek, hugging, cuddling, complimenting and not being idiots to their friends? Why can't boys do that in this world, too? Do it without being judged” ended Niall his speech breathlessly. Apparently, Niall noticed how everyone was staring at him speechless because he looked down at the floor. Louis could only agree with him without any further comment.

“Shall I pretend I don't know how fucking hot Zayn is or how damn gorgeous Louis is? I mean, look at that butt” added Niall cheekily to lighten the mood.

“Hey, my bum is the absolute best in the world” exclaimed Louis dramatically, hand over his chest.

“I never said anything else,” said Niall smugly.

“Oh yeah, girls. That's right. Don't look like that. Niall really has a weird obsession with Louis' butt. From Day One!” stepped Zayn in exaggeratedly.

Niall held his hands up defensively. “I'm just saying what I see”.

“Niall, I understand you. I mean, you see that? You can get really jealous. Louis, you should have your valuable butt insured” laughed Violetta along.

“Who says I haven't done that already?” cocked Louis an eyebrow cheekily. “So, now stop talking about my ass. I know it's great, but how about you start to move your asses upstairs?” laughed Louis as nobody said a word.

“Wow, all of you together? I underestimated you. Eight is also new to me” intervened Harry suddenly and once again they had forgotten he was there.

“Wow, Harry, still here? Do you like us so much?” hissed Niall at him. The tension was immediately felt again. The girls saw this as a sign to go upstairs and the boys stood up without a word.

“I would say stay here because it's pretty damn late and you're very drunk, but what can I say? I just don't like you” said Louis simply as he came to a stop in front of Harry. When Harry didn't answer and looked totally out of it, Louis pulled him with him, sighing dramatically.

“Louis, what are you doing?” asked Zayn horrified.

“He can't go outside like this. He would immediately run in front of the next car” whispered Louis over to him.

“So what?”.

“Zayn, I don't like him either, but do you want to be guilty of it?” he admonished him. Zayn just huffed and went upstairs.

Once at the top, they heard the girls talking in the guest room. Louis opened the door to his room and the others followed him. Air mattresses were already ready.

“Somebody just has to sleep in my bed with me, then it'll be fine” pondered Louis, lying Harry down on the mattress nearest the door.

“Hey, don't touch me. I don't want your gayness” hissed Harry, pushing Louis' hand away. Wow, even drunk he was still an ass.

Liam, Zayn, Niall and Louis sat down on Louis' queen-sized bed. For a while, no one said a word. Softly, they heard Harry's shallow breathing.

“You're really too nice. After everything that happened today you let him sleep here” whispered Zayn. Sadness and worry were evident in his eyes. Was it really just about Harry?

“Harry wasn't the problem today. It was Sean” noted Liam thoughtfully.

“He's such an idiot. How can it be that so many people are with him?” wondered Niall without understanding.

“I guess they're scared” frowned Liam.

“Why scared, Lima?” checked Niall curiously.

“Well, High School is tough and being unpopular isn't going to make it any easier. Many people would do anything to stay out of the fire line”.

“That's true. Harry threatened to make my life hell if I don't shut up. Apparently, their parents are God” support Louis Liam's statement.

“That's all shit” mumbled Niall, hugging a pillow. Zayn stared at his knees all the time. Concern was written in his face.

“Joey, what's up?” asked Louis carefully. Slowly, Zayn looked up. Tears formed in his eyes.

“I can't get Sean's words out of my head” admitted Zayn barely audible in a broken voice. “How did he ... How does he know that? Is it so obvious? Is it so wrong?”. 

“Oh God, Zayn, no. Of course not. There's nothing wrong with who you are” Liam immediately jumped to his side.

“Liam is right, Joey. There's nothing wrong with you. You're fine the way you are. Sean is an ignorant idiot. Don't listen to what he says” assured Louis him.

“And it's not as obvious as you may think. Sean is just one of those people who uses gay as an insult if he doesn't know what to do or anyone isn't a sex obsessed ass like him” added Niall softly.

A slight smile appeared on Zayn's lips. “That was really the best” he laughed lightly. Confused, the three looked at him. “Well, Harry's face when Sean talked about sex”.

Immediately, Niall started to laugh. “It was unique. He really had no idea how it worked”.

“And I don't understand that. I mean, straight couples do that too, don't they?” questioned Louis confused.

“Theoretically, yes, but many girls don't find that so tingling. If I think about it, I don't know even one. It's just something else for boys and girls” said Niall flatly.

“What on earth are you talking about?” asked Liam totally confused.

“Anal sex, Liam” laughed Zayn amused.

“What?”. Liam's eyes went huge and his face turned bright red.

“Sometimes your innocence really hurts” chuckled Niall exhilarated.

“I'm not that innocent” claimed Liam, but his increasingly reddened face said something else.

“Did you know how gay sex works, unlike our young Harry?” challenged Niall him.

All three looked spellbound at Liam. He just crossed his arms in front of his chest. “Believe it or not, I knew that”.

Niall patted Liam's shoulder impressed. “I'm impressed”.

Louis shook his head in amusement. How had they ended up on such a topic? Luckily, Harry was sleeping. He looked at his watch pretty tired and his eyes became huge. “Guys, to the minute today, a week ago our life has changed” interrupted Louis his friends.

“Wow, it seems longer” sighed Niall out.

“It already happened a lot” agreed Liam with him.

“In this one week, you have supported me and had my back more than anyone else before, except for Liam, of course” admitted Zayn thoughtfully. “I would like to thank you for that. You were there when I needed you and even if it was only a week, I know that I can rely on you. God, I am emotional today”.

“You can always count on me, Joey. I won't let anyone hurt my friends” promised Louis him.

“No matter what, as we said, we're all in this together and I'm pretty sure even without that, we'd all be friends now” stated Niall firmly.

“Nobody will come close to you. That's what I stand for with my life” assured Liam him.

“I trust you with all my heart” confessed Zayn emotionally.

“I would do anything for you, guys” added Louis with a smile.

“But we are not joining a cult, right?” joked Niall to lighten the mood.

“Now that was awful” chuckled Liam lightly.

“To our secret and that we are always there for each other. Whatever happens, we stick together and solve this mystery” summed Louis up, holding out his hand. Niall put his first on it. Then Liam and finally Zayn.

“Sometimes we're such girls” laughed Zayn softly.

“And what's wrong with that?” grinned Liam and winked at him.

“To us,” they all said together.

“So and now move your fat asses off my bed. Niall, you sleep with me” grunted Louis.

“Did you all hear that? I have the honour to share a bed with Tommo's butt. Good night, you losers” laughed Niall triumphantly and threw his fists in the air.

No one could resist a laugh as they finally lay down and fell asleep.


	6. 3.1 Tearful Rehearsal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story contains original song lyrics written for this story by myself. Please, don't expect too much ;)

Completely free, he flew through the ocean. Hundreds of colourful fish accompanied him on his way. But the best part was that he could share it with his best friends. Niall swam left next to him, Zayn on the right. What could be better than the reef in the morning? When they swam to the surface, the sunlight fell on his face.

“That was good” whispered Niall like it was a huge secret.

“Oh yeah. Incredible that I missed a whole week and sat in my room instead” laughed Zayn at himself.

Louis turned his eyes to the islands. Would they ever find out why this happened? Did Harry ever come back?

Zayn snapped his fingers in front of Louis's face. “Earth to Louis, what's going on?”

“Nothing, I'm just still not really awake” he lied automatically.

“There were times your lies have been more believable. Oh, wait, no, it's not true. You're a terrible liar. So what's up?” asked Niall again.

“I only think a lot, especially after the party thing” reported Louis honestly this time.

“I understand. That was a disaster. I still can't believe Harry just left in the morning. I mean, he didn't even say thank you, nothing” said Zayn understandingly.

“Well, Zayn, some people are just not socially compatible” pointed Niall out and shrugged.

“Do you think it's getting worse at school now?” asked Zayn nervously.

“I have no idea” sighed Louis helplessly.

“As long as we stay out of their way, it won't be so bad. We won't have to work with them all of a sudden” was Niall sure of it, making Zayn and Louis laugh at the mere thought of this scenario.

“Oh, that reminds me, here Zayn” handed Niall Zayn the bracelet.

“Niall, that's your necklace. I mean, bracelet” marvelled Zayn stunned. 

“Not really. But it doesn't matter. Take it, it'll be better off with you”.

“But why me?” Zayn didn't understand.

Niall just smiled. “First of all, I know you like it, and besides, I think you deserve it. After all, you've overcome your fears and convinced us not to live in fear”.

Zayn took the bracelet and put it on. “Besides, I've lost it at least twenty times in the last few days.”

“Niall!” Louis and Zayn both called after their friend, who swam back to shore.

Arriving at the shore, they dried themselves off and made their way to school. New week new luck.

  
  


In English, all four sat together again. Zayn and Liam line up ahead of Niall and Louis. Louis heard giggles from the back rows and didn't need long guessing to know that it was Sean and his friends. They clearly had too many classes together for Louis' liking. But he noticed that Harry was missing. Where was he? And why did he even notice that?

Just before the lesson began, Harry stumbled breathlessly into the room. As Harry walked past them, Louis just heard him mumbling his usual insult “ _twat_ ”, but what interested Louis more was the fact that you could feel how hot Harry was. He must have used his powers a few seconds ago. Did he get wet? Aye, Louis really had to stop thinking about it.

Throughout the hour, Louis felt a gaze on him and he knew exactly who that was. Harry. Even in the drama class Harry didn't take his eyes off him, but not in a romantic or charming way. No, it was creepier and scarier. The relief was big when he finally got to lunch. They sat down at their usual table and talked, but even then Louis felt that look. It was unbearable.

“Louis, are you alright?” asked Liam worriedly.

“Harry's not letting me out of his sight all day. It's scary. I just want to know what he's up to” let Louis them know.

“Maybe you'll find out sooner than you'd like” whispered Niall and before Louis could ask what he meant, he heard footsteps approaching them. 

_Well, bravo_ .

“Who do we have here? Are you enjoying your meal, fags?” mocked Sean them directly. Nobody answered him. They acted as if he wasn't there. He didn't seem to like that.

“It was really uncool to kick me out, Lewis. Words spread around. Well, at least I had a drunken, relaxing fuck, but what you did to Harry ... You're going to pay for that” he threatened them evilly.

Now Louis turned around. “What the hell are you talking about?”

“Don't be stupider than you are, Shorty” spat Harry. Urgh. One day he would kill him for that name.

“Just disgusting, having him to sleep with you in the same room. Luckily, he wasn't infected with your gayness. Right after he had to go to the doctor, the poor boy” teased Sean them.

“Aww, but I see he couldn't fix your face anyway” replied Louis cheekily, staring Harry down.

“You little faggot ...” started Harry but was interrupted.

“Guys, what's the problem? Just leave them alone. How do you even know if any of them is gay?” Brandon wanted to know outraged.

“They're all gay, I bet” hissed Sean disgusted.

“I know because he said it himself or am I wrong?” asked Harry bluntly, addressing Zayn.

“Umm ... I ... have ... not ..” stammered Zayn scared.

“You what? Declare us, you baby” laughed Sean at him.

“Is it so obvious, is it so wrong?” mocked Harry Zayn's uncertainties. Immediately, he turned red and looked down at the table.

“Who do you think you are?” snapped Louis at him now.

“I'm Harry Styles,” he said flatly.

“And that gives you the right to talk to someone like that?” flared Louis’ nostrils.

“That's giving me the right to do anything I want, _Buttercup_ ” busted Harry arrogantly, putting a special emphasis on the Buttercup. Sean immediately started laughing again, as did Ethan and Aiden. Harry's temper gradually got on his nerves.

“It's really the worst to out somebody against their will, Harry. No matter whether you like him or not, or it's true or not, that's the lowest level” intervened Brandon pissed off.

“But that's where he's at home,” said Louis provocatively. At this moment, it rang for the next lesson. Time to breathe again.

“I'll see you again” threatened Sean as he left. 

They took their things and started leaving when Louis heard Harry calling back at them. “Oh and Buttercup? Make sure next time Niall leaves your butt unharmed. As obsessed as he is, you certainly couldn't walk the next morning and I know how much your ass means to you, even if I don't understand why”. 

His nasty laugh could even be heard when he was long gone. He was gonna pay for that.  
  
  


  
  


Totally annoyed, Louis sat next to Niall in the music room. Couldn't school be finally over? Five more minutes.

“Because we want to strengthen the sense of community at this school, the next task will be a group work” announced Mrs. Stewart. 

Immediately, Louis' head shot up. Niall had the same shocked reaction on his face. “The groups consist of at least four people and I will split you up”.

A loud groan wrestled through the room. “I know, it’s awful. I'm evil” joked Mrs. Stewart.

Panicked, Louis made eye contact with Liam and Zayn, who was sitting on the other side of the room. He had crossed his fingers, wishing for the best. Mrs. Stewart began to organize the groups. He let out a sigh of relief as Sean was put into a group without him or his friends.

“Zayn Malik, Liam Payne, Niall Horan, Louis Tomlinson” she announced and he started grinning widely, but that grin faded as he heard the last name. “and Harry Styles”.

What?! She couldn't be serious. Apparently, Harry thought the same way for once. When the bell rang, he went straight to Mrs. Stewart.

“Miss, I can't work with them. Is there a way to swoop partners?” begged Harry her.

“I'm afraid not, Harry. The task is for leaving problems behind and working as a team” she told him. At the time, they were all behind Harry.

“But you can certainly make an exception. For me” Harry tried to beg even more and looked at her innocently.

“I have to disappoint you. No exceptions. For no one. You have to work with them” she said sternly and sent them out of the class. And so school was over. That went very different than expected.

“I'd say we'll meet at mine or Louis' house“ suggested Liam neutrally.

“We could also go to Niall’s” threw Zayn in.

“Um, that's not possible. My mother has a visit. We couldn't concentrate” declined Niall far too quickly. “Why can't we go to yours?”.

“My sister would just be annoying us and my mother doesn't know what privacy is” explained Zayn with a chuckle.

While Niall told Liam why they should go to Louis, Zayn held Louis back. “Did you find that weird, too?” he asked in a whisper.

“Yeah, almost like he's hiding something. What's so bad about going to him?” Louis didn't understand.

“Hey, Lovebirds, you can flirt later. We want to go” interrupted Harry them. Louis simply ignored him and together they made their way to Louis' house.

  
  


“Okay, to make it clear. I will not work with you, I will not compromise, I will not sing anything that one of you losers wrote and of course, I'll perform on my own” pointed Harry out as soon as they had entered Louis’ room.

“Oh, and why should you perform all by yourself, Sunshine?” asked Niall annoyed.

“Pfft, isn't it obvious? I'm the only one with pure talent” stated Harry as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

“Is that so?”.

“Let him have the faith, Niall. And what does the master want to sing? Surely your high-born has the perfect song, too?” mocked Louis him, which caused the giggling of his friends. Harry gave him a scowl.

“However, Shorty,” he said, showing them his song. And as expected, the song was about himself. Specifically, how great he was, how great it was to be rich and how many girls he had in bed. In short, horrible.

“Harry, I won't present that. We'll fail with that” shuddered Zayn traumatised.

“And who asked you?”.

“That is supposed to be a group work. If you don't know what that means, it means we all decide that together. We're four and you're one, so you're outvoted” came Liam to the rescue. Wow, that was new.

“And what do you suggest should I sing then? I hardly think any of you have anything better and I'm not going with that cover option” snapped Harry madly.

“Actually, I know something” cleared Niall his throat. Now Louis became sceptical. Everyone looked at Niall intently. “We could sing one of Louis' songs”. Louis' eyes grew big with shock. How did he?

“What?” Harry and Louis cried out at the same time.

“Forget it”.

“How do you even know that?” asked Louis horrified.

“You left your notebook open. Don't worry, I didn't look through it, but the exposed text was awesome” explained Niall himself.

“It wasn't finished yet” whispered Louis, nervously shifting his foot.

“If you think I'm singing a song of _that_ then you're wrong” protested Harry stubbornly.

“Louis, may we see it? Everything is better than Mister Rush Egos Fuck Song” ignored Zayn Harry. Reluctantly, Louis took out his notebook and gave it to the boys. Harry stood beside them uninterestedly.

“What is a lonely loser supposed to write about?” he grumbled. Even though Louis didn't want to, his brain sided with Harry. What did he have to say? Who was he?

“Louis, they are great” was Liam pleased.

“Great, are you crazy? They're awesome” exclaimed Zayn and Louis didn't know what to say.

“Pfft, they can't be that good. Let me see” snorted Harry and tore the notebook out of Niall's hand. Coarse, he slipped through it. His face was emotionless. “This is a joke, right? None of these are completed”.

“If you have a better idea. Or do you wanna do a cover instead?” challenged Zayn him.

“Actually, one is finished. I just finished it yesterday” murmured Louis uncertainly and opened the last used page. Harry raised an eyebrow at him.

“ _Rock Me_? Really? Do you need to get laid so badly that you have to beg for it in a song?” asked Harry mockingly.

“What? No. That's not the point here” defended Louis himself.

“Of course”.

“So, I say that's the song” clapped Liam into his hands. Harry only rolled his eyes.

“Well, then we have to think about who sings what,” thought Niall out loud. “Before you say something, Harry. No, you won't sing alone”.

“I can't do that, not when everyone looks at me, but I can work on the music when I'm at home” offered Zayn them with a shy grin.

“Liam, what about you?” checked Niall.

“I'm not sure” he muttered quietly.

“Oh, don't be so modest. He has a great voice. And what about you, Niall?” let Zayn them know.

“Forget it. I can't sing, but I can play the guitar for the first rehearsal” declined Niall surprisingly.

“Oh man, all insecure idiots. Well, Liam and me” summed Harry up in disbelief.

“And Louis” added Zayn firmly.

“What?” both asked at the same time again.

“It's really cute when you always answer at the same time, but we don't have time for this. It's your song, Lou. Of course, you're singing” said Niall matter of factly.

“And how do you know he can sing at all? Maybe he sounds like a runaway cat” questioned Harry meanly.

“Save your comments. It's decided” stated Niall determined.

“But ...”.

“Louis, I'm sure you sound great” interrupted Niall his try to contradict him again.

“Oh, how fantastic” mumbled Harry under his breath.

“Well, I would suggest we always meet here after school, it's the easiest way. We only have one week to make it perfect” suggested Liam, clapping into his hands.

“Whoa, slow down. I'm not going to spend my afternoons with you losers. I have a life unlike you” contradicted Harry immediately.

“If you want to pass this task you have to” shrugged Zayn indifferent.

“You will survive this one week, but the loser's stupidity is transferable through the air, so I would advise you to wear a surgical mask” taunted Niall him. _(This didn't age well)_

With a twisted face, Harry dropped to the floor. The boys looked at each other, shaking their heads. That could be funny.  
  


  
  


Again they sat in Louis' room. If you could see tension you would probably go blind at this moment. Nothing had been achieved so far. Harry didn't agree on anything. You wanted to tear out your hair.

“We're not going to start it all over again. We have to get started. Yesterday, we didn't do anything. We didn't even hear you sing. Who knows if you're really as good as you say” said Liam close to giving up.

“No reason to lash out. And besides, the whole school has already heard me sing. Everyone knows how great I am” boasted Harry arrogantly.

“Not me” corrected Louis him. Harry just waved him off.

“You know I'm awesome” predicted Harry, full of himself.

“You know, usually my brain shuts off when you talk. It must have been sleeping when you were singing” told Zayn him naughtily.

“Your problem, sleeping beauty” shrugged Harry.

“Did you all hear that? Harry Styles finds me pretty, but no homo, bro” laughed Zayn and the others joined in. Harry was seething with anger.

“Say that again and my fist will beautify your face a bit, Bro” threatened Harry him angrily.

“My Gosh, Harry, calm down” grinned Niall, trying to look serious.

For a while, it was quiet as they all went through the text and developed ideas for the arrangement. Niall, Liam and Zayn were lying on the bed with their tummy while Harry and Louis were sitting on the floor.

“So, where were you today? Your girlfriend was missing you at lunch” asked Louis casually.

“That's none of your business” snapped Harry at him. His tone made Louis flinch. Harry obviously didn't care.

“I'm going to the bathroom” announced Harry and disappeared. 

Immediately, the other four came together in a circle on the bed and put their heads together. “What was that?” asked Niall perplexed.

“A strange reaction, even for him” stated Liam suspiciously.

“Did I say something wrong?” inquired Louis sadly.

“I don't think so, he's just like that. Maybe you should have omitted the word girlfriend, but I'm not sure it was because of this” thought Zayn out loud.

“I don't understand” frowned Louis.

“The girl that's always with him, this Tiffany, is not his girlfriend” started Liam to explain.

“But what was that at his party or mine or at school?” Louis wanted to know.

“I can explain that to you. Harry always has more than just one girl at the same time, but none of them is his girlfriend. He's having fun with them for as long as it suits him and then he drops them. It's that simple” let Zayn him know.

“And they're okay with that?” wondered Louis shocked. He just couldn’t understand how people could accept this.

“That's the difference to Sean and his One Night Stands. Harry has his fuck girlfriends, as he likes to call them, usually for a few weeks or sometimes months, depending on how good they are and how fast it gets boring. Sure, he also has one time things but mostly, he expands it. And the girls know that. He's not making a secret out of it. They agree though. Most of the time they end up with broken hearts but satisfied”.

“Sean, however, fucks everything that moves without being interested in whether the person is aware of his ways or not. Nevertheless, everyone drools after them. Even a few guys. Oh God, if they knew that they would make their life hell. But yes, that's the great Harry and Sean mystery, so don't be surprised if he's already snogging another girl tomorrow. There's a lot of gossip, but there are rumours that he is supposed to be really good and pretty big, but whatever” continued Zayn his explanation.

Wow, that's got to be digested first. And they had a hard time trying to pretend they overheard Zayn's last sentence, but it didn't work. Now there were images in their heads they never wanted.

“I don't know what's worse. Harry's tactics or Sean's. And thanks for the head cinema, Zayn. Now I know things I never wanted to know” complained Niall traumatised.

“How do you know all that?” asked Louis when he could think clearly again.

“You don't like him too, do you?” added Niall shocked.

“Oh God, No. Good joke. No, Gossip goes around at every school and we've been here for some time. Of course, you know about that someday. Everyone knows that. These are the Kings and the whores of the school at the same time. Pure irony” answered Zayn with horror in his eye. “And maybe we were friends once”. 

“What?” they all exclaimed, staring at him, and before he could get any further, Harry came back in. The relief was clearly written on Zayn's face.

“I have about 30 minutes left, then I have to go” informed Harry them arrogantly.

“Okay, then I would say just show us what you can do” suggested Liam. Harry shrugged while Niall grabbed the guitar.

“And remember. Only the second verse as a try” reminded Liam him.

“Yes, yes” waved Harry him off and started singing.

_You told me you wanna know how I’m feeling inside_

_But you’re here and there and everywhere_

_If you come to me tonight, I’m gonna let it slide_

Damn it. He was not only good; he was really fantastic. It's just stupid that he knew that. He had a rather raspy voice. Very deep. To melt away. Oh God, did he really think that? _Focus, Louis. You hate him. Urgh_. But that didn't stop him from enjoying any sound and imagining what his voice was capable of. Okay, that sounded very wrong. When he had sung the last sound, it was quiet. Nobody dared to say anything.

“Your faces say it all. I told you so. I'm the best” boasted Harry pretentiously. And gone was that feeling.

Niall cleared his throat. “Well, then I'll say Louis takes the bridge, then the refrain all together. Maybe Liam can sing the first verse and although we didn't want to me and Zayn could sing the first bridge together”.

“And further?” hounded Harry him.

“Well, you know, Louis could take over that third changed bridge, where I think, by the way, you could bring in good harmonies in there and then the rest together”.

“Harmonies? With that? Forget it!” declined Harry ruefully.

Niall ignored his outburst and turned to Louis. “Now comes your part”.

Louis looked at him scared. He should sing? Now? After Harry? No way. His voice sounded awful. He wanted to spare himself the ridicule. Why did Niall even want him to sing? He would have no problem with just standing in the corner and going unnoticed.

“Me?” breathed Louis out and pointed at himself.

“Yeah, you. Come on” told Niall him.

Niall played the first chords and Louis' breathing got faster and faster. His throat was dry. He cleared his throat and then hesitantly began to sing. It felt weird to sing in front of someone. He didn't do that normally. He wasn't like Harry.

_Then you walked into my life_

_Shining like the stars so bright_

_Giving me willingly what I desire_

_And I know now it can only get better_

When he was done with his part, Louis didn't dare to open his eyes. He hadn't even noticed that he had closed them. He heard Harry's chuckles quietly in the silent room.  _Great._

“Nice little voice, Buttercup. Did you never have your voice change? Or are you secretly a girl? Pretty high pitched that voice. Forget it. I'm not going to perform with him. I don't need that embarrassment. I won’t d ...”.

“Give it a break, Harry. Stop putting him down like that. Shut up once in your life. I think he sings great. His voice is extraordinary” interrupted Niall Harry protectively.

“Extraordinarily shit. My cat sounds better when she falls off the sofa” insulted Harry him further.

Louis couldn't look at Harry. Slowly, he felt the tears building up. It was enough that he himself was so insecure when it came to his voice, but that Harry pointed with a finger at him, laughed at him and refused to sing with him, was humiliating and damn hurt.

“Harry, it's enough!” yelled Liam at him.

“Chill” chuckled Harry unbothered.

“God, you're such an ass. Just admit when somebody's good. Be objective and give Louis the respect he deserves” snapped Zayn angrily at him.

“I would if he was any good. His voice is ridiculous” Harry just shrugged.

“Who has shit in your brain? His voice is great. Stop bothering him. Just g ....”.

“Niall, just leave it. Thank you, but he's right” interrupted Louis them softly and left the room.

He still heard Harry laugh triumphantly and Niall screaming angrily, but he didn't care anymore. He shut himself in the bathroom and finally let the tears fall, trying not to give in to the need he felt deep down again. He hadn't cried for a long time. He has been so strong, but apparently, he had just fooled himself. Thanks to Harry he knew that now. And that was the end of this rehearsal.


	7. 3.2 Broken Harmonies *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This could be triggering for some people

Louis spent the following days in the school toilet during lunch. The rest of the time, he avoided Harry. He didn't need that anymore. In the last two days, no rehearsal has taken place. Everyone was mad at Harry and didn't care if they would fail, but they still decided to work on the song without Harry. Louis felt bad about it. Only because of him they would not succeed in the task. Because of him and his unbearable voice. Maybe he should just disappear. He really just wanted to be invisible.

On the way to the toilet, he avoided any eye contact. In a few seconds, he had his rest. But when he opened the door, he didn't trust his ears. The room was filled with moans and heavy breathing. _Aye, who fucks at school?_ The question should be answered. When he wanted to leave, he heard a female voice coming through the door.

“Oh yeah. Harder. Harry, faster” she groaned. 

_Well, could have guessed that._

He heard someone being pressed against the door again and again. “Come on, baby, scream louder for me” he heard Harry gasping. Okay, that was enough.

Louis left the room and went, still shocked, to the cafeteria. He found it so disgusting that it didn't even turn him on. Maybe Louis was just jammed or a prude or weird. Or all of that combined.

“Louis, there you are. We thought you'd spend that break in the bathroom again” said Zayn as Louis sat down next to them.

“I wanted to but guess who's having fun in there?” sighed Louis out as he sat down.

“Really?” gasped Niall flabbergasted.

“Oh yeah. It was easy to hear” rolled Louis his eyes, still shocked.

“That's actually his low point. Normally it's just Sean” noted Niall.

“Let's not talk about it” waved Louis the matter off, staring at the table. He hadn't been hungry for days. Food seemed unnecessary in these last days. Again. 

“Louis, you have to eat something” implored Liam him.

“M'not hungry” shrugged Louis.

“I don't care. Here's something from me” ordered Niall gently.

“Today I make three red crosses. Niall shares his food. I'm shocked” laughed Zayn loudly.

For a while, they just sat and talked until Harry entered the room. He looked pretty flustered and simply smug.

“Look who's back from his fuck trip” mumbled Niall annoyed. Louis punched him in the shoulder. He really didn't want to be reminded. That was traumatic.

“Oh God, he's coming over” warned Liam them quietly. Louis sensed a presence behind him but kept trying to eat.

“Are you back, Buttercup? Cried enough and finally accepted that you're worthless just like your friends? You couldn't hide forever. I almost forgot that you existed” mocked Harry him as soon as he had reached him. Every word was like a stab into his heart. Where was his sassiness when he needed it? He was just a shadow of himself. Again.

“Harry, go screw yourself. Go to your friends or fuck somebody in the toilet” growled Niall at him.

“Just because nobody wants you, you don't have to piss at me! Hey, Zayn, how does it feel to know that you'll die unfucked, because you have disgusting preferences? Or Niall, how does it feel that nobody wants you because you're not good enough and just strange? Oh, Liam, you are just too innocent and stupid for this world, nobody wants this. And Louis here should bury himself. Don't eat so much. Without the necessary action, it'll make fat quickly” mocked Harry them all for no reason as if he would work down an invisible list. 

“You're ready with your bucket list now?” groaned Niall annoyed.

Harry looked all of them up and down with a pure look of disgust. “I could say so much more but wasting my time on that will not change the fact that you're a bunch of ugly disgusting losers. So what”.

That was enough. Louis had heard enough. Who the fuck did he think he was? Louis suddenly stood up, causing Zayn and Niall to leap. “Now listen to me, Harry. Go and offend someone else. You're wasting your time here. Nobody cares about what you think.”

“That seemed a bit different a few days ago when you disappeared into the bathroom, crying because I told you how shit you're singing is” replied Harry smugly.

“I don't know what complex you're trying to dub, and I'm not interested in it. Just leave us alone. You could become a freak faster than you'd like” snapped Zayn at him warningly when Louis fell silent. Harry's eyes darkened.

“Oh, is that so?” he just grinned and before they knew it, Harry dumped his drink over Louis and Zayn. “Oops, that was not my intention ... or maybe it was”.

“Are you crazy?” shouted Niall at him and Liam stood up immediately.

“What? It's just water” shrugged Harry unbothered.

“If I were you I would sleep with my eyes open, Harry” threatened Liam him pissed off.

At the same time, Louis and Zayn ran out of the cafeteria and sprinted into the storeroom. Just in time, they closed the door as their transformation started. And back were those symbols and colours and those fucking shorts Louis still hated.

“He's insane” snorted Zayn sourly.

“That's understated” sighed Louis and sat down on the floor with Zayn. Outside, they heard Liam and Niall calling for them. 

“Here!” called Zayn back. Immediately, the door opened and both came in.

“Here, let us help you” offered Liam helpfully and knelt down to them.

  
\--->

Today was his first day at his new job. Zayn was incredibly nervous. Not only because it was his first job, but also because there was water around him. The self-assurance he once had disappeared the moment he passed the entrance. His work was at the turtle section.

First, he took the buckets with the food and put on his protective clothing. A hair cap would have been an idea as well, but no one is destroying his hair. Not him, no other person and no stupid protective clothing. The hair was sacred. With the buckets, he walked to the edge of the pool. Tongs in hand, he fed the turtles. It was easier than expected. His boss Paul was watching him from the distance and seemed to be satisfied with his work. When he was done feeding the rescued turtles he made his way over to the dolphin attractions in the Amusement Park. He helped his new colleagues to prepare everything for the upcoming shows.

“Zayn, can you for a fast second watch over Misty's Ice Cream Stall?. We need her here” asked Paul him desperately. 

“Sure thing, Boss” gave Zayn him a thumbs up. 

Directly, he walked over to the Ice Cream Stall and took over her place. You didn't need much knowledge because they only had special ice cream here. For a while, everything went well and he sold one ice cream after another. But then he saw two faces he didn't want to see.

“Look at that. Do you have to work here? You have to be depressed if you don't have any money” laughed Sean nastily.

“You won't believe it, but there are actually people who work voluntarily” shot Zayn back.

“That's an illusion, there's no such thing. You either have money or you don't. Why should you get your hands dirty if you can use them to have fun?” stated Sean ignorantly.

“Nobody would even dare to think you were going to dirty your hands” hissed Zayn at him.

“Now don't be naughty” growled Sean at him.

“If you don't want anything, I have to tell you to leave. You stop the running” fake smiled Zayn. Sean just turned and left, but Harry stopped.

“What else?” asked Zayn impatiently.

“You're dry. Must be a strange feeling. Have fun” said Harry with a wink and left. _Just unbelievable._

A few hours passed and Zayn's working hours were almost over. Three hours didn't sound like much, but it can seem like forever. Shortly before he was done, Paul came over to him and with him a middle-aged woman with brown hair. Zayn noticed how she eyed him from the distance, and he didn't know what to think about that.

“How did your first day go, Zayn?” asked Paul interested.

“Pretty good, I think. I mean, I can't know for sure. You're the boss” answered Zayn insecurely. 

“Don't worry so much, mate. You were great. Well, I want you to meet Kida” pointed Paul at that friendly-looking woman.

“Hi, nice to meet you, Zayn” shook Kida his hand. 

“Nice to meet you, too” smiled Zayn at her politely. 

“She is our dolphin and turtle expert. She trains them and practically lives with them. They have an incredible connection. Out of this world” gushed Paul about her and she just shook her head amused. 

“He's exaggerating. I just love my job” chuckled Kida. 

“Always so humble. Whatever. I wanted you to meet her because you two will probably work together very often. So, if you have any questions just ask her” explained Paul why he brought her with him. “Well, I have to go. See you tomorrow, Zayn”.

“Bye Paul,” said Zayn and watched him leave. “He's such a great boss”. 

“He really is. He is more of a friend actually” agreed Kida with him. 

“I should probably close off now. I guess we see each other again” said Zayn and didn't know why he felt so weird out of a sudden. 

“We will for sure” smiled Kida at him with a knowing look in her eyes. For a split second her eyes travelled down and stayed on something. As she looked back up her eyes had an unreadable expression. “Nice bracelet. Very pretty. Where did you get it from?”. 

“It umm was a gift ... from a friend ... I mean” stuttered Zayn, taken back by that question for some reason. He had totally forgotten he was wearing the bracelet. 

“I understand, Darling,” said Kida calmly. 

“You understand what exactly?” frowned Zayn confused. 

She just offered him a friendly smile, looked back one last time at the bracelet and started to walk away. “You still have to learn, but I'm telling you it will be fine. Just trust me”.

Now Zayn was totally confused. “What do you mean by that?” he checked, but she left again.

As Zayn looked down defeated she stopped abruptly and turned around again. “I think it smells like an unexpected shower. Better stay where you are” she said warningly, pointing her head slightly to the left.

Zayn followed her gaze and saw Harry standing near one of the waterways. He was watching Zayn. The next second he was sprayed wet from top to bottom of the track. Reflexively, he looked around and immediately Harry ran away.

“How did you know ...?” Zayn broke off immediately. Kida was gone. That was very strange.

  
  


Sighing, Zayn flopped down next to Liam on the bed. He was totally exhausted from the day. It just didn't want to end.

“How was your first day? Did everything go well? Did you get wet?” questioned Liam curiously.

“No, I didn’t. I said I can handle it, but Harry and Sean were there” replied Zayn neutrally.

“Really? What happened?” sounded Liam worried now.

“Just the usual insults and empty threats, nothing important. But something strange happened” reported Zayn neutrally, but then had to think about Kida again.

“What?”.

“Well, there was such a woman” began Zayn.

“Zayn, half the world is women. That's nothing weird” laughed Liam. Zayn just pushed Liam aside.

“I'm serious here, she was really strange. Her name is Kida and she works there and well, I think she knows something” confessed Zayn.

“What do you mean by she knows something?” Liam didn't understand.

“I think she knows something about this whole thing” went Zayn more into detail.

“But how is that possible? What did you do?” checked Liam sceptically.

“Nothing. Paul introduced me to her and we talked a bit and she said some weird things and I don't know. I had such a weird feeling. And she asked me about my bracelet. After that she was even weirder” explained Zayn to him everything. Liam frowned. Oh god, that was his thinking face.

“What if she's the one you had hoped to find?” Liam thought aloud.

“I thought about that too, especially because she warned me so that I didn't get wet” mused Zayn.

“So you got wet!” exclaimed Liam weirdly.

“What? No, but Harry” grinned Zayn smugly.

“Oh” made Liam simply, staring at the ceiling.

“What are you thinking about?” asked Zayn, resting his head on Liam's chest.

“Well, you won't like it, but I thought about how all of this is like for Harry, the whole thing. I mean, he's all alone. Nobody is there to help him, if something happens or if he wants to talk” let Liam him in on his thoughts.

“I don't like him very much, but it's not our fault he's marginalizing himself. We wanted to help him, we already have, but he doesn't want help. What should we do if he doesn't let us help?” countered Zayn factually. Harry was something he didn’t want to talk or even think about.

“I know, Zayn. I just had to think of it” finished Liam the topic and for a while, Zayn listened to Liam's regular heartbeat.

“We should tell Niall and Louis about Kida, don't you think?” spoke Liam suddenly up.

“Yes, but tomorrow. Now it's too late anyway” yawned Zayn exhausted.

“I'm worried about Louis” admitted Liam out of nowhere.

“Me too. Harry doesn't make it easy for him. I mean, yeah, he bullies us all, but I have the feeling that has torn up old wounds with him” shared Zayn his thoughts with Liam.

“You think that's not the first time he's going through this?” hooked Liam thoughtfully.

“I don't know. It's just a feeling” knitted Zayn his eyebrows together.

“Maybe we should just ask him” suggested Liam logically.

“But tomorrow. I can't do anything more today” yawned Zayn again.

“Hehe, alright” chuckled Liam adorably.

And a short time later, Zayn fell asleep in Liam's arm. For a while Liam just looked at Zayn, then he fell asleep with the sweetest grin ever.

\--->

“Louis, there is someone for you!” shouted his little sister Stella up the stairs.

Murring, he got up and ran his fingers through his hair. He pulled on sweatpants and ran downstairs. He couldn't go only in boxers, though he wanted to. It was a damn Saturday noon. It was fucking hot and some idiot had to disturb his thoughts of self-pity. When he reached the bottom, Louis thought he was hallucinating in the heat. There sat Harry laughing with his sister. A really weird sight.

“Stella” called Louis and immediately the little girl looked up and ran over to him. Louis picked her up and she started to laugh. He loved his sisters more than anything in the world.

“Why don't you go up and watch something with Lunita while I take care of him? Maybe you'll get some ice cream” suggested Louis sweetly to her.

“Did I tell you that you are the best brother in the world?” she grinned happily.

“Just one or two times”. Carefully, he set her down and she took out the ice cream. “Where are Emily and Sophia?” Louis wanted to know.

“With friends” she summed up briefly.

“So soon you are replaced” lamented Louis dramatically.

“You still have me” chuckled Stella.

Louis bent down to her. “And that's really enough for me” he whispered and kissed her forehead. Then she disappeared upstairs.

Inwardly, Louis prepared himself for what was coming. He turned to Harry and leaned against the kitchen counter. The fact that he was shirtless he tried to forget. Louis was very insecure when it came to his body.

“Tell me, what do you want here?” he came straight to the point.

“Wow, very straight forward. Are you always like that?” smirked Harry dirtily.

“Come to the point” grumbled Louis.

“Unfortunately, since we can't change groups and I don't want to fail, I think we should go through the song at least once, no matter what I think” explained Harry to him nonchalantly.

Good, he hadn't expected that. But he just couldn't blindly trust him. Why did he come to him? He'd rather die than hear Louis' voice. He could have gone to Liam.

“Alright, come on then” Louis just said and went upstairs.

All the way he felt Harry's gaze on his arse. That was very uncomfortable. As he opened his door, Harry whispered while passing “I have to admit, your ass is really huge. Very inviting”.

A cold shiver ran down Louis' back and his breath caught in his throat. He felt his heartbeat picking up in the worst and sadly most familiar way possible. What on earth was that? Caution was appropriate.

Louis sat down on his bed and Harry was sitting on his desk chair. The tension was thick and Louis didn’t know how to act or what to do.

“Let's just do the _‘duo’_ part. I don't have to waste any more time than necessary” said Harry and Louis nodded, still speechless, opened his laptop and searched for Zayn's music file, then looked for the right spot and nodded to Harry and they started to sing.

_Unexpectedly you walked into my life, (my life)_

_Shining like the stars so bright, (like the stars)_

_Giving me willingly what I most desire (desire)_

_I know now it can only get better_

They kept eye contact the whole time as if they were singing for each other, which was completely absurd. Never had Louis noticed what beautiful eyes Harry had when they weren't darkened due to anger or hate. A mesmerizing forest green. You could easily get lost in them. When the music stopped, they still looked at each other. Embarrassed, Louis looked at the laptop screen and pretended to be busy.

“Well, that wasn't complete shit. Not that good, but no puking, I mean on your part” cleared Harry his throat.

“Oh wow, really? Thanks for the approval” replied Louis sarcastically. Both boys couldn't resist a slight smile.

“What do we have here?” exclaimed Harry suddenly and Louis turned very pale. He had forgotten to close his notebook. His new song was open there. _Well, fine_.

“Cute text, so heart-breaking, so girly. Is our little Buttercup unhappily in love?” mocked Harry him.

“I don't know why that concerns you” grumbled Louis defensively.

“Well ...” started Harry, approaching him. “Maybe it's somebody I know and I can destroy your hopes right away. No one who has just any self-respect would go out with you. What can you offer a girl? Have you even had any sex?”.

*

Louis felt Harry's finger on his thigh as he stroked up and down. “You're definitely wild in bed and we all underestimate you” whispered Harry, coming even closer. Meanwhile, Harry was almost leaning over him. His hand was moving higher and higher.

“Harry, what are you doing?” breathed Louis out heavily.

“Relax, I'm not doing anything. I just wanna test something” mumbled Harry ominously, his breath hitting against Louis’ ear as he continued. “I'm pretty sure Zayn is not the only gay one. As much as you defend him and the gay honour and how you move and what you wear, always those colourful pants and those weird shirts. That's pretty gay. Admit it, you've probably already imagined how I look naked and then wanked off to it”.

“Don't be so sure of yourself” contradicted Louis him weakly while Harry now glided his hand straight over Louis’ clothed crotch

“Very convincing. C'mon. We'll have a little fun. Well, you at least. I will not fuck your ass, but at least I'll give you a taste of what it would be like if you had a chance as a girl. I know you want this” growled Harry, and no matter how sexy he sounded, Louis was just scared. Flashbacks ran through his mind and he fought against his tears.

“Harry, stop” he whispered afraid.

“Don't be so boring. I find gays rather disgusting, but this is really too easy” said Harry menacingly.

Suddenly the door opened and Niall, Liam and Zayn stood in the doorway. Immediately, Harry jumped up and ran his fingers through his hair. “Harry?!” all three exclaimed simultaneously.

“Great, you know my name. Don't expect me to know yours” scoffed Harry. Louis was still petrified, staring into the void.

“What have you done?” asked Zayn him angrily when he noticed Louis' condition.

“Nothing. We just had a little fun, right faggot?” laughed Harry. At the word, Louis visibly flinched and pulled his knees to his face.

“Get out, Harry!” ordered Liam threateningly.

Harry just shrugged and left the room. Everyone waited in silence until the front door fell shut downstairs. Helpless, the three friends stood beside him as Louis buried his face in his pillow, sobbing.

“Louis?” asked Liam carefully. The sobs grew stronger.

“Why me? Why does it have to happen to me again?” cried Louis through the sobs.

At a loss, the three boys looked at each other. Niall sat to his right next to Louis, Liam to the left and Zayn across from him.

“Louis, talk to us. We want to help you, but we can't if you don't tell us what's going on” tried Liam again.

Slowly, Louis sat up and pulled his knees up. Everyone smiled at him encouragingly. It was probably time to tell a story he never wanted to tell anyone ever again.

\--->

Harry sauntered through the streets. He was on his way to the Sea Snack. There was a triumphant grin on his face. He would never forget Louis' reaction ever again. That was just too funny. Too bad that the other three idiots had to disturb them. He wanted to know how far he could have gone with him. Not that he really would've fucked Louis. Urgh, what a disgusting idea. His precious cock would never be in the ass of a man. Never would he even think about touching another cock or letting one close to his butt. Absolutely disgusting. But it was fun to annoy Louis and the others. He was obviously gay and desperate, and Harry took advantage of that. He was already making plans to embarrass them all.

When he arrived at the café, he immediately found a familiar face and approached her. “Hey sugar doll, are you looking for something to snack on?” flirted Harry with her directly.

“Nothing here is nearly as tasty as you” she flirted back.

“What would you say, meet me in 10 minutes and get a bite, C?” he asked seductively.

“I find that inspiring” she giggled. How much girl-giggling annoyed him. They always had to giggle. Anyway, she was hot and Harry was horny.

“See you soon” he winked at her.

He ordered a drink and sat down. Sean would have to come by in three hours. Then they'd party like there’s no tomorrow. Maybe he'd even find a second hook-up today. While he was deep in thoughts the owner of the café was cleaning tables, with some water dripping on Harry's hand.

“Can't you be fucking careful?!” he cursed and immediately ran to the bathroom. Why did it always happen to him? That was the second time today, he realized when his red symbols and shorts appeared. Annoyed, he held his hand over himself and tried not to burn himself while drying him off faster again. He really needed to find a solution. He wasn't a freak like the other three.

The other three ... How did they manage not to get into such situations all the time? How could Zayn work in that place? How could one of them always be there to help the others? That wasn't fair. Harry had no one. That thought gave him an idea.

When his legs went back to normal and his clothes reappeared, he got up and made his way to Cecilia. He really needed sex right now. Making Louis feel uncomfortable and flustered made Harry realise how horny he was since his last fuck yesterday night. He would make sure that the four would separate once and for, all from tomorrow on. He had a plan.


	8. 4.1 Time For The Truth *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning!!!

Tense but also anxious and worried, Zayn Liam and Niall looked at Louis, who still hadn't said a word. Gradually, they panicked. What would he tell them? Was it that bad? That would have to be, considering that when they came in Harry has been leaning completely over a frozen Louis and looked like he was about to ...

“Louis, say something” pleaded Niall worriedly. They definitely weren't prepared for what was coming.

On Louis' side, there was just great fear. He was afraid of what could have happened. Afraid of the memories and afraid of the reaction of his friends. What would they do? Would they leave him alone and laugh at him in disgust? That's what he went for.

“You've seen what Harry ... did ...” started Louis softly, stuttering. The others nodded. “I … umm ... was frozen. It brought back memories that I wanted to forget, but it had to happen again”. 

“What happened back then?” asked Zayn but wasn't sure if that was the best idea.

Louis took a deep breath, looked into the worried faces of his friends and then began to talk.

“You know this is already my fifth move. I grew up in Domumley in England. Everything was fine, the school was alright and I had my friends. Well, not really, but that doesn't matter now. The first move to Tennessee came around. That was pretty weird. I never got really settled in. I probably lost the first part of me there. Then we moved to San Francisco. That was a big difference. We stayed there for something over a year and I even had two schoolmates. Then we moved to Malibu. It was a very rich area, so of course, you get noticed when you're normal. Being the new one was never easy, but it was the hardest there”.

“It was a typical American High School as it is portrayed in the movies with groups and rankings and little games. The cool kids thought it was fun to pick on the new guys, all except for one. He was nice to me and talked to me, was interested in me. I had a huge crush on him. One day he came over to me and said he was gay and nobody knew about it but me. He also showed me that he had feelings for me and naïve as I was I believed him every word. He kissed me and from that moment on everything was over. Out of nowhere, he changed his behaviour. He wasn't nice and caring anymore. He was pushy and demanding. He always came too close. God, I was only 15. When I still hadn't given in after two weeks, it got even worse”.

“On that one day, he came to my house and was far too intrusive. He didn't give me a chance. And before I knew it, he hovered over me and pushed my arms down. I ... I was frozen. Completely defenceless. Weak. I couldn't do anything. If my only so-called friend wouldn't have happened to show up by accident ... He would have … He … Fuck, … he almost raped me. I um …”

“Um … Since then this topic is difficult for me. Sure, I make jokes about it, but sarcasm is my only escape. Back in school, hell broke out over me. He had begun to spread lies and present himself as a victim. Everyone believed him, but it got worse. Later it came out that everything was a lie. He wasn't gay, far from it. He and his friends have had a game going on forever, whoever gets the new ones the fastest. He was the only one who put his disgust aside to get me in bed. Mockery was normal from that day on. And the hunt for me was opened too. Since then you could say I have trust issues”.

“When we moved again I was happy about it for the first time, but back there I left a part of my soul. Back in England, I moved on with life with my head down. I didn't let anyone get in touch with me. Kept everyone away from me. No talks when it wasn't necessary. I always had his words in mind as he told me I was ugly, fat and worthless. I believed it all. I tried to be different. I cut down my sarcasm, my sass, my humour. Actually, myself. I was invisible. Until I got to the point where I decided to be strong. When we moved again I saw this as a new beginning. Due to the fact that I didn't manage to get on with the school stuff by moving two times in one year, I had to repeat the year now. That was like a reset button. Everything should be different, but of course, I was wrong. I thought I was strong, but that's not the case. I am weak. At first, Harry didn't get to me because it wasn't personal. But then he insulted you more and more and me too. Until today ... I don't want to imagine what could have happened”.

The tears were running down Louis' face. He had locked them up for far too long. They looked at him speechless and also had tears in their eyes. It was strictly terrible.

Gently, Liam put his hand on Louis' knee and smiled shyly at him. “Thank you, Louis, for your openness and your trust. I know that was a big step. I'm grateful for your honesty”.

“And I am grateful that you have listened to me and are still here, thankful that you didn’t just leave and that you cared” admitted Louis in a small voice.

“We would never just leave, Louis. We are your friends and friends are there for each other. We won't let you down, especially not because of that. You couldn't help it. Neither then, nor today” assured Niall him.

“He's right” agreed Zayn. “You've done so much for me in such a short time. You're a great person, and certainly not weak … But I have to say, no matter how arrogant, self-loving, conceited, cocky, selfish, condescending and intimidating Harry might be, he wouldn't have harmed you. No matter how sex-obsessed he is, he doesn't do anything she doesn't want. Everything he does she volunteers. And we've got two points: You're not a girl and you don't want to. So don't worry too much about it”.

“Well, he said that too” sighed Louis shakily.

“What exactly?” hooked Zayn with a frown.

“That I'm not a girl and he has shown me again what he thinks of us, Joey,” told Louis him shaken.

“Don't listen to him. He has medieval standards. That's not what anyone needs” said Niall seriously.

“Thank you, for everything. And just to make that clear, I said it felt just like it did back then, but there's a difference” pointed Louis out.

“And that would be?” asked Liam confused.

“I'm not into Harry for a thousand per cent, not in the slightest. Hell would have to freeze for that to happen” laughed Louis, still with tears on his face.

“He can be sarcastic again. That's a good sign” grinned Niall.

“I still can't believe that Harry did that” was Liam still stunned and not in a good way. 

“Nothing would have happened. I'm sure” mumbled Zayn, staring at his hands.

“Why are you so sure about that? The way he behaves nothing would surprise me anymore” raised Niall an eyebrow at him. One by one looked up at Zayn.

“Fine, I think I'm next with the bedtime story” gave Zayn in. Now the attention was fully on him.

“I've already hinted that we used to be friends, in fact, we were the best of friends since nursery school. He lent my pencils and I stole his food, so probably his food complex will come in there. We did everything together. Sleepovers, birthday parties, the first day of school, the first bad grade. His mother always made such delicious cookies. We were inseparable. I know, it's hard to imagine, but we were kids. He wasn't that bad, by his standards. He wasn't the nicest person in the world even then, but he didn't deliberately offend anyone. But even all these years ago he was already very taken by himself and was blinded by all his great things and stated it. He always made you feel like he was a little bit better than anyone else as we know him now. His mother always tried to make it up somehow, but apparently, it didn't work. You can't save a big ego, I guess”.

“In year five, Sean's family moved here. Their families are friends and control a lot together. Sean and Harry immediately became friends. No wonder, they always saw each other and both considered themselves gods. From one day to another he had forgotten about me and replaced me with Sean. I can only imagine how relieved Harry's father must have been. He never liked me. I was never good enough for his precious son. The two became the evil duo and I was left behind. Alone. But then there was this one day when a boy with big brown teddy bear eyes came to my little corner and offered me his food. From that day he never left my side, right Liam?” finished Zayn his story and looked over to Liam.

“Never” smiled Liam fondly.

“Wow, I never thought you would've ever been such good friends” confessed Louis baffled.

“It's hard to imagine. Now I would like to throw him off a bridge, but back then it was different. I'd like to say I told you that so you could see the real Harry, but we've seen him all the time. There is no tragic story behind his behaviour. He is just like that. We aren't in a movie. Although I believe that there is a good side somewhere inside of him. But it is probably as crippled as the heart of the Grinch. I admit that I sometimes missed him, but the hatred has unfortunately increased over the years, especially in the last few weeks. Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if Sean hadn't moved here. Would we still be friends? Would I be like him or would I pretend to be cool? Would I be friends with Liam? Would we have met? But I know one thing. Harry's behaviour probably wouldn't have changed. Although I believe that the right friends could show him another life. A better one. Well ...” admitted Zayn thoughtfully.

“We can't know that, but I've thought about it before. Sean is definitely the more hopeless case” agreed Liam with him.

“I can't believe I'm saying that, but I see it the same way” admitted Louis.

“He may be a bastard but is still not a monster” concluded Zayn the topic. The name Harry clearly has fallen too often today.

“I'm poor” blurted Niall out unexpectedly. Shocked and confused, they turned to face him.

“What? What do you mean?” asked Liam dumbfounded.

“My mother and I are not very rich. We often have problems at the end of the month. We live on the other side of town in some kind of a settlement. That's why we have never been to mine. No one knows about it. I'm too ashamed to tell anyone. So many damn rich people live here and then there's me. Every time Sean or Harry make jokes about you and insult you as poor, it's like a slap to the face. Like a cold shower of reality. I'll never have the same chances as you. I never wanted to tell anyone ... until today. I feel like I can trust you without you giving me away or changing your behaviour towards me. The last thing I need is pity” confessed Niall sadly. So much honesty in one day was hard to handle.

“Niall, it doesn't change who you are. Do we look like Sean? Money isn't important to us, you know?” assured Zayn him clearly.

“He's right. We're all not rich. I really have no idea how my mother pays for the house. She's a damn nurse” said Louis and smiled at his friend.

“Why is a nurse transferred so often?” asked Niall confused.

“Why is Sean such an idiot? For some questions, there is no logical answer” laughed Louis carefreely.

“I have an evil twin and his name is Lorian” stated Liam monotonously.

“Bitch what?” Niall and Louis asked laughingly.

“Is that so unlikely?”. They just gave him an all-knowing look. “Well, since all of you made confessions, I wanted to confess something too, but I have nothing to say. Or maybe ...”.

“What did you want to say, Li?” hooked Zayn curiously.

“It's nothing” denied Liam quickly.

“That wasn't very believable, Li. What's going on?” tried Zayn again.

“Nevermind. It's just lately I'm a little confused” he murmured, avoiding eye contact.

“In which way confused?” inquired Louis attentively.

“Guys, I think I'm not just into girls” blurted Liam out. “It's ... um no idea ... just a feeling”.

Strangely, nobody knew what to say. After everything they had just said and confessed, that was the most unexpected. So weird. It's definitely the most normal.

“And where does this feeling come from?” Louis wanted to know.

“I don't know myself. I think girls are very pretty and I already had crushes, but somehow I can't imagine anything else with them anymore. I um ...” tried Liam to explain.

“But with guys you can?” got Louis to the bottom of the matter.

“Since this thing at the party, I'm not so sure anymore. I've never thought about it, but since then I did” he confessed sheepishly. Zayn never stopped looking at him for one second. His heart began to beat faster.

“Liam, that's alright. Everybody comes to this point someday. You can also like more than one sex. Ever heard of Bi? Or you just love, feel whatever you feel, Liam” reassured Niall him.

“I agree with Niall one hundred per cent” put Louis his arm around Liam.

“The two are right. You told me yourself that I'm fine the way I am. Believe in your own words” supported Zayn the statement of his two friends.

“But wouldn't I have noticed that sooner? You two have known that for a long time” hooked Liam desperately.

“It doesn't matter when you find out. Some people don't realize that until they've been married for 30 years and I know that for only a year” assured Zayn him.

“And I know that since this thing. It always happens when you don't expect it, just like everything in life” came Louis to a conclusion.

“Yeah, who knows if I won't still fall in love with Louis sometime because of his great butt?” joked Niall to lighten the mood.

“That's what we suspect anyway” giggled Zayn.

“Ey” huffed Niall and punched him in the shoulder.

“Thank you guys, you are the best” thanked Liam them warmly.

“Come on, group cuddle” suggested Niall with a grin.

All four fell into each other's arms. Niall was almost crushed by them. Yes, if they were together nobody could drag them down.

\--->

Unfortunately, Monday came way too early. All Sunday they had spent watching movies, playing video games and doing all sorts of nonsense. Niall had never had such good friends in his life. He would do anything to never lose them. It was only a few weeks, but he felt like he knew them for a lifetime. As if it was destiny.

The music lesson moved closer though and they were all nervous. Not only because they had to sing in front of the class, but rather because Mister Harry never rehearsed with them and they didn't sing the song once all together. So it could only go wrong. That's why they had come up with an idea that should work. After their separate classes, they met up in the music room. Liam and Zayn were already there when Niall arrived. Louis was still missing. Was to be expected. He had to implement the first step of the plan. That was the hardest part. Maybe not the best idea to have him do this after what had happened.

A moment later they heard voices coming through the door. Gasp and rumble. Apparently, it had worked.

“Now take your fingers off me. I don't like you. Fuck, who would have expected you to be that strong?!” mocked Harry him as Louis yanked him into the room.

“As you wish” he just said and gave Harry a push by which he stumbled forward and came to a halt in the middle of the room.

“What's this? The Losers Assembly? If you haven't noticed it yet, I don't want to have anything to do with you. Kidnapping me is the lowest level, even for you” made Harry fun of them weirdly.

“Do you even breathe?” whined Zayn annoyed.

“We brought you here because we have to sing the song once before the performance, whether you like it or not,” told Liam him.

“And you couldn't say that to me normally? So Louis had to drag me through half the school?” Harry couldn't believe it.

“Oh, so we could have come to your table, just ask and you would have come with us? In front of Sean?” challenged Niall him. Harry couldn't think of an answer and stayed silent.

“I figured” murmured Niall. Murring, Harry took a seat opposite Zayn and Liam. Louis sat down next to Niall.

“Alright, from the beginning” announced Liam, starting the song.

First came Liam's verse and Harry directly grimaced. Apparently, he didn't like Liam's voice either. A wrong word and Niall would kill him. After that part, he had to sing the bridge with Zayn and he felt kinda weird to really sing right now. Luckily, he was able to ignore Harry while doing so.

_Always thought I’d be better off alone_

_Have been living for years on my own_

_Constantly dark and lonely_

_I thought that’s how it always will be_

_But then you walked into my life,_

_Shining like the stars so bright,_

_Giving me willingly what I desire_

_And I know now, it can only get better_

For the first time, they all sang the chorus together. They looked each other in the eye and it was indescribable. Niall couldn't put that feeling into words. It was like magic. As if it was meant to be that they sing together. Total nonsense, but that's how it felt to Niall.

Harry sang his part flawlessly, of course. Niall wanted to be annoyed by it but was glad about it since their chances were good to succeed then. Louis sounded good too, but Niall noticed how he tried to ignore Harry, who gave him a dazzling look. At some point, Niall would tear his head off if he continued to treat Louis so badly.

Now came the part that Niall was afraid of. Louis' second bridge with Harry after the chorus. There was a trembling in Louis' voice. Niall wished so much he could do something for him. Then Harry started to sing and damn, the two sounded great together. It was as if their voices complemented each other and flattered one another. Together they sounded perfect. And Niall was probably not the only one who had noticed that. Zayn and Liam looked just as surprised. If the two wouldn't hate each other … unbelievable what they could do together.

Then came the refrain again and the feeling came back. That was so strange. The last part they sang together and finished the song with the chorus. Their voices went out and nobody said a word. Liam got up and packed up all their things. The lesson would begin immediately.

Victoria's group sang right before them and they weren't so bad at all. The boys were next. The nervousness rose in Niall. But apparently, Louis was even worse. Trembling, he sat beside him, shaking and staring at the floor. Niall put his hand on Louis' to reassure him.

“Will be fine” he whispered to him. If Louis was so nervous, Niall didn't want to know how Zayn was doing.

“Thank you, that was very good” Mrs. Stewart dismissed the girl's group. 

“The next group, please. Zayn, Niall, Louis, Liam, Harry” she called the boys. Swallowing, they stood up.

“Poor Harry had to spend a week with that” he heard someone whisper. Sure, that was Ethan.

“Their song is certainly a disaster” joined Aidan in.

“I heard Harry wrote it, so it's not all lost yet” snickered Tiffany.

“Now, shut up! There are people who want to hear that. So why not move your hate speech to Mars” interrupted Violetta them angrily.

“Uh, somebody is scratchy. That's what I love”.

“Mister Davis, if you aren't silent right now, I'll send you to the headmaster” interrupted Mrs. Stewart Ethan's miserable attempts at flirting.

“Well, now you can start” she turned back to the boys.

“So, our song is called _Rock Me_ ” announced Liam and directly whistling was heard in the class.

“Oi, I wonder who this cool idea came from. Someone's horny” joked Sean nastily.

Niall rested his hand on Louis' back reassuringly before they started to sing the song. Liam sounded very good, but all Sean and his stupid friends were doing was mocking him and snickering evilly. Someday Niall would lose his chill. During his part with Zayn he couldn't shut out Sean's comments, but he chose to ignore them. During the chorus, the feeling from before was back again but mixed with nervousness and disgust. The reactions to Harry's part were predictable. Biased idiots. When Louis was singing, he avoided any eye contact, but Niall saw the faces of the others. No one looked as if they wanted to say something bad, they looked more surprised. Niall could understand that. That's how he had felt. When Louis and Harry sang together they couldn't leave it again. Actually, Niall was a peaceable man, but these idiots woke up murder plans in his brain. At the end of the song, Niall let out a sigh of relief that he didn't know he was holding back. The class clapped enthusiastically, and Mrs. Stewart looked satisfied.

_Baby, please rock my life,_

_Show me what you can do,_

_Shake my world alive_

_I’ve been dying and longing for you_

_Just for tonight be with me_

_Baby, please rock me, yeah_

“Boys, that was awesome. I knew you could work together. A great song. Now sit down” she congratulated them. _Ha, work together. Good joke._

When Niall dropped into his chair, he didn't trust his ears. They couldn’t even shut up for a second.

“I have to say that wasn't all shit. Your brilliance has saved this group, Harrynator” praised Ethan him falsely.

“Yes, without you they would have failed. None of them has any talent. It was so beneficial of you to have mercy on them” agreed Aidan nastily with his brother.

“And the song, Harry. I have to say that was fantastic. Was there anybody having a wild night and was suddenly inspired? If I were a girl, I'd rock you after this performance” laughed Sean, patting Harry on the shoulder.

“Oh yeah, I would love to rock you hard right now” whispered Tiffany excitedly.

“Later, babe” winked Harry at her. “Let's say I'm a lyrical genius, but that shouldn't surprise anyone”.

That was enough. Niall wanted to say something, but Louis held him back. “Let him be, shall he say so. I don't care” he said tried unbothered.

“But it's your song and most of all, there's more to it than ... well” argued Niall in desperation.

Louis just shrugged and listened to the other group. Niall couldn't concentrate on that. He heard every word of these idiots. Why did they have to sit right behind them? Liam tried to stop Zayn from listening to them and taking their words to heart. Hopefully, that worked out in a way but Niall heard them loud and clear.

“How could you stand it? A week with the prudish Liam, who doesn't know anything about life as many books as he reads. Did you have to listen to lectures all the time?” pitied Sean Harry exaggeratedly.

“You have no idea” sighed Harry out dramatically.

“I bet Zayn devoured every word as he probably wants to devour his friends, this absurd faggot. Although he's too shy for that. Must have been disgusting to watch as he strips them all down with his eyes” laughed Sean spitefully.

“Not as bad as Niall, who's totally obsessed with Louis' ass. Honestly, that's totally sick. He really uses every opportunity, that poor food-loving bastard” whined Harry theatrically.

“Well, of course, he likes the little weirdo with the fat girl's ass and the clown clothes, that's just too gay. You have to be relieved that it's over” Sean didn’t stop one second.

“Oh, believe me, I've never been more relieved in my entire life,” said Harry relieved.

Niall was already planning their deaths. Slow and painful. Hopefully, Zayn and Louis hadn't heard that.

His heart was thumping and his pulse was throbbing. No one has ever been here before. All year long he was too shy to tell anyone how he lived. He was afraid they would mock him for what he was. But now Niall had invited his friends to join him and they sat outside on the bench in front of his house in the little garden and looked out to the sea. It was peaceful and quiet.

“I thought you might want to drink something,” said his mother Nina, smiling at him and his friends as she handed them the drinks.

“Thank you, Mrs. Horan” thanked Liam her politely. 

“Please dear, call me Nina” she offered lovely.

As she left, silence returned. But no unpleasant silence. A pleasant and calming silence. Niall was happy to have friends with whom he could just sit there and be silent. That was rare.

“It's beautiful here,” remarked Liam peaceful. “Nice and quiet”.

“He's right. We should come here more often” agreed Louis with him.

“Sure you want that?” asked Niall a bit uncertain.

“Why shouldn't we want that? It's beautiful out here” replied Liam simply.

“I don't know either” shrugged Niall.

“Niall, you really don't have to worry. We like to be here. In the morning the sunrise has to be very nice from out here” assured Louis him, and the others agreed wordlessly.

Niall was so thankful for his friends. They didn't judge him, didn't call him names. They loved him the way he was, and nobody could change that.


	9. 4.2 Untrue Whispers

Harry had planned to put his sneaky plan into action today. A few little lies would cause misery and mistrust between them and by the end of the week, none of them would talk to each other anymore. Then they would be alone and depressed. Perfect.

When Harry came to class in the morning, he was early. If he was early, Sean wouldn't be able to wet him with something just because he wasn't paying attention to anything or anyone around him. How much easier it would be if he told Sean everything. Why didn't he do that though? Sean was his best friend; he wouldn't mock him. If Liam knew it and didn't run away, Sean wouldn't either, right? He would never abandon him. Why did he suddenly worry about all of that crap? He had never thought about friendship. Either one was likeable or not. Simple as that

First, he had Maths with Sean. For advanced. He didn't understand a word, but of course, there were also people like Liam, the upper clever ones. _Urgh. Wisdom doesn't bring women into your bed, so what's the point?_ To his own misery, Sean almost made him wet again on the way to nutrition. God, couldn't this guy drink normally? He sat down in his seat and stared into the void until Zayn and Louis entered. He almost didn't recognize Louis.

He was neither wearing his usual colourful pants nor his weird t-shirts or a beanie, let alone his beloved worn-out shoes. He was wearing black tight skinny jeans, a black tank top and a leather jacket. He had styled his normally messy fringe up. The people who were already in class eyed him from top to bottom as if he was fresh meat. Shit, he looked good.

He talked to Zayn as he sat down but Zayn didn't look happy, rather worried. Harry could understand that. What was wrong with Louis? Don't get him wrong, Louis looked damn hot, but that wasn't him. He wasn't an ice-cold, reckless goth. He was cheerful, insolent and obnoxious. Louis briefly looked over at him. His bright ocean blue eyes stood out even more now. He immediately avoided his gaze as he saw Harry looking at him. What was that about?

When class started, Harry couldn't stop looking at him. Not in a _‘he was attractive and he would suddenly be gay’_ way. But rather worried and confused. Did Harry cause that? Was he the reason? Throughout his life, he has rubbed his honest and cruel opinion into people's faces, no matter who they were. And often he even exaggerated and added things that were wrong or that he found funny. Just for fun and because he could. But he had never seen the effects of it directly in front of him. Could he make someone change completely? The thought made him conflicted.

On the one hand, this realization made him proud. He was impressed with how much power he could exert on a single person. With a few taunts, he could make someone question their whole being. Very cool and rather practical maybe someday. On the other hand, he felt a strange feeling in his stomach at Louis' sight. It felt bad as if he didn't like it. Aye, Harry really had to stop it. Where did all these thoughts come from? He has never thought anything like that in his whole life. This change in Louis could Harry now use to his advantage. The plan was in full swing and that was it.

On the way to lunch, Harry met Liam. “Are you looking for Niall?” smirked Harry.

Amazed, Liam looked at him. “Um, yes. We wanted to discuss something. Did you see him?” asked Liam uncertainly.

“Normally, I don't betray anyone, but since it's you … Niall ran down this way and he said he wants to hide from you because he had no nerve left for another atomic talk,” told Harry him, watching Liam's expression as it changed. From confusion to hurt to something else that Harry couldn't interpret.

“Oh, um, thanks” he stuttered out and disappeared.

One done, three left.

  
  


Shortly after completing the class the next day, Harry overheard Louis and Zayn talking.

“Changing your style is bad enough, but you killed Fabio” exclaimed Zayn aghast. What? Louis had killed someone? How did he d ...

“What on earth are you talking about?” asked Louis obviously confused. Well, maybe he didn't kill anyone.

Zayn grabbed Louis by the wrist and waved it around. Confusion was written on his face. “Damn Louis, you can't change everything about you” cursed Zayn desperately.

“Test me” hissed Louis and left the room.

That was Harry's chance for step two. He took out his cell phone and acted as if he had just received a message from someone. “Liam, what in the world...” he began but fell silent again as Zayn looked at him.

“Please, tell me you didn't hear that?” pleaded Harry played afraid.

“I have to disappoint you. What do you have to do with Liam?” demanded Zayn some answers. Oh perfect. He made it way too easy for him.

“Nothing. A friend just texted me that he and Nikki are probably on their way to the beach and he needs a break from something and they want me to join them. Was wondering what this is all about though” lied Harry perfectly. He saw Zayn swallowing hard and he wordlessly left the room, too. Great, On to the next.

  
  


Today was the perfect day to mock his next victim. Louis. In the last lesson, they had drama. Together. They clearly had too many shared lessons. But here Louis was alone. Good Violetta was there, but she was irrelevant. Bored, he sat down next to Louis. He never thought he would do that willingly. Louis froze directly. _Oh, perfect_.

“Nice clothes,” remarked Harry randomly, but Louis ignored him. 

“Did the emo clothes come with a new attitude to life? Don't tell me you always lock yourself up in the bathroom when it gets too much for you. We live in Australia. Long sleeves get noticed easily. No wonder Zayn is so annoyed. First, you copy him and then you just turn into the Ice Queen. Aye Buttercup, you can't buy your own new personality” continued Harry emotionless, tracing his fingers over Louis' thigh and then turned back to the teacher. 

Louis didn't say a word. Somehow, Harry didn't like that. Why didn't he say anything? No objection, no cheeky remark like usual. Had he destroyed Louis? Shocked, he shook off the thought. He had to stop thinking about something like that. The plan was to silence them, so why was he so disappointed not to hear Louis' voice?

He scribbled annoyed on his pad as Louis slightly moved next to him. Carefully, he squinted over at him and saw him taking off his leather jacket. And holy shit, where did the guy get those arm muscles from? Harry had to swallow hard. Somehow it was hard for him to breathe and the air was suddenly so hot. It was probably stuffy in the classroom as it always was around this time. Everyone was hot. Yes, that had to be it.

Friday. Last day of school. Last victim. Niall. He really had to think about something for him. He was best off letting Louis seem bad. The two always stuck together like the true weirdos they really were deep down.

Just before lunch, he caught Niall in the toilet. “Do you think Louis' clothes are a statement? A kind of warning or revelation?” asked Harry casually.

“Bitch what?” gaped Niall at him.

“Well, is he showing the world how he really is? Mean and sneaky?” pointed Harry out.

“This shows that you don't know him. Louis is not sneaky” defended Niall his buddy.

“Oh, then you don't know ... Nevermind. Forget it” trailed Harry off and turned around.

“I don't know what?” checked Niall annoyed. A nasty glint came into Harry's eyes.

“Yeah, nothing. Just that Louis told me yesterday in drama how miserable he finds your try to conform and make people foolish. He said there was a reason why he never wanted to visit you, but now you'd always be on his heel” lied Harry cruelly without any kind of shame. Niall ran past him, bumping his shoulder and leaving the room.

Oh, Harry was a genius. Now they were all hurt and sad and broken and miserable, but no one would speak about it as he knew people. So there was no danger they could sort it out. Now he could watch how they would start to go out of each other's way. One after the other.

Grinning badly, Harry made his way to the dressing room. Everything went as he had wanted it. When he opened the door, he was grabbed by the wrist and pressed against the wall.

“I'm always in for sex, but still not gay,” he said smoothly as he spotted Niall, Louis, Zayn and Liam.

“Oh, shut up!” snapped Niall at him.

“What gives me the honour?” Harry only rolled his eyes.

“Did you really think you could get away with that?” replied Liam sourly.

“I have no idea what you're talking about” denied Harry everything.

“Don't make yourself stupider than you are. We know very well that you have been trying to incite us against each other. Just stupid that it didn't work out” illuminated Zayn him.

“We're not in the movies, Harry. In reality, people talk about problems with each other and nobody believes those stupid lies” added Liam disbelievingly.

“You know, we had this little moment between us. We know that we can trust each other and know what we think about one another because we are honest with each other” told Louis him emotionlessly.

“So, nice try, but you failed. Nobody can break us apart. Next time think about something more believable” grinned Niall in amusement as he let go of him.

“You're totally stupid” countered Harry weakly. Why was he so intimidated and impressed at once?

Before he could say anything the door opened and the other students came into the locker room. Harry took a step to the side closer to the shower. Suddenly, he heard water behind him and felt drops on his neck. Great, now he had to run again. Alone.

\--->

“And how was the training today?” Liam wanted to know curiously. Exhausted, Louis fell onto the bed beside him.

“Exhausting, but it's a lot of fun to train the kids. They're really good” told Louis him proudly about his football kids.

“That's nice to hear. Did you stay dry?” checked Liam, side-eyeing him. 

“Apart from my sweat” joked Louis amused.

“Sweat is very sexy” laughed Niall loudly.

“Sometimes you two are really crazy” grinned Liam happily.

At that moment Zayn came through the door. “Only sometimes? How about always?”.

“The lost son is back” announced Niall, hugging him.

“Niall, you're crushing me!” gasped Zayn for air. When Niall let him go he also fell on the bed next to Liam. 

“Did everything go well? Was Kida back?” attacked Liam him directly.

“Whoa, slowly. Everything went well and no, strangely she wasn't back. She was sick today” let Zayn them know.

“Man, if I hear you talking like that, I should probably look for a job, too. I wanted to do it anyway” threw Niall in.

“At the Sea Snack, they're looking for someone” informed Louis him.

“We could go straight over there tomorrow” offered Liam to Niall.

“You're the best” smiled Niall gratefully.

“We know” laughed Zayn boastingly.

“I still can't believe what Harry tried to do” blurted Liam suddenly out.

“Me neither. Did he really think we wouldn't talk about it?” agreed Niall with him.

“His lies were kind of weird. None of it was credible” stated Zayn bewildered.

“He was right with me. I'm ridiculous” mumbled Louis quietly, all three turning their heads to him.

“Don't say that. That's not true” Liam contradicted him.

“But it is”.

“Louis, look at me” demanded Liam. Louis slowly lifted his head, facing Liam. “You're not ridiculous. Harry's words mean nothing. You're fine the way you are. Don't let anything else persuade you”.

“Although we're worried, but you already know that” added Zayn lightly.

“Zayn, just because I'm wearing black doesn't mean I'm not good. You're doing it all the time” tried Louis to convince him, but he didn't buy it. Zayn just looked at him, his eyes saying everything. Louis sighed dramatically and rolled his eyes. “What do you want to hear from me? That I try to stop Harry from making fun of me? To attack me?” admitted Louis finally.

“But that's the perfect way to give him that opportunity,” remarked Liam seriously.

“He's right. Don't change yourself because of him, Louis. You love colours, you adore your sneakers. That's just you” agreed Zayn with him.

“What does it matter to me if I get insulted for it?!” voiced Louis concern.

“Sounds stupid, but it's just Harry. Fine, and Sean, but nobody else. You have us, we all suffer from them, but if we stick together, they can't stop us. Do you think I like what they say about me or Zayn doesn't take that to heart?” made Liam him think.

“That's not what I meant” mumbled Louis ashamed.

“I know, Louis. I just wanted to say that we all get nasty things to hear. Harry is mostly after Zayn and you while Sean is for Niall and me. It fits perfectly” said Liam with a comforting smile.

“What he's trying to say is, we have to get through it all together, but we can handle this. There are enough people who are against them. We stick together, we're together, what more do we need? And if it's too bad there is always someone to talk to, right?” explained Zayn encouragingly. Louis smiled slightly at him.

“You're right. We have each other. He is not worthy of losing me again. I am stronger than that. Together we can do everything. Let him scoff. I don't want to be like him. I have at least something like level and decency. You are the best. My sneakers will thank you” said Louis determined.

Finally. Niall liked that much better. It was a difficult week, but now they had their best friend back.

“Does that mean you finally bring Fabio back to life?” asked Niall and tried not to grin, but he failed immensely.

“Who in the world is Fabio?” was Louis still confused. Zayn and Niall started to laugh. Liam just sat there uncomprehendingly.

“Your gay wrist” brought Niall out between laughter. Louis grabbed a pillow and knocked it over Niall's head. Then it was Zayn’s turn. 

“You two are so crazy. Who comes up with something like that?” joined Louis into the laughter and slumped on top of them.

“Hey, that's pure love” defended Niall himself.

“Yeah. He called mine Mario. Just accept this weirdo” cackled Zayn. Liam still just sat there and didn't understand what was happening. 

“Come over here, Lima” waved Niall him over.

“Crazy heads” he sighed but threw himself on top of them. They were a strange laughing bunch of bodies.

“Tell me, are these deep evening talks now a habit?” questioned Niall amused.

“I hope not. These many feelings and tears are unhealthy and make ugly. Not that it would do anything to you, but I don't want to lose my perfect face just because you're such crabs” laughed Zayn, causing all their bodies to shake.

“You're so in love with yourself, Snow White” rolled Niall his eyes and pinched him in the side.

“No, I'm ticklish” he warned him.

A smirk appeared on his face. “Good to know”.

And as soon as he knew it, Niall was tickling Zayn, causing Louis and Liam to fall to the ground.

“Oh, you did not” hissed Louis amused, exchanging a knowing look with Liam. 

Both jumped up, pillows in hand and attacked Zayn and Niall. A lot of Oh's and Ah's were heard between loud laughter.

“Love you guys”.

“Love ya, too”.


	10. 5.1 Call Of Nature

The sun was burning down on the street and the dolphins were jumping happily through the water. Children watched them with sparkling eyes while Zayn was watching them almost bored. There wasn't much to do with the turtles today. For hours he had his feet sore, but few people were interested in helping out today, so he found himself in the Amusement Park by the dolphins just watching them until his time was over. That would be nice if he had something else to do, but no, he just stood around. After all, Louis would pick him up in a second and then they would go to the Sea Snack. Liam had something planned this morning but didn't want to tell anyone what it was. He wanted to find out something. What was that about?

He was suddenly torn from his thoughts when someone tapped his shoulder. Zayn turned around and was met with Kida offering him a friendly smile.

“Hi Kida, how are you?” asked Zayn politely.

“I'm good. How about you today?” replied Kida and Zayn thought she seemed very concerned. The way she had said _today_ made him frown.

“I'm pretty good myself. Is everything okay? You look stressed” questioned Zayn weirdly. 

“No, it's nothing. It's just ...” she trailed off and looked unsure of what to do next. 

“Kida?”. 

“This won't make sense to you yet, but I promise I'm going to explain it to you guys soon. Just be aware of the moon tonight. It could get crazy” she breathed out softly.

The riddles of Kida only confused Zayn more. What was so dangerous about the moon? “I don't understand what you mean. How c ...”.

“Zayn” he heard Louis call out for him. He turned around to him, smiled at him and when he looked back Kida had a deep frown on her face. 

“Promise me you look out for each other. All of you” were her last words before she nodded at Louis and then left them standing there. Utterly confused. 

“What was that about?” asked Louis confused. 

“I'm not sure but she warned me about the moon,” told Zayn him.

On the way to the Sea Snack, Zayn told Louis every detail of what Kida had said. Really a strange woman but for some reason he trusted her. Then Louis told him how the first game of his kids' team had gone. They had actually won. Apparently, Louis was a good football coach. At some point, Zayn had to come to training with him. Absolutely.

When they arrived at the café they saw Niall standing behind the counter, preparing juices.

“What's up, Nialler?” greeted Louis him cockily.

“Tommo, Z, what's up, mates?” he greeted them with a grin.

“To celebrate your week-long Jubilee here, I'll pay a round of juices. Joey, what do you want?” boasted Louis generously.

“Orange, lemon, banana, grape and pineapple with a dash of vanilla and a mint leaf” ordered Zayn deadly serious.

“That sounds disgusting” choked Louis.

“Great, Z. Give me some extra work. I thought you wanted to celebrate me. Why do you hate me so much?” whined Niall.

“Well, Niall, that's probably because of your face. Okay, then the usual” laughed Zayn and sat down next to Louis at one of the tables.

“That's better and my face is spotless” claimed Niall with a raised nose.

“Yes, yes. Now make the juices” waved Zayn him off.

“Oh, be glad that these are my last minutes for the day” growled Niall darkly.

Just as Niall was preparing the juices, Liam came in and looked quite breathless. Panting, he let himself fall onto the chair.

“Li, what's up?” asked Zayn worriedly.

“Let me guess, were you being followed by evil killer ducks and now you want to tell us that they are taking over the world?” joked Louis and Zayn punched him in the arm.

Horrified, Liam stared at him. “You're not kidding about that, mister”.

“So Liam, what's up?” ignored Zayn the two and returned to the topic.

“Let's wait for Niall” cleared Liam his throat.

As if on cue, at that moment he came by with the juices, also one for Liam as he always ordered the same and sat down to them. His shift was over. “What did I miss? You look so serious. Did we join a sect and I don't know about it?” asked Niall excitedly as he saw their faces.

“That doesn't make any sense” shook Zayn his head amusedly.

“Listen, I've done some research and tried to figure out if the moon could affect you. Before you ask, when it happened, it was a full moon, just like tonight. So I thought maybe something might happen. Would be logical, but as you can imagine, I haven't found anything useful. Just an old legend from China, which says that in earlier times water-beings were in contact with the moon. They somehow worked with it. They impacted each other mutually” informed Liam his friends about his discoveries,

Zayn stared at him open-mouthed. Did he say moon? Apparently, Louis was thinking the same because Zayn felt an elbow bump his rib.

“I think you're right. Kida talked to me today and she warned me about the moon tonight, although she didn't say full moon” informed Zayn them.

Liam looked at him almost madly. “Really? What did she say?”.

“Not much. Just that we should look out for each other and it could get crazy and she would explain it soon” shrugged Zayn.

“That sounds more serious than I thought. I have to somehow keep you away from the moonlight all night. You come to me best, my parents aren't there. We should be alone. No idea what happens, but it should probably not be noticed. Oh, and I have to darken the windows and I have to t ...”

“Liam, stop! Get some air. Breathe. Very slowly. We think of something. We all together” reassured Zayn his friend.

“I don't want to be a lousy pecker, but what about Harry? Shouldn't we warn him?” asked Louis the awkward question.

“Don't get me wrong, but you're the last one I'd expect to ask that” commented Niall in surprise.

“I know, but this is about something bigger. We can't risk being blown up just because he is ignorant. He would expose us. Besides, he's all alone and nobody knows what's going to happen” defended Louis himself.

“I hate to say that, but he's right. We should make sure he spends the night with us” supported Liam him.

“I'm okay if he comes, but I will not spend the night with him, Liam. That's gross”.

“Niall!” exclaimed Zayn weirded out, nearly knocking him off the chair.

“Here he is” whispered Liam, pointing to the door.

For a week Harry hadn't said a word to them; nothing good, but also nothing bad. His defeat was probably embarrassing. Sean hadn't stopped, but nothing came from Harry. No comment on Liam's lecture, no comment on Louis' renewed change of clothes, a mix of the two variants, no commentary on Zayn's sexuality and no word to Niall in general. But just right, they knew that Harry didn't suddenly have mercy, but he knew when he had lost a battle.

Unexpectedly, Louis got up and took a deep breath, looking hella nervous and definitely anxious.

“What are you doing? What do you want to tell him?” questioned Zayn stunned.

Louis simply shrugged. “I improvise”.

With these words, Louis approached Harry. Without further thought, Niall got up and followed him. Two was always better than one. When Harry spotted them, he wanted to let go of a sly saying, but Louis came first.

“Harry, we have to talk. It's important, otherwise, I wouldn't be here” clarified Louis directly.

“Okay,” he just answered and sat down with them at the table in the far corner. He played around with his glass. Was he nervous?

“We came to warn you about the moon” spoke Louis up shortly.

Amused, Harry looked at him. “About the moon? We are no werewolves. We won't attack people when the moon rises” joked Harry mockingly. But Niall had heard only one thing: Did he say we? That was new.

“Just keep kidding, but we happen to know it's going to affect us, so we all meet at Liam's. He'll take care of us no matter what happens. You can make fun of it as much as you want and save your stupid grin. We just want to prevent you from being spotted and exposing us, so we're waiting for you today. I don't care how you do it the other times, but today you'll come around. No one's excited about it, but it's the best. At Liam's, in two hours” ordered Niall him solemnly and stood up again.

Perplexed, Harry looked at him and Louis was totally surprised, too. Niall was always so calm and relaxed and never got loud or deadly serious. This thing was really dangerous, vague and serious if Niall got this stern. Without a word, Louis got up and went back to Zayn and Liam without another glance at Harry and Niall was thankful for that.

Nevertheless, Niall turned back and whispered harshly to Harry. “Don't you dare think I think that's great. I'd rather jump off a skyscraper roof than let you get close to Louis again, but this is important. So don't screw it up”.

Then he also returned and didn't wait for an answer, not that he would've gotten one.

\--->  
  


The house was prepared. Liam had locked all the windows, darkened and glued them. They had DVDs, enough to eat and resealable water bottles. Nothing could go wrong. At least, they hoped for that. Nobody knew what powers the moon had on them. Four of them sat on the couch and talked. Everything was still relaxed. As they were about to enter the kitchen, the doorbell rang. Liam went to the door and opened it. There was Harry standing in the starting darkness. Nobody had really expected that he would come by. Without a hello, he entered the house.

Zayn had just taken crisps from the kitchen when he spotted Harry, causing him to drop almost everything. “Harry, you’re here. I'm surprised”.

“Don't ask why” growled Harry at Zayn.

“Where is Louis?” looked Niall around as he also came out of the kitchen.

“I'm here. I had to get rid of the jacket. No matter how cuddly it was, Niall, it was just too warm” replied Louis as he straightened his red t-shirt. Was very tight. He fell on the couch next to Niall and grabbed for the crisps.

“Hey, don't eat everything alone. Sharing is the magic word” protested Niall with a huff.

“And that’s coming from you? Mister ‘ _I eat everything and at any time and behave like a bumpy squirrel’_ ” glanced Louis over at him.

“Liam, please throw in the movie” pleaded Zayn. Said and done.

“Which movie?” spoke Harry up.

“Since we're at Liam's we're watching _Finding Nemo_. Save your comment” told Zayn him, sitting down next to Liam. Harry remained silent.

They watched the movie for a while, but nobody really watched it. Zayn and Liam chatted quietly, and Niall and Louis tossed food at each other while trying not to fall off the couch. Nothing happened so far. They almost forgot why they were even here if Harry wasn't sitting there watching the movie. When the credits ran down, Liam went into the kitchen for a drink.

“Niall bit my pants” cried Louis out.

“Aye Niall, we've already had that discussion. You don't eat people, no matter what he did. Settle for the snacks and don't eat Louis' butt” scolded Liam him.

“But he stole my biscuit” countered Niall like a child.

“Louis, how can you do that? You know how Niall gets when you steal his food” Liam now turned to Louis, who only crossed his arms and pouted.

“That gives him no right to bite me”.

“Niall” admonished Liam him sternly.

“No, not that voice. I know what that means and I don't want to” pleaded Niall with wide eyes.

“No chance” shook Liam his head.

“Zayn, say something. Help me” begged Niall desperately.

“I'm sorry. I can't do anything. You heard what he said” shrugged Zayn unbothered.

All three of them looked at Niall. “Fine” he mumbled, got up and sat at the far edge of the kitchen counter, pouting. “How long?” he called questioningly over to them.

“5 minutes” answered Liam and sat down again next to Zayn. Satisfied, Louis ate his biscuits.

“Unbelievable. You behave like little kids, so immature” sighed Harry out, who had watched everything.

“Oh sorry, fun police, that we know how to have fun” replied Zayn annoyed.

“You act like a weird family. Liam is the father; Zayn is the mother and Louis and Niall are the ever-quarrelling children. Where exactly is the fun?” mocked Harry their antics.

“You probably don't get it because you're not part of it. Do you have that with Sean?” asked Zayn him.

“That's none of your business” growled Harry back.

“That says it all” murmured Louis softly.

“Guys, I have to pee. Can I get up?” shouted Niall from the kitchen and made everyone laugh.

“Just go. Nobody wants to know that” waved Liam him off.

“Don't be so sure” he sing-songed while walking up the stairs.

“I'll fix this chaos” announced Liam to no one in particular, collecting the empty items.

“I'll help you. Then we can watch the next movie” stood Zayn up and started to help Liam.

That left Harry and Louis alone on the couch. Nervously, Louis pulled out his phone and saw that he had a new text message from Violetta. She wanted to do something tomorrow with him. Smiling, he answered her.

“Is that your little girlfriend?” asked Harry bluntly.

“She's not my girlfriend” answered Louis without looking up.

“Oh, I forgot. You don't like pussies; you prefer dicks” he mocked him.

“Just pretend I'm not here. Would be easier for everyone” replied Louis, still fixed on his phone. These cock remarks were getting on his nerves. Why was Harry so obsessed with them? Wow, that sounded wrong. Or maybe ...

“I don't need to pretend. You are invisible” smirked Harry evilly.

“Then that would be it” shrugged Louis indifferent.

“What? No sassy remark? You just take it?” eyed Harry him slightly surprised. 

Now Louis turned around to face him. “Listen, Harry, I don't want to rip your head off right away. We're here for something more important, don't make it any harder. If it was up to me, you would not be here”.

Zayn and Liam came back when Louis leaned back against the couch. “Niall should never have ordered him here” grumbled Louis.

“But it was your idea to warn him” reminded Liam him stupidly. Louis' eyes grew big at that

“Maybe, but this wasn't my plan” muttered Louis embarrassed.

“Aww Buttercup, did you want to protect me? Were you hoping there was something bad going on and you could hug me protectively? Are you into the Styles?” ridiculed Harry him, letting his fingers wander over Louis' arm, causing him to shiver. Disgusted, he pushed Harry’s fingers away.

“Oh yeah, of course. How could you not like that? Just for your information, I can't stand you. Neither personally nor sexually. I find you repulsive, but the more often you say that and as often as you mention dicks and seek my closeness one could almost assume you're into me?” countered Louis, moving closer to Harry.

“Into you? Pfft, not even when the earth freezes” hissed Harry.

“Funny, Louis said the same about hell,” said Zayn more to himself, but everyone heard it.

“Well, then we'll probably only be into each other when we land in a huge freezer” concluded Louis and sat back down in his old place.

“Even then I wouldn't prefer a cock over a pussy. I don't like hairy guys” clarified Harry again as if it wasn’t obvious already.

“Who said something about hairy stuff?” inquired Louis, but before Harry could answer, they heard a rumble behind them. The next moment Niall appeared unsteady on his legs.

“Did you fall down the stairs?” checked Zayn amused.

“S'possible” giggled Niall, staggering a little. Almost as if he was dancing.

“What's wrong with him?” asked Liam in a whisper.

“I want to sing and dance and jump around. We need to free the animals” stated Niall, hopping back and forth.

“You want to free animals?” raised Liam an eyebrow at him.

The others just looked at Niall. Something was weird about the situation, but before anyone could say anything, Niall opened his mouth. He didn't sing a real song, more a kind of bright tone. Added to this he moved his arms around weirdly and flowers appeared everywhere in the room. Amazed, Harry, Zayn and Louis looked at him. What was going on? Was that the moon’s influence?

“Liam, what do you think about where ...” started Zayn but stopped again when he looked at Liam. He sat there in trance, staring at Niall while Niall cutely played with his hair like a fairy princess. It was scary.

“Well, at least we know for sure now,” said Zayn uncertainly.

“What? That Liam is not only into girls or that Niall is under the influence of the moon?” hooked Louis sassily.

“Both, I guess”. 

Without a word, Zayn got up and searched through Liam's things, trying to ignore that burning feeling inside of him. Meanwhile, Louis tried to keep Niall and Liam away from each other. It was hard to keep Niall from moving though and with every move, new flowers showed up. Harry just sat there.

“Did you find something?” asked Louis Zayn desperately.

“Not really. They're all just theories, but what Niall is doing is similar to the behaviour of a nymph or a fairy” replied Zayn, returning with a book. “They used to spread peace and love and are known for loving nature and animals. Explains why he wanted to free animals and is throwing around flowers”.

“So, is Liam under a kind of spell?” tried Louis to understand.

“Seems like it but I have no idea why. His singing should only affect animals” explained Zayn vaguely.

“That means we just have to stop Niall from singing and protect Liam's ears?” summarized Louis logically.

“Theoretically, you're right.”

“I hope your theory is correct. Look outside” interrupted Harry them, standing by the window.

Immediately they came over to him and almost froze at the sight that was offered to them. There were countless animals of any kind in front of the house and in the street. They looked like they were in trance and tried to get inside the house through windows or the roof.  _Simply great._

“Niall, stop this right away” shouted Zayn and ran over to him.

“Joey boy, join me” tried Niall to enchant him while Zayn tried to shut his mouth. 

“Great, all these animals won't leave until Niall is back to normal and are ready to do whatever. Until then, he could send them to death, maybe” sighed Louis out, rubbing his hands over his face.

“He will not kill anyone. We're talking about Niall here” tried Harry to reassure him.

“Niall is not himself at the moment. Oh God, we have to prevent another one of us from looking at the moon or whatever made him be like this. I don't want to imagine what else could happen” panicked Louis and Harry put a hand on Louis' back gently.

“We can handle this. First, we need to protect Liam's ears with something” mused Harry as he looked around. Suddenly, Louis ran into the kitchen and rummaged around in the drawers. 

“What are you looking for?” asked Zayn muddled. Louis let out a relieved sigh and walked over to Zayn.

“Here, for Liam” handed Louis Zayn earplugs or something like that. Without a comment, Zayn prepared Liam's ears while Louis shut Niall's mouth.

“Why does Liam have something like that in the kitchen drawer?” wondered Harry in surprise.

“It's Liam. I'm not asking anymore” replied Louis with a shrug.

“He should be back to normal now” guessed Zayn and they looked at Liam. He looked normal again. Liam sat down rather haphazardly.

“Do you remember what happened?” wrote Zayn his question down on a note.

“The last thing I know is that Niall fell down the stairs” screamed Liam because he couldn't hear himself.

“That means you forget what happened when it's over. That's good” concluded Zayn.

“And what do we do with the animals out there and Niall? I can barely shut him up all night” asked Louis helplessly.

“You don't happen to have sleeping pills?” Harry wanted to know.

“What? No. This is Liam's house. I doubt that something like this exists here. For him it's already drugs” answered Zayn bewildered.

“Technically, he's right” pointed Louis out.

“Mh, you could have calmed Niall down with them” shrugged Harry careless.

“Shit, that's not even the worst idea. Great, thanks Liam” had Louis to admit.

“We have to send them away” pointed Zayn to the door.

“And how is that supposed to work? If they are still here, this condition won't stop when Niall is just quiet. And they're animals, you genius” mused Louis critically.

“I'm surprised they are so many. Why does he have such a big impact?” knitted Harry his eyebrows together.

“Do I really have to answer that?” rolled Zayn his eyes. Just incorrigible.

“I'm going to bring Liam upstairs. You two take care of Niall. Then we think something over” told Zayn them determinedly, dragging Liam after him. Niall mumbled something against Louis' hand, but they didn't understand him.

Harry looked outside and studied the animals. There were so many. Cats, dogs, foxes. Birds flying around like crazy. How could no one see that? Suddenly he saw someone standing in the distance just watching everything. It was a black-haired woman but maybe it just looked like it because it was dark outside.

“Ouch, he bit me!” exclaimed Louis, rubbing his hand.

Niall tried to run away in the meantime, but Harry was faster. He sprinted to the door and leaned against it. “Louis, stop him!” he shouted loudly.

Niall ran back to the kitchen where Louis held him back or rather tried to. He turned and turned strongly in Louis' grip. “Harry!” shouted Louis.

Niall tore himself away, but the force of it made him stagger and he knocked over a bottle that wet him.

“Shit” cursed Louis.

A few seconds later, Niall's symbols and green pants appeared, and he fell to the ground. At that moment, Zayn came back. “What happened?”.

“Oh well, we're celebrating a cock party” joked Harry and Louis had to grin. Shit, why did he have to be funny?

“He tried to run away and got wet” explained Louis while suppressing his laugh.

“It looks like he fell asleep” noted Zayn as he looked at Niall.

“That's so weird” shook Harry his head.

“Can you maybe ...” started Zayn reluctantly, pointing to Niall's legs.

“I don't know how without burning him” admitted Harry surprisingly.

“Just try to only heat up your one hand. Focus on what you want to do, and it will work” advised Louis him gently. 

Harry held his hand above Niall and closed his eyes. He seemed to be deep in thought. His hand suddenly was surrounded by a red light and Louis could feel the heat. After a few more seconds Niall's legs turned back to normal. “Thanks, Lou”.

“We should carry him up, so we can sleep, too” suggested Zayn deep in thoughts.

“And the animals at the door?” reminded Louis him.

“We can't do anything. They are silent now. They'll leave sometime” he thought out loud, grabbing Niall by the arms. He dragged him up the stairs and lay him on his mattress. Liam was already asleep on one.

“I say we also go to sleep” lay Zayn down on an air mattress.

Now only the floor or the bed remained. Quickly but not too conspicuously, Louis lay down on Liam's bed and stared at the ceiling. Seemingly too exhausted for a stupid comment, Harry lay down on the other side of the bed. Almost immediately, they fell asleep exhausted by the night. And if Harry had snuggled up to Louis out of reflex that night, because he was a cuddler deep inside, nobody would need to know that.

\--->

When Harry woke up the next morning, the bed was cold. Half asleep, he rubbed his eyes and stood up. He had fallen asleep in his clothes last night. The events of yesterday came slowly back into his memory. That was a weird evening. Cosy, he went down to the kitchen, where the others were already talking cheerfully.

“And you really can't remember anything?” asked Zayn curiously.

“No, just that I was in the bathroom and then how I woke up this morning. Everything else is extinguished” explained Niall while he started to eat a banana.

“I'd like to forget that, too” sighed Zayn yawningly.

“I'm afraid that was harmless. We were lucky that he just fell asleep” noted Louis worried.

“Let's hope it gets better next time,” said Zayn thoughtfully.

Liam went to the fridge and took out the water and two juices. He put the juices to Niall and Zayn and the water with a glass to Louis. Zayn took out wooden sticks, put them in the glasses and froze the liquid. He handed them over to his friends.

“Oh, we still have to finish the English tasks” reminded Zayn the others as he licked his ice cream on the stick.

“You can really spoil the good mood. You're just like Liam” grumbled Niall, casually creating a flower on Zayn's hair, causing him to squeal like a little girl.

Harry turned his gaze to Liam and Louis, who were talking about some movie while Louis moved the water over the dishes to help Liam. For Liam, the whole thing seemed to be completely normal. An everyday routine. Harry was quite amazed. They had their powers well built into their everyday lives and yet they had been as overwhelmed as he has been on a full moon. If Harry thought about it, it had probably been the right decision to come here yesterday. He didn't want to imagine what would have happened if he had been alone.

For a while, he secretly watched their going-on’s. A light smile on the lips. He didn't know why, but he felt that sometimes he needed their help. And for some reason, he didn't think it was that bad. He should probably accept the help. Alone he couldn't handle these forces and the new life rightly. But he wasn't alone if he let it happen. Slowly, he came up to them and they all looked at him.

“Good morning, Harry” greeted Liam him.

“Morning” he muttered.

Nobody really knew what to say. The full moon was over and so was Harry's reason to be here, but everyone sensed that something had changed, but nobody could say what it was.

Louis came cautiously over to him. “Fancy breakfast?” he asked, his eyes bright.

“With pleasure”.


	11. 5.2 A Change In The Air

After their morning swim, Zayn met up with Liam outside of the school. Louis and Niall were on their way to the school library as the jerk Niall had forgotten to pick up the book for English. If his head hadn't grown … Liam and Zayn went into the class and sat down in their seats.

“My parents are with friends over the weekend. What do you think of catching up on the ruined DVD night? We could watch movies all weekend, eat too much unhealthy food and just have fun” suggested Liam hopefully. Zayn looked at his friend sceptically, put a hand to his forehead to see if he was ill. But no, he was doing great.

“Okay, who are you and what did you do to Liam? Oh no, the evil twin thing wasn't a joke?” asked Zayn horrified.

“May I not suggest something funny?” pouted Liam, almost hurt.

“That's not what I meant, but you never want to do nothing the whole weekend over. I was just surprised, but that sounds good” explained Zayn softly.

“Well, I thought we'd ask the others at lunch because they're almost too late for sure. Let's see how it fits together with your work” explained Liam a bit more.

Just when Zayn wanted to answer, the unexpected happened. Harry came into the classroom and as he passed, he greeted them with a soft  _‘Hi’._ Totally perplexed, the two also mumbled a ' _Hi'_ back. That was so weird. It wasn't a  _‘Hi, you losers’_ or a  _‘Hi, you bastards’_ or a mumbled  _‘twats’_ . No, it was an almost friendly Hi.

When Louis and Niall came into class, Zayn and Liam were still sitting there at a loss. This was also noticed by their friends. “Guys, what happened? You look like you've seen a ghost” asked Louis in a whisper. Then their teacher came in and started the lesson.

“Not quite, but something like that. I'll tell you later” whispered Zayn back and then focused on the class or something like that. What did that mean? A new plan?  


\--->  
  


In the drama lesson, Louis nearly struck. They were divided into pairs to express their first impressions of each other in 5 minutes. Exaggerated, of course. And as luck would have it, he had to work with Harry. That meant working as in being prepared to be more ridiculed. Because Harry didn't object to the classification. He just sat down next to him.

“Well, that'll be fun” he whispered to Louis, causing Louis to shudder.

He mentally prepared himself to be as sassy and sarcastic as possible, but somehow Harry had this power over him to make him sometimes forget what he wanted to say. However, Harry was also good at making him really angry, so sassy shouldn't be a problem. At first, there were three other pairs. Then it was their big performance.

“And go,” their teacher said and directly Louis heard Harry's voice.

“Hi, I'm Louis, LOUIE, not Lewis, Louis. I'm new here. I have no idea how this works here, but I'm not interested in it. I'm just getting in. The cool kids need some headwind and I'm so sassy and sarcastic and naughty, I just can't hold myself back. Oh, I'm such a good person. I just jump on a boat to help a stranger and be stuck myself, but it doesn't matter. At least my karma is good for that”.

The first giggles were heard, typical for this task, but Harry had really taken care of it to make it worse.

“Oh, look at me, I'm Harry Styles, the king of the school and the girls. Oh, wait, there's Sean, my best buddy, who's a lot cooler than me. I'm so great, I have money and power and just do whatever I want, no matter who might be affected by it because I can just do that. I boast of everyone with my latest conquests and everyone praises me for it, according to my view but secretly they all hate it. Urgh, there's that one guy, that simply ruined our joke and helped this miserable boy and is now drifting off to the sea with him and what is that? Suddenly the boat works perfectly and there is a third boy. Did they outsmart us? As I follow behind, such a beautiful blonde distracts me and stupid as I am I fall into the water and almost drown. I am such a jerk” countered Louis, recalling their first meeting and already forgetting what the task was really about. Harry didn't seem to like that.

“I always act like I'm tough and strong and untouchable, but a slate look from this jerk and I run away crying like a baby. Maybe he likes me when I change my clothes, or he doesn't like me because I'm a loser. No one likes me. My friends for whom I would do anything, but I've only known them for two days, will play me too, but I'll defend them nonetheless when those kings of the school give them their honest opinion straight in the face. Who needs honesty, if you can just put them down with lies. Actually, I'm just jealous because they have everything and I don't have anything” challenged Harry him and obviously thought he had won this time. Well, Louis didn't let that happen.

“Look at me, look at me, I'm so cool. I just offend people for fun and don't even notice it. But there's this new one who suddenly says something and asks his friends to stand up for themselves, which encourages other people. Shit and he calls me Harold, that's so corrosive, but actually, I think that's damn sexy, but I would never show that. And this utter failure just says I'm disgusting and that's why I'm insulting him until he's broken. I get personal until he loses himself and poke deeper and deeper into the open wound until he bleeds to death, but what the hell? I am Harry Styles. I can do whatever I want, however, I please. I have rich parents, power, fake friends, why should I care? I'll just do it for fun, because it's funny and it'll make me a bigger asshole than before, even though I don't need it at all, and I am worth more than that” continued Louis with the last words getting quieter. When he realized what he had said last, he tried not to let the shock show. He stood with his back to Harry but could feel his eyes on him. The class was quiet by now. Nobody was laughing anymore. The two boys were completely of task here but no one seemed to care. Everyone listened spellbound.

“That jerk just doesn't leave me alone and still annoys my friends, but it changes me. Black is my new favourite colour. Maybe he'll give up now, but he doesn't seem to like it. Suddenly, I find my strength again and ignore him. But we always get put together by someone. It's annoying. Can't everyone see that I can't stand him? He's arrogant, self-loving and disrespectful, yet I help him and try to be nice because that's how I am. Too good for the world. These idiots will be surprised. Someday I will shake my fabulous ass, which by the way my best friend is totally obsessed with, in their faces and laugh at them because that's their influence. They're destroying everyone in their path and I c …” continued Harry with the task but was quieter at some points and had to really concentrate.

At his last sentence, Louis felt Harry's hand on his arm. Harry wanted to turn Louis around to him, but underestimated his strength, causing Louis to crash into him. This force made Harry stumble backwards and he fell backwards, pulling Louis down with him. Louis landed on top of him. He propped himself up to put some space between them, and Harry looked him straight in the eye. Their eyes met again, but it felt like it was the first time.

“Good, I think that's enough. Next, please” their teacher announced as the two rallied. Probably because they were completely off task here and everyone had forgotten what the task was actually about. 

Without looking at him again, Louis went back to his seat. He didn't want to admit it, but this moment has caused him a strange feeling.

Violetta leaned down to him immediately. “What the hell was that?” she asked in a whisper, but he didn't answer.

He couldn't. He didn't know what to say. He had no idea what had just happened. Harry was sitting next to him again, but no one looked at the other until the lesson was over. What the hell was that?

\--->

“What kind of drugs do you get at our age?”.

Shocked, the three other boys looked at Louis. They sat at their usual table in the cafeteria, talking about something irrelevant. “Louis, drugs are not a solution. What's wrong with you?” replied Zayn horrified.

“It's not about me ... it's just ... Harry was so strange today and I was wondering where that came from” explained Louis himself. A huge stone fell from their hearts.

“What do you mean by strange? What did he do?” Niall wanted to know.

Louis considered how best to explain it but gave up after a while. “It was just weird. You can't put that into words”.

“Funny, Harry greeted us both this morning and, now comes, without offending us,” told Liam them, still perplexed.

“Do you think that's his new plan?” frowned Louis.

“Possible” whispered Niall out.

“Speaking of a plan, my parents aren't there on the weekend and I thought we could watch DVDs at mine and so on” changed Liam the subject.

“That sounds good” was Louis pleased.

“Perfect timing. My boss Phil is on a training on Sunday, so the store is closed and Saturday I'm working at the same time as Louis' game” informed Niall them with a smile.

“I'm free” stated Zayn simply.

“Perfect. We can still discuss the rest later” was Liam very happy as they got up to take their garbage away.

“Aye, Niall, you're still here? Shouldn't you have long since emigrated to China to spare us the daily agony of seeing your face?” grimaced Sean nastily as he approached them with his friends.

“I was thinking about it but then I thought, why should I? When people endure your face every day, why not mine?” resigned Niall. Sean glared at him but then turned to Zayn and Louis.

“You don't understand when it's time to give up. You make a fool of yourself” he grumbled at them. The event had caught the attention of a few people. Brandon and his friends came over to them.

“I'm sorry we don't fall at your feet. Boys, just let them be. Will they change? Not really” Luke, whose full name was Lucian Sebastian, but he was only called Luke, intervened. That made Zayn smile satisfied.

“Oh, you think that's funny?” hissed Sean at him and before he knew it, Sean dumped his juice over Zayn.

“Oops, I'm sorry, but you looked so thirsty” laughed Sean and Zayn looked around helplessly.

“Hey, Sean, look. Miranda is checking you out. Maybe you should do something, right now” spoke Harry up suddenly, distracting Sean's attention.

Zayn used this moment to quickly leave the room with Liam and fell into the storage room with a bang. Meanwhile, Niall and Louis solved the situation in the cafeteria and made sure that nobody followed them. It was cool that Brandon, Luke, Max and Patrick were also amongst the people who didn't like Sean. They should do something together more often. As he dried himself off, Zayn wondered if Harry had intended to distract Sean or if it was just a coincidence.

  
\--->

During the music lesson, Niall's thoughts kept drifting off. He was worried about his mother. She was working so much lately, and he hardly saw her anymore. He would love to do something about it. Then he always had to think about the upcoming tests. That really made him nervous. What if he didn't pass? Luckily he had Liam, who wanted to study with him. At the end of the lesson they just wanted to leave when their teacher called them back. Harry as well.

“Guys, I'd like to ask you for a favour. On Friday I have a very important meeting, that could, with luck, open a few doors for me. I have to present my work, more the results, and you are my greatest miracle. I want to ask you to perform again on Friday” she asked from the boys.

Niall couldn't believe it. That should be a joke. Again? As if Niall would let Harry get another chance to get close enough to Louis to abuse him. Never ... Fine, maybe he exaggerated easily.

“You mean we should reappear with our song on Friday?” hooked Liam to play it safe.

“I don't care which song. If you like to write something new then go for it. That one song was awesome. The date is Friday after school in this room. Are you doing me the favour?” she asked again. How could you say no to that? Not even Harry tried to say something. Now Niall understood what Louis meant by strange.

“Liam and I have to go now. He's helping me study” began Niall to interrupt the silence when they stopped outside of school.

“I have to go, too. My dad has such an important meal today and um ...” trailed Harry off, a little embarrassed.

“We can discuss this matter tomorrow” ended Zayn the conversation, after which everyone disappeared into their separate directions.

\--->

Zayn and Louis lay on Zayn's bed and listened to some music. Of course, after they did the housework Zayn was asked to do. Very exemplary. For once. It was a nice feeling to just lie there and to know you had a friend by your side whom you could not talk to without it being weird. But Louis noticed that Zayn looked very thoughtful. As if something would concern him.

“Joey, is everything alright?” asked Louis carefully.

Zayn just sighed. “It's nothing, it's just ...” he started, still staring at the ceiling. It was quiet for a while and Louis didn't expect him to say anything else. But Zayn turned on his side and looked at Louis. “Alright, lately I'm a bit confused. I have unexpected and strange feelings around a friend” he confessed.

“And what exactly do you mean by that?” hooked Louis curiously.

“Well, my heart beats much faster; I can barely breathe and my skin always tingles when he's close to me” described Zayn this feeling.

“Do you think it's possible that you developed feelings for D ... that person, like a crush?” Louis wanted to know. He tried so hard not to mention that he knew who it was, but that almost went wrong. If Zayn didn't want to say who it was, Louis would respect that. Zayn would do the same for him.

“No, I ... err ... maybe ... that could be it” stuttered Zayn embarrassed.

“That's okay. You can't do anything about it, but you can decide how to handle it. It's still just a crush. If you need something, I'm here for you” he assured him.

“Thank you, Louis. You're a great friend” said Zayn thank you.

“I know” laughed Louis and got a pillow in the face for that. Now he also became thoughtful. Should he ask this crazy question?

“Can I ask you something without you thinking I'm crazy?” listened Louis.

“Everyone knows you're crazy. It can't get any worse” joked Zayn but Louis didn’t laugh this time. “Of course, what is it?” became Zayn serious when he saw Louis' face.

“Is it possible to be sexually attracted to someone you hate wholeheartedly?” formulated Louis his question.

“Well, you can also find a stranger hot, so I think that's possible and perfectly legitimate” replied Zayn thoughtfully and Louis was relieved. “But I think it depends on the way. What exactly do you mean by attracted to someone?” hooked Zayn curiously.

Louis scratched the back of his head and stared at the ceiling. “Well, if you think, shit he looks good and is damn attractive and your body reacts to him even though your head is screaming  _'you hate that guy'_ but it doesn't work, and you scrounge the fact that he's a bastard” explained Louis more accurate and regretted his last words. That was the second time today. He needed to control his words better.

“I think there is nothing bad about it. It's totally normal. We're teenagers, our hormones are crazy. We have needs and everything is better than doing it ourselves, so don't worry” chuckled Zayn lightly.

“And that's the thing. I've never had it like this. It has always been like I'm working differently. No idea. It's just … um I never … err … I mean … um … Ah, fuck it! ... Zayn, I've never really came in my life” confessed Louis, burying his face in his hands. He didn't want to go there.

“What do you mean by that? Not even by yourself?” hooked Zayn in surprise. Louis only shook his head.

“Since that thing, it has always been a difficult topic for me. Maybe because I was so easily controlled. Afterwards, I didn't allow anyone to touch me, not even myself. I was too paralysed, ashamed and disgusted. It was as if I had completely lost all sexual urge and every need for it. Sure, I turn almost everything I say into sexual innuendos, but that's about it. No reaction, nothing, as if they're locked away. And now he's about to change that? No thanks, inexperience doesn't get me anyway here“ opened Louis up to him. The last part he mumbled more to himself.

“I didn't think about that, sorry. I can understand that, of course, and it's logical. I don't know how I would have behaved after that. Maybe everything just now normalizes. But you aren't alone with that. We're all three inexperienced babies, well, apart from the morning little problem sometimes. Wait, does that mean you've never been horny? Mh, maybe that's better. Believe me, that's unbearable and even painful. Sometimes I envy girls” confessed Zayn now.

“Thanks, Zayn. And no, in fact, I've never been that. And why?” asked Louis in surprise.

“As a boy, it's so easy to get horny or turned on and it's so visible and painful if you don't do anything. Girls don't have that problem” explained Zayn what he meant.

“But they have no dick and less leash to satisfy. And don't forget their period” contradicted Louis.

“Maybe, but they aren't automatically considered horny cock-controlled teens when you're a little needy” countered Zayn and started to laugh. Shit, how did they even get there?

“We really have problems and we thought the magic thing would be our biggest problem” laughed Louis loudly.

They let the topic rest for a while and turned back to the music, reminding them of Mrs. Stewarts' request. That could get funny.

\--->

The next day at lunch, the four discussed the upcoming performance when Liam suddenly looked up in surprise. “Harry, what do you want here?” he asked Harry, who sat down silently between Niall and Louis.

“We have to discuss this performance, best today,” said Harry simply.

“Alright, we thought about staying with the song, but I thought a new song wouldn't be a bad idea” summed Niall up after trying to get used to Harry's presence.

“Niall, it's not possible to write a new song in such a short time. You probably don't even have an idea. Where do you think we should get a new song?” asked Liam desperately.

Niall simply looked at Louis without saying a word and he immediately got big eyes and shook his head. “Forget it. My lyrics are awful and private too and none of them is finished” made Louis himself look bad.

“Then let's just stick with the one we have and improve it” suggested Zayn, knowing how Louis felt.

“Gay boy is right. So get ready and don't embarrass me. I've got a reputation to lose” stood Harry up.

Completely overwhelmed with the situation, they watched him as Harry sat down again next to Sean, who looked at him only crookedly. “What did you want with them?” asked Sean in disgust.

Harry just plopped into his seat and began to eat. “Just a thing about Mrs. Stewart. I had to make sure that they don't mess it up”.

Shaking their heads, they turned their heads away again and looked at each other.

“What was that?” asked Zayn confused. All of them just shrugged and continued to eat.  


  
  


“How about that one? Oh, or this one. This is also great, Shit Louis, that's spoiled for choice!” exclaimed Niall while he hopped wildly on the bed with the notebook in hand.

“Calm down, you sound like a crazy fangirl” laughed Zayn, almost falling off the bed.

“Louis' Fangirl number one, if you have it” corrected Niall and sat down.

“Well, I can live with that, but only if you stay objective, Baby. They're not that great” tapped Louis Niall's nose.

“Ugh, stop putting yourself down. You're good and now it's done. Well, guys, who of you could work on the lyrics, too? You wanted to work over them again for some weird reason” asked Niall, ignoring Louis' pouting look on his face.

“Not me. I'm more like that with melodies” declined Zayn directly.

“Well, I write great lyrics” boasted Harry like usual.

Niall sighed and rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I remember your great lyrics, but if you say so. Liam, just you left. Music or lyrics?”.

“Words are not my thing. I can try the melody stuff” said Liam awkwardly.

“Great. Ziam works on the music while Larry rewrites the lyrics and I'm switching back and forth. Sounds like a plan” summed Niall up, giggling.

The reactions were priceless. Louis just looked down, blushing. While Zayn and Liam tried not to look into each other’s eyes. Harry just stared at Niall in disbelief.

“Well, what kind of song do you imagine? I mean, we wanted to change the pace too ... um ...” cleared Liam his throat and avoided Niall's eye contact.

“I say we do our best and turn this into the greatest song of all time for Mrs. Stewart. We're gonna rock that stage so that everything will be fine for her” expressed Harry enthusiastically.

Niall and Zayn cooed at him. But Louis suddenly sat up straight and you could almost see a bright light bulb above his head. “Harry, that's it. You're awesome” he rejoiced and immediately grabbed his notebook and started writing down something. Confused, the others looked at him.

“Louis, what are you talking about? What are you doing?” Liam wanted to know.

“Shhh, be quiet. Go down and get something to drink. A genius like me needs space” he shushed them, waving his arms around.

Liam and Zayn stood up grinningly. “Yes, you genius. Any extra wishes, maybe champagne?” joked Zayn. Louis waved them off and stuck his nose in his notebook.

“Let's go, our breathing could distract him. We should also bring snacks, lots of snacks” chuckled Liam, suggesting Niall to come along.

“What is that with you and all the food?” asked Harry amused.

“Niall is here. Is that enough of an answer?” laughed Zayn simply and then they left the room, leaving Harry and Louis alone.

Somewhat awkward, Harry sat down next to Louis and looked over his shoulder. “I know you said I'm awesome, not that it's new, but what exactly did I say?” Harry wanted to know curiously. Louis ignored his arrogance and the closeness and showed him his written text.

“That's not that stupid ... It could work” had Harry to admit as he read that new lyric. 

“Oh wow. Thank you, Harold” replied Louis sarcastically. “I just don't have an idea for that last part before the last chorus right before our duo thingy. There's missing something. So, if you ever come up with something let me know”. 

Harry read the text through again. “Wait, how about this?” suggested Harry and wrote something down and surprisingly it wasn't too bad. Wow, where did that come from?

_Shaking, trembling, blood rushing through my veins,_

_Sweaty palms and heavy breathing, oh-oh_

_You knocked me down and completely turned my world_ _around_

_Was feeling lost but now I am found._

“Not that bad, Harold. Then we could put that part after the second chorus” mused Louis motivated.

“Yeah, and we could do something like a harmonizing part with all of us here” added Harry.

“Good idea. All we need now is an idea for the pace change” summarized Louis, looking over his shoulder at Harry. Who would have thought that they could work that well together?

While Harry sat there and corrected the little mistakes, their shoulders kept touching each other. This strange warm feeling came back and Louis felt his body react. That wasn't allowed to happen. He tried tenaciously to control it. We were talking about Harry here. Just because he hadn't insulted them for three days didn't mean that he had suddenly discovered his nice side. Louis knew his little games too well. At close range. He didn't trust the peace. Harry had already tried to separate them, to come too close to him and to humiliate them. Why should it be different now? It was just about the song. Louis could control it. He wouldn't let himself be manipulated. Fortunately Harry was into women, otherwise, Louis would probably be his next victim.

Yesterday, they had been sitting there for a while, wondering how the melody of the song should sound. Liam and Zayn wanted to sit down today and work on it. When Louis entered the classroom, he spotted Zayn and Liam directly, but where was Niall?

“Have you seen Niall?” asked Louis as he approached.

“Not today” Zayn had to disappoint him.

Louis sat down on his seat and wondered where Niall was stuck. This was strangely enough untypical for him.

“Good morning, class. Today we will do an experiment to ...” the voice of his teacher trailed off in his mind. He couldn't concentrate. Niall was never missing. Which was strange enough. “You will work on the task in pairs”. Great and his partner wasn't there.

“Since both, our partners are missing, I would say we have to work together”. This voice, Louis immediately recognized it without turning around. That couldn't be true. Today had to be his lucky day ... Not.

“Looks like it” replied Louis shortly.

Harry sat down next to him and immediately Louis felt the looks on him. Harry really had weird friends. He didn't want to steal him from them. They only worked together. What was their problem?

When their teacher put the utensils on the table, Louis suddenly became icy cold. Of course, the experiment involved water and other fluids. They had to be really careful. Wait a second …, maybe that was Harry's plan. Did he want to ridicule him here in front of everyone? Oh no, the chances of that becoming too close for Harry himself were too high.

“We can handle that” whispered Harry to him and Louis nodded fondly.

Carefully, they filled the liquids in the different test tubes and watched what happened. Chemistry was so boring.

“So, where's Niall? He's always sticking to your bum normally” asked Harry casually.

“Aww, is someone jealous?” teased Louis him. Harry only crashed their shoulders together. “No idea where he is. That's not typical for him. And where is ... mh, unfortunately, I have no idea who normally works with you” said Louis cheekily, tipping the acid into the test tube.

“Usually some random girl, anyone who needs it” shrugged Harry and wrote down the results.

“Ah, sorry I forgot. It's an honour to work with you, snob” replied Louis cockily. Both had to grin but tried that the other one didn't see it.

Suddenly, Louis noticed a shadow next to him and the next moment someone tipped acid on his shirt. Startled, Louis jumped up and saw Tiffany standing there proudly grinning in front of him.

“What is your problem?” he snapped angrily at her and quickly thought about how to get out of here.

He felt a hand on his back and noticed Harry behind him. “Run” he breathed into his ear.

Without further questioning, Louis ran out of the classroom and only saw how Harry distracted Tiffany and didn't look enthusiastic. In just enough time, he made it to the toilet when he transformed. He crawled into the farthest corner and sat down on the floor so nobody could accidentally see him.

At the same time, Harry almost yelled at Tiffany. “Soaking someone with acid is low levelling even for you. It could etch his skin away. Did your last bleaching etch your brain out?”.

Tiffany just looked at him bored. “What's with it? It's just the little loser. I think it's funny.”

And with that, she was gone. Harry shook his head in disbelief and went to his teacher. “Excuse me, Louis was spilt with acid and went to the bathroom about that. Can I go help him?”.

“Of course. Make sure the acid doesn't touch his skin” she reminded him before he left.

In the loo, Louis somehow tried to get dry, but nothing worked properly. Suddenly he heard the door open and froze.

“Don't worry, It's just me” he heard Harry say and relaxed right back. What was he doing here? Why wasn't he in class with the psycho girl?

“Aye, she did a pretty good job” sighed Harry as he knelt down to Louis.

“She's crazy” grumbled Louis sourly.

“That's true, but she was fine in bed” grinned Harry smugly

“I did not want to know that exactly,” said Louis with a grimace.

“Who's jealous now?! I just realized that this is the first time I've seen you like this” distracted Harry and pointed to the symbols on Louis' legs.

“There weren't many opportunities” he reminded him.

“Does that mean you want more such opportunities?” hooked Harry amused as he slid his hand over Louis’ legs. Ouch, that was damn hot.

“Just keep dreaming, Harold” sassed Louis him. When his legs were back to normal, he got up shakily and leaned against the wall.

“Take off your shirt” ordered Harry suddenly.

“What? Just to make that clear once and for all, I do not like you and don't you like girls?” asked Louis horrified.

“I don't want to fuck you against the wall. You got acid on your shirt. If you don't change that, it'll get noticed” explained Harry his reasons.

Louis' mouth shaped an _O_ and he took off his shirt. He couldn't shake away the feeling that Harry was eyeing him, but that was just his imagination because he was so insecure. Suddenly, Harry also took off his shirt and Louis gasped. Fuck, Harry's stomach was sexy. So far Louis had never really looked at him but being so close he could only stare. With that much sex, the muscles were no surprise. Louis quickly looked away. He didn't want to get caught.

“Here, take this” held Harry out his red shirt to him. “I have one more in my locker”.

Without a word, Louis took the red shirt and pulled it over. It was a bit loose, but it would be okay. “Um ... thanks” pushed Louis out the words. He found it difficult to thank Harry because he never knew how he would react.

“You also helped me. Now we are even”.

\--->

  
  


After school, the three boys saw how Harry was stopped by Sean, so they decided to go straight to Niall and find out what was going on. When they arrived, they spotted Niall sitting on the bench and staring out at the sea.

“Hi, Niall” greeted Liam him. Niall looked at his friends in surprise.

“Hi, what are you doing here?” he asked perplexed.

“You were not at school, so we were worried and wanted to see if everything was alright” explained Liam, sitting down next to him.

“You're cute, but no, everything's good. I didn't feel so good this morning. Shall happen” chuckled Niall.

“Are you feeling better?” asked Louis worriedly. Niall nodded.

“Why don't you look like it?” checked Zayn gently.

“Is that supposed to mean I look like shit? Thanks, Zayn” snorted Niall.

“I thought you knew that”.

“What Zayn means is, you look kind of depressed. Is there anything else?” translated Liam Zayn's silly things.

“Man, I can't keep anything a secret from you … It's just my mother. She works so much that we have everything, and I'm worried she might overwork herself. I barely see her and if, then she's tired” admitted Niall honestly.

“I'm sure she knows what she's doing, but if you like, we could think of a solution” offered Liam to him.

“That's nice, but you don't need to do that, but thanks” thanked Niall him.

“How was school? Louis, do you have a new t-shirt?” asked Niall as he noticed the red t-shirt. Louis turned bright red.

“Um, no. That's Harry's” he muttered embarrassed.

“Why are you wearing Harry's t-shirt? Did I miss something?” Niall didn't understand.

“Oh, believe me, that was something else. We had to do such an experiment and the two of them worked together because you weren't there and for no good reason Tiffany dumped her acid over him” reported Zayn of the strange incident.

“What? Is she totally damned? How did you get out of it?” gasped Niall horrified.

“Harry” whispered Louis softly.

“Right. Harry distracted Tiffany and not how you might think. He almost shouted at her. That was divine. Louis could run out of the room in the meantime and then Harry ran after him and when they came back Louis was wearing Harry's t-shirt” finished Zayn the story. Niall looked at him in disbelief and searched for the right words.

“You want to tell me that Harry, The Harry, helped? Voluntarily? And that he chased away his bed rabbit bitch? For him?”.

“It's true, Niall” assured Liam him.

“Incredible,” said Niall perplexed. He could say that out loud. No one was able to process properly what had happened.

“If we're already here, let's work on the song. Did you guys come up with a melody yet?” changed Louis the subject.

“Yeah, kind of” answered Zayn and put out his smartphone. They exchanged ideas and at the end of the day, the song was ready.

\--->

The whole Thursday afternoon they rehearsed. More than last time and definitely more than expected. Harry didn't make unnecessary distinctions and didn't make any of them look worse than they were. Of course, he couldn't resist making one or two stupid remarks, but they seemed more ironic and fun than before. They actually had fun! Niall had watched these actions the whole time. He took Harry in as very relaxed, which surprised him very much.

Today during lunch, he even sat with them, the entire time, to go through the show again. At least, that's what he had said. Both Zayn and Louis were very sceptical and didn't trust the whole thing, no wonder. Liam was just completely overwhelmed but took it as it came. And Niall was conflicted. On the one hand, he saw it like Zayn and Louis and didn't believe that Harry suddenly became nice. This happened only in the movies. But on the other hand, Niall always wanted to see the good in people and therefore, he didn't want to jump to rushed conclusions. He enjoyed it as long as it lasted, but a wrong move in Zayn or Louis' direction and he was dead meat.

In the last lesson, they had physical education. After they had warmed up, their teacher was about to play football. In fact, something that wasn't completely corrosive.

“Ethan, Harry, you choose the teams” Mrs. Rudolf decided.

Oh, that's great. Of course, the two of them. Ethan was an idiot who doesn't hit a ball and only chooses his friends. Well and Harry ... if at all he should stand in the goal, but even there he would avoid the ball like it was evil. And he always chose Sean fir ...

“Louis” announced Harry and if Niall said he was shocked that would be an understatement. Of course, Louis was by far the best player, but so far none of them has been interested. Louis seemed just as surprised and crept awkwardly over to Harry. That's just weird. And the weirdest thing was that they all ended up in Harry's team. The day could not be any stranger.

Instead of Harry, Liam went into the goal, maybe that was better. Zayn, Niall and Nikki defended the goal quite professionally. Louis' influence. He had explained to Harry that and how he should divide the team to really get something done and not just stupidly kick around. Louis was their striker, logically. And after three minutes, the first goal fell. And so it went on and on. Harry or Patrick played off to Louis and he scored the goals. A safe strategy. Never would Niall have expected Harry to play fairly and pass the ball. One or two goals scored Patrick and Niall had given up counting after all. They had already won this game.

That didn't seem to please Ethan and co., for they were brutally fouling Louis. If you could call it that. Niall didn't want to know how many blue spots he had by now. Shortly before the end, Louis was running towards the goal. Patrick was knocked down by Aidan, so Louis was alone. He was met by three players. Everyone stopped and stared at the scene. Louis dribbled the ball around two players, but Ethan had other plans. He ran towards Louis, but he noticed that and looked around. In a flash, Louis kicked the ball to the right and Ethan ran into the air. The ball landed right in front of Harry's foot, perfectly matched, and he scored the last goal easily, not knowing what he was doing.

The whole team cheered with joy and the unexpected happened. The two fell into each other's arms!

Before Niall could register it, the entire team had joined the embrace and they almost crushed them. For a second Niall had forgotten that it was just physical education and not a real game.

Just when it couldn't get any weirder Ethan, Aidan and Sean approached them. “Good game, kid” admitted Ethan, patting Louis on the shoulder.

“Thanks, but you too” he answered modestly.

“No, we were terrible” laughed Ethan and made his way to the locker room with his boys.

The five stayed back to clean up or better, get away from the shower. They would have to do it differently. Zayn tossed the colourful little plastic things to Liam and then jumped on his back.

“Faster, LiLi Donut” he laughed and Liam ran across the field. Niall fell to the ground with laughter.

“Get a room!” called Louis teasingly over to them.

Harry helped Niall up and then they went to the locker room to get ready. The performance was in 15 minutes.


	12. 6.1 Good Old Truth Or Dare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little note: The POV's switch a lot in this one and original lyrics and artists will be named. So, don't be surprised.   
> Other than that, just enjoy an evening with ot5.

Slightly nervous, the boys entered the room after Mrs. Stewart had informed them it was about time. There were three men in the room, one a little older and two middle-aged. With their black suits and ties, the atmosphere felt almost like a funeral. The elder came up to them.

“So, you are Mrs. Stewart's greatest success?” the man asked sceptically. Intimidated, the guys swallowed and nodded. They probably looked like shit after physical education. The man looked at them and told them to go on stage.

“These are the guys you talked about?”. Enthusiasm sounded different.

“Believe me, they are fantastic. They don't like each other privately, but on stage they do magic” she assured the man nervously.

“I'm curious” he merely said.

“Who does he think he is?” muttered Harry in a whisper.

“Oh, does that sound familiar to you?” asked Louis teasingly.

“Stop now, you two. Put the focus on the song” interrupted Liam their bickering.

Reluctantly, they formed a circle and put their hands together in the middle. Then Liam turned towards the three gentlemen.

“Hello, my name is Liam Payne. These are Zayn Malik, Niall Horan, Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles. Our song is called _Rock Me_. I hope you like it” he introduced them, and then Zayn turned to the music. Niall was very impressed. Something like that Liam was really good at.

They took a deep breath, closed their eyes and then the song started. Liam started the song and he got lost in the song pretty fast. For someone as serious as him that was unexpected. Then Niall took over the first bridge. For the first time alone he sounded pretty perfect in his own eyes. The chorus they all sang together and hopped across the stage. Then they came to Harry's part and as expected he sounded amazing. When Louis started to sing he sounded like an angel. That was pure talent. With the second chorus the beat picked up a bit more and the mood changed. Following was Zayn’s new solo part and he sang it flawlessly. Nobody understood why he didn’t sing more the first time.

After this came Louis' part with Harry. This time they, for once, didn't look like they wanted to kill each other and Louis didn't sound that nervous. The song slowed down a bit to build up some tension and Zayn hit his first-ever High Note and damn he was amazing. He leaned against Liam and sang to him while they finished the song. Then they looked intently at the three men.

At first, it was quiet but then they started to clap. Relief spread through the room. Why were they so nervous at all? The appointment had nothing to do with them. Mrs. Stewart looked incredibly proud. When they left the stage again she came happily towards them.

“Guys, that was awesome, the song was awesome. Even better than the first time. Did you write that all together by the way?” asked Mrs. Stewart very excited.

“Me and Harry wrote on it” answered Louis neutrally. Niall could see a slight smile on Harry's face out of the corner of his eye.

“It was really great. You impressed them very much” she congratulated them again.

“Young man, congratulations. You were really good” one of the men said to Liam and shook his hand.

Mrs. Stewart took Niall, Zayn and Louis aside while the man spoke to Harry and Liam. “I'm so proud of you. I was so glad you two sang more this time and that you've got safer, Louis. Don't underestimate yourself” she said softly and couldn't stop beaming.

“Thank you. Did everything go well for you? Are they satisfied with your work?” asked Zayn uncertainly.

“Looks like it and I cannot thank you enough for that” she answered happily. That pleased Niall very much. Finally, he had done something right.

He then saw how Harry said goodbye to Liam, who looked embarrassed to the ground. What did that mean? Curious, they walked over to Liam.

“Is Harry already gone?” asked Zayn the obvious and Liam nodded in response.

“Liam, what's up? What did you do?” Louis wanted to know sceptically.

“Please, don't kill me” pleaded Liam scared.

“We would never” assured Zayn him. Now Niall was sceptical. What had Liam done?

“Since everything went so well today and that is a cause for joy and we wanted to spend the weekend together ... well ... I asked Harry out of courtesy if he would like to come by too” confessed Liam quietly and stared at the ground.

“What?!” all three exclaimed in unison.

“I thought it was fair to ask” he mumbled guiltily.

Zayn put his hand on Liam's shoulder. “It was, but we're talking about Harry here. How could you do that and even without asking us?”.

“Zayn, that's not so bad. Questions don't cost anything. Harry would never say yes anyway” said Niall and hoped he was right.

“Actually ...” started Liam but fell silent again when he saw Louis' face. The sheer horror was written on his face. What was going on inside his head?

Harry had agreed. That alone was weird enough. But Harry would be with them almost all weekend. In one house. Together. Also at night.

“Well, that can be something”.

\--->

After the game, Louis made his way over to Liam. He had everything he needed with him. Sleeping gear, clothes, snacks. Just before Liam's house, Niall crossed his path and together they arrived at Liam's. The door wasn't locked, so they just entered. Yep, he had to get used to that.

“Ey, Yo. Liam Donut. Nouis is in the house. I hope you have a lot of food, otherwise, I'll have to eat you up” shouted Niall as they entered the house.

“Why do I always hear you before I see you?” asked Liam laughingly as they came into the open kitchen.

Louis was about to say something when his eyes fell onto the couch. Harry was already there. Something about his face told Louis that Harry had just learned that apart from Liam nobody wanted him here. Could you blame Louis? No. Why did he feel so bad then?

Niall sat merrily on the couch next to Harry while Liam walked over to Louis.

“I know it's not perfect, but I'll make sure that nothing happens” whispered Liam into his ear.

It reassured him, but he didn't want to spend the time in fear, so he decided to pretend that Harry was a normal friend. He could do this.

When he sat next to Niall, Zayn finally came in. “And how was work? Anything interesting happened?” asked Liam as inconspicuously as possible.

“It was pretty boring, nothing happened” replied Zayn with a special emphasis on nothing. “Tommy, how did the game go?”. Louis just grinned and gave him two thumbs up.

“Well done, Tommo” praised Niall him enthusiastically, patting his shoulder.

“So what's the plan?” asked Zayn as he dropped onto the sofa next to Liam.

“No plan, remember?” reminded Liam him.

“I thought that was a joke. You always plan everything” blinked Zayn horrified.

“Not this time”.

“Liam, you rebel. Watch out that you're not exaggerating” joked Louis and Niall started laughing.

“As far as I know, you wanted to watch DVDs. Would be a start” intervened Harry now.

“Oh no” sighed Liam, but it was already too late. Zayn and Louis had already crashed onto the DVD stack and Niall was lying on the floor because he had missed it by an inch.

“Zayn, No”

“But Louis.”

“But this one is good, too”.

“This is better”.

“Everything's better than Toy Story” chipped Niall in, causing Liam to sulk.

“Niall, get off of me”.

“But I want that one”.

“It's boring.”

“Not as boring as you”.

“Liam, don't you wanna do something? Go in between or something?” asked Harry amused and shocked at the same time.

“Nah, they'll get it. Wait a second” shrugged Liam indifferent.

“Avengers!!!” called Zayn, Niall and Louis out at the same time and Liam gave Harry the ‘ _told ya so_ ’ look.

Zayn put in the DVD while Niall and Louis argued over the popcorn. Niall won evilly. Louis crossed his arms over his chest offended and pouted.

“Crisps?” offered Harry him, holding out his bowl. Right there, Louis was beaten. You could bribe him with food.

During the film, Zayn leaned against Liam's chest and Liam put his arm around Zayn's waist. This triggered a hurricane of feelings, that Zayn didn't want to have. Liam was his best friend. He couldn't fall in love just because Liam was always there for him, he understood him like no one else, had the most beautiful eyes in the world and was damn sexy. Shit, Zayn had a damn problem.

On the other sofa, Niall had already eaten the whole popcorn and some candy bars. Again and again, he and Louis made comments on the film, which Zayn contradicted purely out of principle. Harry, on the other hand, just calmly watched the movie and laughed at the remarks. More often than Louis wanted to admit, he glanced over at Harry and found himself staring. Harry seemed so free, careless and almost happy to be here. His laugh was an open, honest laugh that Louis had never seen before. When Harry laughed, dimples formed on his cheeks. Shit, that was adorable.

  
  


“Spiderman”

“Batman”

“SPIDERMAN”

“BATMAN”

“Hulk”.

Startled, Louis and Zayn looked at Niall. “He was at least in the movie, you idiots”.

“Oh, you did not say that” growled Zayn lowly. Immediately, they started talking or better arguing about superheroes again. Liam came back out of the kitchen, just shaking his head.

“Batman is the best”.

“Good joke. Nobody is better than Spidey”.

“They weren't there. Batman isn’t even in the same universe. Hulk is the real hero.”

“Guys.”

“Ha, he can only beat something up”.

“Stop now or you have to go out for punishment and hug trees” threatened Liam them weirdly.

Instantly they became all quiet. “Sorry, Daddy” they mumbled.

“I'm sorry, Harry. Sometimes they just don't behave” sighed Liam and put a Disney movie in the DVD player as a punishment. Or because he wanted it.

“No problem, that's the way kids are. Discussing useless things when it's obvious that no one is better than Iron Man” replied Harry smugly. They stared at him open-mouthed.

“Don't even think about starting again. Sit down. Now” ordered Liam and everyone sat down.

“Party Pooper” grumbled Niall.

“And for that, we're watching Disney, Niall,” said Liam sternly, starting the movie.

During the first part, they kept talking about the movie. Niall had finally made up with it and Zayn knew these movies inside out. Liam loved these movies, so they kept watching them over and over again. Louis liked Disney movies and even Harry seemed to like the movie. Before the second part, they ordered pizza because they were all starving.

“Forget the special wishes right away” admonished Liam them with a laugh.

At the beginning of the second part, Niall let go of a shocked sigh. “He can't just do that. That is not fair”.

A few minutes later the pizza was delivered. “I'll go” stood Zayn up. Liam shuddered from the heat loss.

“Liam, why are you watching such cruel movies?” whined Niall.

“Says the Horror movie fan” he countered cheekily.

“That's different” pouted Niall sulky.

“Pizza is here” sing-songed Zayn with five pizza boxes in his hands.

“Shhh” shushed Niall him and Zayn just held his hands up defensively.

“The Lord doesn't want to be disturbed, just give him the pizza” whispered Liam entertained. 

Zayn distributed the pizzas and sat back down to Liam. Louis opened the pizza cone and inhaled the scent.  _Delicious_ .

“Ouch” hissed Harry softly next to him, making Louis giggle.

“Careful, Harold. It's still hot” chuckled Louis cutely. Amused, he watched Harry eating pizza, almost forgetting to eat himself.

First of all, Harry ate really weird. He always did such a funny thing with his tongue. And to that, he couldn't do it probably. Had he ever eaten pizza? He actually had cheese on his chin. Louis tried not to laugh at that, but it was really difficult.

“Tell me, have you ever had pizza?” asked Louis with a laugh.

“Why?” blinked Harry confused.

“Well ...” Louis just said and wiped the cheese from Harry's chin with his finger.

“Oh” shifted Harry slightly nervous in his seat. “My dad just buys super expensive stuff. Pizza doesn't come in his house” explained Harry flatly and continued to eat. Louis didn't know what to say. He had expected a snotty remark and no honest answer.

In fact, they also watched the third part. Liam looked like he was in paradise. That made Zayn very happy. Again and again, he stole short glances at Liam. How his face changed when the movie got sad. Or how his eyes shone when the friends stuck together. Liam was just a huge cuddly teddy bear. Unconsciously, Zayn ran his fingers over Liam's arm. When he realized what he was doing he wanted to stop immediately, but Liam stopped him.

“Don't stop” he growled with satisfaction. Now Zayn couldn't hold back his grin any longer.

“But they can't do that!” exclaimed Niall in horror.

Louis was so focused on the movie that he completely ignored Niall. Full of tension, he stuffed crisps into his mouth. Harry had probably the same idea because at some point their hands brushed in the bowl. Louis froze inwardly but tried to act normally. That wasn't so easy, because that happened again and again.  _Great, so much about control._

“I say we're not watching another movie but playing good old Truth or Dare” suggested Niall and the discussion went out.

“How old are we? 12?” taunted Zayn him.

“Oh, come on. It'll be fun. This way I can tickle secrets out of you” grinned Niall evilly.

“Don't you watch movies? That always goes wrong” continued Zayn mockingly.

“Come on, Zayn. We'll stop if it gets too blatant” tried Liam to reason with him. Grumpy, Zayn gave in. _Great friends._

They sat in a circle on the floor and had turned off the lights. Only a flashlight was throwing some light in between them now. Liam sat next to Zayn, who was sitting next to Niall, who sat next to Louis, sitting next to Harry, so Harry sat next to Liam and closed the circle.

“All right then Niall, truth or dare?” asked Zayn Niall, holding the torch under his face.

“Dare” he replied proudly. Oh, Zayn would make him regret that.

Evilly, Zayn told him “I dare you to let someone slap you in the face but I'm nice, so you can choose who.”

“Why am I not surprised by that? All right, then I'll choose Liam”.

Liam hadn't expected that. Slowly, he crawled over to Niall. “Are you sure?”.

“That's the best option” assured Niall him.

Reluctantly, Liam closed his eyes and lightly slapped Niall's face with his trembling hand. “I am so sorry”.

“Liam, S'all right, just a dare” Niall reassured him. “Next One. Louis, truth or dare?”.

Louis didn't need to think twice. He was the king of the Dares. “Dare”.

Niall grinned evilly. “Transfer an ice cube from your mouth to another person's mouth but only with your mouth skills”.

“Is that even possible? You know, water and stuff?” asked Liam worriedly.

“That's why it's with your mouth” answered Niall knowingly.

“And with whom?” Louis wanted to know, thinking about a solution that did not end with kissing.

“Zayn”.

“Niall, you'll pay for that” glared Zayn at him.

Louis got up and searched for the ice cubes. He took one between his teeth and walked over to Zayn.

“I'm not paid to watch them snog” pointed Harry out weirdly.

“You're not getting paid at all, smarty” countered Niall, looking excitedly at Zouis.

Louis had instructed Zayn to kneel in front of the sofa with hands, feet and mumbled words. Then Louis crouched on the sofa, slightly bending over him. He brought his face closer to Zayn's and then dropped the ice cube into Zayn's mouth, brushing their lips against one another swiftly. Zayn almost choked on it because it was so sudden. But then he sat down quickly and tried to breathe normally.

“Meh, I wanted more Zouis action” whined Niall disappointedly.

“Well Niall, don't mess with the king of the dares. Besides, wasn't that sexy enough for you? I was bending over him and he choked on it” laughed Louis and sat down again.

“I feel the sexual tension rising and we’re just getting started” sang Niall, whereupon Louis punched him in the shoulder.

“So, Liam, truth or dare?”

“Truth” answered Liam and everyone groaned.

“Well um, what do you think your friends think about you that is not true? “asked Louis him.

Liam thought for a moment before answering a bit embarrassed.” I suppose I'm not that boring. I also know what's fun, but everyone always thinks I'm so over mature … Harry, Truth or Dare? “

“Dare,” said Harry in a flash.

“Try to juggle with 2 or 3 items we choose,” told Liam him after a while.

“Easy. What kind of things?”.

Liam got up and walked into the kitchen with Niall. They found a small bag of peanuts, a small empty box and an empty salt shaker. Harry grabbed the items and began to juggle. Damn, why could he juggle that good? Louis didn't want to know the answer.

“I'm the master of juggling” boasted Harry as he sat back down. “Zayn, Truth or Dare?”.

Zayn hesitated a bit, risking giving Harry the chance to embarrass him or find out his secrets. “Dare” he whispered softly.

“Lick a bar of soap” announced Harry simply. Could have been worse.

Sighing, Zayn went into the bathroom and got the soap. Niall almost choked with laughter before Zayn even looked at it. He lifted the soap and slowly let his tongue slide over it. The others' eyes made him blush, but most of all, he tried not to see Liam's eyes, but he saw him anyway. Was Liam frozen?

“Louis, Truth or Dare?” cleared Zayn his throat.

“Dare” stated Louis surely.

“Spin an imaginary hula hoop around your waist while the game continues” let Zayn him know.

“Yes, Tommo. Make us the Shakira” cheered Niall as Louis got up and began to swing his hips. “That will distract me a lot”.

“Well then, Nialler, your turn” sniggered Louis.

“Dare” he called out loudly.

“Go outside and say I love you to the first person you meet” ordered Louis him.

“You know, you have to come out with me for that, Shakira” cackled Niall.

“With pleasure, Romeo” replied Louis cheekily, swinging to the door followed by the others.

It was already relatively dark outside and there were weird people on the road and that's what secret witches thought. He had decided on calling it witches now. Niall went on the street while the others waited at the door. Louis went a bit further forward, still with swinging hips. A guy with a leather jacket and green hair came towards Niall.  _Oh, this could be funny._

Niall approached him, stopped in front of him and said aloud “I love you!”.

This made the others laugh out loud so much they had tears in their eyes. The guy looked at them while Niall just left quickly.

“Nice hips, cutie” called the guy over to Louis flirty. 

That was the rock bottom or climax, as you wanted it. Liam stood there with his mouth open; Zayn held his stomach in laughter; Louis only swung his hips even more and Harry just stood there with an unreadable face. But Niall topped everything. He lay on the floor with a laugh, so that Louis had to pull him inside behind him, swinging his hips, and then let him fall hard back to the floor.

“That was unexpected” was Zayn still laughing.

“Well, nobody can resist this” joked Louis, almost twerking.

“Yeah, shake that booty, Tommo” cheered Niall him on. “Harry, Truth or Dare?”.

“Dare” grumbled Harry almost madly. Woah, there. What was wrong with him? _What's up his arse?_

Niall grinned and tried to calm down slowly. “Give someone your phone and let them text a random person”.

“Whom?” asked Harry moody. Yeah, something was obviously wrong. 

“Zayn”.

“Oh, thank you, Niall” was Zayn pleased and took Harry's phone. He scrambled through the contacts and stopped by a name. A nasty sparkle arose in his eyes. He would take advantage of that. Quick but deliberate, he typed a message and pressed send. Harry wanted to take his phone back, but Niall snatched it away.

“I'll read it first” he announced and made big eyes when he saw the text. That was the moment. Where could he sign his death papers? He hardly breathed with laughter. Harry grabbed his phone harshly and read the text.

**To Tiffany:**

_'Hey Tiffy, I know we have such a thing going on, but that's over now. You are worn out and I don't want to waste my time. I found something much better. And HE is fantastic. I'm madly in love with him and we have gay butt sex at least twice a day. So, leave me alone. Oh, and by the way, it's Louis. So get your hands off'._

Totally horrified, Harry stared at Zayn. “What? I can't stand her” shrugged Zayn unbothered.

“Now I'm curious” piped Louis in uneasily. Harry threw his cell phone over to him.

“She thinks I'm gay now ... for him” hissed Harry, pointing at Louis.

“Zayn, what did you do?” asked Liam kinda scared.

“Zayn!” called Louis out and lunged at him. “How could you?”.

“What's in it? A fuck less” Zayn didn’t see the problem.

“Did you have to drag me into it, after everything you know?” asked Louis speechless, jumped on Zayn and tackled him to the ground.

Now Zayn quieted down and just lay there, Louis on top of him. “I'm sorry, Louis. Hadn't thought about that”.  
Louis released him and sat down in his seat. Niall had stopped laughing and looked at Louis sympathetically.

“Did I miss something?” raised Harry an eyebrow at them confused. Louis looked at the floor.

“No, everything's good. Go ahead” distracted Zayn. “Oh, and she'll realize it's just a joke. Don't worry, she won't knock you off the edge of the bed”.

“But I am” cleared Harry his throat. “Liam, Truth or Dare?”.

“I'm scared to death but dare” answered Liam. Oh god, his first dare and then Harry. Louis would just like to run away. That could only ...

“Do a headstand for one minute” ordered Harry him unexpectedly. Perplexed, Liam looked at him. “If it helps with the wall”.

Liam walked over to the wall, leaned down and swung his legs against the wall. When he had found his balance, he tried to breathe calmly. Harry stopped the time. Second by second his muscles seemed to shake more and he was about to fall down on his face if he had to hold this position any longer. And if Louis was correct Zayn would die if he had to watch Liam's tensed muscles for any longer.

“Time is up” announced Harry, helping Liam up.

“Louis, Truth or Dare?” asked Liam as he sat down.

“Dare,” he said a little uncertainly, but it was just Liam.

“Be someone's pet for the next round” he said weirdly. “Niall's pet”.

“Be my cat, Loulou” purred Niall and padded his lap. Loosely shaking, Louis sat down on Niall's lap and rubbed his head against Niall's chest. With his hands, he formed paws.

“What a cute kitten” awed Zayn exaggerated girlish.

“Zayn, Truth or Dare?” asked Louis as he continued to imitate a cat. 

His eyes fell on Harry. If looks could kill one would surely be dead by now. But who was he looking at anyway? Apparently, Harry noticed Louis' gaze as he suddenly looked over at Zayn. So he had been looking at them both! Didn't Harry like cats? Did Louis do anything? It was probably too gay for him and he wished he could just leave. That thought made Louis feel some kind of way.

“Dare” announced Zayn. 

Louis thought for a while to find something to use to get back at him for the text. Revenge. He remembered something. Good and bad at the same time. He hesitated briefly about Harry's possible reaction before he decided to go for it. “Give Liam a Hickey”.

Completely puzzled, Zayn looked at him, totally pale. Louis was a genius. “What?” stammered Zayn out.

“As you wish, use your only chicken” offered Louis him smugly.

“I hate you” grumbled Zayn and Louis just mouthed a ‘ _payback_ ’. But as luck wanted it, Harry saw that.

“Payback for what?” he asked in a whisper.

“Yes, Louis. What did I miss?” asked Niall just as softly.

“For the message” cleared Louis his throat and tried to appear unaffected.

“Shouldn't I be the one to take revenge? What's so bad for you?” asked Harry with a frown.

“Nothing” answered Louis way too fast.

“But that's a lot worse,” said Niall while Zayn sat down on Liam's lap and wrapped his legs around his waist.

“Believe me, that's not so bad. Rather the first step” replied Louis, turning his gaze to Zayn and Liam, ignoring Niall and Harry’s questions.

“First step for what?”

“Louis, what are you talking about?”.

Meanwhile, Zayn's heart was thumping wildly, and his hands were sweaty. He felt as if he was going to die any second.

“Sorry” he whispered as he approached Liam's neck.

At first, he only left open-mouthed kisses on the neck to not overwhelm Liam and to calm himself. Then he began to suck on one place. Immediately everything began to tingle. It was like shooting electricity through his body. He closed his eyes, sucked and nipped on the spot. First soft then a little firmer. Then he let his tongue wander over the place and tried desperately not to moan. The effect of this action he felt immediately further down south and stopped.

He looked at his little masterpiece and untangled himself from Liam. As he sat down, he looked at him. Liam was frozen. Was it that bad for him? At least now Zayn had only less hope left if that was possible.

“Harry, Truth or Dare?” went Zayn on. As if awakening from a trance, Harry shuddered and slid back and forth.

“Dare,” he said softly, and his voice sounded even deeper and rougher than usual. Not that Louis would pay attention. No. That deep voice just went straight to his cock and no, he had NOT just admitted that.

“Why is your voice so deep?” asked Louis without thinking twice.

“I don't know, thirsty?!” retorted Harry merely. That did not make any sense at all.

“Louis, are you really that stupid or damn innocent?” questioned Niall in a whisper.

“No, but how was he supposed to ... I mean by what?” was Louis struggling to form words.

“Dirty thoughts, sex withdrawal since this noon” counted Niall, shrugging.

“Smell the feet of everyone in the room” announced Zayn.

“That's disgusting” got Harry up and smelled first at Zayn's, then at Liam's, at Niall's and lastly at Louis' feet. “That was ... abnormal …Truth or Dare, Niall?”.

“Still Dare” shouted Niall, stroking Louis’ back, who was still a cat.

“Lick the floor” ordered Harry. Hearing that, Niall threw Louis off his lap and knelt down.

“Hey!” exclaimed Louis defiantly.

“Niall, be nice to your cat or he'll leave you for someone nicer” commented Harry laughingly.

“He'll never leave me” clarified Niall, letting his tongue slide across the floor.

Louis scrambled to his feet and watched him. Then he felt Harry's arm on his shoulder. Confused, he turned his head to him.

“Crumbs,” said Harry merely, dropping his hand. And no, the spot where he had touched him did NOT tingle like crazy. No. Thank you very much. 

“Liam, Truth or Dare,” asked Niall when he was allowed to stop loving the ground.

“Dare,” said Liam uncertainly.

“Brush my teeth” grinned Niall evilly.

“What?!” exclaimed Liam shocked.

“Just do it” rolled Niall his eyes, pulling Liam into the bathroom.

“Niall is really strange” laughed Harry at the scene.

“Yeah, our little Spanish goblin” joked Zayn.

“Diablo” corrected Louis.

“Whatever” waved Zayn his hand.

As the two came back down Liam looked like he had seen a ghost. Niall was just beaming weirdly.

“So bad?” checked Zayn amused.

“I'm sure to get nightmares about that” shuddered Liam, his face pale.

“So, next round”.

  
  


“Louis, Truth or Dare,” asked Liam as they started yet another round.

“Dare!” exclaimed Louis cheerfully.

Slowly, Liam thought about something. “Exchange a clothing item with the player on your right”.

Louis and Niall looked at each other. Without a word, both took off their shirts and exchanged them. Louis tried not to feel watched by a certain someone on his left, who was one hundred per cent watching him.

“Niall, Darling?” said Louis sweetly, fluttering his lashes.

“Daaaarreee”.

Louis chuckled. “Do the worm or me ... I meant for me”.

“Oh man, but the worm is okay too” sighed Niall playfully.

He lay down on the floor and made the worm. It looked like he had a seizure. Laughing, the others were lying down on the ground and Niall wiggled his eyebrows at Harry weirdly. “Haaarrrrryyyyyy, Truth or Dare?”.

“Dare” answered Harry shortly.

“Sit on someone's lap until it's your next turn. Don't look like that. I'm running out of ideas” told Niall him.

“And who is the victim?” rolled Harry his eyes.

Niall grinned widely. “Louis”.

Louis' head suddenly felt so light and he felt really bad. Was he serious? Did Niall had a drink? Before he could properly sense it, Harry sat down on his lap and leaned his back against Louis' chest. Harry shifted slightly to sit better, and Louis gasped. This friction had to stop!

“Zayn, Truth or Dare?” asked Harry indifferent, finally sitting still.

“Um, Dare,” Zayn thought out loud.

Harry laughed before talking. “Belly dance like your life depends on it”. The vibration of Harry's laughter went through Louis' entire body. That just couldn't be true. He felt like he might soon have a problem he couldn’t handle.

Zayn got up and swung his belly, shaking his stomach. He looked like he had been electrocuted. Wildly, he twitched back and forth. The laughter didn't help Louis. Liam's dare didn't even go with Louis anymore. He tried to control himself. He could not let that happen. Harry would only find that either abnormal or utterly strange. And he didn't even like Harry. Was he that sexually desperate?

Louis saw Niall going outside and heard something about hugging trees. Who would ...

“Louis, Truth or Dare?” tore Niall Louis out of his concentration.

“Dare” he murmured softly. He didn't trust his voice yet.

“Give Harry a kiss”. Louis' eyes grew big and all colour left his face. 

“What?!” exclaimed Harry horrified.

“What? You two are looking very sweet” chortled Niall.

Louis' head whirred, but suddenly he had the saving idea. He had found the loophole in Niall's dare. He rested his head on Harry's shoulder and pressed his lips gently against Harry's cheek. He lingered for a few seconds and then withdrew. The disappointed look on Niall's face was unique. Dimples popped on Harry's cheeks and Louis wanted to poke them.

“Liam, Truth or Dare. Be a man” asked Louis quickly.

“Dare”. Oh, that was a mistake. 

“Serenade Zayn” demanded Louis him. Liam dropped his jaw and Zayn's eyes popped out of his head. 

“But with which song?” asked Liam in panic.

“Pick something” shrugged Louis, hiding his devilish grin behind Harry. 

Swallowing, Liam knelt on one leg, took a deep breath, and then began to sing  a Raphael Farris song . He looked Zayn deep in the eyes, which made him speechless. How much he wished Liam would take these words seriously, mean them and it wouldn't be a dare. Zayn's heart dropped as Liam stopped and sat down bright red again.

_Boy, I admire you for who you are_

“Harry, Truth or Dare?” asked Liam firmly. Oh, oh, Zayn knew that look. Louis would regret this.

Harry got up from Louis' lap and said “Dare”.

“Then you didn't have to move at all. I dare you to seduce Louis” announced Liam smugly. How Zayn had sown. Louis wanted to fall dead on the spot. He would not survive this.

“Are you serious?” hooked Harry. Louis couldn't place the tone, but Harry didn't sound enthusiastic.

“Use your chicken, if you want” offered Liam him nastily. He knew Harry wouldn't do that. 

Zayn threw Louis the ‘ _it's your fault_ ’ look but had pity on him anyway. Louis' dare for Liam was much more harmless. Liam was not Harry. Zayn was not Louis. Oh, what have they done? That was Louis' great weakness. His open wound. His trigger. And they knew that. Zayn felt bad and Liam looked like he regretted it already. Niall was just speechless.

Harry just shrugged his shoulders and sat down on Louis' lap again, this time facing him. He wrapped his legs around Louis' waist and looked deep into his eyes. Louis tried everything not to look completely lost and panicked. His breath caught and he thought he was about to faint. These eyes. These beautiful forest green eyes. These lips. These plump lips. Fuck, Louis had to stop thinking that. No one simply sexually attracted was thinking like that.

Harry came closer with his face. At the same time, he ran his fingers up and down Louis' back. Then Harry leaned slowly closer to his ear.

“You'll be rid of me soon if you want it, Shorty” he whispered, blowing his hot breath against Louis' neck. It gave him Goosebumps. Slightly, Harry shifted, letting his finger draw circles on his back. Oh God, Louis felt his pants tighten slightly. They were only a tiny bit away from each other.

“Okay, that's enough” cleared Zayn his throat and Louis felt the relief flow through his body. But at the same time, the touch was missing. Harry just got up as if nothing had happened. For a second Louis had forgotten who and how Harry was.

“What about changing the game up a bit? No one has chosen truth only once, except for Liam. What about just truths, everyone asks” suggested Zayn even though he didn't like sharing his secrets with Harry himself.

“Can't go more than totally wrong” stroked Niall slightly over Louis' knee.

“Alright, but then I start” clarified Harry. “Have you ever let someone taken the blame for something you did, Zayn?”. 

That started off well. Zayn looked ashamed to the floor and played with his fingers. “Yes, I have and I'm not proud of it”.

“What was it?” chimed Harry in.

“I will not tell anyone, never. Niall, what is the most childish thing you still do?” distracted Zayn from the topic.

“You mean besides my normal behaviour? Probably that I still believe that my grandpa's watch works as good luck charms” replied Niall honestly.

“Awe, Nialler, that's cute” awed Louis.

“Thanks, Tommo. You're the next one. What are you most self-conscious about?” asked Niall him.

The question hit Louis unexpectedly. “Everything, but probably mostly my voice” stammered Louis softly. He had enough insecurities. Enough for a whole army.

“Liam, have you ever cheated or been cheated on?”. Louis had no idea where this question came from, but he tried so hard to ignore the others' eyes that he couldn't think straight. When could he ever though? 

“Yes, kind of” revealed Liam surprisingly.

“Wait, what of the two?” checked Niall shocked.

“The second. It's been a while, it's been stupid, it's done” said Liam shortly. That meant he was cheated on? Who would do that to him?

“Harry, what would you do if you were a girl for a day?” asked Liam interested.

“I'll do you” replied Harry monotonously and emotionless. Shocked, they looked at him. Then Harry started laughing. “Look at your faces! Why didn't anyone film this? No, seriously, I guess I'd just find out what girls like”.

“Who is the person you most regret kissing, if you ever kissed someone, of course, Louis?” asked Harry directly back, tearing Louis out of his thoughts why Harry’s last answer wasn’t sitting well with him. 

Of course, such a question had to come from Harry tonight. He always had to shake his past awake. Niall's grip on Louis' knee grew stronger. Harry frowned, looking at Niall's hand, then back at Louis, waiting for an answer.

“Um ... M … My .. Ex ... um ..” stuttered Louis abashed. “Where's the strangest place you have peed, Niall?”.

“Behind a church at 3 am, watching hundreds of cars crawling past and the hellfire in the background” loosened Niall the mood and actually made Louis laugh, but he still felt Harry's gaze on him. “Liam, what is your deepest darkest fear?”.

“It's a bit crazy, but I'm afraid of spoons” admitted Liam, whereupon Niall, Harry and Louis laughed.

“Well, I knew that. It's okay Liam” smiled Zayn at him.

“Yeah, I'm scared of pigeons” admitted Niall as he kept laughing.

“Anyway. Zayn, what was your scariest dream ever?” moved Liam on. 

“I had a dream a giant squirrel was trying to eat my toes,” told Zayn them.

“That's really scary” gasped Niall with big eyes.

“What about the killer dream?” checked Liam.

“Oh god, No. That was very traumatic” replied Zayn horrified. “What's the grossest thing you had in your mouth, Harry?”.

“Very sexual. I know what you might want to hear but the grossest thing was a worm. It was a bet with Sean, in short, I won” answered Harry almost proudly, and Zayn had to admit he had expected something different.

“What's the stupidest thing you've ever done, Niall?” opened Harry the third round.

“I went to my mother and said, _‘I'm a little flamingo’_ and she just looked at me and asked herself what's wrong with her son,” told Niall them and made everyone laugh.

“That's even weird for you” laughed Louis freely, bouncing on the floor.

“Lima Bean, who has the nicest butt here?” grinned Niall at him, already knowing the answer.

“As if everyone doesn't know that. Tommo, of course,” laughed Liam.

“I know. I'm blessed” boasted Louis arrogantly.

“Well then, Louis, cards on the table. Who is the sexiest person here?” Liam wanted to know from him.

Quite objectively, not Harry. “Zayn, for sure” chuckled Louis cutely.

“Thanks, Bro” thanked Zayn him coolly.

“Naw, Zouis is going strong” sang Niall happily. Two pillows flew in his face.

“Joey, what's the stupidest thing in your room?”.

“Probably my old comic books. I was once very geeky, Tommy” shrugged Zayn informative.

“Comics are not stupid” huffed Louis in response.

“Harry again, it's going to be so nice. Who here would you most like to make out with?” challenged Zayn him.

“You mean, if there are no more women or monkeys in the world and the aliens don't want us?” countered Harry smugly.

“Wow, you'd rather seduce a monkey than be gay? You're a great human, Harry” snorted Zayn.

“I didn't mean ... Never mind. Louis” Harry finally answered.

Louis' heart jumped. He was not allowed to imagine that. He still came after monkeys and aliens. And more importantly, he didn't like Harry.

“Zayn, tell us who's your crush?” ordered Harry from him. Shit, how was Zayn going to get out of this?

“Why does everyone always have to have a crush?” he asked instead.

“No one says that, but the answer proves you have one. Tell me” Harry continued pursuing.

Zayn looked around helplessly. Niall looked at him expectantly, but Louis' face showed understanding. He knew it then. But he couldn't help Zayn either. Zayn didn't dare to look at Liam.

“Chicken,” said Zayn in a trembling voice.

“For sure?” questioned Harry, Zayn nodded.

“What was the most inappropriate time you farted, Niall?” distracted Zayn quickly. He knew full well that Liam would not leave that alone. He needed a plan.

“I guess in a crowded elevator,” said Niall untouched. “What is something you never told anyone, Liam?”.

For a while Liam said nothing. You could see it working in his head. “Fine, my guilty pleasure is Little Mix“ confessed Liam. “But they make good music”.

Nobody said a word. Louis waited for Liam's question. But nothing came. “I just can't think of anything. Can someone ask for me?” passed Liam the question.

“Sure. Louis, why did you break up with your last _partner_?” asked Harry with particular obvious emphasis on the word partner.

Immediately, Louis froze to ice. He could see the shock in the faces of the others. Everyone knew the story and knew that Louis had problems with it. What was it with Harry and the past? In his head, Louis immediately saw everything happening again. He couldn't do that.

“Chicken” mumbled Louis quietly.

Before Harry could ask, Niall asked the next question. Thank God. “What was your last dream?”. Nobody really felt addressed.

“Um, I was naked at school. I always dream things like that” answered Liam, eyes still fixed on Louis.

“I just dreamt Raphael Farris pulled me on stage” let Niall them know. The tension eased.

“What is the one thing you could not live without, boys?” asked Louis all at once.

“My heart” laughed Niall and Louis had to grin.

“Hair wax”.

“Sex”.

_Simply incorrigible._

Zayn just looked at Louis and said seriously “You”.

Louis pointed at himself and was stunned. Wow, that was unexpected. Zayn crawled over to him and hugged him lightly.

“I'm here for you” he whispered softly. Louis was so happy to have him.

“Guys, what was your first concert?” asked Liam tense.

“I can't remember the act. I was too busy elsewhere” answered Harry in a weird voice. 

“What did you do that people would judge you most for doing?” asked Zayn the next question.

“Probably that I play chess. Isn't really cool” mused Harry. Once again, he surprised Louis with sudden honesty.

“Zayn, tell us about your first kiss” demanded Harry lightly.

“Oh, that's very funny. It was at Truth or Dare actually and it couldn't have been any more awkward” remembered Zayn smilingly. That was an interesting moment.

“What is something people think you would never do but you did?” addressed Niall everyone.

“Maybe that I've read too many books in my life,” thought Zayn out loud.

“I love to spoil the people I love, maybe,” said Louis thoughtfully.

“That I'm boxing” answered Liam simple.

“That I'm here today” murmured Harry, but everyone heard it. And he was right. No one had expected that and yet he did show up. Maybe he was a little different than one might think. Maybe even more than he knew himself.

“Wait, you're boxing?” hooked Niall in surprise.

“Yeah, I started doing that a while ago. You know, to be prepared to defend myself” explained Liam. “At school” he muffled under his breath. Harry looked down at these words. Why did Louis feel so bad now? Well, he couldn't help it.

“What is the meanest thing you have done to someone who didn't deserve it?” Zayn wanted to know suddenly.

“I emptied the fridge from my mother in less than 10 minutes, she was just shopping. She's already working so much and then I'll give her more work” replied Niall honestly.

“That I push people away from me who just want to be nice and give them no chance” whispered Louis inaudible.

“That I didn't ask you guys about today when I invited Harry, though I knew that ...” trailed Liam off. Zayn knew Liam was feeling bad about it. Because of them. But also because of Harry. Was a stupid situation.

“What I did to Louis a while ago out of pure amusement” admitted Harry, got up and disappeared up the stairs.

That was probably the end of the evening and Truth or Dare.


	13. 6.2 Aftermaths *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you need a warning before smut, by the way?

Harry was still in the bathroom when they came up the stairs. They had cleaned everything up and wanted to go to bed now because it was already 2 am in the morning.

“You can sleep in the guest rooms” offered Liam them. Niall and Louis nodded as Zayn and Liam walked into Liam's room. They have overlooked the smug look of their friends.

Zayn changed quickly, but when he turned around he saw Liam standing in front of his mirror. He stroked slightly over the Hickey of Zayn and winced. He couldn't shake the feeling away that Liam was totally oblique. He certainly hadn't felt that insane feeling and hopefully didn't notice how turned on Zayn has been. Since he didn't know what to say he just scurried quickly to bed. Liam lay down with him shortly after.

“It took quite a different turn than I expected” spoke Liam up thoughtfully.

“Yeah, same for me. Harry really confused me” agreed Zayn. “The whole day he was so ... different. Every now and then the usual came through, but otherwise. Do you think he's planning something or that's all him and he has changed?”.

“I don't know, it would be possible. You said he was already like he is now back then, but that doesn't mean that can't change. He has only people who are like him or worse around him. How should he know that there is another way? How should he have learned other values than the ones he knows? People change people without much doing. Just by being there” pointed Liam out wisely.

It was too much to handle for one day, in the middle of the night, but Liam could be right. Harry's complete environment was made up of people who think like him, power and money over everything, destroying everything in their way. He thought it would be the right way, the only way, the right way to live. Maybe just somebody had to show him how to do it differently, so his subconscious mind would make a change. But how should someone who thinks power is everything and is convinced, ever see that there was something more important? Was that even possible?

“Don't worry about that, it'll show. I just hope he's not playing with you or Louis” rubbed Liam his hands over his face.

“I hope so too, but I think I'll never forget Niall's dares ever again” laughed Zayn lightly.

“Me neither” agreed Liam.

They were silent for a while. There was something unspoken hanging in the air.

“All is good between us, right?” asked Zayn finally Liam carefully.

“Of course, Zayn. Why would it be different? Those were just two stupid dares. All right, let's laugh about it and forget it” assured Liam him.

Although Zayn was glad that everything was good, that Liam called these moments stupid dares and just wanted to forget it hurt him more than he wanted to admit. He didn't want to forget it. He couldn't forget it.

“Come here” opened Liam his arms for him and Zayn snuggled up to him. He felt how Liam's breathing was slowing down and getting smoother. He fell asleep immediately.

Zayn enjoyed the moment for a while. Here in Liam's arms, together. It just felt right. It was pitch dark outside and the wind was increasing. A thunderstorm was coming. Zayn snuggled closer to Liam and closed his eyes. It should always be like this. He sucked in the moment as long as he could, because it would always be like this ... friends.

  
  


A few rooms away, the gathering thunder and lightning made Louis feel really uneasy. Since he could remember he has always been afraid of thunderstorms. Minutely the thunderstorm increased. Trembling, he lay under the covers and whimpered softly to himself. He really needed to get a handle on this distressed fear.

Suddenly he heard the door open quietly. “Louis?” he heard Harry softly ask into the room.

It was possible he was shaking even more now. He didn't need that right now. He couldn't control his fear and now Harry would find out about it and have only one more reason to put him down.

“What do you want in here, Harry?” tried Louis to ask in a firm voice.

“I heard sounds and wanted to ...” started Harry to explain, but then a loud thunder sounded and Louis winced visibly. Immediately, Harry closed the door and sat down on the edge of the bed. “Louis, is everything alright?” asked Harry worriedly, but Louis could have imagined that.

“Y - yes, S'all good” he stammered, but the next thunder sounded and a flash of bright lightning lit up the night. Louis wanted to disappear under the covers, but he wanted to maintain some dignity.

The wind was so loud and rain splashed on the window. The next thunder gave Louis the rest and he was gone. Underneath the covers. He was shaking all over and his teeth were chattering. Nevertheless, Louis felt the covers lift slightly and Harry lay down underneath it. He felt Harry's hand on his back as he drew light circles on it. Again, a rumble of thunder sounded and he jumped. When Louis opened his eyes again, he realized that he had moved closer to Harry. Just now he wanted to bring back space between them, but Harry pulled him closer.

“Shh, it's all right. The storm can't hurt you in here” tried Harry to reassure him somehow. Louis felt like a baby, but for once it was okay, right?

“I - I know, but I can't help it” stammered Louis helplessly.

“Everyone is scared of something. I'm scared of snakes. We just have to distract you” said Harry calmly as he ran his fingers through his hair. That felt better and more calming than it should. Harry couldn't have that effect on him.

“Tell me something, maybe when did that start?” suggested Harry randomly. 

Louis was sceptical for a moment. No matter what he would tell Harry now, he could use it against him later. But his brain switched off and his mouth would no longer obey him.

“I can barely remember a time when it was different. My parents used to argue a lot at night and then, at some point, this irrational fear started. Two of my sisters had it too and every time there was a thunderstorm, they came to me and I protected them as much as I could. Then they always slept in my bed and I lay awake all night watching over them. They got used to it. But they got older and thanks to me, they could manage their fear ... but not me ... It makes no fucking sense, what’s so ever … And I always try to be strong, mostly I am, as a big brother and stuff, but ...” he told Harry honestly and while he was telling him everything Louis didn't perceive the storm anymore.

He perceived the regular heartbeat of Harry, how the shadows danced on his face, how Harry swiped his fingers over Louis' arm. All this calmed him down and his breathing slowed down. He looked up at Harry and stopped his story. Almost questioningly, he looked him in the eye and it was as if time had stopped. Thunder rumbled in the background. Lightning flashed. None of it was important.

“You should try to sleep” whispered Harry, his hot breath touching Louis' lips. And no, it did not tingle everywhere.

Louis just nodded and started to turn away, but Harry held him tight. Sighing softly, Louis closed his eyes and immediately fell into a comfortable, deep sleep.

Louis had no idea how they had gotten here but all he knew was that Harry was leaning against the wall of the shower in the locker room and Louis was grinding against him.

They were both half hard within a minute and Louis got rougher and rougher, but he couldn't care less. Harry matched his rhythm as both of them screamed out in pure pleasure. Then Harry attacked Louis' mouth with his lips and his tongue, and he immediately felt himself harden at his roughness. Harry's loud moans seemed to turn him on even more. He placed rough and sloppy kisses down along his neck and his jawline and Harry moaned in response. Harry buckled his hips into Louis, which made Louis jerk up. Louis tangled his hands into Harry's hair while he shoved his tongue down Harry’s throat, fighting for dominance. He won. Harry attached his lips to Louis' neck, and he threw his head back in pleasure.

“Oh god, Harry ... Fuck, right there ... uh” moaned Louis loudly as Harry found his sweet spot on his collarbone.

“Ah, Lou ... harder ... so good” gasped Harry out as Louis rutted his hip into Harry's again. They sped up their rhythm and grinded into each other even more.

“Haz ... I'm gonna ... come” moaned Louis out as Harry pushed against him again.

“Come for me, Lou” whispered Harry hotly and that seemed to push Louis over the edge.

  
  


Suddenly, a mobile phone rang softly and Louis startled. Panting and breathing heavily, he opened his eyes. Blindly, he searched for his phone and looked at the screen. A message from Luke Sebastian.

**From Luke S.:**

“ _Would you like to do something today with the guys?”._

Quickly, Louis told him he had no time but to move it to another day and put the phone away. His breathing was still irregular and heavy. That couldn't be true. He really had a wet dream about Harry. That wasn't good. Louis looked around the room and noticed that Harry was still in bed. Apparently, he had fallen asleep here. But Louis was no longer in his arms. No, Harry had turned away and lay there like a little bundle.

Even worse. He had a wet dream of Harry while Harry was lying next to him. His luck that he didn't talk in his sleep. That could have gone wrong.

Louis sensed that his little problem didn't disappear. He tried to think of the most objectively and disgusting things he knew, but again and again, bits of his dream emerged. Sighing, he got up and disappeared into the bathroom. Behind him, he locked the door. He tried to relax, but when that didn't work, he slipped out of his boxers and took himself into his hand. He had never done that before, but now he just needed it.

Louis started to stroke slowly and it felt amazing. But it wasn't enough. He began to palm himself. First lightly then more roughly. His breathing became heavier and he couldn't open his eyes. He tried to keep his panting quiet to not wake someone up. His palming got rougher, faster and sloppier as he got closer to his High. Images from his dream appeared in his mind and he heard Harry's voice in his head begging him to come for him. He lost it right there and came for the first time in his hand.

_Fuck._

  
  


As Louis crept back into the room he grabbed his clothes and left the room again. He just couldn't lie down next to Harry again. First, he had to clean up his brain. He changed into his clothes and went outside for a walk. The morning air was good. It cooled him off. But unfortunately, that couldn't stop his thoughts. He shouldn't think that way about Harry. He didn't like Harry. Harry was an idiot. An ass. A jerk ... but he has something.

Maybe that little bit of hope that was shining through. The tiny part that whispered, ' _I can be different'_. Harry was bipolar from his point of view. He could be so mean and condescending, but yesterday he was so normal. Almost as if they were friends. Louis was confused. He didn't trust Harry. But then he had to think about the night before. Harry hadn't laughed at him but calmed him down. Good, could be tactics. Even more confused than before, Louis went back. When he came in, he found Liam in the kitchen.

“Good morning” he greeted Liam. Startled, he turned around.

“Good morning, where are you coming from?” asked Liam curiously.

“I just went for a walk, had to clear my head” replied Louis, leaning against the kitchen counter.

“I understand. The evening was strange. I talked to Zayn about it, too” let Liam him know. Louis' gaze wandered to the Hickey on Liam's neck. Louis wanted to say something to him, but nothing came to him, so he stayed silent.

\--->

“Liam, I am starving” wailed Niall from the sofa.

“Stop complaining. At least you could sleep in and were not brutally awakened” muttered Zayn sleepily beside him.

“Did Liam kiss you awake, Sleeping Beauty?” mocked Niall him. Zayn furiously pushed a pillow into his face.

“No. Let's say Tommy has his own way of waking someone up” hinted Zayn, rubbing his shoulder.

Niall started laughing. “I would have loved to see Louis jumping on you and ... Oh, good morning, Harry” spotted Niall Harry and Zayn turned to Harry, who was leaning against the wall.

“Morning” he muttered sleepily. His hair everywhere.

They heard noises from the kitchen and saw how Liam tried to keep Louis away from anything that could ruin him or the house.

“I guess Liam regrets letting Louis into the kitchen now” snickered Niall nastily.

“You should think twice. He's no help” joined Zayn in.

“Hey Lilo, when is breakfast ready?” shouted Niall impatiently into the kitchen.

“Who the hell is Lilo?” called Louis back.

“You two pretty ones, of course! Liam and Louis, Lilo. Do you understand?” explained Niall with a laugh.

“Joey, please slap him for me before I jump over there” begged Louis amused.

“Uhh, you wanna jump on me? Just say that” cracked Niall up.

“Joey” pleaded Louis desperately.

The next moment, Niall was knocked down by a pillow. “You traitor!” exclaimed Niall.

“You said so yourself, Niall. Zouis is going strong” got Zayn up from the sofa.

“Why do I not have a cool ship?” grumbled Niall as he got up too.

“Niall, you're crazy” shouted Zayn over to him.

“Food is ready” announced Liam and immediately Niall sprinted into the kitchen. As Niall already stuffed the food happily in his mouth, the others sat down comfortably and also started to have breakfast.

“And what are we gonna do next?” asked Liam his friends and Harry.

“What do you usually do on Sunday mornings or midday?” asked Harry a counter-question.

“Actually, we always go swimming after breakfast, but we just wanted to let that go today. I mean um ...” trailed Zayn off.

“I see,” said Harry and continued eating.

Niall felt really bad. They were all together here, but it still felt like them and Harry. Separately. Good, they're not friends but Harry was always on the outside. Harry wouldn't care if it was the other way around, but Niall cared. And he knew the others cared as well.

“Why don't we go swimming anyway? I mean, we do that because of this thing, so why not today?” asked Niall the others. Nobody knew what to say because Niall was right.

“So, that's it then”.

\--->

As they drifted through the water, Harry felt incredibly free. That was the first time he had been swimming again since the night on that island. He had shunned this new part of himself and locked it away as best as he could. If he didn't see it, it wasn't there. It was that simple. It just didn't work that well if you got wet all the time. In the kitchen, outside, at school. Even with friends. He still wanted to tell Sean, but something in him hesitated and held him back. Best friends take you as you are. Everything. The other four did that. Were Sean and he like that? Harry shook off those sentimental thoughts. He was never a great thinker. Why did he suddenly think so much?

He noticed how the others swam to the water surface, so he followed them.

“Is everything good, Liam?” asked Zayn worriedly.

“Yes, everything's fine” he assured him. Liam had his diving gear with him and his boat was right in front of them.

“How about we swim to one of the islands?” suggested Niall energetic.

“You're the only one who's been back so far. I don't know if that's a good idea” hesitated Zayn sceptically.

“Come on, we're already half freak. What's going to happen? Actually, it's the only safe place” said Niall matter-of-factly.

“Niall is right. That's our place, more or less” agreed Louis with him.

“Alright” gave Zayn in beaten and helped Liam prepare everything for the next dive.

“Are you coming with us, Harry?” asked Louis him. The question surprised Harry, especially from him.

“Why not?” dismissed Harry coolly the thing and watched as Louis' expression changed. An uncomfortable feeling spread inside of him and he was grateful when they finally started swimming again.

They swam to the island they first ended up on and dived to an underwater entrance they have spotted from afar. Harry saw Zayn taking Liam's hand and helping him through. That made Harry smile to himself without noticing it. Niall and Louis appeared first, followed by Liam and Zayn and finally Harry. They bounced off the edge of the pool and Liam sat on it. It felt very different. Safe and secure. Magical. It happened here. Here his life had changed.

Harry watched as the others talked, glancing at Louis again and again. As he lay there, his head was working overtime. It was as if something had recently awakened in him. Something that has always been there, but he didn't know about it. Thoughts, feelings. A kind of conscience he didn't have before. He looked at the four and wondered how he had landed here. Yes, he had decided to accept their help and to insult them a little less because they had the same problem. But that didn't mean that they were suddenly friends. Harry had friends. His friends. Real friends. Friends who haven't even contacted him yesterday to ask how he's been since he refused to come to the party. Once. Instead, he was here now.

He thought back to everything that had happened. From the fun of watching movies to his first pizza to everything, he had revealed at the game, to what he had felt during the game, to what had happened with Louis. It was wrong to behave like this. He wasn't like that. But it didn't feel wrong. It felt normal, natural.

Normal? What was he talking about? It was not normal. He only took advantage of these four losers and they were spared for a while, for now. Not more. End of it. The voice in his head, that said there was more to it than what he knew so far, should shut up nicely. He needed to get laid as fast as possible. He needed distraction. Someone had to fuck him. Now. And then he needed Sean again. His normal life. Far away from the boys.

When Cecilia rode him and he finally came deep inside of her way too fast, hello he wasn't touched for a day, he forgot all superfluous and unnecessary thoughts and he was back to himself and everything was just as it was before.

After that, he made his way as planned to Sean, who was hanging out with a few people at his home. Tiffany was there, too ... that's great.

“Harry, what's this crap?” she snapped. Message open on her phone. That was his ticket to freedom. _Thanks, Zayn._

“Look, this was just a stupid dare. Don't take it that seriously, but there's one true thing. You're sucking out, Tiffany. I'm done with you. Worn out, used and fucked too often. Was nice, but this is where it stops. It bores me” he told her emotionlessly and icy-cold.

Stunned, she stared at him as Sean and Ethan began to laugh in the background. Angry, she stormed out and Harry joined his friends.

“Nice job, Harry. She really was getting attached, probably misunderstood the fucking-only thing” laughed Ethan disgustingly.

“Tell me more about it” joined Harry in.

“But there's one thing I don't understand. You said it was a dare. By whom? Who would associate you with this little filthy loser?” questioned Sean the whole thing.

“Zayn” shrugged Harry. Sean looked at him helplessly and Harry began to explain. “I was at Liam's yesterday night. DVD night, ended in Truth or Dare. And before you ask, no, I'm not suddenly friends with them. Who would be willing to volunteer for that? But Liam had asked me so desperately and that's when I came up with the idea to hit them right in the middle of the heart.”.

“And what exactly do you intend to do?” asked Sean curiously.

“We've already tried to separate them with lies, but they blindly trust each other, best friends blah blah. But if I make them feel like I'm going to change, that would be perfect for gaining their trust and finding out secrets. Believe me, I know a lot from only yesterday. I think that's the better way to do it. You should try it on the others as well and all those who dare to challenge us” explained Harry his nasty plan.

“Like Max or Brandon or Violetta?”.

“You mean pretending to be nice and thereby learn slippery things? Sounds like a stroke of a genius, Bravo Harrynator” praised Sean his buddy.

“I know Zayn and Louis both are hiding something. They didn't want to spill it yesterday and chickened out” told Harry them, wondering what it might be.

“And how do we get started?” Ethan wanted to know.

“First, I will go out of their way for a few days, as if I noticed that something has changed. Then, however, I have to spend some time with them but make it clear that it has to be in secret or something. Something big I have to do to convince Zayn and Louis, but you can lie right into Liam's face. And Niall is a nutcase, he only sees the good in man anyway. He would believe you if you say you want to go to the monastery” made Harry fun of them with Sean.

“So, that's the plan. Let's expose Niall and all his little friends and fool them completely” laughed Sean meanly. 

And from then on, Harry wasn't wasting any thought on the evening or the boys.


	14. 7. Mystics

Yes. Zayn was already 10 minutes late. Actually, he was supposed to meet his friends at the Sea Snack, but his mother had stopped him. She gave him a talk about washing the dishes. That was really unnecessary. So far that has worked out great, but since the beginning of the week, someone has always been at home if he wanted to do it and that was far too risky. He just couldn't do it yet. How could he explain that to his mother without being found five minutes later in a straitjacket as a tuna?

His cell phone vibrated in his pocket. A message from Niall.

**From Nialler:**

“ _Z, where are you? Are you coming?”._

**To Nialler:**

“ _I'm on my way, had a watery problem at home”._

These kinds of problems didn't annoy Zayn anymore because he was used to it, but sometimes it was really exhausting. Always lying to his family was really hard. Add to that the stress of the upcoming exams before the holidays and he was a hot mess. But the biggest stress was in the people who didn't stress. People like Sean, Ethan, Aidan or Harry. They didn't care about school. They were rich and would get everything anyway. They made fun of the students to whom that was important and who were stressed out like Liam, for example. Sometimes Zayn wondered why it was funny to enjoy others grief. Maybe he should just ask Harry bluntly …

Harry. He was a mystery to Zayn. The weekend wasn't as bad as expected, but then he just ran away and since then he completely ignored them. Not that Zayn wanted to talk to him in a great way, but it was weird when Harry doesn't offend them or commented on the subject. By contrast, Sean has only gotten worse. Anyone who wasn't as mean as him or didn’t want to fuck him would be insulted or worse. Especially those who fought back. So almost half the school. _How to make friends, Sean._

Zayn's phone vibrated again. If that was Niall again, Zayn would throw his phone into the ocean!

**From Max:**

“ _Yo Z, what are you doing on the weekend? Fancy bowling?”._

He wasn't bowling in forever. Zayn would simply suggest the idea to the boys when he finally arrived. It sure would be fun t ...

Zayn stopped abruptly. There she stood. Zayn wanted to call her but wasn't sure if this was a good idea. She looked to be deep in thought.

“Hey Kida” called Zayn in her direction anyway. 

She didn't turn around, just continued walking towards the harbour. He wanted to run after her, but what would he ask her? She said she would tell them something soon so maybe he should just sit back and wait. Great, patience wasn't his thing.  
  


“There you are finally,” said Niall as Zayn finally took a seat next to them.

“Sorry. I was stopped” he apologized for his delay.

“What happened? Niall said something about a watery problem?” asked Liam worriedly.

“My mum. She meant to give me a lecture just before leaving. Nothing big, just the dishes” explained Zayn shortly and everyone immediately understood what was meant.

“Here, for you,” said Phil, the café's owner, as he brought Zayn's juice.

“Thanks, Phil”

“Enjoy it guys. And Niall, see you tomorrow” he replied before he left.

“Oh, right, you're working tomorrow” sipped Louis on his drink.

“Yes, but don't worry. I'll make it to the game anyway. It's luckily in the evening” assured Niall him.

“Already excited?” asked Zayn eagerly.

“Excited? Me? Ha, never. I'm totally calm. It's just the first important game of the year” replied Louis slightly sarcastic but choked on the juice.

“Alright” chuckled Niall softly.

“Guys, something different. I saw Kida again” changed Zayn the subject and became a bit quieter.

“How untypical. I mean, you only work together” snorted Louis smart-mouthed. 

“When? Where? Did she say something?”.

“Breathe, Niall! Just before I came here. I saw her heading to the harbour and no; she didn't say anything. I called after her, but she didn't hear me, or so I think. Don't know what I should have said anyway” reported Zayn.

“Why is she always everywhere and nowhere? She's not a witch” grumbled Niall irritated.

“Who knows that exactly”? noted Louis uncertainly.

“I would like to argue, but I'm talking to three out of four possible witches so you should not rule anything out” pointed Liam out.

“We have to find out who she really is. Why does she know so much and why did she react like that to the bracelet? Necklace. Whatever” thought Niall aloud.

“Exactly. I'm sure she knew it was on the island” added Zayn thoughtfully.

“What necklace?”. 

All four immediately froze at the sound of that rough and familiar voice. Where did he come from now?

“Harry, what are you doing here?” asked Liam horrified.

“The same as everyone else. So what necklace?” pursued Harry.

“You must have misunderstood” tried Niall to distract.

“There is not much to misunderstand at the words island and necklace. Is there anything that you are keeping from me?” hooked Harry suspiciously.

“How do you get into that?” wondered Zayn unconvincingly offended. 

Harry gave him the ‘ _seriously_ ’ look and sat down next to Niall, slightly pushing his hip sideways, forcing Niall to push Louis closer to the wall. “What's going on and why don't you tell me something? I thought we're a team. Don't you trust me?” asked Harry again.

“Not really” muttered Louis softly, but when Harry looked at him, Louis just stared at his glass.

“There is not really anything to say. No one distrusts you, Harry” tried Liam to convince him, but Zayn and Louis both avoided eye contact and fiddled around with their straw shackles. Niall shifted nervously in his seat, one hand on his glass and the other on Louis' knee, stroking it slowly as he slipped a bit away from Harry.

“I see. I thought we could trust each other after everything that happened” sighed Harry softly, but Zayn didn't buy the pain from him. The hurt wasn't played convincingly. But apparently, Liam saw it differently.

“Harry, don't say that. There really isn't much to say. We don't even know what it means” shied Liam visibly away when he realized what he had just said.

“So there's something I don't know” caught Harry Liam. _Great, thanks, Liam. You did a great job, Mister naïve and oblivious._

Niall looked back and forth between the two and finally sighed deeply. “Well, there's something you don't know. A while ago, I found a necklace on one of the other islands inside a tree. The one Zayn is always wearing, now as a bracelet”.

Harry's eyes went to Zayn's wrist, around which the bracelet hung. “And what's so special about it?” Harry didn't understand.

“When he was at work, one of his co-workers reacted weirdly to the bracelet. She told him something about the moon or more like warned him the day of the full moon” continued Niall to tell him.

“And you're telling me this now?” asked Harry horrified.

“Oh, I'm sorry we didn't run right up to you, Your Highness. It wasn't like you gave us a great chance between your insults” snapped Zayn madly at him.

“Zayn” wanted Liam to stop him, but Zayn slapped his hand away.

“Don't Zayn me! It's true. Why should we have told him that and when? Before or after he made fun of your efforts in every subject or distributed your books and notes down the hall because he thought it was funny to see you lying on the floor? Or while he was dropping balls repeatedly at Niall in gym class until he couldn't stand up in pain anymore? Well, tell me, Liam. When?” countered Zayn, becoming angrier with every second.

“And I don't even want to start with me and Louis. So, I'm sorry we don't trust you right away, but that's a joke. No one changes from one day to another” he added as no-one said a word.

“But I haven't offended you since the full moon. Do you still not trust me?” hooked Harry blankly.

“Should I be thankful for that now?” asked Zayn as a counter-question.

“Trust wants to be earned” stated Louis softly.

“Really, Buttercup? That's what you're saying after Saturday night? At least I thought you trust me” admitted Harry defensively.

Zayn stared at Louis. What did Harry mean by that? He pulled out his cell phone and typed in a message.

**To Tommy:**

“ _What does he mean, Tommy?”._

“I'm sorry to disappoint you,” said Louis unchanged, looking down at his cell phone.

“Anyway, we don't know who she is and how she knows all that. Probably ...”. Liam's voice faded away as Zayn's mobile phone vibrated.

**From Tommy:**

“ _Do you remember the thunderstorm? It could be that I am easily afraid of thunderstorms. Anyway, Harry suddenly stood in the room and instead of using that and just humiliating me, he tried to calm me down. Strangely enough, it worked. In that condition, I am not sane. He stayed the night and I had a strange dream about him, you know. Of course, he doesn't know that. But that was all. That's what he meant. But does he really think just because he doesn't take one chance to put me down, I trust him suddenly? I think it's very strange ...”._

Zayn glanced at Louis, who was already looking at him and smiled encouragingly at him.

**To Tommy:**

“ _Thank you for your honesty. Harry will never understand what it means to earn trust. He just asks for it and that's how you realize that he hasn't changed. We have to keep an eye on him”._

Louis nodded to him slightly as he read the message. They never needed many words to understand each other.

“Are you two even listening or are your phones more interesting than us? Sexting while we’re around, huh?” asked Niall with a chuckle.

“Sorry, Niall. Max just texted me again” lied Zayn to him, ignoring his sexual comment.

“What does he want?” asked Niall curiously and was almost completely hovering over the table. Zayn packed his phone back into his pocket.

“He just wanted to know if I want to go bowling and if you want to tag along, on Sunday,” told Zayn him and well, it wasn't a lie.

“Of course” was Niall pleased and sipped the rest of his juice.

“And you Louis? What's so interesting?” Harry wanted to know.

“Oh, just something about the game” he dismissed the matter.

“Oh right, the game is tomorrow. I'll definitely be there” assured Harry him with a grin.

“Great,” said Louis with dripping sarcasm.  
  


\--->

Niall looked tensely at the field and almost forgot how to breathe. The game was really exciting. The opposing team wasn't even bad, but their own school team was just better. They had Louis. He played as a striker and had already scored two goals. Niall was immensely proud of him. Almost like a brother. The referee whistled after the first half when Harry approached them.

“Hi, can I join you?” he asked breathlessly.

“Aren't you a little late? The first half is just over” snapped Zayn annoyed.

“Sorry. I was stopped” cleared Harry his throat and straightened his clothes. Niall knew that look only too well from him. That was the ‘ _I just had fun on the toilet’_ look. If he didn't care, why was he here?

“Tommy! A brilliant game so far. The second goal was insane” praised Zayn Louis as he came to a stop in front of them. They were sitting in the front row of the bleachers so they could talk during the break and get up close.

“Loulou!” exclaimed Niall, almost throwing himself over the demarcation.

“Whoa, slowly, Nialler. We don't want injured Spanish boys” laughed Louis amused.

“Louis, boys, hey! How do you like the game so far?” joined Patrick them, who was also on the team.

“Just great. I don't dare to breathe” exaggerated Niall joyfully.

“I'm glad that it’s so exciting, but without Tommo here we would be nothing”.

“Now don't exaggerate, Pat. The whole team is good” said Louis modestly.

“Well, if you say so” shrugged Patrick.

“Hey, guys” came Brandon over to them too.

“Hey, Donny. Great game” praised Liam him.

“Thanks, I really ... Oh, Hi Harry, you here? This is new. Suddenly interested in football?” turned Brandon to Harry, who was sitting next to Niall on the bleachers.

“Who doesn't like scoring goals?” winked Harry at them and licked his lips.

“Is Sunday still on?” ignored Brandon Harry and turned back to Zayn.

“Definitely” he assured Brandon.

“Is it okay if the girls tag along? Violetta asked” asked Louis his friends.

“The more the better. They're always welcome” patted Brandon Louis on the shoulder.

“We have to go. See you later,” said Patrick goodbye, dragging Brandon along. Louis also set off.

“Don't worry, Shorty. I'll sit right here watching you all the time” called Harry after him. Louis turned around smirkingly.

“Is that supposed to be a threat?” he called back and then ran back to his team, swinging his hips. The second half would start immediately.

  
  


“Foul! That was a foul!!” yelled Niall across the field. Louis was lying on the floor, holding his leg in pain.

“Niall, calm down. The referee knows what he's doing” tried Liam to reassure him.

“Good joke, Liam, really. How many times does he make wrong decisions?” contradicted Zayn him.

“Well, that may happen more often, but that doesn't mean he c ...”.

“Don't even try to explain that statistically” interrupted Niall him and stared at the field. The referee just gave the penalty. “Louis will show them that you shouldn't mess with him”.

“Relax, it's just a game,” said Harry matter-of-factly.

Niall turned to him, glaring evilly. “Just a game? Why are you here then? My best friend was just lying injured on the ground, you ig ...”.

“Breathe, Niall. Deeply in and out. Louis is fine and he will now score the penalty like the pro he is” put Liam his hands on Niall’s shoulders, interrupting his snapping calmly. One second later Niall was back into the game and Zayn also looked spellbound at the field.

“Liam, how did you do that?” asked Harry him.

“He's my friend. I know what calms him down” explained Liam curtly and then turned back to the game.

Louis was getting ready. It was like time stood still. Everyone was staring intently at the goal. Even Harry couldn't avert his eyes, Niall noticed. But not from the goal, from Louis. Louis as he stood there tense; concentrated; exhausted; sweaty.

Louis took the lead, then aimed his right foot and kicked the ball in the upper left corner of the goal. The crowd jumped up cheerfully and Louis' teammates fell into his arms. Beaming, Zayn Liam and Niall hugged each other. Then Niall realized that Harry was standing there cheering happily, too. That was new. Was he happy for the school or for Louis? Niall didn't want to think about that now. It was unimportant.

The game went on for a few minutes and then it was over, and they obviously won. The screams of joy and cheers rang again and their side of the grandstand was infinitely loud. The team joined in the jubilation. God, sometimes Niall loved school. The people called and sang Louis' name. That was a great feeling. As the noise reduced, Niall dropped back into his seat. Zayn and Liam talked about how proud they were of Louis.

“He was awesome, just amazing,” said Liam proudly.

“The player of the day. Maybe someone should make him aware of how good he is, our little Mister Insecure” marvelled Zayn with a big grin.

“Says you?” shot Liam back, giving him a crooked look.

Niall wanted to say something but then noticed how Harry was still staring onto the field. He followed his gaze and froze. Was Harry watching Louis? Should he find that creepy or sweet? Worrying or not worth talking about? Niall had no idea.

“And is the big victory party coming up now?” asked Liam interestedly.

“As far as I know not really. They wanted to have a drink, but that's about it” answered Zayn, pointing to Louis, who was still on the field with Patrick, Brandon, Luke and Max.

By then, almost everyone was gone except for the friends who were there to support them. They got up and went on the field. Just before they arrived at Louis, Niall saw one of the team members running around like crazy and wetting people. Apparently, Liam had noticed that too, because before this guy reached Louis, he pulled him out of the danger zone. A second later Brandon and Luke got wet from top to bottom. Zayn and Niall took a step back automatically.

“Thank you, Liam. That was close” thanked Louis him in a whisper.

“No problem” he answered with a smile.

“Louis, are you coming?” called Max questioningly over to him.

“I'm coming later. Just go” he called back. The rest of the team disappeared into the locker room and Louis let out a relieved breath. 

“I'll probably have to go sweaty. I can't shower in there” joked Louis half-heartedly

“Probably not a good idea” agreed Zayn with him.

“There are enough people who find sweat very sexy, especially after a game” laughed Niall and Louis hit him on the back of the head.

“He's not wrong” grinned Harry nastily.

“Still here? I'm almost impressed” clicked Louis with his tongue.

“Almost? How can I impress you?” hooked Harry almost flirty.

“You have to find that out for yourself” smirked Louis up at Harry.

“I'm sorry to interrupt you, Lovebirds, but we should get going gradually. The team is definitely waiting” interrupted Niall the two of them.

“Right” coughed Louis, leaving Harry standing there.

Zayn and Liam followed him while Niall was still standing there with Harry. He followed his gaze again and this time was even more confused than the first time. Not only did he not let Louis out of his sight, no. This time you could see how Harry seemed to watch him as he took off his t-shirt. Now his eyes were fixed on a shirtless Louis and he didn't look disgusted. He seemed like he didn't really notice that he was doing it himself. Niall didn't understand the world anymore. He snapped his finger in front of Harry's face and then followed his friends. The victory party was next.

\--->  
  


“Louis, look! How about this?” asked Violetta excitedly and showed Louis another book.

“Vilu, this is the tenth book you held in my face. Just choose” he moaned wearily.

“I don't know which one she likes. It has to be perfect” she said desperately.

“Perfect is overrated” shrugged Louis.

“You're really no help” put Violetta all the books back.

“Why a book at all? No one reads these days” asked Louis Violetta, who was still standing in front of the shelf.

“You maybe not, but there are educated people who can do something with books” she countered and finally pulled out a book and nodded to him. She paid for the book and then they left the book store.

“How about ice cream?” she suggested beamingly.

“The best idea of the day” grinned Louis and together they went to the ice cream parlour.

“Fancy chocolate?” she winked at him.

“Always” he laughed care-freely

They took their ice cream and strolled through the streets. The midday sun fell on the asphalt and the sky shimmered bright blue. Louis loved those days. Just chilling with a friend.

“How did your kids play?” Violetta wanted to know interestedly.

“Pretty good. You should not underestimate the kids” let Louis her know with a proud smile.

“I'm glad. I should definitely c ... hey, look at that” she exhaled suddenly.

They stopped in front of a tiny shop in a small street. It was such a small shop that you could overlook it easily. It was simply called  _Mystics_ . A weird name. Violetta seemed to be fascinated by it and Louis had that strange feeling in his guts that they should go inside. 

“Will, can we go inside?” pleaded Vilu cutely. 

“Always, Vilu” chuckled Louis at her. 

Together they walked through the door and stepped inside. It was as small as expected but it was absolutely breath-taking. Some old paintings were hanging on the walls, fairy and angel figures were standing on wooden tables, one shelf with magical themed books was on the side and it smelled amazing. He really liked the smell of incense. Violetta was focused on the different fairy figures while Louis was looking around a bit more. A middle-aged woman smiled at him as he walked closer to the cash register. Something about her made Louis feel relaxed and at ease.

“Hello, my dear boy. What can I help you with? Are you looking for something?” the woman asked friendly.

“Not exactly. My friend wanted to look around and well umm...” answered Louis and had no idea why he was talking like this. Something about this situation was not normal. 

“I see. Keep looking. Maybe you'll find something you or your friend like” smiled the woman at him. Louis just nodded. 

“Doesn't Zayn have one like this?” asked Violetta suddenly, but Louis didn't answer. 

There was a necklace that looked just like Zayn's bracelet with only a yellow stone instead of a blue one. He picked it up and immediately felt something inside of him. Like something was waking up. With a confused frown, he looked closer at the necklace.

“You found something, my boy?” appeared the woman behind him and kinda startled Louis. 

“Maybe. Umm ... this necklace ... I mean ... how did you ... where ...” was Louis at a loss for words. 

“Oh, I have this necklace for a long time. It belonged to someone I knew a long time ago. It's very special” she told him. 

“Yeah, special ... I like it. How much do you want for it?” decided Louis to buy it. This couldn't be a coincidence. 

“I'm not sure. Give it to me for a second” she held her hand out to him. Louis gave her the necklace and just waited. 

She gently stroked over the crystal with a fond look and then looked up at Louis, eyeing him. He felt weird under her gaze but strangely not uncomfortable. She let out a sigh and gave Louis the necklace back.

“It's yours, my boy. You seem to be a nice guy and I can see in your eyes that you will protect it with your life” said the woman mysteriously. 

Louis just stared at her in shock. “What? But I can't just take it”.

“I want you to have it. I also saw that your lovely friend really liked my fairy figures. How about this one, Darling? It's an _air fairy_. Those ones have a special kind of power” turned the woman to Violetta, who just stood there completely confused but took the figure thankfully. 

“At least let me pay for the figure” insisted Louis stubbornly. 

“Not today, my boy. Now go and enjoy your day. If you ever look for something again come back. My name is Amelia” waved Amelia him off. 

Still utterly confused and shocked, Louis left the shop with Violetta. What just happened?

“Louis, what was that? What's so special about the necklace?” asked Violetta in confusion. 

“Nothing, but I have to ...”.

“Look at this. Two losers on a shopping tour. Are you looking for wedding rings?” interrupted Sean Louis and approached them.

“You always turn up when no one needs you” spat Violetta annoyed.

“Well pretty lady, you'll regret your scratchiness” he admonished her.

“Leave her alone” threatened Louis Sean.

“How sweet. Prince charming saves the girl. Just wait, sooner or later she will come to me, you will see. I always get what I want” threatened Sean him now because that was the only thing he was good at. Empty threats. 

“Come on, Vilu. Let's go” said Louis, simply ignoring Sean. One last look at the shop and they were gone.  


“And it looks exactly like Zayn's?” hooked Niall stunned.

“Yes, except for the stone” replied Louis and showed them the necklace.

“How did it end up there?” pondered Liam pensively.

“The better question is, why did the owner just give it to you?” interjected Zayn sceptically.

“I have no idea. She seemed weird but not in a bad way. She reminded me of what you told me about Kida. Maybe there is a connection” mused Louis out loud. 

“This makes so much sense. Damn, you can be pretty smart sometimes” slapped Niall his forehead. 

“Only sometimes?” grinned Louis at him. 

“I leave you with that, Mister Sassy Ass. I have to go back to work” stood Niall up from his seat. Today he was working for a sick colleague. 

“I'm gonna make a call. Maybe I can find out if Kida is working today” let Zayn them know and stood up, too. 

“And I have to go to the toilet. You think you'll survive a few minutes alone?” asked Liam way too serious. 

“Just leave. I won't die” snorted Louis amused. 

While his friends were gone Louis observed the necklace. He felt some weird kind of connection with it that he couldn’t explain. It felt like the necklace was communicating with him in a way. Like it was calling out to his powers. Was that possible?

“What do we have here?” grabbed Sean the necklace right out of Louis' hand and looked at it. 

“Give it back, Sean. That's not your kind of thing” groaned Louis annoyed. 

“Says who? I think it looks good on me” held Sean the necklace on his neck.

“Just give it back” demanded Louis. 

“How about no?” grinned Sean evilly and went away. 

“Sean cut the crap. It's mine” stood Louis up now and tried to get the necklace back. 

Sean fought back and held the necklace up high so Louis couldn't reach it. Louis tried to push Sean down, but this only ended in a disaster. Sean grabbed for a drink on a nearby table, not caring who it belonged to, and tipped it over Louis' shirt. Immediately, Louis stopped everything and just glared at Sean.

“Whoops. Looks like you have a problem on you” laughed Sean at him and took this moment of shock to leave the café. 

Panicked, Louis ran to the bathroom and locked himself in a stall. One second later his clothes were gone and the pants were back with the symbols on his legs.  _Damn it._

“Louis, you're in there? Is everything okay?” he heard Liam ask through the door.

“You don't even want to know” sighed Louis frustrated. 

He tried to dry himself off as fast as possible with that toilet paper. When he was back to normal he left the bathroom with Liam and saw that Zayn was back at their table. Niall also walked over to them.

“Louis, I just met Sean” gasped Violetta breathlessly. She just came running into the café. 

“And?” he didn't understand.

“He is bragging outside about how he easily stole your necklace,” she told him, still gasping for air.

“He what?!” exclaimed Niall in shock. 

“That bastard” hissed Louis angrily.

“How should we get the necklace back?” wailed Zayn helplessly.

“I don't know” sighed Liam visibly discouraged.

“He is going to pay for this” growled Violetta and left with an angry face. Louis didn't even want to know what she was planning.

“What do we do now?” asked Niall clueless.

Zayn just got up and headed for the door. Perplexed, the others followed him and saw that he was walking towards Sean, who was still standing outside. “Sean, I didn't know you were a girl. Since when do you care about necklaces?” came Zayn straight to the point.

“There's a lot you don't know about me” he simply replied, playing around with the necklace.

“What's the crap? You know exactly what I mean. What are you doing? You're being a thief now?” growled Zayn at him.

“Well, Zayn, this rage isn't yours. I'm just having some fun. Just for your priceless faces, this has been worth it” laughed Sean and disappeared into the café again.

“Unbelievable” shook Niall his head.

“Hey guys, why the long faces? What's up?” asked Harry as he came towards them.

“Oh, nothing. It's just that your oh-so-great friend has stolen the second necklace from Louis and is shoving this fact into our faces” answered Zayn super annoyed.

“Actually, that's your moment, Harry. Get us the necklace back. After all, he's your friend” told Niall him.

“And how should I do that in your opinion?” replied Harry bitchy.

“You're not completely stupid. You'll think of something” replied Niall challengingly.

“Nothing will work” defended Harry himself, but it didn't work.

“I told you he would let us down. He cannot harm our precious Sean” mocked Zayn him angrily.

“No, I ...”.

“Leave it, Harry. We got it” cut Louis him off and walked back into the café. 

As he entered he couldn't believe his eyes. There was his supposedly best female friend doing the worst he could have ever imagined. Violetta approached Sean and it looked like she was about to kiss him. This sight hit him hard. He felt betrayed, lied to, abandoned. He thought they were friends, but here she was about to kiss Sean. Ironically Sean. He felt sick.

“How can you do that?”. 

Violetta's eyes fell directly on Louis' stunned face. Sean grinned in amusement and rammed his shoulder against Louis' arm as he passed him.

“It's not what it looks like. I can explain everything” tried Violetta to downplay it all.

“What do you want to explain? That you were about to kiss Sean? Sean! I thought you hated him as much as we do” broke Louis' voice a bit as he spoke. 

“I was not about to really kiss him” claimed Violetta panicky. 

“That looked different to me. You wanted to kiss me. Everybody wants to kiss me” boasted Sean full of himself. 

“Keep dreaming” glared Violetta at him. 

“But you were about to ...”. 

“I wanted to distract him to get your necklace back, Louis” cut Violetta him off. 

“You ...”. Louis didn't know what to say. 

“So, you just played me? Wow, I'm impressed. I can admit that” looked Sean actually impressed. 

“Sean, just stop this game and give the necklace back. It's not yours” turned Violetta to Sean. 

Sean just walked behind the counter of the bar as if he was working there and pushed Niall aside to rummage through some things.

“Why should I ... Ouch. Hot!” exclaimed Sean and dropped the necklace into a canister full of dull remnants of the rests of juice under the counter. It looked really slippery and rancid. Never would Louis touch that even if he could. 

“Oops” shrugged Sean, still holding his burnt hand. It looked really bad, like with blistering and all. Louis turned his face around and spotted Harry standing in the door frame with a guilty face. 

“I'm sorry, Louis. I just wanted to get the necklace for you” apologized Violetta meekly.

“It's alright. We'll get it out there in some way” said Louis but wasn't so sure.

“And just to make that clear again. I would never kiss him voluntarily. He's an ass, and most of all, I'm your best friend. I would never betray you like that” she assured him.

“The best friend in the world! Who would do something like that?!” chuckled Louis but then sighed deeply. “Was only in vain, maybe.”

“You want the necklace, right?” she checked determined.

“Yeah, but why ...” he started, but Violetta was already walking behind the counter. Why did people keep doing that?

“Damn it” swore Louis and ran after her.

“What are you up to?”.

“What is she doing there?”.

“Is she crazy?”.

Before she could put her hand inside the tank though, the juice remands froze completely. Shocked, she took one step back and just stared at it. The next second the ice shattered into small pieces and the necklace lay openly on the floor between all those pieces of ice. Relieved, Louis exhaled, picked up the necklace and stood up again.

“Thanks, that really means a lot to me” he thanked her as if nothing had happened.

“How did that happen?” asked Violetta flabbergasted. 

“Oh, this. That's totally normal. It happens all the time. Phil should really check the air thing here” coughed Niall awkwardly.

“You're crazy” was Violetta’s last comment before she left the boys alone. Triumphantly, Louis held up the necklace.

“That was pretty close” stated Zayn breathlessly.

“That's true. Whether I like it or not, but without Harry, it could have gone wrong” confessed Louis.

“What does that have to do with Harry?” asked Zayn blankly.

“He caused Sean to drop the necklace” explained Louis shortly.

“Where is Harry?” wondered Niall as he looked around.

“He was just there” pointed Louis to the door.

“Great, now he disappears just like Kida” groaned Zayn annoyed.

“After all, we have the necklace now” reminded Liam him.

“Yes and only thanks to Violetta and Zayn” smiled Louis proudly and put on the necklace.  
  


\--->

Niall wasn't bowling in forever, so he was a little bit scared of embarrassing his friends. Of course, he was always loud and carefree, but that didn't mean that he didn't care what others thought about him. He just didn't want to be the weird ginger guy in the back. When Niall was about to make his first litter, he saw Sean approaching the bowling alleys with Ethan, Harry, Aidan and a few girls, stopping right beside them. _Oh great. Of course, this is happening._

“We're perfectly on time to see the little goblin falling on his face” laughed Ethan unnecessarily.

Niall ignored him, concentrating on his bowling ball. He took out, threw and ... hit almost all nine. Not bad for a start.

“What a coincidence you're here, too. Are your mansions so boring?” asked Luke the jerks cockily.

“You'll never know” hissed Aidan at him.

“We heard something rumbling. Are we bothering you?” taunted Ethan him.

“Not in the least” replied Luke sarcastically.

“Louis, your turn” turned Niall around to Louis.

“That'll be fun. The dwarf will never score” laughed Sean amusedly.

Niall looked at Harry and could see in his eyes that it was him. He had told Sean that they would be here today. Why did he do that? His actions contradicted each other. First, he helped them and then afterwards he caused chaos. Maybe they should have invited Harry, then maybe Sean wouldn't be here. Niall couldn't stand Sean.

“Strike!” called Louis joyfully and Niall turned his attention back to him.

“That was luck” claimed Ethan weirdly.

“Believe me, I know my way around balls” winked Louis at him.

They played for a while and it was pretty funny. Patrick and Max had some weird techniques to score a strike and Nikki and Victoria literally missed almost every time while Violetta was about to win this thing alongside Zayn and Louis. The idiots kept trying to distract them, but it didn't work out in the slightest. Niall had fun with his friends and cut the others out completely.

“Strike!” heard Niall Harry screaming and saw him performing a strange dance of joy. That was his first hit.

“Well, he knows his way around balls, too” claimed Sean without realizing how wrong that sounded. Niall had to grin. Just the idea ...

“Oh, I'm sure he does,” said Louis darkly, giving Harry a questionable look. And, wait, did Harry actually blush?

“Save your gay comments, you faggot” growled Sean at him.

“Is someone afraid of a bit of fun?” mocked Brandon him. Niall started to laugh aloud. Sean's face was priceless.

“Hey, you sea cow, laugh somewhere else” called Ethan annoyed at him, which made him laugh even more.

“Are you laughing at me?” snarled Ethan, coming up to Niall with a coke can in his hand.

Before Niall knew it, the contents of the drink splashed into Ethan's face and he stumbled backwards. Still laughing, he looked around and was met with Louis' eyes. Niall could still see Louis dropping his hand again. He winked at him and Niall nodded in thanks.

“Well, Ethan, even drinks have something against you” laughed Violetta exhilarated.

“Watch your mouth, you bitch. I’m gonna make you ...” cursed Ethan.

“Don't you dare talk to her like that” cut Louis him off angrily.

Niall spotted a small puddle of coke on the floor and had an idea. He coughed slightly to get Zayn's attention and pointed at it with his head when he looked at him. Immediately, a silly grin appeared on Zayn's face and he moved his hand forwards and iced the puddle. As Ethan came towards Louis, he slipped on it and fell to the floor. Everyone laughed at that. Well, all of Niall’s friends. Niall felt Harry staring at him, but he didn't give in and didn’t meet his eyes.

They played their final round and in the end, they had far more points than Sean and his clowns. Brandon, Luke, Patrick and Victoria went to the cafeteria to get something to eat for the way home. Max, Violetta, Liam and Nikki brought the shoes back while Zayn, Louis and Niall were packing all of their things together.

“They pop up everywhere like cockroaches” grumbled Zayn, referring to Sean and Harry.

“Ethan will think twice about that next time” chuckled Louis.

Together, they went to the exit, as Zayn held the two back. “What?”.

Instead of answering Niall, Zayn gestured to Sean, who was snogging a blonde girl in a corner.

“Do you already have to stalk people making out?” disturbed Harry them.

“And do you always have to appear everywhere without being asked?” countered Zayn.

“Just so you know that, I didn't tell Sean about it on purpose. I didn't want him to ruin your evening” tried Harry to convince them.

“Whatever” waved Zayn him off, gesturing for his friends to leave with him.

“Goodbye Harold,” said Louis goodbye to Harry annoyed.

“Bye Harry” followed Niall his friends.

Again, Zayn stopped abruptly. “Almost forgot” he murmured, reaching out his hand and then dropped it again as fast as lightning and then he left the bowling alley.

Louis and Niall looked around in confusion until they saw Sean and this girl. They were lying on the floor of the entryway and a small bit of ice was on the floor next to them. Zayn had frozen the floor to make them fall down. Niall tried so hard not to cry with laughter. That was a masterstroke.

“Do you think that's funny?” huffed Harry angrily.

“Not you again” groaned Louis, rolling his eyes.

“First of all, that wasn't us and second of all, yes, I think that's very funny” laughed Niall, causing Harry to frown in annoyance.

“I mean, just go over there and help your precious friends. Hopefully, they didn't injure their nasty asses” patted Niall Harry’s shoulder amused and jumped out the door. 

Well, he admitted it. He was always a cheerful and loud Diablo, enjoying life and he was proud of it.


	15. 8.1 Pretending To Fall For You

Louis was a little nervous. Today they would get to know what their task in drama for the exam next week would be. It was always risky to have to rely on other people to pass an exam. Hopefully, he’d get partners who were serious.

“You will prepare a scene in groups of three people. A scene from a play about a secret crush and a disguise game. There are two siblings and a best friend. One of the siblings has a crush on the friend but doesn't dare to talk to him. That's why she disguises herself. In the original, a girl disguises herself as a boy, but you decide that individually according to the group constellation” the teacher explained the task to them. It didn't sound so difficult. Now the only question left was the partners.

“The challenge of the task will be that the girls will play boys and vice versa” added the teacher.

“But why? What's so great about swapping the sexes? That's weird. Someone like me can't be a girl, you see that yourself?” questioned Harry the task.

“That's a big part of the theatre, Mr. Styles. If you have a problem with that, you should have rethought your choice of course” the teacher answered.

“Nowhere was there anything to ruin my virility,” said Harry offended.

“What's the matter? It's only for one scene” commented Louis blankly.

“You're gay. You're half a girl anyway, at least. You don't understand” grumbled Harry. Louis tried not to be offended by Harry's completely wrong assumptions about gay people.

“Well Harry, then it's probably time to get your feminine side out” sassed Violetta and made Louis smile.

“It obviously won't be a problem for you to get your masculine side out” hissed Harry angrily.

“You are welcome to continue this discussion during rehearsals since you are a group” the teacher interrupted them.

“What?” Harry and Violetta asked horrified at the same time.

“You’re supposed to grow with these tasks. That's why you three are a group, so you can learn to separate private from work” he explained. Now Louis was listening. Did he say you three?

“Wait, who do you mean?” hooked Harry confused.

“Well, you two and Louis” their teacher enlightened them like it was nothing.

Louis dropped his jaw. That could not be true. Ironically Harry. What did all the teachers always have with them? Why were they constantly paired up? He tried to stay calm, ignoring the shocked faces of Harry and Violetta and turned to his teacher. “Which scene should we prepare for?” he asked, trying to look as indifferent as possible.

“The, I like to call it, revelation scene. In the scene, the friend falls in love with the girl while she indirectly confesses her feelings and he realizes that he knows her, but then her sister disturbs them” the teacher told him while he handed them the scripts.

“Miss Clarke, you'll play the sister, in this case, the brother, but that also means you have the least text. So, you are also in charge of the director. Make sure the two work together properly” the teacher clarified. Violetta just nodded.

“And you, Mr. Styles, will take on the role of the friend, who of course is a girl now and will fall in love with Miss Clarke's sibling. You think you can handle that?” he asked Harry but didn't wait for an answer and finally turned to Louis.

“That means you'll play the person who disguises, Mr. Tomlinson. Whether you let the role become lesbian or turn it around also is up to you. Oh, and the text is only a help. Own interpretations are welcome” informed the teacher with an undertone, that Louis couldn't put a finger on.

What had just happened? He was once again damned to work with Harry for a week and, to make matters worse, they had to fall in love in their scene ... as if they could ever play that convincingly. After all, Violetta was still there. At least something.

\--->

When Niall was on his way back from the golf course, he saw Zayn approaching him. He still had a little bit of colour on his face. Niall had to smile. It was nice to see how much Zayn got into his art.

“Hey Nialler, did you see Tommy?” asked Zayn directly.

“No, why?” Niall wanted to know slightly confused.

“Usually, he picks me up from the art room, but he wasn't there today. I haven't seen Liam since English either. Where are the two?” explained Zayn while looking around in astonishment.

“Maybe they just went to lunch. Let's look for them there” said Niall but stopped walking as he suddenly saw Harry approaching them with Louis and Liam in tow. What on earth?

“We have to talk” stated Harry in a commanding tone, plumbing them all in an empty room. At first, nobody said anything. Nobody knew what they were doing here. 

“Could you kindly tell us what we're doing here before we keep staring at the air? Some people are hungry” cut Niall off the silence.

“Now that two of them have shown up, I think we should think about what we should do next” began Harry to talk, pointing to the necklace around Louis' neck.

“And since when are you interested in that?” asked Zayn slightly annoyed.

“It also affects me, if you forgot that. I don't know about you, but I want answers” shot Harry back.

“Do you think we don't want that? What do you think we're trying to find out for weeks?” snapped Zayn angrily at him.

“Well, apparently not enough,” said Harry coldly.

Before Zayn could reply, Liam switched on. “And what did you think of?”.

“It's not like we could just google it” added Louis cheekily.

“Of course, he didn't think about that” assumed Zayn annoyed.

“Zayn” admonished Liam him.

“Where did you get the information about the full moon, Liam? Maybe we should start there” suggested Niall, also to prevent worse.

Liam had to regroup before he looked at Niall. “They were out of an ancient Chinese legend that I've found in the library”.

“Maybe there are more such legends that contain bits of clues,” thought Niall out loud.

“It would be at least a starting point” mused Liam unsurely.

“Then I suggest we sit down in the library soon and then keep looking,” said Harry surprisingly friendly

Niall couldn't say exactly what he thought of the behaviour, but if they got that kind of information through it, then that would be fine with him. As long as Harry didn't constantly insult his friends Niall was okay with his company. Harry was pretty bipolar sometimes.

“Fine, but I still have to work on my art project. I don't have time forever, so we should start early” gave Zayn in reluctantly.

“We also have to prepare our scene. You're not the only one who's booked out” replied Harry cockily.

“We?” hooked Zayn in astonishment.

“Don't ask” sighed Louis, avoiding any eye contact with Harry. Zayn nodded only to him. 

Had Niall missed something here? Why did it seem like Zayn knew something nobody else knew and it had something to do with Harry? He really wanted to find out what that was.

“Alright, how about today right after school?” suggested Liam, oblivious to the tension.

“Sounds good” gave Niall him a thumbs up and Zayn and Louis agreed.

“We'll meet after the last hour we have together in front of the room,” told Liam them.

“I'm coming to the library. Just go ahead” coughed Harry suddenly.

“Naww, are we embarrassing you?” mocked Zayn him.

“I did not say that” defended Harry himself.

“But didn't deny it either. As long as you don't deny it, clearly and convincingly, it is true” Zayn didn't let up.

“There's something to it” had Louis to admit.

“I just don't want Sean to get that” circumvented Harry the allegations.

“In other words, you're embarrassed by us. That's a shock”.

“Zayn” scolded Liam him again.

“No, I just want to spare you more trouble. Sean wouldn't be thrilled to see us together, so I'll avoid that as much as possible. I just want to protect you but keep on implying such things to me” huffed Harry offended.

“How chivalrous of you” ashed Louis him.

“I'm sorry we don't buy your caring” snorted Zayn.

“See you after music in the library” ended Liam the discussion and pulled Zayn out of the room.

Niall didn't want to swoop with him now. Maybe Zayn had exaggerated a little, but Niall understood that very well. From everything he had heard and experienced, Harry hadn't made his life easy here. Of course, he didn't trust him again for no reason at all suddenly out of nowhere.

Louis also left the room without comment and didn't look at Harry any longer than necessary. Niall followed, leaving Harry alone. That was all very strange. Niall didn't know what to think. He understood Louis and Zayn but could also understand why Liam didn't want to prejudge Harry. Niall was torn. Harry had already done so much wrong and fooled them, but a small part of Niall wanted to see the good in Harry, even if it didn't exist.

\--->

Exhausted, Zayn dropped his head on the table. For two hours they had already searched through the shelves of the library. But they didn't find a thing. Nothing but stories about the little mermaid, fisherman stories about sirens and countless dead men or stories about beautiful women who lived underwater and who protect people at sea, which totally contradicted the siren's story. Tons of fairy tales about gifted people living in the woods who talked with animals or healed sick people. But there was no sign of further evidence.

Liam was looking for clues like crazy. He rummaged through every book. Zayn admired his zest for action and his willpower. He would never give up. Unlike Zayn. He had already given up. Niall sat across from him at a large table with several stacks of books. He hadn't touched a single one. Niall and books were two words that didn't belong in the same sentence. A thousand times Liam had asked him to contribute something productive, but it was in vain. Louis sat next to him and looked as unmotivated as Zayn did himself. He leafed through a book about fairy love magic. That astonished Zayn. Who wrote such books?

“Are you looking for a way to make me yours? I know that my cock attracts girls, but apparently, I'm underestimated if even little boys want to ride me” teased Harry him seductively in a whisper and wandered with his fingertips over Louis' arm. Instantly, his whole body stiffened and panic was written on his face, which he had focused on his book. Zayn knew he had to intervene.

“Hey Louis, we should help Liam with bringing the books back. Otherwise, he'll go nuts and nobody wants to see that” brought Zayn out hastily. 

Louis nodded stiffly and both stood up. They collected the books, this chance Harry used again to torture Louis with small touches, and then disappeared behind the shelves. “Thanks” thanked Louis him softly.

“No problem” offered Zayn him a smile, sorting the books.

He simply didn't understand Harry. What was so funny about that? Didn't he notice how uncomfortable Louis was feeling? That he didn't want that? Or was he doing it exactly for that? Just to make Louis feel uncomfortable? Simply to torture him?

“Did you find anything?” asked Liam as he joined them.

“Just a little bastard” muttered Zayn under his breath.

“Not really. Just fairy tales, but unfortunately no helpful ones” answered Louis, nudging Zayn inconspicuously into the ribs.

“Okay. We should stop for today” decided Liam and then went over to Niall and Harry to let them know.

They put away the remaining books and then left the library. They decided to set a new date spontaneously and then said goodbye. Niall hopped home contentedly, but far too hungry.

“What's in this direction? Where does he live?” asked Harry with a strange look on his face.

“I don't know what that concerns you” replied Zayn flatly.

“See you tomorrow” interposed Liam and first hugged Louis then Zayn. This hug warmed Zayn's entire body and gave him Goosebumps. He shuddered slightly and hoped relentlessly Liam didn't notice. And the oblivious boy he was, he waved goodbye to Harry and then went home too.

Louis and Zayn had almost the same way. Zayn thought that was pretty cool. Without saying goodbye, the two set out, but not without Zayn hearing how Harry whispered something else to Louis that made him swallow hard again.

“Don't dream too dirty of me, Buttercup”. Then he finally left.

“God, will he ever stop?” sighed Zayn annoyed.

“Not with my luck and that happens without him knowing” hung Louis his head down.

“It will get better” tried Zayn to cheer him up. He threw his arm around Louis' shoulders and together they made their way home.

Zayn couldn't stop thinking about Harry's words. How would that end if Harry had noticed? Yes, Zayn knew everything. Louis had subsequently told him every detail of the thunderstorm night, the dream and the matter afterwards. They talked about everything and Zayn was grateful for that. He wanted to help Louis as he wanted to help Zayn. Actually, they should marry each other, then their problems would be solved.

Zayn said goodbye to Louis and ran the rest of the way home. At 6 pm he arrived in his room. The rest of the evening he would plunge into his art project.

\--->

“But I can't tell her” protested Louis desperately.

“You cannot keep it from her forever,” said Violetta sternly.

“But what if she never talks to me again and thinks everything was a lie?” voiced Louis concern.

“Technically, you lied to her”.

“Technically? Are you serious, Violetta?” asked Harry annoyed.

“What? He said we should adapt the text and that's what I did” replied Violetta.

“But that's all so dramatic. If she gets angry then that's her problem. He can look for someone else to fuck” stated Harry emotionless.

“Wow, you're really a catch. Ever heard of feelings?”.

“Can you eat that?” made Harry fun of Violetta.

“You really are a comedian, really. I could laugh myself to death if I didn't find it sad” snorted Violetta aggravated.

“Have you completely lost your mind now?” cocked Harry an eyebrow at her amused.

“Just because I think it's a shame that you have no idea what it feels like to have feelings for someone? Yes, then I've lost my mind” she shot back.

“Come on, Vilu. It doesn't matter now. We have to rehearse” intervened Louis now reasonable.

“This is my house. I can do whatever I want” she huffed stubbornly.

“And we can still do that later, but now we have to focus on this” he wanted to convince her.

“I hate it when you make one sensible because I'd rather want you to be immature” she grimaced defeated.

“Later” he grinned cheekily at her.

“Do you have any fun planned in this bed when I'm gone? I can stay and watch or join in” interjected Harry naughtily.

“No need” both refused at the same time.

“Wow, that hurt” complained Harry playfully offended.

“Let's move on” Louis simply ignored him.

“Wait, we have one more thing to clarify” held Violetta him back.

“And what?” he checked confused.

“Is your role a girl dressing up as a boy or a boy dressing up as a girl? He hinted that in the classroom and I'm still confused on how we want to do it” she explained the problem.

“Well, he wanted us to swoop the sexes, so I would say a girl disguised as a boy” answered Louis uncertainly.

“Whoa, slow down. That's too gay for me. He's got to be a boy because he has to fall in love with me. Wow, never thought I'd say that” contradicted Harry weirded out.

“He doesn't have to do anything. Leave your shitty homophobia somewhere else. It would be very advanced to do it that way and I think that's what he wanted to imply” clarified Violetta pissed off.

“I'm not homophobic!” asserted Harry. Visibly annoyed, Violetta turned back to him.

“Oh no? And then what was that? Or in general? To be against it all the time and to leave off hurtful comments on how gross it is at every opportunity is homophobic to me. If it wasn't for the exam or for Louis then you wouldn't be here now. I'd rather fail than endure you” she clarified once and for all.

“Maybe for you, but for me ...”.

“Leave it” she cut him off and turned to her text. No matter how much Louis agreed with her, the situation was now even more uncomfortable and tense than before. But he was touched by how much Violetta supported him.

Harry's words hurt him every time, even if it was casual. Sure, Louis was proud to be gay and stood up for it, but those comments hurt anyway. Especially because Harry didn't even know for sure that Louis was gay and still made fun of him for it. Knowing that there were so many people who were still against it wasn't a nice feeling. Thereby one has the need to hide and to deny oneself. Louis would never do that, but he still knew that feeling, that voice that told you to hide.

For some reason, Harry's bitch hurt even more than others. He didn't want to think about the reason, because as soon as he would there would be no turning back. He could already think of the reason. He was screwed.

The whole week went on like this. Every day after school, the three met at Violetta's home to go through the text for an hour. Then they went home to study for the other exams. The original text was no longer recognizable. They had each time improvised and opted for the best. Each time the text evaded something from the template.

The only thing that just didn't work out was the most important part. The moment where Louis' role begins to explain to Harry's role the feelings of the  _‘friend’_ , who doesn't exist and Harry becomes aware of his feelings. This guy just didn't have any idea of feelings. Violetta and Louis were desperate.

“It's not working. No matter how many times we practice it, it just isn't convincing. Harry, you really have to be in love” groaned Violetta on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

“With that face in front of me that's not possible” complained Harry meanly. Ouch, that hurt. Sure, the two were not friends, but Harry always had to rub his distaste into his face.

“You have no good taste. Fine, just imagine he is someone else, someone to whom you want to give your heart to” suggested Violetta to him in despair.

“There is no such person. It's all about lust and passion. This whole love circus is ridiculous” stated Harry convinced.

Louis couldn't help it. He just looked at him in pure puzzlement. So many people these days were of the opinion that love doesn't exist and apparently, Harry was one of them. He wondered if there might be a reason for it or a trigger, but then he remembered Zayn's words again. There was no tragic background story for Harry's behaviour and attitude. Some people were just like that. They take what they want, have fun but refuse any kind of attachment. No feelings just physical.

Louis found this a pity and a lonely life. What was nicer than having someone who is always by your side and loves you just as you are? Not like Louis knew how that felt, but he didn't give up hope. One day he would find this one person. This person would tear down all his walls and heal his complexes. He would be defenceless but wouldn't want it any other way. They would be one. Soulmates.

“Do you want to tell me there isn't one person in this world for whom you would change your mind?” asked Violetta horrified.

“Maybe that one actress with those piercing blue eyes. I love nice blue eyes” admitted Harry surprisingly.

“Seriously? Just look at him. His eyes are even bluer than hers” exclaimed Violetta.

“Ey, leave me out of this” protested Louis.

“We're not getting rid of that ignorance. Louis, it's up to you. Be so convincingly in love with this idiot that it hurts” begged Violetta of him.

“Yeah, come on, Buttercup. Make me a declaration of love” joked Harry weirdly.

“Oh, with pleasure. Nothing better than that. But who of you? You or your ego?” replied Louis sarcastically.

“My ego would love to hear how much you love me, Blue” he mocked Louis.

“Whatever you say, Curly” countered Louis, enjoying Harry's shocked face. He sat down opposite Harry and took a deep breath.

“Be persuasive, tell his role what is so beautiful about him or her. Exaggerate the best and please, don't throw up” reminded Violetta him.

“Hanna” started Louis and couldn't stop himself from laughing. “Do you know what it's like being in love, but knowing that your love will not be reciprocated?”

“Yes, why?”.

“I ... umm my friend Wilma is having this problem right now. She's in love with this wonderful girl, but she doesn't dare to tell her” went Louis on.

“But why doesn't she just tell her?”.

“She is afraid of being hurt. She is not only afraid that the feelings are one-sided, but also that she will never forgive her and she will lose her”.

“Why should she lose her?”

“If she rejects her, that would be the end of the world for her. She has never loved anyone so much and she lied to her to be around her. She just wanted to do everything to at least be friends with her. Now she doesn't know what to do anymore. She's desperate because she can't hide her feelings anymore and that could ruin their friendship” explained Louis, looking everywhere except Harry's face.

“That must be someone special with all the effort,” said Harry and you could hear how ridiculous he found it all. Almost, Louis would have risen up and quit. Harry was an unfeeling fool, but Louis wouldn't let him mess this up.

“You can say that. She's really special” raved Louis, looking Harry in the eye. He had to look convincing and withstand his gaze. These eyes ...

“She has the most beautiful green eyes in the whole world, simply indescribably beautiful. And she has the best smile ever. When she smiles my … umm her heart warms a lot. And she has pretty curls, you want to get lost in. Dark auburn” counted Louis up and realized how he lost himself in Harry's eyes. That wasn't allowed to happen. Above all, Harry wasn't allowed to notice that. Far too conspicuously, he cleared his throat and went on. 

“But the best thing about her is her personality. She always makes me laugh, always has an open ear, accepts me as I am. And she is very sweet, down to earth, charismatic, trustworthy, reliable and sometimes she can be cheeky. Just perfect” finished Louis his description but didn't break the eye contact.

“Louis, that was fantastic. That's how you have to do it” cheered Violetta happily. “Has anybody seen my pen? No? Great” she snorted, searching for her pen.

Harry and Louis were still just sitting there. Louis urgently needed to get his hormones under control. It was not more than hormones. No feelings. Nope.

“That was pretty convincing. I almost thought you were really talking about me and you forgot you were playing a role” whispered Harry seductively, tapping Louis' thighs with his fingertips.

Immediately, Louis froze to ice. Flashbacks from the past started flooding in. He felt very uncomfortable when Harry did that, but his body seemed to see it kinda differently. He already felt the effect slightly in his pants and that made no fucking sense. It was just a simple touch. Nothing more. But enough to trigger memories.

“Is that little gay boy into the big Styles?” he mocked him, letting his hand wander more upward.

“Keep dreaming, Hanna” replied Louis sassily.

“In my dreams only naked supermodels show up, but I'm sure you've already undressed me in your dreams and let me fuck you against the wall” countered Harry naughtily.

“I'm sorry I have to disappoint you. Never happened, never will” said Louis clearly and that wasn't even a lie.

“Sure” snorted Harry.

“Louis, can you come over here?” called Violetta from the hall. Immediately, Louis got up and went to the door.

“A pity. Then we'll have to discuss your sex fantasies another time” laughed Harry and skilfully dropped onto the bed, thrusting his hips in the air. _Fuck._

“Only when you stop denying your fantasies about me” replied Louis cheekily, winked at him and left the room. 

Just two more days. Then he would be gone again. Louis could do that. Yeah, he could.


	16. 8.2 Stories Of Old

“Zayn, that's absolutely amazing” marvelled Louis as he looked at Zayn's art project.

“Thanks. I made a lot of effort, but I don't think it's done” examined Zayn his work.

“It's perfect, stop doubting” assured Louis him.

“Whatever. Are you hungry? There's cake left” changed Zayn the subject.

Louis put his hand against his chest in shock and his jaw dropped. “You have cake the whole time and you tell me this now?”.

“I guess Niall is not the only food-obsessed idiot” chuckled Zayn, heading downstairs. Louis followed him, ruffling Zayn's hair. That was his punishment. He knew how much Zayn loved his hair.

“Hey, not the hair!” he exclaimed in horror.

“Self-Guilt” sing-songed Louis while he took the first piece of cake.

Suddenly there was a soft knock at the door. Confused, the two looked at each other. “Do you expect anyone else?” asked Louis with cake in his mouth.

Zayn shook his head, got up and went to the door. Oddly enough, he was totally nervous and was almost a little bit scared to open the door. He should stop watching such weird films. When he opened the door, he didn't know how to react. Should he be happy or run away in panic? How had she found him? But then, they worked together so she probably just asked.

“Hello Zayn, may I come in?” she greeted him kindly.

He took a step aside and let her in. Startled, he followed her into the living room, where her eyes fell directly on Louis, who was still eating cake. “Oh, hello Louis. Good that you're here too” she greeted him and sat down on the sofa.

Struggling for words, Louis looked at Zayn, who shrugged his shoulders and gave him that one look, that he thankfully understood instantly. What was Kida doing here? How did she know Louis' name and why was she here? Louis and Zayn sat opposite her and didn't know what to say.

“Well, you look good. Are you alone?” she interrupted the silence. 

Zayn just nodded. Then he noticed how the woman's gaze fell on his bracelet and then wandered to Louis' necklace. A big smile spread on her face. “Amelia” she murmured softly and Zayn almost didn't hear it.

“Who is Amelia?” asked Zayn carefully. She looked up and then back at the necklace.

“She gave me the necklace, remember?” whispered Louis into Zayn's ear. 

“I would like to tell you a story, but there is still someone missing. Can you bring them here?” she ignored his question. Zayn wanted to ask how she knew about the others, but he knew it would be pointless. Besides, that woman probably knew more than he liked.

“Louis, can you call Harry? I know I'm asking a lot, but he's not going to answer me anyway. I'll call Niall” begged Zayn Louis with a pleading look.

“Okay” agreed Louis and pulled out his cell phone.

“Don't forget Liam” said the woman and no, the two weren't completely shocked. No, rather overwhelmed. Okay, shocked was the word. 

Zayn pressed speed dial and directly heard the familiar ringing. After a few seconds, the call was answered. “Hey Z, what's up?”.

“Can you two come over right away? I know you're studying, but it's important” came Zayn straight to the point.

“Oh, um, yeah. Niall, move your lazy butt. We're going to Zayn” he heard Liam call loudly.

“Okay, Loverboy, just don't hurry. You'll see him soon enough but isn't Louis with him?” sounded Niall's voice in the background. A muffled sound was heard, followed by an _‘ouch’_.

“We're on our way” Liam finally announced over the phone.

“See you soon” hung Zayn up and went back into the living room, ignoring the feeling he got by hearing the word Loverboy.

  
  


At the same time, Louis was struggling with himself and the call. He really didn't want to call him. Not after the last rehearsal. But he had to. This also affected him and was more important than Louis' complexes. He considered the fact that he had Harry's number extremely strange. It was ringing for a while and Louis figured Harry wouldn't answer anymore. But then Harry's voice muffled oddly.

“What?” breathed Harry into the phone with a pretty deep voice, sounding damn breathless.

“You have to come urgently. It's important” babbled Louis without thinking.

“Really? Can you see clairvoyance?” returned Harry groaning sarcastically.

“What?” Louis didn't understand. At the other end of the line, he heard soft sounds and murmurs.

“Come to the point” ordered Harry gasping. His deep voice shot right through Louis' entire body.

“Come” he heard someone giggle.

“Fuck! Harry, don't tell me you're answering your phone while you're having sex! That's disgusting” exclaimed Louis in disgust. At the same time, he felt such a sting in his chest. That wasn't a nice feeling.

“As if you didn't always want to know what it would sound like to fuck me” shot Harry back arrogantly. “Ahh ... yes ... right there”.

“Fuck ... harder Harry ...” he heard a female voice begging followed by the sound of slapping skin.

“Ride me faster, Cecilia Baby. I'm very close” moaned Harry.

Louis just wanted to throw the phone against the wall, run to the bathroom and throw up. This was something he never wanted to hear. From no one. “Just come over to Zayn when she abused your dick enough. It's important, very magical” said Louis in a harsh voice, at least that was the plan, and hung up without waiting for an answer. He didn't care if it suited Harry. If he had no time that was his problem. But his problem was just being eliminated. Urgh, he had to stop thinking about that. It didn't matter to Louis if he would come over now. To be honest, he didn't want to see him right now. He would never forget these noises and the resulting image in his head. How should he normally look at him without wanting to puke? Dizzy, Louis sat down next to Zayn on the sofa.

“And is he coming?” Zayn wanted to know.

“Oh, that's for sure but I don't know if he is coming to us” replied Louis sassily.

“What? Didn't you ... Oh ... He didn't actually ... Shit ... Are you saying that ... Oh ...” stammered Zayn as he realized what Louis did want to hint at. “This dickhead. I should have called him. I'm sorry, Louis” murmured Zayn softly as his guilty conscience devoured him.

“It's okay. Somebody had to call him. No one could’ve guessed that he ... well” trailed Louis off and stared at the floor.

Zayn wondered how often this issue would actually create a problem between the two boys. Another Problem. Harry wasn't helping Louis to deal with _that_ when he was always around them. Sometimes Zayn would like to grab Louis and keep him safe in a box until Harry was no longer a problem and the world has improved. Unfortunately, that wasn't possible. His friend was sitting next to him as if frozen and probably traumatized till the end of his life. Okay, maybe Zayn exaggerated, but it was all about his best friend. He stayed with it. The two should just marry and move to a lonely island. Then their problems would be solved. Then they would just have each other. Maybe he should just suggest this to Louis? Maybe not ...

“Zayn! Louis! Where are you?” called Liam as he entered the house with Niall.

“We're over here” called Zayn back from the living room.

When Liam and Niall arrived in the living room and spotted the woman, Zayn could see exactly the same expression he must have had when he saw her standing in front of the door.

“Niall, Liam, please sit down” she greeted the two shocked boys, who sat down without saying a word. “Now only Harry is missing”.

“Maybe we have to wait a little longer” mumbled Louis to himself.

Liam looked at him questioningly and then searched for Zayn's look. “Don't ask” he whispered.

“What if he doesn't come?” asked Niall as if he had noticed the tension.

“Oh, he'll probably do that several times” muttered Louis as Zayn gently stroked his back.

“Then we will start without him” answered Kida surprisingly.

“Start what?” Niall wanted to know impatiently.

“Nice and slow, my boy. You will know that later”.

Even before Niall could answer, the front door opened and Harry came in. His hair was tousled, his lips swollen and he was only wearing sweatpants, that hung lightly over his waist, and a black t-shirt. Liam and Niall turned their heads to Zayn and Louis, the realization was written on their faces.

There were three sofas in Zayn's living room. Like a kind of sitting area. Two stood on the sides and one more in the middle. All around a table and directed to the TV. In the middle sat Niall and Liam. On another one sat the woman and opposite her sat Louis and Zayn.

“What is this? An eco-meeting?” asked Harry condescendingly as he looked at the scene in front of him.

“Just sit down” grumbled Zayn lowly.

Harry's eyes wandered from the spot next to the woman to Liam and Niall over to Zayn and Louis. As he looked at the two of them there was a nasty glint in Harry's eyes and he sat down next to Louis on the armrest of the sofa. How gladly Zayn would like to get up and push him down, just alone for Louis' reaction. Flinching and freezing.

“Now that you're all here, I want to thank you for taking care of my babies that well” started Kida, her gaze fixed on Zayn's and Louis' jewellery.

“So, they belonged to you?” asked Liam curiously.

“One by one” she blocked the question.

Louis was totally confused now, but very excited. He felt that they were experiencing something new and very important now. With all his power he tried to focus on the woman, but Harry made it really hard for him. Not in that way. Harry had moved closer to him, so now his thigh was pressing against Louis' while his foot was playing with Louis' leg. Quite inconspicuous of course. At the same time, his fingers kept sliding along Louis' arm, which gave him Goosebumps. It tickled and tingled everywhere and he suppressed the urge to shudder. He didn't want to imagine where those fingers have already been today.

“So that you guys understand everything and don't think I'm a crazy stalker I have to go back to the beginning. 111 years back. Back then so many things were different, but one thing was the same. The magical island circle. Also called Circulus Ex Elementis consisting of the four islands called Lacusio, Orbisey, Caelia and Ignisan”. 

“Over a whole century ago what happened to you happened before. Four girls stranded on one of those islands. The water island Lacusio to be precise. They found the grotto and the grotto knew it was time. It wasn't a coincidence that you or they ended up there. The island was calling you. It awoke because your time is now. Their time was there back then. I know this all sounds crazy but it's the truth. Me and my friends were the guardians of those girls back then. In my world, they know how hard it can be as soon as the awakening has started, so they always send people up to help the chosen ones” started Kida her story. 

“Your world?” checked Niall stunned.

“Yes, my world. I wasn't born on earth. I was born in a fairy world hidden from humans. You know that the islands create a circle, right?”. The boys just nodded. “Inside this circle under the water is the portal to my world. There are more than just this one all over the world, but those four islands are special”. 

“In which way?” Zayn wanted to know. 

“Here are four at once. Each one stands for one element. Earth, Fire, Water and Air. Each of you has one of those powers. In other places, there's only one of these” explained Kida to them.

“Wait, but I have ice powers. That isn't an element of one of the islands” pointed Zayn out. 

“You're right. There are people with different kind of powers, but it's still connected to the islands. You ended up on the water island because it was calling you although none of you has real water powers. Sometimes magic isn't logical”. 

“If my powers are not water what are they?” wondered Louis dumbly, deep down already knowing the answer. 

“Air, my boy” revealed Kida to him. Louis just gave her a confused look. “Let me explain. Water is the element that connects all of you. That's why you all transform the way you probably do and are able to breathe underwater. That happened because the water island called you and the water stones activated your powers in the first place. Water, Air and Ice are pretty similar and have the same source of powers. You probably noticed that you two can do more things with water than the other two”. 

“Louis, you're changing the water pressure when you play with water and Zayn can obviously ice it. Your powers go perfectly together and you are actually the best team out of all of them. Both of you still have to learn a lot about the real meaning of your powers. There is so much more to it. Earth and Fire have both their own connection to water but of course, in a totally different way. My girls back then were in exactly the same situation as you are right now” tried Kida to explain to them. That was a lot to take in and Louis didn't understand half of it. 

“How was it back then?” Niall wanted to know curiously. 

“It was magical. We met them pretty early and tried to help them as good as possible. Living with those powers normally on earth is difficult in the beginning. You have to learn to accept this part of yourself, to control your powers and get to the bottom of them. This wasn't so easy for them and it was a hard time. But no matter what happened we always had each other. No matter how difficult it was sometimes or how dangerous it could get, this secret has given me my two best friends. Hope and Lina. They were the other guardians”. 

“But the most magical thing that happened to me and the best thing was that I met my soulmate and we have been connected ever since. My Amelia. So, no matter how difficult it may be and what strange situation this brings to you, remember you are not alone. You have each other and can rely on each other. I have already seen your strong friendship. This is something special. Maybe even stronger than ours. Definitely stronger than theirs. But above all, it is possible that one gets a person held right under their nose. The one who belongs to you. The person you've always been looking for, even if it may not look like it now” she continued calmly, smiling sheepishly as she mentioned Amelia.

Louis tried to imagine her and her friends back then. That was a completely different time and also meant she was over one hundred and twenty years old. Well, looked like fairies have a longer life than humans. And had she just hinted that this Amelia was her soulmate? Her girlfriend? The thought made Louis smile. It was so sweet. But why did she look in his direction with her last words? And had she just looked at Harry? Louis noticed that Harry had stopped stroking his arm and his foot was now still. Apparently, he had noticed that too and it didn't seem to suit him.

“Your soulmate,” she said softly, and this time Louis was sure she was looking at them. Yes, she didn't know the boys so well. First, she talked about a strong friendship between all five and now that. No idea what she meant by that, but Louis decided to ignore it.

“That sounds like you had a lot of fun” came Niall first.

“Yeah, we had a lot of fun. It was fantastic, most of the time” she smiled nostalgically.

“Excuse me, but what's up with the necklaces? Sorry that I ask” Liam wanted to know.

“You don't need to apologize. I know that sometimes I talk too much” she laughed unaffected. “The necklaces were a gift from us to them. The stones are from the islands and help the one who has it to control their powers easier until it's not necessary anymore. Maybe you noticed that. Maybe you didn't. The stones have the essence of the islands inside of them and are now part of your life and powers. That was the best way to help them. It was supposed to connect us forever, but it didn't. They couldn't handle it; they just couldn't accept it. Neither of them wanted that to happen. They always called it a curse. They wanted to be normal. Then came that one day when they tried to get rid of the necklaces and made a momentous decision. Since then everything was different”.

“Zayn, yours was hidden on the earth island. Louis, yours belonged to Amelia after it was thrown away. It makes me happy to see you with it. She told me that she wanted you to have it” she told them emotionally.

The thought of her lost friendship made Louis infinitely sad. He wondered what had happened. What was this decision they had made and why was everything different afterwards? Presumably, they would never know.

“This is mine or the one I protected all those years. And I want to give it to you” took Kida the necklace with a red stone from her neck. Then she stood up and surprisingly walked up to Harry.

“You may not understand it yet, but you will. I was just like you. Take care of it, and him” she whispered to him as she handed him the necklace, and no one except for Harry understood what she was saying. Louis only heard word fragments like _'just like you'_ and _'take care'_. He just didn't understand that woman.

As she sat down, she smiled at the boys. “One more thing. The moon. Don't be afraid of him. You're in touch with him, that's a good thing. There isn't a good way to explain this, but he takes care of us. The moon always affects us, not only on a full moon. Although on that day it gets a little bit crazy sometimes. You will understand that in some time. He warns you or tries to show you the right way. When you have a sudden feeling in your guts just know it's the moon. Listen to him. He's the reason behind all this. You can learn to resist him or his crazy effect over time. He's not dangerous” she assured them.

“Seemed differently” commented Zayn incredulously.

“Trust me, Zayn. It's getting better” she stood up slowly and walked to the door.

“Wait, you never told us what exactly we are” called Zayn after her.

She stopped at the door and looked back at them. “Depends on the powers and person. Right now I see two fairies and two witches. Figure it out”.


	17. 9. Moonstruck Drama *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting closer to the end of Term 1 and I'm still not sure if I should upload this story in four parts or one long-ass part ... Maybe splitting it up just like my book would make sense. It would be easier for you guys to read.

After Kida had left, the boys were at a loss for a while on what to do. Since it was still the middle of the day and nobody would learn more for the exams they decided to watch a movie. All five. However, since Zayn's family was back they were all on or in front of Zayn's bed. Zayn had snuggled up into Liam's arms, who had leaned his head against Zayn's. Niall and Louis were lying on their bellies with their heads on their hands and Harry had sat down on the floor and leaned against the bed. And no, Louis did NOT feel the need to ruffle his hand through Harry's hair. No. Why would you think that? Weirdos.

They were watching  _‘Finding Nemo’_ again because Liam had found out that Niall and Louis were more concerned with themselves than watching the movie last time. Zayn had then condemned them to watch it again. And so they sat there, just a few minutes into the movie when Niall groaned loudly. 

“They cannot start a children's movie like that! That only traumatizes them” he exclaimed in shock.

“Life is cruel, Nialler” joked Zayn lightly.

“You're heartless” sulked Niall.

“His heart is huge and made of gold” protested Liam and pulled Zayn even closer to him, which made him smile broadly.

“Aye, it's okay, Romeo” held Niall his hands up defensively.

“Come to me, Nialler. We don't need them” told Louis him, holding up his arms.

Niall jumped into his arms smiling and they lay down again. “Did you hear that? Tommo is mine”.

“Tommy, how could you? I thought you only love me? We wanted to get married!” moaned Zayn fakely hurt.

“You replaced me with Liam, Joey. This is not my fault” defended Louis himself.

“Zouis is over! It's all about Nouis now” clarified Niall triumphantly.

“No, Louis. We were meant to be together” cried Zayn, burying his face in Liam's shoulder.

“Nouis! Nouis” sang Niall in Jubilation. Liam just sat there aimlessly, looking at them in confusion.

“Ian, your face” laughed Louis loudly.

“Nice that you fight about him, but you fight in vain. He's just mine. Lilo forever” stated Liam proudly.

“What?” Zayn and Niall called at the same time.

“Louis, I'm disappointed. I thought we had something special”.

“Nialler, shut up. Louis has always been mine. Zouis in power.”

“Absolutely not. He needs a reasonable balance. That's why he has me”.

“Guys, it's really cute how you fight for me, very flattering, but my heart belongs to one person. The decision is still with me” interrupted Louis them.

“He means me”

“No, me”

“Keep Dreaming”.

“You're all wrong. I only love ... ME” announced Louis and started to laugh cutely.

“But, but ...” stuttered Liam in horror with his mouth open.

“Stop the crap, you only love me” claimed Zayn, but Niall threw himself on Louis. 

“Mine! Nouis and nothing else”.

“I'd be for Larry” mumbled Harry suddenly. Surprised that Harry had said something, everyone looked at him. 

“What did you say?” asked Niall and climbed down from Louis.

“I said, do it LATER. I will not start the film for the third time” repeated Harry, though Niall was sure he had said something different.

Niall and Louis lay down again while Zayn and Liam regained their previous position. They hadn't missed much of the movie so far. “He will not ...”.

“Of course, Niall. Otherwise, there wouldn't be the movie” cut Zayn him off.

Niall looked spellbound at the TV. Someone said something that made Niall smirk evilly and lean over to Louis again. “Me too,” he said, slapping Louis lightly on the butt.

“Ey!” he exclaimed.

“First to touch his butt. I was the first to express my love for it. He's been mine since day one” chuckled Niall, his hand still on Louis' butt.

“I was the first one he met, so ha. I have the first rights” countered Zayn.

“And I'm the first one to make you shut up. Zayn, stick with Liam. Niall, stay with the food. Louis belongs to me” said Harry suddenly almost angry.

That came so unexpectedly that nobody knew what to say. Zayn and Liam looked at him, stunned. Niall squinted lightly at Louis, who actually blushed slightly.

“Well, if that's the case, I suppose I should remove my hand” broke Niall the silence and took his hand from Louis' butt, with his eyes fixed on Harry, who was watching his action. Pretty oblique.

“But I also have a say in that. I don't know anything about that. My arse belongs only to me” protested Louis in a weird voice.

“Then I can go back” grinned Niall, still with eye contact with Harry while he wanted to put his hand back.

“I didn't say that” knocked Louis Niall's hand away. And was that relief in Harry's face? Impossible. Niall must have imagined that.

“And now stop talking about my arse. It's just mine and if anything then my future partner's, so none of yours. Sorry. And now watch the movie” clarified Louis once and for all, causing Zayn and Niall to laugh loudly while Liam stared at the TV in shock because he had missed so much due to fighting over Louis' love.

Niall sank completely into the movie, asked a few stupid questions in between and had a lot of fun with his friends. And if he shed a tear close to the end, no one needed to know.

“Just wait here, please” asked Liam the others as he got up and disappeared down the hall. 

At the same time, Harry sat down on their beds. And what a surprise, next to Louis. Niall just didn't understand what that always was. Normally he wouldn't find this behaviour weird but cute, with every other human. But this was about Harry. Someone who did nothing without ulterior motives, well, at least that's how it has been so far. Still, he stayed here today and had fun with them. What kind of ulterior motive could he have?

But what did his behaviour towards Louis mean? Niall was sometimes overprotective when it came to his friends. He worried, though. If he didn't know that Harry was the total womanizer and kept mentioning how much he loves women and how little he can understand and liked gays, Niall would almost say Harry was attracted to Louis. In whatever way. He was trying to be near him, created body contact and they were constantly teasing, when they didn't want to kill each other. Was it possible that Harry ... if only sexually ... No, no. Never in a million years! Or was it?

A small part of Niall liked Harry, the side of him that he showed when they were alone. There was good in him and maybe you just had to tickle it out so he could see it for himself. And then, but only then, would Niall be the first to support and ship Harry and Louis until the day he died. Okay, he didn’t really think that right now. No. Harry was an idiot, heartbreak for breakfast. He would never let someone like him get close to Louis. Or to Liam and Zayn. Or himself... Then why was he so glad that Harry was here and hadn't said anything mean the whole time and was having fun? He hadn't said a bad word all week, there were no incidents at school and he somehow kept Sean away from them. If that didn't scream for change, then Niall didn't know better.

“As I suspected” sighed Liam as he entered the room again.

“What's it?” questioned Zayn and Liam sat down on the bed again.

“Tomorrow is the next full moon and it's a Monday, so during the week. How am I supposed to keep you all away from the moon?” wailed Liam helplessly.

“We can think of something,” said Zayn but sounded not convincing.

“My mother doesn't like it when I sleep somewhere else during the week or someone else sleeps at mine,” told Niall them.

“Normally, that wouldn't be a problem for me, but it's an exam week. My mother would probably kill me if I even thought about asking” Louis had to admit.

“Same here,” said Zayn quietly.

“Then we have to find another way. I have to make sure you're safe” stated Liam firmly.

“Last time we dimmed all the windows. We can do that again. Everyone can do it alone” reminded Harry them. 

“But don't forget the windows in the bathroom or something. That was the mistake last time” added Liam anxiously.

“But we can't obscure the whole house. Our families are still there. How should we explain that?” gave Zayn cause for concern.

“Then we just have to go to bed early. When we sleep, we don't notice anything and there are no temptations” reflected Niall logically.

“Can't hurt. Exams are anyway. Sleep does us all good” shrugged Zayn.

“Okay, let's do it that way,” said Harry, patting Louis on the shoulder, causing him to flinch away.

Niall hated this reaction so much. It made him sad and angry all at once. How he would like to fly to Malibu, find this guy and beat the life out of him. No, Niall wasn't violent, only protective. He was glad that Louis didn't have this reaction with him, but only with people like Harry, who woke up bad memories. Okay, that sounded wrong.

“What's wrong? Why are you always jerking away? I didn't hurt you or did I ever beat you?” asked Harry blankly.

“No, not that” replied Louis mortified, though he would much rather have answered sarcastically and not like a baby.

“What's the problem then? It's happening all the time” insisted Harry recklessly.

“You know, Harry. Seeing your face one can only jerk away” tried Niall to steer the conversation in a different direction.

“Maybe that's just disgust, Harry. Who knows where those hands have been?!” joined Zayn in.

“I should go. My mother is waiting” cleared Louis his throat and vanished from the room faster than ever.

Niall hit Harry lightly against the back of his head. “Thanks, Harry”.

“What?” he asked insulted and rubbed his head.

“You scared him off” huffed Niall irked.

“How is it my fault if he's so sensitive? It's not my fault that he behaves like a baby!” defended Harry himself.

“You” growled Zayn at him, but Liam held him back.

“You never know what someone has gone through. Don't jump to conclusions if you have no idea” snapped Niall at him but slapped his hand immediately over his mouth as he realized what he had said.

“Niall!” exclaimed Zayn in horror.

“What do you mean by that?” hooked Harry suspiciously.

“Nothing. What am I supposed to mean by that?” acted Niall as if he didn't know what Harry meant, but Niall was the worst liar in the whole universe.

“Very convincing. So, what ...”

“He meant it's time to go now. Zayn's parents don't like overdrawing the lock time” interrupted Liam him with the worst excuse ever.

Niall jumped up immediately, took his things and left the room. Shortly thereafter, the others followed.

“Get home well” bit Zayn goodbye to them

“See you tomorrow,” said Liam and hugged Zayn very firmly. He buried his face in Liam's neck and sighed contentedly.

Niall and Harry left the house, followed by Liam. They said goodbye and then went in their separate directions.

\--->

  
Louis bobbed nervously in his chair. It was their turn now. They had rehearsed enough, but Louis was afraid that Harry would do something he was unprepared for. They went to the front together and got ready.

“And action,” said the teacher. So it began.

Louis sat down on a chair with a sigh and buried his face in his hands. Violetta came up to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

“What's the matter, Louise?” she asked worriedly.

“I just can't do that anymore” he answered despaired.

“What can't you do anymore?”.

“You know exactly what I mean, Victor” snorted Louis.

“I've already told you what I think of it. What else should I do?” she asked helplessly.

Half-heartedly laughing, he got up and plucked his denim jacket rightly. Underneath he wore a white t-shirt with an imprint and black skinny jeans. After all, his role disguised as a boy. “How about being a good friend? You know why I do all this” he said slightly angry.

“Then tell her finally” suggested Violetta simply.

“But I can't tell her” stated Louis desperately.

“You can't keep it from her forever” countered Violetta and walked towards him.

“But what if she never talks to me again and thinks everything was a lie?” voiced Louis concern and looked at her sadly.

“Technically, you lied to her” Violetta had to confess.

“Yes, but just to be close to her. What am I supposed to do?” lamented Louis without any hope.

“Honesty is always the only way” advised Violetta him.

“Who should be honest?” asked Harry, coming to his side now. And holy shit. What was he wearing? Louis knew that he had changed for the role, but that was ... he didn't have words for that. To his really tight skinny jeans, he wore a black blouse that was transparent, with red flowers on it. You could see his upper body through it and that was not okay. How should one be able to think at this sight? Or act normal?

“I think someone's calling for me” lied Violetta and disappeared out of the picture. Played nervous, but admittedly really nervous, Louis approached Harry. 

“What was he talking about, Louis?” Harry wanted to know.

“My brother is sometimes weird” Louis wanted to distract.

“Louis” repeated Harry and Louis rolled his eyes. The feeling that arose when he said his name, he repressed.

“He talked about a friend who did something stupid to be close to the person she loves” confessed Louis, nervously playing with the hem of his shirt.

“Do I know this friend?” checked Harry interested.

Louis nodded. “Yeah, you've met her before, but that's been a while” replied Louis, trying not to look at Harry.

Then he said nothing more and began to look for something. Louis waited a few seconds and then came his moment.

“Hanna” started Louis and tried not to laugh like in the rehearsals. “Do you know what it's like being in love but knowing that your love will not be reciprocated?”.

“Yes, why?”.

“I ... umm my friend Wilma is having this problem right now. She's in love with this wonderful girl, but she doesn't dare to tell her” went Louis on.

“But why doesn't she just tell her?”.

“She is afraid of being hurt. But she isn't really afraid that the feelings are one-sided, more that she will never forgive Wilma and she will lose her”.

“Why should she lose her?”.

“If she rejects Wilma that would be the end of the world for her. She has never loved anyone that much, but she lied to her to be around her. She just wanted to do everything to at least be friends with her. Now she doesn't know what to do anymore. She's desperate because she can't hide her feelings any longer and that could ruin their friendship” explained Louis, looking everywhere except Harry's or better, Hanna's face.

“That must be someone special with all the effort,” said Harry, coming closer to him.

“You can say that. He's really special” raved Louis, looking Harry in the eye. But he looked away again when he realized that he had said he instead of she. 

_Ah, Louis, pull yourself together. You can't stand him. He is not special._

He took a deep breath and then looked back into Harry's eyes, which were already looking down on him.

“She has the most beautiful green eyes in the whole world, simply indescribably beautiful. Mesmerizing. There is no such shade than these dangerous forest green eyes. And she has the best smile ever. When she smiles my … umm her heart warms a lot. This smile could light up the world in one second. A dimply smile. Umm … and she has pretty curls, you want to get lost in. Dark auburn brown” counted Louis up and realized how he lost himself in Harry's eyes yet again. That wasn't allowed to happen. Not in front of the whole class. He could feel Violetta's gaze on his back, but he tried to ignore it.

“But the best thing about her is her personality. She always makes me laugh with her stupid jokes, always has an open ear when I'm down and most importantly she accepts me as I am. With every flaw and mistake I have. And she is very sweet, down to earth, charismatic, trustworthy, reliable, doesn't think that money is all you need in life and sometimes she can be cheeky and sarcastic. She is just perfect” finished Louis his description but didn't break the eye contact. That wasn't the practised text, but hey, you have to be able to improvise.

“That sounds too good to be true. I didn't think there was such a person” continued Harry as planned, but Louis realized clearly that Harry was a bit confused. For whatever reason.

“Oh, believe me, they exist” assured Louis him and was now completely out of the text.

“If I hear you talk like that, I'd almost believe you're talking about yourself” guessed Harry, coming even closer.

“Did you lose your mind? I'm talking about my friend, not me. I'm a boy, can't you see?” he tried to save himself and get back into the character.

Harry looked deep into his eyes and put his hands on Louis' upper arms. Louis had faded everything out. There was no class, no teacher, no Violetta. Only the two of them. And when Harry touched him, he didn't flinch away for the first time. It tingled everywhere and his heart began to beat faster.

At that moment, he couldn't deny it anymore, no matter how hard he tried. No matter how much everything inside of him resisted it. In that exact moment, as Harry's green eyes met Louis' blue eyes and a connection between them was created, Louis realized that he had a problem. And that problem was called Harry. Louis had an undeniable, and to a thousand per cent, crush on Harry. But that wasn't a problem. He could still change that. Right?

“Thank you, Louis,” said Harry softly.

“For what?” he asked confused, forgetting that they were still playing.

“You helped me discover my true feelings” he explained, sounding more convincing than ever. Louis wanted to believe that he didn't act anymore and just told the truth, but he knew that was not the case.

“What do you mean by that?” Louis wanted to know anyway.

“I ...”.

“We have to go, brother. We are expected” interrupted Violetta's role Victor them as planned, but Louis wanted to kill her right on the spot.

“But we are discussing something important” protested Louis gaily as it was intended.

“You can finish this another time” pulled Violetta Louis with her.

“Bye, Victor. See you, Louis” called Harry after them in farewell and he didn't look changed. So it had probably only happened to Louis. He was the only one who felt that weird feeling.

“The End” announced Violetta whereupon the class began to clap.

“That was great, great changes and very convincing” their teacher praised the three.

“Yes, very convincing” whispered Violetta softly, giving Louis a look he never wanted to see again.

“Good, this day is full of surprises. Next one” said their teacher happily while Louis sat back down in his seat.

Yeah, surprises. Louis didn't like them anymore. This surprise-discovery wasn't needed today, but there was no way to take it back. He was screwed again. Great.

...

“Louis” called his mother through the house. He quickly ran down the stairs to her. When he reached the bottom, she was getting herself ready.

“I have to go back to the hospital. That means you're alone tonight. Luna and Stella are with their babysitter, she's taking them to school tomorrow morning. And as you know, Emily and Sophia are on a school trip. So don't party too wild. Tomorrow is your Maths exam” she informed him while putting on shoes and a jacket.

“Don't worry. I wanted to go to bed early to be fit tomorrow morning” he assured her. Nobody needed to know that it was a precautionary measure because of the full moon.

“Good. Very exemplary. See you in the morning, love you” she said goodbye.

“I love you, too!” he shouted after her and then the door slammed shut. It would have been practical to know that before then maybe he could have smuggled his friends in or something.

The moon hadn't risen yet so Louis went to his room, dropped onto the bed and switched on the TV. Bored, he zapped through the channels, but nothing was really interesting. His cell phone lit up and showed a message from Liam.

**From Liam Lima:**

_'Everything's OK with you?'_

**From Tommo:**

_'Yeah, all right here. I'm going to bed now'_

As Louis hit sent he realized that meant the moon had risen. Like he had told Liam he was now getting ready for bed. He took off his t-shirt and slipped out of his pants. Then, it suddenly rang at the door. Surprised, Louis discussed with himself whether he should open or not. Finally, he went down only in his boxers to the door. When he opened the door, Harry stood in front of him.

“Harry, what are you doing here? Why are you outside? The moon has already risen” he asked horrified, but Harry just chuckled to himself. 

“I know”.

“Harry, what ...” started Louis, but Harry took a step aside and released the sight of the full moon.

Louis stared at it as if hypnotized and his power of perception changed. Everything was cloudy and he had the feeling that he no longer thought independently. Something took control over him and his actions.

Looking away from the moon, he looked Harry straight in the eye. For a while, they just stared at each other before Harry suddenly pressed his lips to Louis'. They stumbled backwards and Harry closed the door with one hand behind them. He pushed Louis against the wall and deepened the kiss. Harry's plump lips felt fantastic on his own. They moulted together like a unity, as if they were meant for each other. Louis never had a kiss like this with such feelings. He briefly interrupted the kiss by pushing Harry slightly away from him.

“Upstairs” he commanded domineering, them instantly stumbling up the stairs and into Louis' room. He closed the door behind them and immediately felt Harry's lips pressed against his again.

It felt like fireworks and butterflies and all that stuff all at once. Completely engrossed in the kiss, they dropped onto the bed, Louis on top of Harry. Harry ran his tongue over Louis' bottom lip and begged for entrance, which Louis gave him willingly. He let his tongue explore Harry's mouth for a while until finally their tongues danced together and fought for dominance, which Louis won clearly. Slowly, Louis let his hands travel over Harry's chest and at the same time he felt Harry's hands slide down his back and onto his butt. The feeling of Harry's hands gripping his ass made him already half hard. It was getting hotter in the room.

“Off” growled Louis, pulling on Harry's blouse. That damned blouse that had been driving him crazy all day.

In a flash, Harry took it off and was now lying shirtless underneath Louis. Carefully, he roamed his hands over Harry's chest, leaving light kisses behind that made Harry groan. He tugged on Harry's curls while Harry wrapped his arm around Louis' back, forcing out all available space between them.

“Louis, please” pleaded Harry, throwing his head back in pleasure.

Louis took advantage of this opportunity and attacked Harry's neck. He sucked and pulled firmly on a place just below his ear. Harry let out a breathless moan. This spurred Louis, even more, to suck tighter and to let his tongue slide over the now purple spot. Then he moved from Harry's neck over his collarbone back down to his chest. He nipped at one of his nipples, he had four, which made Harry moan loudly.

“Stop teasing, Lou” he breathed out.

“Is someone impatient?” asked Louis, looking innocently at him through his long lashes.

“Shit” cursed Harry at that sight.

This was what Louis saw as his sign to turn back to the nipples. He nipped and sucked on the nipples and let Harry shiver underneath him. Then he left more open-mouthed kisses all over Harry's torso until he reached his waistband.

“Put them down” prompted Louis Harry, who immediately took off his pants greedily and threw them in the corner. As Louis sat back down on Harry he already felt Harry's bulge in his boxers. So, he started grinding down on him eagerly.

“I said stop teasing. Fuck me already” moaned Harry out breathless.

“Calm down, young Harry,” said Louis but plunged a hand into Harry's boxers and started palming him. 

He completely ignored the fact that he has never done this before and just did what felt right. While Harry was fisting the sheets and threw his head back in pleasure Louis teasingly changed his rhythm from slow to fast, watching Harry become undone underneath him. Both of them were panting heavily by now. Harry let out a rather loud moan and picked up the pace while grinding furiously into Louis' hand. Louis almost lost it right there. As he felt Harry getting closer he stopped. Slowly, Louis pulled down Harry's boxers and started kissing the inside of his thighs but made his way around a certain area, leaving some little kitten licks on the way down.

“Lou, come on. Just fuck me” moaned Harry impatiently.

“Not yet” whispered Louis and shook his head.

“But Lou, I'm horny. Stop playing around and fuck me. I wanna feel you inside me. NOW” begged Harry eagerly and wrapped his legs around Louis' waist, pulling him closer.

“No, Haz. I think you need something else” declined Louis and before Harry could protest Louis moved down a little bit. A very frustrated look crossed Harry's face but it was gone as soon as Louis kissed the tip of the head and licked at the pre-come.

“Fuck, Louis” Harry almost yelled out and fisted the sheets harder.

Something inside of Louis told him not to go all-in with Harry tonight but that didn't mean he couldn't give him head. Louis took a second to himself to take a look at Harry's huge dick before he placed the head into his mouth, sucking slightly. First, he just sucked a little on the tip but then he got firmer and began bobbing his head up and down, taking in bit by bit. Deep-throating him. He looked up at Harry and saw him already looking down at Louis. With big innocent eyes, he watched Harry squirm underneath him as Louis went faster and faster.

Suddenly Harry bucked up his hips causing Louis to gag a bit. He slightly nodded at Harry as a sign of permission and then Harry started to fuck Louis' mouth. Louis matched his pace and let his finger wander over Harry's thighs until he reached his entrance. With his finger, he creased this area and that was what pushed Harry over the edge.

“Oh Fuck, Louis” screamed Harry as he reached his High.

Louis felt Harry's hot cum in his mouth and swallowed it all. Then he released him with a little pop, causing Harry to whimper at the loss. Louis pressed a tongue-filled kiss to Harry so that he could taste himself. While Harry continued to ride out his High Louis grinded down on his thighs. Still hard as a rock.

With an almost normal breathing, Harry whispered, “I want you to come all over me”.

Before Louis could react Harry pulled down Louis' boxers and started stroking and palming Louis' dick. The sudden touch made him moan out loudly. He leaned on his hands to avoid falling down on Harry, but the pleasure was so strong that his whole body was trembling and he could barely hold himself up. While Harry was stroking Louis' dick faster with every second, Louis rutted his hips into Harry's hand, causing both boys to gasp out.

“Haz, fuck that feels so good” breathed Louis out and threw his head back in pleasure with closed eyes.

“So beautiful” whispered Harry softly and stroked a strand of hair from his face. Harry put up the pace again and palmed Louis harder than before.

“Lou, look at me” pleaded Harry with a sugar-sweet voice.

Louis opened his eyes and saw Harry sucking on one of his fingers licking what looked like Louis' pre-come. This sight almost sent him over the edge. Harry looking all innocent while tasting Louis' pre-come. It was just too much for him.

“Haz ... I ... I'm close” breathed Louis out between moans.

“Come for me, Lou Baby” whispered Harry and Louis lost it right then and there. He gripped the sheets harder and shot his cum all over Harry's chest while Harry reached out to tug him as he rode out his first-ever real High. He collapsed beside him and tried to even his breath. That was amazing.

Harry ran a finger through Louis' cum on his chest and then slid his finger over Louis bottom lip. Greedy, he opened his mouth slightly and sucked on Harry's finger, tasting himself. It tasted somehow salty. Then Harry kissed him deeply again and for a few minutes, they just snogged until they gasped for air.

“I've never come like this in my entire life” admitted Harry still breathless.

“I'm feeling honoured” laughed Louis and closed his eyes. Within a minute he fell asleep with the biggest smile on his face.

...

When Louis awoke the next morning, he groaned and dropped his alarm clock. He rubbed his eyes and stood up slowly. A fresh breeze played around his legs. He looked down dumbfounded and his eyes widened. Why on earth was he naked?

He cursed  _“Holy shit”_ and noticed that his voice sounded different. Somehow damaged. And his throat was sore.

He quickly got dressed in new boxers, black skinny jeans and a blue t-shirt. He tried convulsively to remember the last evening, but there was only a black emptiness. He remembered that he had made himself ready for bed, but then everything was gone. Had he seen the full moon somewhere? And more importantly, what did he do? Maybe he was just too tired to think properly. He packed his things, went downstairs, took his breakfast and waved goodbye to his mother. Then he quickly ran to school. Zayn was waiting for him in front of the class.

“Hey Tommy, what's up?” he asked in greeting.

“Hi, Joey. Everything's fine and you?” he replied tiredly. Why was he so exhausted?

“Whoa, what happened to your voice?” asked Zayn in shock.

“What do you mean?” asked Louis shyly.

“You sound as if you just sucked off three guys in one evening” laughed Zayn and Louis blushed at that.

“You're crazy” stated Louis embarrassed. “You know, I don't do something like that”.

“Maybe, but your voice sounds like that. Only Blowjobs cause such damage, but only really good ones” snickered Zayn.

“Zayn, that's not funny” huffed Louis.

“Sorry, Louis. So what happened? Was there anything with the moon?” Zayn wanted to know.

“That's the point” whispered Louis softly. “I have no idea what happened last night”.


	18. 10.1 A Black Void

For lunch, all five met in the empty music room. Liam wanted to make sure that nothing bad had happened last night.

“So guys, status report” clapped Liam into his hands.

“Are we in the military now?” raised Niall an eyebrow at him. Louis and Harry both snickered slightly.

“Come on, guys. That's not funny” scolded Zayn them as he tried to suppress his laugh. He could never laugh at Liam, no matter how stupid he could be.

“Did something happen yesterday?” recast Liam his question.

“Not that I know, but that's always the case if you can't remember” replied Niall sarcastically.

“Very funny, Niall. I rarely laughed like that” shot Liam back annoyed.

“You love me!” winked Niall at him.

“Everything was quiet with me. I was in bed early and woke up with memories in the morning. Nobody died” reported Zayn and couldn't resist the last comment.

“So, two out of four without drama is good. And you two?” he turned to Louis and Harry now.

“Our drama was going great. Thanks for asking” joked Harry dryly.

“What?” asked Liam confused.

“He's talking about the drama course, this dumb nut,” told Niall him.

“So, there were no incidents with you?” took Liam precautionary measures.

“My house was still standing, no one was lying dead on the floor and I'm still breathing. I'd say everything is fine” answered Harry sarcastically.

“Better he wouldn't breathe anymore” muttered Zayn softly to himself.

“Louis, are you alright?” asked Liam worriedly.

Louis hadn't said a word yet, just stared absently into the distance. Zayn remembered their conversation from this morning outside of school. He probably thought about that.

“Yes, all well, all the best” reassured Louis him with a still harsh voice.

“What's up with your voice?” wondered Liam shocked.

“Nothing. I just got a sore throat. That's all” downplayed Louis the matter.

“Did you scream all night?” crooked Niall his head aside.

“I don't know. I woke up this morning like this. I don't know where it came from” confessed Louis, nervously playing with his fingers.

“No memories?” hooked Niall and Louis shook his head.

“We shouldn't jump to any inferring conclusions. We don't know if that comes from the full moon” tried Liam to stay calm.

“And even if. That doesn't sound like a doomsday. It was probably harmless” noted Harry and the others agreed.

“Well, let's have something to eat or I'll switch to cannibalism” changed Niall laughingly the subject and they headed off to the Cafeteria.

\--->

“And another exam over” stated Zayn exhausted and fell down on Louis' bed.

“Yup, only one left and then finally holidays” sighed Louis dramatically and jumped on Zayn.

“No jumping anymore. That's over since you left me for Niall” pushed Zayn Louis off of him.

“I thought for Liam?” grinned Louis and cocked one eyebrow up.

“Could have been Harry. It was very confusing” chuckled Zayn at the memory.

“I can't help it when you all love me and there isn't enough Tommo for everyone” joked Louis and fluffed up arrogantly.

“Relax, Tarzan. You're a little whore” picked Zayn him in the chest

“And proud of that” sang Louis loudly. Zayn grabbed a pillow and slapped Louis in the face.

“Oh, it's on” threw Louis him a playful scowl, took the other pillow and they started a huge pillow fight. Laughing, both fell on their stomach and gasped.

Suddenly, Zayn noticed something cool beside him. He turned around and was amazed when he saw what it was. “Louis, what's Harry's necklace doing here?” he asked puzzled.

Immediately, Louis stopped laughing and stared at Zayn. “What?”.

“Here, it was lying on your bed. How did it get there?” handed Zayn the necklace to Louis.

“I have no idea. Maybe he lost it here” he puzzled with a frown on his forehead.

“And when should this have happened? He wasn't here since he got it” reminded Zayn him. Panic was written on Louis' face.

“I have no idea. I can ...” started Louis, but suddenly there were batches of his memories coming back. He saw himself walking down to the door in just his boxers, opening it and Harry standing there. Probably influenced by the moon.

“Louis?” Zayn kept saying, waving his hand in front of Louis' face. He shook his head briefly to be able to think clearly again.

“Harry was here” whispered Louis quietly, like he was afraid of this fact alone.

“What? When?”.

“The day before yesterday. Monday, on the full moon. He was standing in front of the door just before I wanted to go to bed. I didn't know what he wanted; he didn't say anything. The moon was in control of him, I think. After all, he stood outside in the moonlight” recalled Louis darkly.

“And what happened after that?” Zayn wanted to know.

“I can't remember. There's just a black void” confessed Louis awkwardly.

“That sounds like moonstruck to me. That would explain how the necklace got here” concluded Zayn, lying his hand on Louis' shoulder.

“But what happened?” lamented Louis desperately.

“You'll probably never know that. Niall can't remember until now, though Harry's condition sounds different” noted Zayn.

“Oh man, why me?” sighed Louis, rubbing his hands over his face.

“Sure you want to know what happened?” checked Zayn carefully.

“What do you mean by that?” Louis didn't quite understand.

“I just mean, you woke up and your voice was totally wrecked. Then we find Harry's necklace on your bed” summed Zayn up without really saying what he meant.

“Are you suggesting something?” quirked Louis an eyebrow at him.

“It just seems very suspicious to me. Tommy, when you woke up in what condition were you there?” got Zayn closer to the topic.

“Um, I don't know what you mean. I was pretty exhausted. I was confused and ... um ... oh ... forget it” trailed Louis off as a small detail came to his mind.

“No, tell me. What was it?” Zayn didn't let up.

Louis sat cross-legged and started playing with his fingers, avoiding Zayn's gaze. “I was naked” he murmured softly, but Zayn heard it anyway.

Zayn sat down closer to him and made sure that Louis looked at him. “No matter how much I look forward to our wedding” started Zayn jokingly to brighten Louis up. “Don't you think it's possible that Harry ...”.

A cell phone ring interrupted Zayn and Louis jumped in alarm. Dazed, he fished his cell phone out of his pocket and looked at the screen

“Speaking of the devil” sighed Louis and answered. “What, Harry?”.

“Why so tense? Did I interrupt you on something important?” asked Harry when he heard Louis' harsh tone.

“Could say so” he answered tersely.

“Then I'll cut it short. Will there be no drama tomorrow? After all, the exam is over and somebody has hinted at something like that” came Harry to the point.

“I think so and you couldn't ask that someone else?” replied Louis annoyed.

“Rejoice that I called you,” said Harry and Louis could hear the broad grin through the phone.

“I feel honoured” snorted Louis sarcastically.

“Sarcastic sassy queen. Some things never change” laughed Harry.

“If, then King” corrected Louis him.

“All hail King Louis” joked Harry cheerfully.

“Thanks. Is there anything else?” returned Louis to the origin of the conversation.

“Do you want to get rid of me?”.

“Is it that obvious? I'm so sorry but as the King, I have better things to do” countered Louis sassily.

“Speaking of the king. At the moment, certainly everything would sound incredibly sexy in that voice. Say something dirty” challenged Harry him.

“You'd like that. Do you need it so much? Where are your bitches?” shot Louis back.

“Come on, don't distract from the topic. Please! For me, Lou” implored Harry him in a sugar-sweet voice. 

That voice made him freeze. It was as though it opened a little door at the back of his mind. Everything came rushing back.

_For a while, they just stared at each other before Harry suddenly pressed his lips to Louis'._

Oh shit, that couldn't be true.

_Completely engrossed in the kiss, they dropped onto the bed, Louis on top of Harry._

How could this happen?

“ _Calm Down, young Harry,” said Louis but plunged a hand into Harry's boxers and started palming him._

Why did that feel so good?

“ _But Lou, I'm horny. Stop playing around and fuck me. I wanna feel you inside me, NOW” begged Harry eagerly and wrapped his legs around Louis' waist, pulling him closer._

Did that really happen?

_He slightly nodded at Harry as a sign of permission and then Harry started to fuck Louis' mouth._

The memories shocked him and made him shudder. What had just gotten into him?

_While Harry was stroking Louis' dick faster with every second Louis rutted his hip into Harry's causing both boys to gasp out._

Could the moon fake sexual attraction? Did Harry know about it? Oh God, what if he doesn't know it and remembers it all of a sudden? He will probably kill Louis. But, it came first from Harry. Not from him.

“ _Come for me, Lou Baby” whispered Harry and Louis lost it right then and there. He gripped the sheets harder and shot his cum all over Harry's chest while Harry reached out to tug him as he rode out his first-ever real high._

Fuck. Shit. Damn it.

“ _I've never come like this in my entire life” admitted Harry still breathless._

“Louis?” asked Zayn worriedly. 

Louis just sat there staring into the void, his face blank. He snapped back from his memories and looked at Zayn. He felt like crying.

“I have to hang up, it's important. I'm sorry” stammered Louis nervously into the phone.

“What? Why? Was that Zayn? Lou, what is ...” was all Louis heard. He hung up and threw the phone away. Totally shocked, disgusted, intimidated and stunned, Louis fell face down in his pillow.

“Louis, Louis, what's going on?” cried Zayn out, shaking Louis by the shoulders.

“Absolutely terrible, horrid. A disaster. He is going to kill me” stammered Louis out phrases without any connection. He didn't know what to do anymore.

“I don't understand a word” frowned Zayn.

Louis slowly straightened up and sat down. He tried to calm down and stay cool. “Zayn, you were right”.

“With what exactly?” he checked carefully.

“Harry ... he ... I ... we ... the moon ... just, urgh” he stuttered and his voice broke away.

“Calm down, take a deep breath and then tell me what happened” tried Zayn to calm him down.

“Your assumption was quite correct. We ... urgh, I can't even say that without wanting to puke” got Louis annoyed with himself and the shitty situation.

“Did Harry say that?” Zayn wanted to know.

“No. He just wanted to know something about school. But when he called me Lou in that one definite voice, it was as if it would wake everything up and the memories came back like a raging tide. I'd like to drown in it” explained Louis desperately and close to tears.

“Do you want to tell me what exactly happened?” asked Zayn carefully.

“He was standing in front of the door, so I guess I saw the moon. It was like I lost all control. Suddenly Harry kissed me, but instead of quitting we just went on and went up here. It's a bit blurry but I can see one thing very clearly: It wasn't G-rated! He literally begged me to ... well, you know, but I didn't do it. Something held me back. Thank God. Who wants to experience their first time completely fogged by the full moon with a person you hate?”. 

“But something did happen. No idea how I knew what to do and all that, but I just did it. Thanks to the moon. So you were right with my voice. And Harry was retiring himself. Different but still. Shit, Zayn, why? My very first BJ and then on a full moon with the chance never to remember it and ironically with Harry!”

“Louis, you can't help it. That was the full moon” Zayn wanted to cheer him up but it didn’t seem to really work because Louis still looked pale as a ghost.

“Still. Why that? Why Harry? Niall's full moon night was completely different, and he still can't remember it. Why can I suddenly remember?” exclaimed Louis desperately.

“Maybe that was a different kind of influence. Maybe you should remember it. No idea. Kida said there is always a reason” mused Zayn thoughtfully.

“If Harry remembers I'm dead” surmised Louis in fear.

“He'll have to pass me first” stated Zayn, smiling at him. Zayn was a great friend and Louis was grateful to have him. They really should go through with the wedding.

“Zayn? I have something to tell you” cleared Louis his throat and shifted back and forth.

“Now you're scaring me,” said Zayn in panic.

“Since the drama exam, I've realized something. I don't like it. I would do everything to change that. I didn't know how that could happen and it makes no sense whatsoever” rambled Louis nervously. Zayn looked at him expectantly.

“There's a slight chance I have a crush on Harry” confessed Louis softly. “A very small crush” he added hastily.

“You once told me we can't pick who we're crushing on and that it's not bad because it's just a crush. Some people fall in love with celebrities, so it doesn't mean anything bad. Even if it's Harry” assured Zayn him, reminding him of his own words.

“Thank you, Zayn” was Louis relieved. “I'm really lucky”.

“Was he good at least?” hooked Zayn cheekily but didn't want to know the answer

“Zayn!!!” shouted Louis and jumped on top of him, wrestling around a bit.

“Get off me, you dwarf.”

“Say that again and I'll shave off your hair.”

“Not my hair”.

“You're worse than any girl”.

“Say that to Fabio”.

“You sound like Niall”.

“Down now. We are here at the scene. That's weird”.

“Urgh, don't remind me of it”.

“Ahh Louis, Louis, There Harry, right there”.

“Zayn, you're disgusting”.

“Hopefully you changed the sheets. I don't want to lie in Harry's DNA”.

“Zayn!!!!”.

With a loud bang, Zayn landed on the floor and rubbed his head. Louis lay on the bed and rolled around, laughing like a maniac.

“What are you doing in there?” shouted a female voice from outside the door, causing Zayn and Louis to laugh even more.

“Nothing, just having a little fun. Ahh Zayn, right there” exclaimed Louis, groaning dramatically.

“Shit Louis, you make me weak” joined Zayn in.

Louis started jumping on the bed, making it creak and Zayn came in shortly after. Both of them gasped loudly and made groaning noises while trying not to laugh.

“Give it to me, Baby” was Zayn hitting his arm to create the sound of slapping skin.

“Uhh, that's so good” panted Louis.

“You freaks” screamed Sophia through the door, laughing and disturbed.

They heard her footsteps fade away. Laughing loud and heavy, the two fell onto the bed and held their bellies tight. From laughter, they got side stitches and hiccups. It was deliberating and wonderfully beautiful. Louis had probably just traumatized his sister, but he never felt better.


	19. 10.2 Taking Of The Mask

“... and in the end, it was easier than expected. I mean, what do they all find so difficult about it? But it doesn't matter now. We have holiday time” finished Liam his super long lecture on the exams.

“It must be great to be a genius, but we normals here are just glad it's over” snickered Niall.

“And what are your plans for the holidays?” changed Harry the subject.

“My parents want to go to Sydney with me and they want to see something super exciting and stroll through the museums, which will be great,” told Liam him.

“Yeah, it sounds like having fun walking through museums all day or watching the opera. I bet you don't even go surfing” commented Niall sarcastically.

“Very witty. What are you planning to do, my jester?” asked Liam him.

“I'll work at the Sea Snack and spend the rest of my time with Zayn and Louis,” he told him radiantly.

“How can you voluntarily work and be happy with it during the holidays?” Harry just didn't understand.

“You know, Harry. There are people who enjoy working and doing something” pointed Niall out.

“Can't relate” said Harry flatly.

“What have you planned?” Liam wanted to know curiously.

“My father wants to drag me along on his business trips. He says it's educational and important for my future, making contacts and stuff. But I'd rather stay here and enjoy my free time with my friends. Well, most of them leave anyway, so ...” reported Harry, getting quieter.

Niall wanted to know why Harry's father had to drag him along and didn't even allow his son to relax. He wanted to know and understand so much, but he didn't dare to ask. The base they had with Harry was new and still unstable. He didn't want to ruin it right away by drilling too hard.

“Heeeeeyyyy, here we are. The party can start now” came Zayn and Louis in good-humouredly through the door.

“Lads, finally. Did you have to keep us waiting?” greeted Niall the two.

“Aww, did someone miss us?” cooed Louis at him.

“Oh, of course”.

“Sorry, we were umm stopped” cackled Zayn.

“Oh no, what have you done?” sighed Liam knowingly.

“Nothing,” they both said at the same time, which made them laugh even more.

“Very credible” raised Liam an eyebrow sceptically.

“Maybe we gave my sister the shock of her life, but hey, everyone makes mistakes” confessed Louis sheepishly.

“Do I want to know what you’ve done?” raised Liam an eyebrow at them.

“Well, I want to know!” exclaimed Niall excitedly.

“Nothing special. When we were just briefly at Louis', she looked very disturbed at us after the orgy yesterday” summed Zayn up.

“I think she will never be able to look normally at us again without thinking about it” added Louis.

“Wait! Did you two have sex and I wasn't there? Man, I wanted to film that. The world wants to see it” complained Niall, waving his hands around.

“Next time” winked Louis at him. Liam just stared at the two with his mouth wide open and no longer understood the world.

“We're just kidding, Ian” let Louis him know when he saw his shocked face. “Basically, Zayn just fell off the bed and ...”.

“Nice description for you pushed me down” interjected Zayn.

“And you know exactly why. Anyway, my sister screamed and asked what in the world we're doing and ...”

“We've taken advantage of that situation and acted a biiiiit over the top” ended Zayn Louis' sentence.

“She called us freaks and just looked very appraising, Joey. I think she has a trauma now” noted Louis amused.

“And your bed, too” chuckled Zayn childishly.

“It's a miracle that it's still standing” had Louis to admit.

“Shit, chance missed for Zouis' sex tape” grumbled Niall disappointedly.

“Next time we call you first, then you can magically appear in the room” assured Zayn him. All three couldn't hold back the laughter any longer and totally lost it there.

“You're just unbelievable. She's only twelve. The poor girl” interrupted Liam their laughter. “I thought you loved your sisters”.

“I do” pouted Louis.

“Did you have to traumatize her then?”

“Liam, that's called fun” patted Niall Liam on the shoulder.

“Fun, yeah? What is your sister thinking of you now?” turned Liam back to Louis.

“Probably that I'm a horny sex-obsessed idiot who does it with his best friend” mused Louis grinningly.

“Best friend, Tommy? I'm disappointed” huffed Zayn dramatically.

“Wow. One should never leave you two alone. You are really two .. “.

“Partners in crime” both interrupted Liam synchronously whereupon they gave themselves a high five.

“You're literally killing me with your cuteness” sighed Niall dramatically. The two boys flopped onto the bed next to Liam and Harry.

“And did we miss anything interesting?” asked Louis the three.

“Just a lecture about how easy the exams were, which is great, but I didn't feel stupid at all. And holiday discussions” recalled Niall the former conversation.

“The usual” translated Harry grinningly.

Liam crossed his arms and frowned. Laughing, they threw themselves at him and tickled him until he was laughing again. They talked about everything and nothing for a while, not noticing how the time passed by.

“Let's turn on some music” suggested Niall joyously.

“Good idea” was Zayn pleased.

Niall pulled out his phone and connected it to Zayn's speakers. Then he hit shuffle and the first song started to play.

“Aye, Niall what do you see in him?” asked Zayn blankly.

“Don't insult my idol! He's a genius” went Niall into attack mode. Elias Butler was a genius and that’s about it.

“Whoa Relax, you crazy fangirl” laughed Zayn.

“The song isn't all that bad” noted Harry and started to sing along with Niall. 

The two grew louder with each word and when they came to the chorus, they sang out of their throats. Niall jumped up and sang the rest of the song as he jumped on the bed. The others joined in and at the end of the song, they fell breathless onto the bed. Next up was a song by Lana del Rey.

“The song sounds good” commented Louis on it. “Why do I not know that?”.

“Probably because you're an uneducated ignorant” replied Niall seriously.

“You don't always have to know everything, Niall,” said Harry defensively.

“I agree with Harold on that” stated Louis.

“Thank you, Lewis”.

“Interesting text, Niall. Do you want to confess something?” asked Harry with a smirk as he listened to the text more closely.

“I have a white waistcoat” claimed Niall.

“You really won't get smart out of you” shook Liam his head. 

Suddenly, Louis began to sing aloud to the next song.

“Oh, of course. You know that song” laughed Niall amused.

“Selena is a goddess. How can you not know that song?” wondered Louis and started to dance sexily to the song. He urged Zayn to do the same, who just shrugged and started to dance.

“Where is the damn camera?” cursed Niall playfully in panic.

The two swung their hips and shook their butts. TWERKING. Niall would never forget that sight, provided he didn't choke on his laughter. Amazing what sides Louis could tickle out of Zayn. When the song was coming to an end Louis turned slightly to one side and put on a seductive look. His favourite line came up and he sang it out loud and winked at Harry, who cleared his throat softly and shifted lightly in his spot after Louis turned away. Niall just smirked to himself but didn't say a word.

“That was the best of the best, unique” cheered Liam and clapped for the two when they were done. 

Zayn and Louis bowed and then sat down again. Just as Louis was lying down, the song  _Sexual_ started playing.

“Niall, I'm slowly questioning your current intentions” tittered Harry.

“You got me. Actually, I just wanted to beguile you with the music, all at the same time. I'm just like that” played Niall along.

“I knew it!” exclaimed Harry and Niall and he started to shove and push each other. Then Harry bit into Niall's shirt, whereupon Niall pulled up Harry's tank top slightly.

“Aye, get a room” snorted Liam and threw a pillow at them, making them laugh.

Then Louis started lolling on the bed to the beat of the music out of nowhere. He ran his hands over his hips, then his stomach and then his chest, singing the song in a sexy seductive voice with his eyes closed.

“It's getting hot in here” whistled Niall, falling on Harry while laughing hard. He jumped in surprise and pulled his clothes rightly. “Everything okay?” checked Niall.

Harry nodded way too fast. “Yes, all well” he cleared his throat in a deep voice.

Before Niall could answer, Louis was slowly crawling over to him like a wildcat. Then he jumped on Niall and licked his hand.

“Ew, you're disgusting” squealed Niall, shoving him away.

“Then stop staring. Admit it, you wanted that” winked Louis at him.

“Oh yes, all my life. Come on” breathed Niall dramatically and they started fake snogging.

Liam hit Niall on the ass. “Niall, you bitch. First Harry and now Louis”.

“Do you want to be the next?” he asked him wickedly.

“Just stay away from me!” exclaimed Liam as Niall lunged at him, knocking Louis off of him, making him fall on Harry, causing Harry to hiss.

“The stubborn ones are my favourite. After that, it's Zayn's turn” announced Niall proudly.

“Best of all” boasted Zayn.

“I know that already. It's not that great” contradicted Louis, pointing at Zayn's body, still lying across Harry's lap.

“Yesterday you said something else” winked Zayn at him. “Oh, that's my song!”.

“Yup, Niall. You're a horny bastard deep down. I knew it” laughed Harry about all the sexual songs.

“Says you” countered Niall as he climbed off Liam and turned his gaze to Zayn, who started singing the song.

“Never denied it,” said Harry in defence.

Zayn sang as loud as he could and swirled around, shaking his ass to the beat of the music.

“Holy shit” laughed Niall like a hyena.

“Yeah, Zayn, give it to me. Whoa yeah” howled and wolf-whistled Louis.

“Shake that booty” demanded Harry with a laugh.

Liam sat like rooted to the spot, watching each of Zayn's movements as if in trance. Zayn came up to him and playfully flirted with him. Zayn sang one part right in front of Liam's face and he had to swallow hard.

_Daddy, you’re driving me crazy_

_Daddy, I’m all yours tonight_

_Take me and do it right_

“Zayn, I want a child with you” called Niall hysterically.

“Back off, Nialler. If anybody gets a kid with him then I'm the one. After all, we're engaged” stated Louis proudly.

“If that, then I get a kid from you, Tommy. We've already discussed that. Remember?” reminded Zayn him with a cheeky wink.

“When did that happen?” asked Harry with a raised eyebrow.

“Two days ago. It was very romantic” mused Louis dreamily.

“Why does something like that always happen when I'm not there?” complained Niall offended.

“That's purely on purpose” derided Zayn him.

“But I want a ship too” whined Niall like a baby.

“You can choose between Liam and Harry. Lots of fun, but the hottest is mine” replied Louis cheekily.

“I don't know anything about that” interjected Harry smugly.

“I meant Zayn. Look at him, he looks like a freaking Greek God!” exclaimed Louis, circling Zayn's face with his hand.

“I don't want to know what kind of shit you guys do when you're on drugs. Or even drunk” shook Liam his head.

“Interesting order” snickered Niall madly.

“I see them dancing naked on the tables of a bar” laughed Harry at the thought of it.

“Why do I think that they would do that without alcohol?”.

“You're one to talk, Horan” shot Zayn back.

“I never said I wouldn't do it” stated Niall.

“What did I do to deserve you?” sighed Liam out.

“We make your life more interesting” claimed Zayn with a grin.

“There's something in it” Liam had to admit.

Afterwards, they all sang along to different songs for a while and had a hell lot of fun. When suddenly a very girly song out of a movie came on they all cracked up laughing. _(Fabulous from HSM 2)._

“Harry, this is your song” choked Niall out between laughter.

“Niall, join him” challenged Liam him.

Niall joined Harry and they played a role together, and in the end, no one could hold it in anymore and everyone cracked up with laughter on the bed.

“He's a God” sighed Niall when he heard Raphael Farris' voice.

“I can't argue with that” agreed Harry.

“A great song” added Zayn.

“Oh yeah, fantastic song”.

“There's nothing left to add to that, Lima Bean” said Louis with a smile.

When the chorus started, they all sang together. Zayn looked over and over at Liam, who returned his gaze. It was like they were singing for each other. The little bit of hope that grew in Zayn, he immediately tried to stifle again. But it didn't work. He was a hopeless case.

Niall roared every single word at the top of his lungs. He was just happy. As it was now it should stay forever.

At the second refrain, Louis found himself in front of Harry again. With hands and feet, they clarified the text and sang together. Not for each other. No. Nope. No way. That was nonsense. Harry held out his hand as if he was really going to die for him and Louis patted his heart to make sure that he would do anything for his love. Just for fun, of course.

In the eagerness of emotion, Louis saw from the corner of his eye how Harry wanted to pat him on the shoulder but pulled his hand back as if something had occurred to him. Louis knew exactly what that was. His guilty conscience was about to destroy his good mood. At that moment, Louis decided to be brave and tell Harry about his ex. Maybe he would understand and it would make things a lot easier between them.

When the song was done, all of them sighed and fell exhausted on the bed. They tried to calm down and just enjoy the silence. Then the next song started. A very slow and beautifully romantic song. This time they just listened.

Niall was in the middle of the bed. Liam had his head on Niall's chest and at the same time, he held Zayn in his arm as he ran his fingers through Zayn's hair. Zayn drew small circles on Liam's stomach, totally relaxed.

On the other side of Niall, Louis lay lightly pressed against him. Harry was shoulder level next to Louis, who turned slightly to one side and leaned on his elbow and Harry looked up at him. The two just looked at each other and smiled.

Niall crossed his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling with his friends all around him. How should it be different? That's the way it should always be.

\--->

Louis' heart was throbbing like crazy. With trembling legs and a huge lump in his throat, he was on his way to Harry. He would confide everything to him now. Maybe he would understand.

He saw Harry standing with Sean and Ethan. He stopped, thinking about how to get Harry out of there. After all, they didn't know that Harry spent so much time with them. He was about to leave and just talk to Harry later when Sean came up to him.

“Well, you little bugger, what are you looking for here? Do you wanna go to Harry?” mocked Sean him in a sugar-sweet voice.

“No, I just want to devour this absolutely delicious cafeteria food and then puke it on you” countered Louis cheekily.

“You cheeky bastard, do you really think your clever sayings will get you anywhere? You and your little, loony, loser friends should drown yourselves and not pollute the air anymore. Don't even think about going to Harry. I know exactly where he has been the whole time and let me tell you one thing: Just played!”.

“Naww, don't look like that. Did you really believe that Harry spends so much time with some pricks like you without any ulterior motives? I just asked him a second ago if he was also a gay little loser now and guess what he said? He said your plague would never rub off on him, he'll always be himself and he has no time left for your shit. See, it was all just a trick to get to you and hit you from deep inside and it worked great. He was right. This was definitely the better way to do it. Good job, Harrynator” revealed Sean to him with the most devilish grin that Louis has ever seen. The devaluation and disgust in Sean's voice were hard to miss.

Louis felt his heart breaking into a thousand pieces. Behind Sean, Harry appeared. At the same time Liam, Zayn and Niall came to Louis' rescue.

“Harry, tell me that's not true” implored Louis, though he could already guess the answer.

“Now don't look at me like this. You look like a shot deer. Did you really believe I'm suddenly going to be a saint? Why should I give up all of this for failures like you? You were naïve enough to think I'd lower my standards like that?” replied Harry icily. Every word was like a sting into Louis' heart. As if Harry was stabbing daggers through it. He couldn’t believe that he had really fooled them like this.

“Harry, we trusted you. How could you do that to us?” asked Liam with pure hurt in his eyes.

“Well, I never trusted him” clarified Zayn madly.

“Oh, the mysterious bad boy is back. Watch out” spat Harry.

“You lousy bastard” hissed Zayn at him.

“Zayn, leave it. That's not worth it” held Liam back Zayn's fist.

“Aww, look at this. The radiant saviour prevents the worst. Liam, you're just ridiculous. This whole façade of _'violence is not a solution'_ , but wasn't it you who's secretly boxing? Wanna punch me in the face? Oh no, our sweet Lima Bean would never do that. For that, he is way too gentle and sweet. Tsk, nice little joke, you're a joke. You’re a contradiction in itself. You're useless and absolutely fake. No wonder your last girlfriend cheated on you. Surely she was with you just out of pity for you. Who could stand being with a huge morale-prying scarecrow who is scared of spoons? That's weird and totally crazy. What did she see in you?” exposed Harry Liam in front of everyone.

“That's enough. Shut up! Let him be, he hasn't done anything to you” defended Niall his friend. In the meantime, other students had gathered around them. The perfect audience for Harry.

“Don't even try it, Nialler. It's ridiculous” dismissed Harry coldly.

“Oh, and what exactly is ridiculous? That I won't let you insult my friends?” glared Niall at him.

“This was it? Oh, sorry, I thought there was something else to come, but if that was all. Just take it, Niall. You're a joke, no one takes you seriously. It's almost admirable how you always stand up for your friends, if you can call them that, but your part also stops there. You are unimportant, totally characterless. You are always the appendage of your friends. Where are your stories? Are you just the weird, over-excited ginger friend, who behaves like a little three-year-old baby on the playground? All the food makes you fat, fat ass. Maybe instead of always being so loud and embarrassing your friends, you should do something about it. But sadly you can't buy a character, not that you have the money for it, little waiter. You are and will remain useless and abnormal” made Harry now fun of Niall. Now he turned to Louis, who was stunned and just wanted to wake up from this nightmare.

“Harry, it's enough. Just watch what you're saying. No one offends my friends with impunity” threatened Zayn him. Harry just laughed out loud, making them flinch.

“Your empty threats don't scare me, Jonah. Hot air, nothing else! Your whole bad boy mask with the leather jacket and the silent treatment is so transparent. Must be terrible to be a gay failure with no voice, with enough insecurity to fill an army. You're too cowardly to implement your threats” countered Harry, coming closer and closer to him. Much to Harry's surprise, Zayn pushed him away with more force than expected.

“Just stay away from me. Go back to your fuck friends and let them fuck off the rest of your brain” he growled at him.

“Envy is unmistakable”.

“Envious? About what?” asked Zayn mockingly.

“Well, that I get it really hard countless times and you have to settle for your little crush, very small to be exact” smirked Harry arrogantly.

“What are you talking about?” was Zayn confused.

“Your little bromance. Two little insecure losers getting each other off, sounds really disgusting. Are you sucking your dicks every day, Zouis?” mocked Harry Zayn and Louis. Zayn took a step back and squinted at Liam.

“What is wrong with you? Who do you think you are?” intervened Violetta now and stepped in front of Harry.

“Don't interfere, Bitch. This is none of your business” snarled Harry at her.

“Hey, don't talk to her like that” snapped Louis angrily at Harry, standing in front of her protectively now.

“Aww. Are you her hero now? Is Zayn okay with that? Oh, wait, now I know. I'll bet if Zayn doesn't give it to you, then she'll do it, as sexually desperate as you are, you horny bastard. Or are you doing a threesome? That's hot. Oh no, wait, I forgot. You already flinch if someone just touched you lightly” laughed Harry and wanted to grab Louis by the shoulder, whereupon he backed away.

“So traumatized. Was your ex so foolish of you? I mean, you may regret having kissed them, but I'm sure they wanted to jump off a bridge after that to forget about it. Did they reveal to you how worthless and abominable you are after a bit of snogging?” mocked Harry him and Louis was just stunned. He could no longer think clearly. Slightly, he held back Violetta and tried at the same time to fight against his tears. He would not give him that kind of satisfaction. He would stay strong this time.

“Just look at you! Always pretending that you're cool and tough, but you're just a sissy hiding behind sassy sayings. At the same time, you're crying like a baby as soon as there's a little thunderstorm. Shall Daddy Harry protect you, you little worthless piece of shit?!” exposed Harry him and grinned devilishly into his face as Louis clenched his fists and tried to control his anger, but the anger overcame the pain.

“Now listen carefully. Leave my friends and me alone once and for all. And keep your fingers off Violetta. We don't want anything to do with arseholes” snarled Louis angrily and approached Harry.

“Love to. I don't want anything from all of you. Especially not from you, little cunt” hissed Harry at him with a nasty glint in his eyes.

Louis took another step closer to him and leaned closer to his face. “Funny that you’re saying that. Just a few days ago you practically begged me to fuck you senseless. You needy horny little dickhead. Oh, you don't remember? Full moon and all, but I remember. Believe me, it was ridiculous. I mean, I think it was very pathetic how much you wanted me inside of you, _Haz_ ” said Louis softly and very seductively, with sugar-sweet emphasis on the _Haz_.

As he said that he put the necklace into Harry's hand, which he had previously taken out of his pocket. Then he looked Harry straight in the eye and could barely detect emotion. At that moment, Louis knew that Harry just remembered everything in shock. The memories came back like a torrent.

All the anger that had built up fell away from him and Louis felt the tears coming. He had to get away from here. Somewhere safe.

“Lou, I ...” started Harry, but Louis immediately interrupted him again.

“Don't you dare call me that. We are done. For good” made Louis clear and turned around.

The boys were about to leave when Louis felt Violetta free herself from his grasp and went back over to the jerks. Shocked, they saw how she punched Harry in the face, causing him to stagger back surprised and in pain.

“That was for my friends” she spat and then left with the others the cafeteria. Only sports left and then, fortunately, three weeks’ vacation.

\--->

After the incident, the boys actually wanted to cancel their previous plans for the evening, but then decided that it would be best to go on as normal as if nothing had ever happened. As if Harry hadn't completely exposed and deceived them. And as if they had not started liking him and calling him a friend. Retreating to a dark corner to cry wasn't an option. That's why the four went to the cinema as planned. The afternoon they had spent at Liam's home and struggled with it. That was not worth it. At least that's what they told themselves. But deep inside, they were all hurt.

“I'll get the tickets. You'll take care of the snacks” informed Liam them, stopping at the box office.

“Alright, who wants popcorn?” asked Zayn, looking directly at Niall. 

But instead of ordering huge amounts of food, Niall was unsure if he wanted anything at all. Harry's words still circled in his head.  _Fat ass_ .

“Niall?” whispered Louis softly and put his head to one side.

“I don't know if I want anything” he admitted mumbling.

“If you don't eat now because of this idiot, then I'll go nuts. Niall, he just said that to unsettle you. You love eating” told Zayn him.

“It's not that easy to push things aside” supported Louis Niall.

“I know, but we have to try it. We have no other options” sighed Zayn before ordering their food. “Hey, twice the big portion of popcorn and two cokes”.

Before Niall or Louis could protest, Liam came back to them with the movie tickets in hand. In the background, Louis suddenly saw Sean, Ethan and Aidan. Harry was with them. What else. Life hated them.

“Don't turn around, but he's over there” whispered Louis to his friends.

“Why am I not surprised?” sighed Niall in annoyance.

“Maybe because he knew we would be here today” reminded Zayn him.

“You don't know if it's because of that. Maybe he was dragged along by his friends” tried Liam to keep things neutral.

“Liam, I love you, but sometimes you are too good-faith,” said Zayn and tried to stay cool after those words slipped out.

“He's right. Harry certainly did that on purpose, but we will not let it spoil the evening” came Louis to his rescue directly.

“Right attitude” rejoiced Zayn and took the two popcorn buckets. Louis and Liam each took a coke and together they went their way.

Just as they were about to go into the hall, they heard Sean behind them. “Please, tell me you are not watching the same movie as us. I don't want to share the same room with you, losers” groaned Sean mockingly.

“Then just go home” grumbled Zayn pissed off.

“Your sayings have been better. You let up. Is too much ass-fucking bad for the brain?” mocked Sean him and looked back and forth between Zayn and Louis.

Inside, Zayn's anger began to boil while Louis helplessly looked over at Harry, who was standing beside Sean listlessly and let this bitch kiss his neck. Immediately, the memories came back and Louis looked ashamed to the ground. Zayn ignored Sean and turned away from him.

“Louis, go in there already, okay? Maybe it's better” suggested Zayn considerately. 

Louis nodded and disappeared into the cinema. He didn't notice the look of Harry. Zayn, however, did. That only made him angrier. How dare Harry look at him like that! Or at all.

“I'll go after him” announced Liam, following Louis.

As Sean went to the box office, Harry approached Zayn and Niall. “I swear I didn't tell him”.

“As if I would believe you. Just do me a favour and stay away from us” spat Zayn.

“But I have to talk to you. I regret that I ...”.

“Really, Harry? How are we ever going to believe you anything again? What are you regretting?” interrupted Zayn him. “That you've lied to us? Deceived us. Hurt us with full consciousness? Or that we're not giving you a chance to make it worse?”. 

“Now don't overdo it that way. It's not that bad. I never said I was your friend, so I never lied to you” defended Harry himself.

“And you wonder why ... Just get away, enjoy the fucking movie and just never talk to us again, especially Louis” ordered Zayn him seriously.

“I have to talk to him. He can't tell anyone that ...” trailed Harry off.

“That's really your only concern. Your shit reputation. Ever thought about how he feels about this? No, of course not. Don't worry, Darling. He's not going to talk about anything. He's not like you. And yes, I know everything, before you ask” growled Zayn in disgust.

“I don …”.

“Just back off already, Harry!! Niall, take that freaking popcorn and if you eat nothing because of that ass face, I'll stuff it into your mouth with my own hands” Zayn now turned to Niall, who was waiting for him at the door, greatly surprised by Zayn's words. Zayn never got loud.

Silently, Niall picked up the popcorn and walked into the cinema with Zayn, leaving Harry with a taste of the implications of his words.

  
  


During the ads and previews, Zayn noticed Liam was playing around with the popcorn and stared into space. He was sure that was because of Harry, who of course sat two rows in front of them with Sean in the same movie

“Liam, what's up?” he asked him in a whisper.

“Would it be so bad to be with me?” questioned Liam quietly.

The question hit Zayn unexpectedly and he stared at him stunned. His heart was thumping in his throat. “What?”.

“Am I that ridiculous? Do I contradict myself?” continued Liam, his voice trembling. That broke Zayn's heart right in place.

“What are you talking about? Not at all. The person who gets you is lucky” he wanted to build him up.

“But I'm a contradiction in itself, a joke that deserves to be cheated on. I'm pathetic” sighed Liam, looking at the popcorn.

Zayn just couldn't believe it. Here Liam was sitting, completely insecure and disappointed in himself. His Liam, who was always building other people up and was so sure about himself. All it took to break him was Harry's nonsensical words. He would pay for that.

“Now listen to me. Forget what he said, none of it is true. You're neither ridiculous nor a joke. You can't even think that. Liam, you're fantastic. You're always there for your friends, support them wherever you can, and you are just as you are. Take the fairy story. Nobody would have done what you did, Li. You are unique. Just great. The person who doesn't want to be with you must be blind or mentally disturbed. There's no one better than you” said Zayn in all honesty as best as he could. He told him everything that he thought about him because he finally had to know.

“For real?” breathed Liam out, close to tears because he was so moved by Zayn's words.

“Yes, for real. One hundred per cent” he assured him with an open and honest smile.

“Thank you, Zayn” sniffled Liam, hugging him tightly. Zayn hugged him back and never wanted to let him go again.

Just in time for the film start, they sat back down normally and looked at the screen. But Zayn repeatedly squinted at Liam and watched his face. To distract himself from this, he immersed himself in the popcorn. Not a good idea, because that's how it is in cheesy movies. Liam's and his hands kept brushing and his whole arm tingled. Determined to end this, Zayn put his arm on the armrest and concentrated on the film. It was really good in the moments he could focus on it but that didn’t happen much.

Suddenly he felt a hand next to his. Unprecedented courage rose in him and he took Liam's hand slightly, scared of his reaction. Much to his surprise, Liam didn't pull his hand away. He lightly stroked with his thumb over Zayn's hand and then intertwined their fingers. Zayn's heart beat even faster than before if this was possible. The feeling of Liam's hand in his was absolutely amazing. He never dreamt of experiencing it like this. Of course, they kind of held hands before, they were friends for years now. But not like this. Not during a movie. Like a couple.

Zayn didn't want to interpret too much into this because Liam was at his rock bottom at the moment and all he needed now was his best friend being there for him like it always has been. But with every second of every day and with situations like this Zayn's feelings only grew. He wasn't sure if you could consider this still as a crush. Deep down he wished he could be that one person for Liam. Forever.

  
\--->

During the film, Niall and Louis didn't say a word. That wasn't normal for them, but somehow the mood was down and not even the insanely good movie could change that. Seeing Sean and Harry all the time didn't make it any better.

In the meantime, Niall looked over to Zayn and Liam, who were actually watching the movie. But his eyes fell on their hands. A big grin appeared on his face. That was so cute. He nudged Louis and pointed over to the two of them. Louis also had to smile at the sight. Even more than Niall. Once again he had the feeling that he didn't know something as the only one.

He saw how Zayn and Liam acted around each other. They were so cute together, but he wasn't sure how it was like emotionally. But something was between them that everyone could see and if it was only the possibility for something more.

He averted his eyes as Louis held out the popcorn. He hesitated a moment, but then took it and ate some of it. Harry's words were still buzzing in his head, but he was afraid Zayn would really stuff the popcorn into his mouth if he didn't eat. It wasn't just the fact that he had called him fat. But also that he has hinted his friends weren't at all his friends and he has no own story. He would be just the appendage. He wanted to shake off the thought, but it didn't work out. He thought of the last few months and somehow he saw how Harry got into it. Louis knew something that Niall didn't know. Zayn too. Niall had the feeling nobody would take him seriously and everyone would believe he was always the clown.

“Niall, stop thinking so much. I can hear it rattle in your head” interrupted Louis Niall's self-pitying thoughts.

“I don't know what you mean”. _Very well done, Niall._

“I can see you're thinking about his words. I can assure you that's not true, none of that” told Louis him.

“Sure? He said no one is taking me seriously and you wouldn't be my friends. I would probably be something like a dog or a …”.

“And you are not. You are our friend. We take you all seriously” cut Louis him off.

“Oh yeah? Then why do you have secrets from me? Don't try to deny it. I know that you know something about Zayn and vice versa. Why don't you talk to me?” asked Niall him, whispering, of course.

“We're not hiding anything from you. It's just that I told him something that I'm embarrassed about, and he's trusted me with something he had to admit to himself. We're not excluding you. I can just talk best with Zayn about stuff like that. I don't know. Just ask us and we tell you everything” tried Louis to explain.

“Really?” checked Niall unsure.

“Yeah really. Niall, you're our best friend. Why should we keep something from you if you ask us? We fully trust you and we know that you're more than just a goofy clown. We take you seriously. I promise” he assured Niall honestly.

These words made Niall really happy. In his voice, he just heard that Louis meant what he said. None of them would lie to each other. Especially not straight in the face. He needed to forget Harry's words.

“Thanks, Louis. I'm glad I have you” thanked Niall him.

“Me too. Should we hold hands like them now?” joked Louis to lighten up the mood.

“Oh, of course. I thought you'll never ask” smiled Niall and took Louis' hand dramatically. 

They focused on the movie again and could actually enjoy it. It was a great story. But he didn't miss the glances Louis stole at Harry with a very sad face. And Harry at Louis. Niall didn't want to switch places with Louis. This betrayal must have finally destroyed his confidence and trust while they had just made progress.  _Thanks, Harry._ They all needed these three weeks holiday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is it. The end of Term 1. We reached a low point that we have to get over and true faces were revealed. What do you think could Term 2 give us? What's gonna happen to Harry and Louis? Zayn and Liam? What about Niall? 
> 
> I'm gonna upload Term 2 separately and the other two terms as well or otherwise it's gonna be a bit too long.  
> See you there (: <3


End file.
